Closer
by ThinkingOfRobCullen
Summary: Edward est parti mais une part de lui sera toujours en moi, j'ai 18 ans et  je ne regrette rien car mes décisions m'ont permis de me rapprocher de lui.POST TWILIGHT; venez lire!
1. Chapter 1

**Ceci est ma première fic, ne soyez pas trop méchant s'il vous plaît, c'est la première fois que j'écris une histoire avec plusieurs chapitres (j'ai déjà une certaine idée du déroulement de ma fic et j'ai déjà écrit environ quinze chapitres que je vais poster bien sûr). **

**Note**** : l'histoire se déroule après Twilight, Alice a respecté les vœux de Bella et n'a jamais organisé de fête pour ses 18 ans. Les évènements avec Jasper n'ont pas eu lieu, ce chapitre se déroule vers le mois de mars.**

**J'espère que cela vous plaira.**

BELLA POV

_L'amour s'en va comme cette eau courante_

_L'amour s'en va_

_Comme la vie est lente_

_Et comme l'Espérance est violente_

_Vienne la nuit sone l'heure_

_Les jours s'en vont je demeure_

_Passe les jours et passent les semaines_

_Ni le temps passé_

_Ni les amours reviennent_

_(Apollinaire, Le pont Mirabeau)_

Tic, tac, tic, tac, cette cloche ne cessera donc jamais, ces bourdonnements dans ma tête non plus, je luttai contre mes paupières lourdes, je refusais de dormir, trop douloureux, rêver est un supplice, l'enfer et le paradis en même temps. Le temps passe, même pour moi, il s'écoule, l'aiguille avance. Je continuais de me balancer sur mon rocking-chair, attendant, espérant, je voulais me réveiller de cet affreux cauchemar, oui c'est ça, je n'ai qu'à fermer les yeux et lorsque je les rouvrirai il serra là. Je fermais lentement les paupières et sombrais dans les profondeurs de l'enfer.

Il fait froid, je gèle je ne sais pas où je suis, c'est si sombre et terrifiant, j'avance à l'aveuglette dans le noir, et une lueur d'espoir m'apparaît sous forme de verdure, je cours de toute mes forces et déboule toute essoufflée dans la forêt. Et je le vois, j'en ai les larmes aux yeux, il est là, je cours vers lui mais une barrière invisible m'empêche d'avancer. Non, je dois lui parler, il le faut.

-« Edward, appelai-je

Il ne se retourna pas

-Edward, criai-je, toujours rien

-Je t'en supplie Edward, regarde moi ne me tourne pas le dos, Edward, suppliai-je

Il se tourna alors vers moi, et sourit, il est tellement beau, une larme roula sur ma joue pour finir sa course sur mes lèvres.

- Bella,

Sa voix suave et exquise murmura mon prénom, voilà mon paradis, mon bonheur ne se résumait qu'à une chose : Edward Cullen.

- Que fais-tu ici Bella ? Sa voix se fit plus dure.

- C'est toi qui m'as promis qu'on ne se reverrait plus jamais alors que fais-tu ici ? Répondis-je sur la défensive

- Ça ne te regarde pas, vas t'en, tu ne devrais pas être ici, rentre chez toi et vis ta vie, ses prunelles dorées me toisèrent durement

- Mais ma vie c'est toi, murmurai-je

- Tu te trompes, je ne suis pas… tu n'es pas faites pour moi Bella, tu ne m'apportes rien de bon, ses mots étaient comme un tranchant de couteaux dans ma poitrine.

- Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi, après tout je ne suis qu'une simple humaine.

- Adieu Bella, il se retourna et partit à toute vitesse, s'enfonçant dans la forêt.

- NON, Edward je t'en supplie ne pars pas, ne me quittes pas,

Je m'écroulai par terre, mes jambes paralysées, je frappais violement contre ce mur invisible, suppliant dans mes murmures désespérés mon unique amour de revenir. L'obscurité s'approcha tel un prédateur et m'engouffra dans les ténèbres. Je hurlai de peur, de désespoir, et de douleur.

Une surface dure frappa contre ma tête, provoquant une atroce migraine, Charlie se précipita vers moi et me releva.

- Bella est-ce que ça va ? Tu as crié et j'ai entendu un boum

- Aiiee ! je frottais ma tête

- Tu es sûrement tombé de la chaise, il me souleva et me ramena sur mon lit

- Maintenant essaye de dormir, il caressa mes cheveux d'un geste maladroit et referma la porte derrière lui.

J'avais trop peur de dormir, IL serra de nouveau dans mon rêve mais disparaîtra aussitôt comme à chaque fois. Il me quittera encore et encore. Je luttai contre le sommeil, préférant fixer la fenêtre, j'espérais qu'il viendrait, qu'il s'allongerait près de moi et fredonnait ma berceuse.

ANGELA PDV

Jessica m'avait pris ce matin, le sujet du jour était toujours le même depuis 15 jours, le départ des Cullen.

-tu sais quoi, ma mère a parlé à Mr Winphrey hier, sa femme est infirmière à l'hôpital et il a dit que le Dr Cullen avait reçu une très belle offre d'un hôpital de Los Angeles. Et c'est pour cela qu'ils sont partis aussi rapidement, ils avaient besoin urgemment d'un médecin là bas.

-Tu vois Jess, ça n'a rien avoir avec le fait que les Cullen ont tué quelqu'un du coin et se sont enfuies ou que Jasper Hale était un psychopathe, ou encore que le Docteur Cullen est recherché par la police pour avoir poussé des mineurs à l' inceste .

- Oh ce n'était que des théories et c'est Mike et Tyler qui les ont sorties. D'ailleurs en parlant de Mike, il a décidé que pour l'instant on devait faire une pause et restait des amis. Tu te rends compte ?

-Il a peut-être besoin de rendre du recul répondis-je

-Il va réfléchir sur quoi exactement? Et elle entama un long monologue sur sa vie amoureuse avec Mike Newton, je l'écoutais tout le long du trajet, Jessica est très bavarde. Elle se gara sur le parking du seul lycée de Forks j'aperçu le camion de Bella stationné à quelques mètres, elle lisait son cahier.

Je m'approchais d'elle et remarqua ses cernes sous ces yeux, la pauvre avait eu une mauvaise nuit. Cela me faisait mal de la voir ainsi, je voyais à quel point elle aimait Edward, son départ l'avait profondément blessée, ses yeux étaient vides, son teint pâle, elle était peut-être malade.

-Bonjour Bella

-Salut

-T'es en avance ? demanda Jessica

-Oui, révision pour le test de maths sa voix était rauque

-Bonne chance alors, sur ce Jessica rejoignit Lauren

Je m'adossais contre la Chevrolet et regardai Bella

-Je sais que ma question va te paraître étrange vu la situation mais est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui

-Je veux dire, est-ce que tu as dormi cette nuit, tu as avalé quelque chose ce matin ?

-J'ai un peu dormi cette nuit, j'ai bu un verre de lait ce matin.

Elle m'inquiétait vraiment

-Bella tu es toute pale et livide, tu as l'air si fragile, tu devrais consulter un médecin, je m'inquiète pour toi. Je comprend que tu aies mal mais fait attention à toi okay ?

Elle baissa sa tête et acquiesça.

-Allez viens on va être en retard, je ne veux pas rater le test. Je pris sa main froide, et marcha dans les couloirs, certaines personnes se retournèrent sur notre passage, ils regardaient Bella et se murmuraient des choses, elle fixa le sol. Tous ces regards étaient gênants et embarrassant pour elle, ses personnes qui la regardaient avec pitié, satisfaction ou moquerie. Bella me fait de la peine, je ne sais pas à quel point c'est dur pour elle.

Les Cullen étaient partis depuis plus de 15 jours, ils alimentaient encore les ragots. Une semaine après leur départ, Bella était revenue à l'école, mon père m'avait raconté qu'il l'avait retrouvé perdue dans la forêt, mouillée par la pluie, roulée en boule par terre le soir où les Cullen ont quitté la ville. C'est triste, elle souffre et je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider. Elle a l'air totalement coupé du monde extérieur, elle n'avait presque pas touché à son plateau, elle a avalé une pomme et plus rien ensuite. Elle mordillait dedans, le regard perdu dans le vide.

- alors Mike, le test de maths ? demanda Erick

- je l'ai complètement foiré

- et toi Angela ?

- j'ai loupé une ou deux questions mais ça va

Ben me caressa la main, je lui souris en retour

- on va se promener sur la réserve Quileute samedi, tu viens Bella ?

- Bella ? Allo la terre, ici Tyler

Elle se tourna vers Tyler

- La Push baby, c'est La Push, Erik gesticula avec ses mains

- Hein ?

- On va là bas samedi prochain ils organisent un énorme feu de camp.

- Je vais voir si je peux, répondit-elle

**PLEASE REVIEW ! Donnez-moi votre avis s'il vous plaît.**

**Ceci n'est que le premier chapitre, histoire de situer l'histoire, et je confirme : le second chapitre est mieux ! Oui les Cullen sont partis mais je ne dévoilerai la raison de leur départ que plus tard. Petit flash-back dans le prochain chapitre (j'aime particulièrement ce second chapitre). **

**P.S : je m'excuse s'il y'a quelques fautes, je suis parfois étourdie.**

**A bientôt.**


	2. je te défie

**Hi ! Premièrement je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, mis cette fic en alerte ou favoris ! Merci, ça me touche beaucoup.**

**Comme promis voici le second chapitre, je vous préviens dans ma fic, Edward et Bella sont un peu différents des personnages de Stephenie Meyer (un tout petit peu différent), vous verrez ! Ils sont plutôt joueurs.**

**C'est un flashback et je l'avoue j'adore ce chapitre.**

BELLA PDV

_Our past is our past_

_What you remember you should cherish_

_What will become is destiny_

_It was decided by the fates long before,_

_but it will not be the same as it was before_

J'étais allongée dans mon lit en position fœtale, je me balançais lentement en me rongeant les ongles, j'avais finis mes devoirs et nettoyé la maison de fond en comble, le dîner était prêt, je n'attendais plus que Charlie.

La douleur dans ma poitrine se ravivait lorsque je pensais à mon ancienne belle famille, à tous les bons moments que j'ai passés avec eux.

**Flash-back**

Edward m'avait entraîné chez lui, à vraie dire je m'ennuyai pendant les vacances, je fus heureuse de voir sa famille.

Nous étions assis dans leur grand salon.

- je m'ennuie, se plaignit Rosalie

-on a qu'à faire un jeu, dit Jasper

- Yes ! cria Emmett, on va jouer à Je te défie.

- Géniale, s'exclama Alice

Edward voulut protester mais il se tut, Alice a du le menacer silencieusement, il grogna et accepta à contre cœur de jouer. J'acquiesçai.

- je commence dit Rosalie

- allez vas-y bébé

- Jasper, je te défie de nous faire un strip tease maintenant !

Oh non si ce sont ce genre de chose qu'il demande alors j'aurais mieux fait de ne pas participer, j'étais toute rouge, Edward sentit mon embarras et me serra contre lui.

Alice mit la musique et son mari commença à enlever ses vêtements, Jasper ne se dégonfla pas, il ne lui restait plus qu'un caleçon il allait le retirer lorsque Rosalie le stoppa.

- ça suffit Jazz, c'est bon je pense que certaines personnes sont traumatisées à vie, n'est-ce pas Bella ? Elle me lança un regard moqueur et satisfait. Jasper était parmi les Cullen, le plus effacé, je ne le connaissais pas bien, il se tenait toujours à l'écart de moi, mon odeur le tentait. Je fus surprise de le voir ainsi, extravagant et libéré.

- Emmett je te défie de te déguiser en policier avec le costume de l'halloween 1981 et de chanter et danser sur YMCA de Villeage people

- Pas de problème ! il courut à vitesse vampirique à l'étage et revint 5 minutes après déguisé en policier, je ne pus me retenir de rire lorsqu'il se déhancha sur la musique, tout le monde était hilare, Jasper filma le tout

- Em, on va diffuser cette vidéo sur You Tube, dit Alice

- T'as l'air franchement gay, frérot, Edward se tordait de rire

Emmett grogna

_ Mais non il t'embête juste mon nounours moi je te trouve très sexy, Rosalie le tira par sa cravate et l'embrassa passionnément

Il se frotta les mains

- Revanche Edward ! je te défie d'enlever le soutien gorge de Bella avec tes dents.

Oh mon dieu, est-ce qu'il vient de dire ça, je n'y crois pas, je rougis comme une tomate et regardai Edward. Il était furieux

- Hors de question ! tu peux aller te faire foutre Emmett ! edward ne jurait jamais, c'était la première fois que je l'entendais dire des gros mots.

- Ce n'est qu'un jeu Edward, calme toi et relativise les choses

-Désolé Edward, s'excusa Jasper

Il calma mon petit ami et lança une vague d'excitation dans la pièce, je fixais Edward, ses prunelles se noircirent, et s'approcha de moi, son sourire en coin aux lèvres, il est si… désirable. Je sentais l'excitation prendre le dessus sur moi. J'embrassais Edward, il répondit à mon baiser d'une manière plus passionné, il ne l'avait jamais fait ainsi, il descendit vers ma nuque, me couvrant de ses baisers, je gémis doucement, il passa sa main sous mon t-shirt, il se pencha, déposa des baisers sur mon ventre et remonta vers ma poitrine, dieu du ciel, que c'est bon. Son autre main parcourait le bas de mon dos, et désagrafa mon sous vêtement. Il arracha d'un coup sec avec ses dents mon soutien gorge rouge et le jeta à terre. Puis soudain, une vague de calme m'apaisa, j'ouvris les yeux et me rendit compte de l'endroit où nous étions, dans le salon des Cullen avec… ce n'est pas vrai ! Tous les frères et sœurs d'Edward qui nous fixés bouche bée, je virais au rouge vif, ils avaient assisté à la scène, je n'ai jamais été aussi embarrassé de toute ma vie j'ai totalement oublié où nous étions. Edward me regardai, les yeux écarquillés, il assimilait la situation comme moi je pense, il se releva, arrangea mes vêtements, ramassa mon sous-vêtement déchiré et me le tendit, il n'osa pas m'affrontait du regard, me fit asseoir et regarda sa famille encore sur le choc.

Emmett faisait trembler toute la maison avec ses rires, Rosalie le joignit.

- Bella qu'est-ce que t'as fait à notre cher Eddie ? Tu lui as jeté un sort ou quoi ?

- Demande plutôt au sorcier Jasper, c'est lui le manipulateur ici, répondis-je

Jasper haussa ses épaules innocemment

- Edward, je ne savais pas que t'était aussi sauvage, ce n'est pas très galant d'arracher les sous vêtements des demoiselles, Rosalie aimait provoquer son frère

- Sûrement pas aussi indécent et sauvage que toi et Emmett, Rose. Vous vous allez dans la catégorie des nymphos exhibitionniste. Edward parlait calmement

- Vieux puceau, cracha Rosalie, elle se rassit à côté d'Emmett

- Barbie, murmura Edward

Les yeux d'Alice se voilèrent, elle a eu une vision, elle gloussait, mauvais signe

- Rosalie je te défie d'appeler ce numéro ci et de faire semblant de faire l'amour au téléphone, tu dois donner ton prénom et dire que tu es une vilaine petite cochonne. Dit edward

- J'ai pas peur de le faire, répondit celle-ci moi au moins j'ai du cran,

Il ignora la remarque et sourit diaboliquement, Alice de même c'est très mauvais signe

Edward prit un téléphone et composa un numéro, il attendit puis raccrocha, il rappela et tendit le téléphone à sa vampire de sœur.

Jasper mit le haut parleur

- Allo ?

- Oui bonjour

- Comment vous appelez vous ?

- Rosalie, sa voix était sensuelle

- Bien, que puis-je pour vous Rosalie ?

- Et bien…elle gémit fortement, je…un autre gémissement, oh bon sang ! que c'est bon, oh oui continue, elle gémis encore

- Euh Rosalie, vous êtes toujours là, il vaut mieux que vous raccrochez

- Hun hun je suis une vilaine petite cochonne

Elle raccrocha

- alors c'est bon, j'ai fini

- je plains ce pauvre homme, tu es incroyable Rosie, déclara Emmett

- la revanche a sonné, dit Edward

Alice et lui se tournèrent vers la télé, et elle augmenta le volume, je n'avais pas remarqué que la télé fût tout ce temps là allumée, il diffusait une émission que Renée aimait bien regarder à Phoenix. Il s'agissait d'une émission où il parlait de divers sujet : sexe, vieillesse, maladie, les soucis quotidiens, l'éducation… et les spectateurs pouvaient appeler et passer en direct pour interroger les spécialistes ou donner leurs avis. Et justement Alice avait enregistré la dernière émission, le thème du jour : les addictions.

- pourquoi on regarde cette foutue émission, c'est nul ! on continue le jeu, Emmett se plaignait à côté de moi

- zappe la chaîne Alice, je m'ennuie, grogna la blonde sulfureuse

- patience Rose, dit Edward

Je me concentrais sur l'émission et écoutais

- Cher téléspectateur, nous allons passés à vos appels, nous vous donnons l'opportunité de vous exprimer, il suffit de composer ce numéro (un numéro défilait en bas, je ne comprenais toujours pas tout ce cirque) Nous avons un premier appel :

- Allo ?

- Oui bonjour

- Comment vous appelez vous?

-Rosalie

J'ai compris, Rosalie Hale venait de passer en direct sur une chaîne nationale en train de simuler une partie de jambe en l'air, elle était furax contre Edward et Alice, elle lança le téléphone vers Edward, il s'esquiva et l'appareil finis vers la baie vitrée, la vitre se brisa en milles morceaux, je tremblais de peur, Rosalie était toujours aussi belle mais affreusement terrifiante.

Le psychologue de la télé avait nommé la jeune femme qui avait appelé de « psycho nymphomane » qui ferait bien de consulter un spécialiste ou suivre une cure.

Emmett ne riait pas de la blague, Edward se réjouit silencieusement, je n'osais pas rire par peur pour ma propre vie, Rosalie ne m'appréciait pas, si je ris ce serait une offense à sa personne. 

- c'est le tour de Bella, je me raidis, les Cullen étaient un tant soit peu excentrique, j'attendais avec appréhension ma sentence, je compatissais avec les détenus dans le couloir de la mort, redoutant leur sort. Je pris une grande inspiration.

**Et voilà, je posterai la suite, vous saurez le défi de Bella, en attendant review please, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir vos avis. **

**Le chapitre 3 est la suite du flashback et finalement Edward n'est pas si prude qu'on le dit. (J'aime quand il perd son contrôle face à la sexy Bella, après tout c'est aussi un homme) !**

**Bye**


	3. Chapter 3: first time

**Chapitre 3 ! je voudrais remercier tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews : **

**Iris**

**Mrs Esme Cullen**

**Alexandra-luna-2010**

**Haylin-eant-25 (j'adore tes reviews)**

**Aelita48**

**Auredonya**

**Mais aussi big thanks à ceux qui ont mis l'histoire en favoris :**

**Paige678**

**Alexandra-luna-2010**

**Lisa-I LoVe yOu FoReVeR (désolé j'ai fais une faute dans le nom)**

**Aelita48**

**Auredonya**

**Da3va**

**Est-ce que j'ai oublié quelqu'un ? Dite-le moi.**

**Merci pour vos alertes !**

**Vous rendez tous ma vie meilleure.**

**J'essaye de poster régulièrement : 2 fois par semaine.**

**Désolé pour le petit suspens de la dernière fois mais voici la suite.**

**Disclamer : I do not own twilight et Cherry bomb des Runaways**** (petit clin d'oeil à Kristen et Dakota!)**

**BELLA POV**

- Bell's, je te défie de chanter Cherry Bomb des Runaways dans une tenue choisie par Rosalie

Je n'eus même pas le loisir de protester qu'Alice me traîna dans sa chambre. Elle me fit mettre une mini jupe noir en cuir dangereusement court et un top dos nu bleu avec un décolleté plongeant, il ne recouvrait presque rien, je me trémoussais mal à l'aise. Les filles me maquillèrent rapidement, du mascara, du gloss, de l'eye liner, Rosalie détacha mes cheveux et les éparpilla sauvagement sur ma tête.

Rosalie m'emmena devant sa grande psyché dorée et je vis mon reflet. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me trouvais sexy mais je ressemblais vaguement à une pute.

- Bella tu es époustouflante, Alice était fiere d'elle

- je confirme, sa sœur me sourit, elle est belle à s'en étrangler

Rosalie venait de me sourire, c'était un grand pas dans notre pseudo relation, elle m'ignorait toujours mais aujourd'hui non, elle venait de me complimenter à sa manière, venant d'elle le compliment était insensé, mais plaisant.

Alice m'apprit quelques mouvements qu'elle qualifiait de sensuels, je passais un moment embarrassant, pourtant je voulais impressionner mon vampire de petit ami et cloué le bec d'Emmett. Je voulais leur montrer que les Swan ont de l'audace. Je mis des chaussures à talon haut et descendis les escaliers la tête baissée, concentrée sur les marches pour ne pas tomber.

Miraculeusement j'arrivais au salon saine et sauve, je relevais la tête vers Edward et vit qu'il était figé, ses yeux étaient noirs et une lueur jusque là inconnu brillait dans ses prunelles, il fronça ses sourcils et avança rapidement dans ma direction, il me chuchota à l'oreille:

- tu es splendide mon amour, il m'embrassa langoureusement et je pus enfin donné un nom à la lueur qui l'animait: l'excitation. Booster par cette réaction d'Edward et par l'effet que je lui faisais, je pris mon courage à deux mains et pris le micro.

Can't stay at home, can't stay at school

Old folks say, ya poor little fool

Down the streets I'm the girl net door

I'm the fox you've been waiting for

Hello daddy, hello mom

I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb

Hello world I'm youri wild girl

I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb

( je pointais un doigt vers Edward, et l'intimais de venir, il se trémoussa sur sa chaise)

Stone Age love and range sounds too

Come on baby let me get to you

Bad nights causing teenage blues

Get down ladies you've got nothing to loose

(Une vague d'audace et d'excitation m'envahit, je jouais avec mes cheveux et continuais de chanter et roulais des hanches)

Hello daddy, hello mom

I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb

Hello world I'm your wild girl

I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb

( je me mis à quatre pattes et avançais vers le fauteuil d'Edward, telle une féline voulant attrapé sa proie, je citais le dernier couplet et me mordillais la lèvre, )

Hey streets boy whats your style

Your dead end dreams don't make you smile

I'll give ya something to live for

Have ya, grab ya until you sore

(Mes mains parcouraient son torse, je caressais ses lèvres du bout de mes doigts et mordillais son oreille, j'aggripais ses cheveux et lui chuchotai d'une voix sensuelle)

Hello daddy, hello mom

I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb

Hello world I'm your wild girl

I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb

J'embrassais à pleine bouche l'homme de ma vie, nos lèvres se frôlèrent, nos langues dansèrent dans un somptueux ballet, j'haletais de plaisir et il sourit, il me mit à califourchon sur lui, sa main froide passa sous ma courte jupe et caressai mes fesses,sa bouche s'attaqua à ma nuque et je frissonnai.

- Déguerpissez, ordonna-t-il à ses frères et sœurs, ils gloussaient et quittaient silencieusement la maison

- notre petit Ed va perdre sa virginité, encore et toujours Emmett

- il est bien temps, Jasper gloussa

Je retournais mon attention sur mon Adonis, je me rendis compte que nous étions dans sa chambre, j'étais allongé sur son divan, nous continuâmes nos baisers, il enflammait chaque parcelle de mon corps, son souffle glacé me transporta dans un autre monde remplit de joie, je déboutonnais maladroitement sa chemise et il arracha mon haut, il fit glisser son jean et je caressais son corps taillé dans du marbre, j'embrassais son torse magnifiquement sculpté. Il gémit, j'ôtais nos dernières barrières, Edward est magnifique, je m'accroche à lui comme à une bouée, ne voulant lâcher tant mon plaisir est intense, j'atteignis avec extase le paradis, oui le paradis, juste Edward et moi, rien d'autre, j'hurlai son nom et il cria le mien dans un grognement bestial mêlé à un gémissement intense. J'avais le souffle court, je fermais les yeux laissant l'extase de la jouissance m'envahir et m'emmener voguer avec lui dans un océan de bonheur.

Ce fut ma première nuit avec Edward Cullen, ce moment restera pour l'éternité gravé dans ma mémoire, il représente l'apothéose de ma vie humaine.

**J'espère que vous avez appréciez, faites-le moi savoir en laissant une review, j'aime quand Edward nous montre son côté sauvage ( je précise bien au lit avec Bella).**

**A bientôt !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow vos reviews sont géniales encore mercis pour tout.**

**Disclamer**** : les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer moi je n'ai fais que joué avec eux et les transformer à ma guise (en sex addict je dois dire).**

**Note**** : ceci est encore la suite du flash-back et je rappelle que l'histoire se déroule après Twilight, il ne faut pas considérer les événements de Tentation, Hésitation et Révélation. Même si je l'avoue il y'aura quelques évènements parallèles à la saga par la suite.**

**BELLA POV**

Pour être honnête, le sexe avec Edward est la meilleure chose qui puisse exister, avec lui je visite des lieux extraordinaires où seul le plaisir et la luxure dominent. Le septième ciel est mon paradis, Edward a l'air de s'habituer à ma frénésie sexuelle, il refusait parfois mes avances. Je me culpabilisai, j'avais l'impression d'être un monstre qui voulait le corrompre, je me sentais comme le diable qui l'appelait à la luxure et au pêcher. Il fait parti de ses gens qui pensent que le sexe avant le mariage est synonyme de vivre dans le pêcher. Mais maintenant il se contrefichait des règles, il était certain d'être damné, j'aime cet Edward plus libéré, joyeux, même les blagues de ses frères ne l'ennuyaient plus, au grand damne d'Emmett.

« J'ai brisé toute les règles c'est certain qui je finirai en enfer? S'amusa-t-il. »

Ses yeux débordaient d'amour, il me fit son sourire en coin que j'aimais tant et m'ouvrit la porte de la maison, il passa après moi, la galanterie est une part entière de sa personnalité, son respect envers les femmes et surtout moi, hérité de son éducation datant du début du siècle dernier, il m'embrassa et partit cacher sa voiture pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de mon père. Charlie était occupé sur une affaire et m'avait prévenu qu'il rentrerait tard, Edward et moi profitons donc de l'absence de mon père pour pratiquer des activités plus…intéressantes.

Il était infatigable et moi j'en voulais toujours plus, je regardai brièvement la montre, Charlie rentrera dans une heure et demie, nous avions largement le temps pour un deuxième round.

- Bella si je te fais mal quelque part, dis-le moi tout de suite

- N'aie pas peur, murmurai-je, Nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre, tu n'as rien à craindre, j'ai une totale confiance en toi

- c'est juste que je ne veuille pas que tu souffres mon amour, je t'aime tellement

- je ne veux plus que tu penses à ça, je n'aime pas quand tu broies du noir ainsi, tu me gâches mon plaisir Edward. J'abatis mes mains sur son torse, il les attrapa et me pris par surprise en m'embrassant, mon corps était enflammé et ne réclamais qu'une chose: lui.

- Je m'excuse, il sourit, existe-t-il un quelconque moyen pour me faire pardonner? Me demanda-t-il feignant l'innocence, cet homme est diabolique

- oui, prends moi

Il se jeta sur ma bouche, me souleva, j'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille et fourrageai ses cheveux, pris dans nos élans, il débarrassa la table d'un geste et des bruits de verres brisés résonnaient comme fond musical dans mes tympans. Il me fit asseoir sur la table, ses bras caressais mon dos et soulevais mon t-shirt. Tout d'un coup, il me plaqua violemment contre le mur, on s'embrassais sauvagement, laissant les bêtes en nous possédés nos corps. Il arracha mon soutien gorge et fit descendre sa langue sur ma poitrine; la glace et le feu, ses lèvres froides m'embarque dans un brasier infernale, ma tête tourne, je ne ressent plus que l'intense plaisir qui parcoure la moindre parcelle mon corps lorsque je le sens en moi. C'est bestial, divin.

Le lendemain matin, je me retrouvais seule dans mon lit, il laissa une note expliquant qu'il me rejoindrait à l'école mais devait chasser. Je me levais avec difficulté de mon lit, mon corps fut assaillit par des courbatures, je me sentais comme après une séance de gym intense.

Ce qui est en partie vrai, je gloussais, au moins les activités physiques avec Edward sont devenues une vrai partie de plaisir et non de torture. Il me manque déjà, j'ai besoin de sentir sa présence près de moi, je sortis à regret de mon lit et me préparait pour une autre journée à l'école. J'étais excitée et impatiente à l'idée de le retrouver, pour une fois je reprochais à mon camion son manque de vélocité. Je me garais près du van de Tyler, saluais mes amis qui entamèrent une stupide conversation sur lequel des Simpsons étaient le plus bête: Mike et Erik étaient convaincus que c'était Bart, je dirais plutôt Homer, Jessica, Angela et Tyler furent du même avis. Je les laissais débattre sur un sujet aussi puéril et portait toute mon attention à la Volvo grise qui venait d'arriver, il sortit de la voiture et m'offrit un sourire large, le vent fit voleté sa chemise ouverte et ses cheveux couleur bronze, mon cœur tressauta une fois, deux fois, il secoua sa tête, j'étais éblouie, son sourire éblouissant me coupa le souffle. Il s'arrêta à deux pas de moi et caressa ma joue, je mis mes mains autour de son cou et mes lèvres se posèrent sur ses lèvres dans un intense baiser. Il laissa balader ses mains sur mon corps, je frissonnai, ses caresses faisaient monter l'excitation tapis au fond de moi, soudain je ne vivais plus, mon cœur ne battait plus que pour lui, je le voulais là maintenant peu importe où nous étions, je désirais le sentir en moi. Un raclement de gorge interrompis notre baiser, je redescendis sur terre et vis le regard amusé d'Emmett, l'exaspération des Hale, la joie d'Alice, la gêne d'Angela et Jessica et enfin la fureur de Mike.

- les enfants, les cours d'éducation sexuelle ce n'est que demain pas aujourd'hui, je vais vous inscrire sur la liste des volontaires pour la démonstration. On va bien se marrer Bell's! Emmett ricanaient et je sentis le feu me monter aux joues. Edward déposa un chaste baiser sur mon front, je gémis de frustration ce qui l'amusa.

- tu ne peux plus te passer de mon corps à ce que je vois, me taquina-t-il, il veut jouer à ce jeu, okay.

- je n'y peux rien chéri, je préfère me concentrer sur toi au lieu de fantasmer sur Newton. Il grogna, Gagné

- viens chez moi ce soir, Alice te trouvera une excuse pour Charlie

J'entrais dans l'allée bordant la villa blanche des Cullen, je constatais que les lumières étaient éteintes, la maison semblait vide. Le moteur s'arrêta, et un silence morbide régna seulement rompu par le chuchotis du vent et le bruit de son contact sur les feuilles sombres. Je tremblais, Edward apparut alors, appuyé sur l'encadrement de la porte. Il me fixait de ses yeux topaze, et me tendit une main. Je pénétrais dans le salon, il y'avait des centaines de bougies dispersées partout dans la pièce, des pétales de roses jonchaient le sol, l'odeur de freesia mélangé à la douce flagrance d'Edward enivra tous mes sens. J'en avais les larmes aux yeux.

- E..Edward c'est parfait, je, je ne trouve pas de mot pour décrire mon impression.

- ravi que cela te plaise mon ange.

Il me fit goûter divers plats succulents, je léchais ses doigts, il passa sa main dans mes boucles brunes, et m'embrassa. Il m'allongea sur la moquette et entreprit de me déshabiller, j'ôtais facilement ses vêtements et nous nous retrouvions nus, nous nous caressons mutuellement, Edward m'emmena une fois de plus au paradis. Nous expérimentons de nouvelles manières de décupler les sensations et rendre les choses plus magiques qu'ils le sont déjà. Nous passâmes toute la nuit à faire l'amour, entremêlés par terre, allongés sur son lit neuf, dans la salle de bain. J'étais euphorique à mon réveil, je caressais la main d'Edward. Nous étions collés l'un contre l'autre, mon dos collé contre son torse, je sentis sa virilité m'appelait de nouveau, je soupirai, décidément il était insatiable. Je voulais le satisfaire et me combler en même temps.

Depuis un certains temps, j'étais devenu une accro au plaisir de la chair, Edward aussi, ses frères se moquaient de notre constante excitation. Edward avait un siècle à rattraper. Il avait toujours refusé le plaisir physique, il m'avait même déclaré un jour qu'il aurait préféré attendre le mariage mais je lui avais un peu forcé la main. Je grimaçai au mot « mariage », je ressentais une étrange peur à cette idée, mais si Edward déciderait un jour de demander ma main alors j'aurais du mal à refuser, pourtant l'appréhension était toujours là. Je ne me sentais pas prête à ce genre d'engagement, le mariage a été une expérience désastreuse pour mes parents.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

_Tu n'es plus là, d'Amel Bent_

BELLA POV

Stop , stop, stop! Je hurlais comme une folle, la plaie dans ma poitrine me déchirait de l'intérieur, la douleur creusa mes entrailles, entraînant de violents spasmes, tous ses souvenirs, SON souvenir me faisaient mal et me soulagea en même temps : le poison et l'antidote.

J'ai mal, le vide est le même, il n'est plus là, mon univers s'est écroulé, il est parti, il ne veut plus de moi, peut-être qu'il ne m'a jamais aimé. Je pleure la perte de mon amour, j'hurle ma souffrance, je n'en peux plus, assez.

Il est parti, il m'a quitté, mon archange a déployé ses ailes et s'envola vers un avenir meilleur où je n'ai pas ma place : son monde. Comment pourrai-je lui dire de revenir si lui ne voulait plus de moi ? Non Bella, tu dois endurer le sort que t'as réservé le destin, tu dois le laisser partir, il est tout pour toi, mais tu n'es rien pour lui, juste un humain ordinaire, il est un être à part et je ne suis rien par rapport à lui. Je ressentais de la culpabilité, son départ est en partie ma faute, je ne suis pas assez bien pour lui, pas à sa hauteur.

Bella ?

….

Bella ? c'est la cinquième fois que je t'appelle. Je me rendis compte de la présence de Charlie, il secoua sa main devant mes yeux

Tu disais ?

J'ai parlé à ta mère et nous en avons parlé durant des heures, tu devrais déménager à Jacksonville chez Renée.

NON !

Ecoute Bella, c'est pour ton bien

Hors de question !

il ne reviendra pas

je sais, murmurai-je. Le dire à voix haute me blessait plus que je l'imaginai

qu'est-ce qui te retiens ici ?

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire la vérité, je m'accroche au moindre souvenir, à toutes choses ayant le pouvoir de me rappeler son odeur, sa voix, son visage, son existence, nos moments passés ensemble. Je fermais les yeux chaque soir, priant pour que le lendemain, je me réveillerais avec son visage en mémoire, preuve de sa réelle existence. Si je pars loin d'ici, je l'oublierai, peut-être aurai-je l'impression qu'il n'a jamais existée.

je ne veux pas déménagé dans une autre ville, reprendre mon année scolaire encore une fois, me forcer à m'habituer à l'environnement

crois moi Bella, je ne veux pas que tu partes

moi non plus, j'aime bien Forks

mais tu souffres ici

non, je vais bien

regarde-toi, tu fais peur à voir, tu as perdu du poids, tu ne souris plus, tu as l'air constamment absente, tu parles à peine

Mon intention n'a jamais été de blesser mon père, je pensais cacher à Charlie mon mal être.

ne compte pas sur moi pour partir à Jacksonville, je relevai mes yeux, rencontrant son regard, j'étais déterminée à rester ici, il déglutit et acquiesça. Je me ruais vers ma chambre, claquant la porte, je m'effondrais sur mon lit.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ai-je autant mal ? Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas stopper ce sentiment de confinement dans mon cœur, je pouvais sentir une force inconnu pressé mon cœur. Il fallait arrêter, je n'en pouvais plus, j'étouffais, l'air me manquer, il faut sortir. Comment faire abstraction de ma peine ? Combattre le feu par le feu, la douleur par la douleur.

Le silence régnait dans la maison, je me précipitais vers la cuisine et prit un couteau. Ma main tremblait, je pris l'engin tranchant et le portait à ma main droite, je fermais les yeux puis je l'enfonçai, une légère douleur me fit grimaçai, le sang coula sur mes doigts, je sentis cette étrange odeur salée et la chaleur du liquide courir sur mon bras. Je luttais pour ne pas m'évanouir.

J'avais tort, me blesser ne servirait à rien, il ne calmais pas ma souffrance. Alors comment ? Que dois-je faire pour en finir ?

J'avais une autre théorie : combattre mes démons, faire sortir toute ma colère et mes ressentiments.

Je pris instantanément mes clés, ma vieille Chévy longeait les tristes routes de Forks, je sortis de la ville, j'hésitais avant de prendre la discrète allée.

Je devais le faire, ma décision est prise. Je roulais, au bout de 8 minutes, j'aperçu les vitres de l'immense villa blanche, dressé là, imposante face à la nature verdoyante.

Les fougères avaient poussaient, je mentis les marches et ouvrit lentement la porte. Que faisais-je ici ? Une autre mauvaise idée.

Les meubles du salon étaient recouverts d'un drap blanc ainsi que le piano … d'Edward, son simple nom raviva la plaie béante dans ma poitrine. Je courais dans SA chambre, je fermais la porte rapidement et m'effondrais contre elle, je glissai lentement vers le sol. Les larmes roulèrent sur mes joues, sa chambre était différente, moins lumineuse, Edward avait emporté avec lui la lumière dans ma vie, dans mon cœur vide. Ses étagères étaient vides, les milliers de CD et de disques avaient disparus, il a tout emmené avec lui, plus rien n'indiquait que cette pièce était sa chambre, sa tanière. Il reflète l'image de mon cœur : vide, sombre, sans vie.

Je criai son nom, le suppliant de revenir, de m'emmener avec lui, Alice ma meilleure amie, Emmett mon nouveau grand frère, Carlisle et Esmé, Jasper, ils me manquaient tous, cette immense maison n'étais plus extraordinaire sans eux. Je pleurais ainsi pendant des heures, laissant les spasmes et les sanglots envahirent mon corps, ma voix s'était perdue dans mes hurlements, mes supplications muettes. Pour la première fois depuis un mois je laissai libre cours à mes sentiments, je cherchais une réponse physique à mon désarroi.

Je fermais les yeux, je souris en voyant son beau visage apparaître dans mes songes.

Edward prend soin de mon cœur, je te l'ai donné

Je ne te volerais pas ton âme Bella, pardonne moi, sa voix n'étais pas exactement la même, ma mémoire me jouait de mauvais tours, mais je l'ai vu et entendu dans mes rêves

Je t'aime Edward

Je laissais derrière moi la villa et rentrais chez moi, je devais réfléchir.

**Comment avez-vous trouver ?**

**Laissez vos remarques, bonnes ou mauvaises.**

**Je sais qu'entre le flash-back et le retour à la réalité il y'a un vrai contraste mais c'est comme ça, dans la vie tout n'est pas toujours rose.**

**Je voudrais que réfléchissez à une chose, une phrase du résumé de l'histoire : « une part de lui sera toujours en moi », vous verrez le cours de l'histoire. **

**Merci de me lire.**

**A très bientôt.**

**ThinkingOfRobCullen**


	5. Chapter 5

**Désolé pour le retard , j'étais très occupée et en ce moment j'ai un problème avec l'ordi, du coup je n'ai pu utilisé que mobile avec mon téléphone.**

**Pardon, je m'excuse profondément pour les fautes présentes dans le chapitre précédent, je n'ai pas pu vérifier avnt de poster. **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**BELLA POV**

Le Docteur Gérandy a conseillé à Charlie de m'emmener chez un psy à Port Angeles, je regarde le paysage triste et boiseux de l'état de Washington défilé sous mes yeux, je fixais la vitre pour éviter le regard inquiet de Charlie. Le bureau du psychologue était sobre, des centaines de livres remplissaient les bibliothèques sur chaque côté du mur. Je m'allongeai sur le divan, elle s'assit près de moi sur un fauteuil. J'allais à cette consultation pour faire plaisir à mes parents.

bonjour Isabella, je suis le Dr Joddie Meyer

Bella Swan

J'observais ses traits avec plus d'attention, elle est petite, environ 1m56, elle avait enfilé un tailleur marron et foulard beige, je lui donnais à peu près la cinquantaine. Ses cheveux étaient blonds, teintés légèrement d'une couche rousse.

sachez que je suis ici pour vous écouter, vous aider à surmonter cette situation. Rien ne sortira de ce cabinet je vous le promet. Que s'est-il exactement passé Bella ?

Il est parti, murmurai-je

Qui est le « il » que vous mentionnez ?

Il est parti

Vous parlez de votre petit ami ? Edward c'est ça ?

…

Vous l'aimez toujours ?

Quelle question ! Oui bien sûr, comment pourrai-je l'oublier ? Je ne répondis pas à sa question, mon silence ne la dérangea pas, elle acquiesça.

il y'a-t-il une chose que vous voulez me confier, un secret, une anecdote de votre vie ?

Je voulais lui balancer à la figure la vérité : je suis sortie avec un vampire, sa famille se nourrit de sang animal, j'ai couché avec lui et voilà il m'a quitté. Elle m'enverrait direct dans un asile, je dois garder le secret des Cullen, j'ai promis, pour leur garantir une paisible existence, je dois le faire au moins par respect pour Carlisle et Esmé. Je ris au fait de confier à cette inconnue en face de moi l'existence des vampires, elle me ferait interner sans attendre.

qui y'a-t-il e si drôle ?

rien

pourquoi souffres-tu Bella ? Tout le monde ressent de la peine après une rupture, certains font même une petite dépression mais dans ton cas, tu es si jeune, ce n'est pas normal pour une adolescente de faire une énorme dépression comme la tienne. Tu dois extérioriser tes sentiments, je suis là pour t'écouter, t'aider à te sentir mieux.

Je me levais brusquement, elle voulait vraiment entendre ce que je ressens, la rage prit place dans ma tête

vous voulez réellement savoir ce que j'en pense, hurlai-je. Je vais vous le dire : je me sens vide parce qu'il n'est plus là, j'ai perdu tout ce en quoi je croyais : un avenir, un espoir, l'amour de ma vie, mon cœur, une famille, ma meilleur amie, voilà le bilan de mes pertes

J'éclatai en sanglot

Il est parti voilà tout, chuchotai-je, ma voix se brisa sur les derniers mots, je me vautrais sur le divan.

Mme Meyer continua de poser des questions mais je n'y répondis pas, mon silence la poussa à prendre des notes sur un cahier, elle me conseilla de continuer à extérioriser mes sentiments, de prendre un journal intime ou écrire des lettres, je ne devais pas tout garder pour moi.

Après une heure trente de séance, Charlie me récupéra, il me demanda d'attendre dans la voiture. Il eût une longue discussion avec le psy.

Le retour à la maison se fit dans le silence, je sentais de temps à autres le regard de Charlie se posait sur moi.

Je lui servis le dîner, je n'avais aucune envie de manger, Charlie me scrutait, il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose mais baissa les yeux ensuite. Ce petit jeu dura in moment avant que le silence se brisa.

alors comment ça s'est passé avec le Dr Meyer ? Tu veux toujours continuer ?

bien, je serai là, la semaine prochaine

elle a l'air gentille, elle est reconnue dans la région, elle a de l'expérience

Je hochai la tête doucement et débarrassa la table, il se leva et regarda un match de baseball sur l'écran plat. Je fis rapidement la vaisselle et m'enferma dans ma chambre.

Je fermais les yeux, je n'avais plus peur de dormir, depuis ma visite à la villa des Cullen mes cauchemars avaient étrangement cessé. A la place je rêvais de mon enfance à Phoenix, de mes quelques jours de vacances passés avec mon père à Forks il y'a bien longtemps, un rêve se distinguait parmi les autres à cause de sa fréquence, j'en avais rêvé plusieurs fois.

Je me trouvais dans un jardin, le soleil irradiait, j'avais à peine 5 ans et je portais une robe d'été verte et m'assit sur la pelouse. Je jouais toute seule avec mes jouets lorsqu'une autre petite fille dans une robe jaune éclatant s'avança vers moi, un gros bouquet de fleur sauvage cachait son visage, elle tenait le bouquet fermement dans sa main, ses cheveux attira mon attention : de longues bouclettes cuivrées familières qui tomber sur ses épaules

- bonjour je suis Bella, je me présentais à l'enfant inconnu par politesse, maman serait fière de moi.

Je ne pouvais remarquer son expression faciale mais elle gloussa, ce bref son me rappela une cloche. Qui est-elle ?

Je me réveillai soudain avec une forte envie de vomir, je courus dans la salle de bain, une main sur ma bouche et vomis bruyamment dans les toilettes. Ma tête tournait, sacrée migraine, je voulais retourner dans mon lit et y rester toute la journée mais mon réveil m'indiqua que je ferais mieux de me dépêcher pour ne pas arriver en retard. Charlie était déjà parti au poste de police pour la journée. Je ne mangeai rien par peur de recracher immédiatement mon petit déjeuner.

Ma camionnette prit une place sur le parking, la sonnerie avait dût retentir il y'a plusieurs minutes, les couloirs étaient vides. Merde je suis en retard. La journée commence mal pour moi.

Je me dirigeai vers mon cours de maths, je courais dans les couloirs, j'arrivais à bout de souffle devant la salle. Mr Varner me lança un regard noir, je m'excusais de mon retard auprès de lui, il me fit promettre que c'est la dernière fois qu'il faisait preuve de tolérance, je le remerciais et m'assit à ma place habituelle à côté de Jessica Stanley.

Mon manque d'appétit ne surprenait plus mes voisins de table, Angela me surveillait du coin de son œil, Lauren Mallory m'ignorait, elle se concentrait plus sur Tyler, Jessica bavardait avec Erik et Mike.

tu veux toujours venir avec nous sur la réserve Quileute demain ? Mike ne pouvait cacher son enthousiasme

Oh !

J'avais complètement oublié ça, un feu de camp, pourquoi pas, ma voiture a besoin de quelques réglages. Jacob Black sera sûrement là, Billy aussi je pense. Prendre le grand air, pourquoi pas ?

- tu viens ?

- ouais

- géniale ! s'exclama Mike

Jessica me fit un sourire hypocrite avant de se tourner vers Lauren.

**Note : pour tous ceux qui lisent cette fic, s'il vous plait laissez vos reviews, vos commentaires bien ou négatifs m'aident énormément à avancer (ça redonne le moral et la force de continuer)**

**J'ai moins de visiteurs , est-ce que vous voulez toujours que je continue cette fic ?**

**En tout cas, merci pour vos reviews, alertes et favoris. **

**Je vous adore ! xD**


	6. Chapter 6:dream dream dream

**Bonjour, me revoilà !**

**Je veux vous remercier pour votre soutien et votre intérêt pour ma fic, vos reviews me vont droit au cœur, je n'avais pas du tout le moral et vous êtiez là pour m'encourager, merci du fond du cœur.**

**Ce chapitre est pour vous.**

**Disclamer : I do not own Twilight **

**Ni when you're gone d'avril lavigne, une super chanson qui correspond bien au chapitre.**

**BELLA POV**

- Tu sors ? Charlie avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte

je vais sur la réserve avec des amis

ah !

ça ne te dérange pas ?

bien sûr que non, je suis étonné c'est tout, salut Billy et Harry Clearwater de ma part.

ouais

Je me dirigeai vers la porte lorsqu'il m'interpella

amuse-toi bien

Il faisait froid dehors, je mis mon manteau beige et sortis de la voiture, le van de Tyler et la Suburban de Mike était déjà là. Je marchai prudemment sur le verglas, la maladresse n'est jamais loin, je me prit un pied dans une branche d'arbre morte sur le sol et m'étalai par terre, une fille m'aidait à me relever, ses cheveux étaient courts, couleur sable, petite taille, je reconnus Whitney, une fille du lycée. Je la remerciai pour sa gentillesse et elle me sourit en retour.

Une bonne partie des élèves du lycée était là, Angela me réserva une place à côté d'elle, elle faisait partie des rares personnes dans la ville qui ne murmurait des choses lorsque je passais devant eux.

les filles venaient voir, certains mecs de la réserve vont faire des plongeants d'une falaise, on doit absolument voir ça, en plus ils ont le torse musclé , c'est impératif, grouillez vous ! Jessica était un peu trop enthousiaste à mon goût

je me levai pour les rejoindre lorsqu'une énorme masse dure heurta ma tête, je la frottais doucement puis releva la tête, de grands yeux bruns me fixaient, ses cheveux noirs ébènes attachés en arrière.

Jacob ? demandai-je, je ne l'avais presque pas reconnu

C'est bon de te voir dans le coin Bella ?

Whoa, T'es genre énorme, t'as avalé des stéroïdes ?

Non

Tu es gigantesque, t'as juste quoi 16 ans ?

Je fais plus vieux que toi tu sais, et l'âge n'a pas d'importance, tu peux sortir avec un papy de 90 ans, cela importe peu tant que l'amour est là

Bien dit Jake, Edward avait vécut près d'un siècle, je n'ai que 18 ans, Que sais-je du monde ? La théorie de Jacob n'est pas fondée, Il m'a quitté, c'est juste des mots pour faire la conversation. En amour, l'âge compte, j'en suis certaine, à un moment je redoutais mes 18 ans , j'avais peur de vieillir, d'atteindre un âge qu'Edward n'aura jamais, je pensais le convaincre de me transformer, il a refusé , maintenant je sais pourquoi : il n'a jamais voulu de moi, il savait qu'il en aurait marre de moi un jour, je serais une charge pesante pour lui si j'étais immortelle, il aurait plus de mal à se débarrasser de moi si j'étais son égal. Je comprends mieux aujourd'hui, j'ai été stupide. Que ferait-il avec une fille aussi banale que moi ?

Je suis juste Bella Swan, 18 ans, fille d'un flic et d'une institutrice, élevé en Arizona, vis à Forks : une minuscule ville perdue dans l'Etat de Washington, brune aux yeux bruns, taille moyenne, bonne élève, maladroite, pas très jolie, bref une humaine ordinaire.

Bella, t'es toujours là ?

Hein ? t'as dit quelque chose Jacob ?

Je vois que t'as rien écouter, je répète, je te présente mes amis Quil Ateara et Embry Call.

Je me rendis soudain compte de la présence de deux autres garçons à la peau mate : un garçon aux cheveux courts noirs moins grand que Jacob : Embry et un plus petit mais beaucoup plus musclé : Quil.

salut les gars

alors c'est toi Bella

enchanté, Jacob parle souvent de toi

la ferme Embry !

la ferme c'est à la campagne Jacob

t'es venu avec tes amis Bella ? Me demanda Quil

oui

il dit ça parce qu'il est intéressé par la blonde, se moqua Jacob

Lauren ?

Elle s'appelle comme ça, constata-t-il

Laisses tomber Quil, elle a l'air venimeuse ta petite blonde, Embry tapa l'épaule de son ami

Elle a un copain : Tyler, elle est pas prêt de le lâcher, informai-je

Quil semblait déçu mais se ressaisit rapidement, Lauren ne l'intéressait peut-être pas autant.

Les gars m'accompagnaient sur les récifs de la réserve, ils discutaient sur le chemin, ils respirent la joie de vivre et ils sont sympathiques. Une balle heurta mon pied et je faillis m'éclabousser dans la boue sans l'aide d'Embry qui me retena

doucement Bella, on dirait que tu ne tiens pas sur tes deux pieds.

Il y'avait cette balle je ne l'ai pas vu

Je ramassais l'objet et une fillette avec un imperméable rouge me tendit la main, je lui donnais son jouet et elle me sourit

Claire ma chérie, regardes-toi tu es couverte de boue, ta maman va te gronder, je t'emmène prendre un bain et te changer.

Ze veux zouer avec la zenti dame, Quil messant avec Clai', zozota Claire

Quil jurait doucement et pris la petite dans ses bras, il nous salua et partit. La petite protestait bruyamment et pleura. Malgré sa tenue sale et son obstination, elle était mignonne, je suis fille unique, je n'ai jamais imaginé de petit frère ou sœur étant petite, je me plaisais bien toute seule, je n'ai jamais été en contact fréquent avec des enfants, exceptionnellement lors des réunions familiales avec les petits cousins et les rares fois où je venais voir ma mère à l'école maternelle.

Nous arrivâmes au bord de la falaise, elle faisait environ 30 m de haut, des gars baraqués torse nu se jetais du haut sans broncher, Mike, Tyler et Erik étaient impressionnés mais ils n'avaient pas assez de cran pour sauter, Jacob regardait un des gars de La Push avec méfiance, il se nommait Sam Uley. Je ne savais pas quel de genre de relation ils entretiennent mais Jacob le craignait, autant dire que Sam a un physique imposant.

Le saut vertigineux devait apporter une sacrée dose d'adrénaline, je voulais essayer pour le fun, voir le résultat mais j'avais peur. Je retournais vers les habitations avec Angela, Whitney, Ben et Jessica. Nous nous assîmes près du feu récemment allumé par Billy Black et Seth Clearwater. Angela me passa une couverture parce que je tremblais de froid. Je mis autour de moi la couverture et réchauffa mes mains gelées. La plupart des élèves du lycée était là, attroupé autour du feu avec les Indiens. Ils racontaient tour à tour des histoires d'horreur sur des fantômes, des maisons hantés, des esprits, des meurtres, de monstres et Tyler et Todd évoqua un sujet que je voulais éviter à tout prix : les vampires. Je me trémoussais sur place mal à l'aise, apparemment je ne fus pas la seule gênée par la situation, quelques Indiens aussi, bien sûr ils connaissaient le secret, ils avaient établis un traité avec les Cullen. Les gars parlaient de Dracula, Lestat, de meurtres et surtout de sang. Je tressaillis, les Cullen ne se nourrissait que de sang animal, les autres ne pouvaient même pas envisager un tel mode de vie, nécessitant d'énormes sacrifices et de rudes années d'épreuve et de contrôle.

Je rentrais chez moi, fatiguée, je me couchais immédiatement, je rêvais encore de la petite fille à la robe jaune soleil. Un petit garçon au visage caché par l'ombre l'appelait, je me rapprochais d'eux mais ils disparurent dans la pénombre. J'avançais vers l'endroit où ils s'étaient volatilisés et je constatais avec horreur la présence de plusieurs litres de sang sur le sol, est-ce que les enfants sont morts ? En danger ? Un peu plus loin gisais une carcasse de cerf vidait de son sang : c'est à coup sûr l'œuvre d'un vampire végétarien. Mais qui ? Où sont passées les deux enfants ?

Mme Meyer m'a conseillé d'extérioriser mes sentiments alors je me lance.

Cher Edward

Je connais le sort de cette lettre : elle ne sera jamais envoyée. Tu ne répondrais pas, j'en suis consciente mais je dois extérioriser ma souffrance. Je ne trouve pas de mot pour mettre à nu mes sentiments, à la place je vais laisser la musique guidait mes mots :

When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you. When you're gone the face I came to know is missing too. When you're gone the words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it okay. I miss you

I've never felt this way before, everything that I do, reminds me of you.

Do you see how much I need you right now

And the days feel like years when I'm alone and the bed where you lie is made up on you side. When you walk away I count the steps that you take, do you how much I need you right now

Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul, I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me.

Edward, je distingue toujours ton visage comme étant la lumière éclatante de la lune qui illumine mon lendemain. Je sais qu'un jour viendra où je trouverai ce après quoi je cours. Le désir de te revoir est si pur qu'il me fait pleurer. Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus entendre parler de moi, c'est ta décision et je la respecte, je ne t'en veux pas. Comment pourrai-je un instant être en colère contre toi ? Les lucioles se sont envolées dans le ciel d'été pour ne plus jamais revenir. Tu m'as quitté avec un doux baiser d'adieu pourtant blessé et bouleversée, je t'ai fait un signe de la tête abandonnée, tremblante et triste.

Je ne te demande qu'une chose : laisse rayonner la lumière dans ton cœur de pierre et ton âme s'embraser. Je ne veux que ton bonheur, si tu es heureux où tu es, loin de moi, alors ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je serais ravie de ton bonheur.

Je t'aimerai toujours Edward

You are the only one who has ever touched my heart

B.

**Review s'il vous plait, ça fait toujours plaisir.**

**J'étais au bord des larmes en lisant vos reviews *je suis très émotive et sensible*, j'en ai reçu plus que d'habitude, en tant qu'auteur ça booste à fond alors continuez comme ça !**

**Arigato**


	7. Chapter 7: illusions

**Je m'excuse, pardon pardon pardon ! je sais que mes posts ne sont pas du tout réguliers, je suis désolée, ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas publié de chapitres . Sorry, perdon, disculpeme, gomen, azafady, désolé !**

**Au fait il y'a une raison à mon retard, comme je l'avais dit au tout début, j'avais déjà écrit plusieurs chapitres qu'ils suffisaient de publier mais mes fichiers ont été attaqués par des virus, donc j'ai perdu tous : mes fictions, mes photos, mes chansons, mes vidéos, mes documents scolaires. J'ai pleuré, je n'avais pas la force de tout retaper alors que ça m'as pris des jours pour écrire ces chapitres de Closer. **

**Mais bon, j'ai retrouvé quelques brouillons, la suite est là même si la version originale était meilleure.**

**Merci de votre patience et appréciez**

**PS : les persos sont un légèrement modifiés, enfin côté caractère, je dirai que les mecs de nos jours sont assez « salauds » (c'est ce que je vois avec mes amis) vous verrez avec Mike, Tyler et Erik. Et Bella se lâche en va dire, ne m'en veuillez pas trop, on peut faire des choses qui ne nous ressemblent pas parfois, on apprend de nos erreurs un peu d'expérimentation rend la vie plus intéressante. Il y'a une première fois à tout.**

**Warning !: langage vulgaire, abus d'alcool et possession de drogue dans ce chapitre.**

**Bella POV**

_D'où vous vient, disiez-vous, cette tristesse étrange,_

_Montant comme la mer sur le roc noir et nu ?_

_Quand notre cœur a fait sans fois sa vendange,_

_Vivre est un mal. C'est un secret de tous connu,_

_Une douleur très simple, et non mystérieuse,_

_Et, comme votre joie, éclatante pour tous,_

_Cessez donc de chercher, ô belle curieuse !_

_Et, bien que votre choix soit douce, taisez-vous !_

_Laissez, laissez mon cœur s'enivrer d'un mensonge,_

_Plonger dans vos beaux yeux comme dans un beau songe,_

_Et sommeiller longtemps, à l'ombre de vos cils !_

_( Semper eadem, les fleurs du mal, )_

J'étouffais dans ma petite chambre, j'avais besoin d'aération, j'ouvris la fenêtre et m'assit sur le rocking-chair, il faisait noir, sûrement la nouvelle lune, la seule lumière provenait des poteaux électriques qui longeaient la rue. Je respirais l'air frais à plein poumon, étrangement j'avais chaud, je transpirais, une bonne douche me détendrait. J'ouvris ma partie du placard dans la salle de bain pour prendre mon shampoing et le gel douche à la fraise, je remarquai une petite boîte bleue. J'étais trop distraite ces derniers temps pour penser à ma santé physique, je regardais la petite croix sur le calendrier qui indiquait la dernière date de mes règles, je comptais les jours et recomptait encore une fois. Impossible, j'avais 17 jours de retard, alors que je n'en ai jamais eu de ma vie. Je réfléchissais, serai-je atteint d'un soudain disfonctionnement hormonal ? En tout cas je n'étais pas en pleine forme ces derniers temps, j'étais fatiguée, j'avais des troubles du sommeil, des maux d'estomacs et des vomissements. Je devrais plus faire attention à ma santé. La douche nocturne était rafraîchissante.

Je m'endormis bercé par les mouvements du rocking-chair.

Les gouttes de pluie sur mon visage et la brise fraîche me réveilla, je fermais la fenêtre et regarda mon réveil : 14h.

Nom d'un chien, j'ai dormi toute la matinée, j'étais rentrée vers 22h30 peut-être hier soir après le feu de camp à La Push. J'avais du mal à y croire : 15h 30 de sommeil!

Merde Charlie, je l'ai complètement oublié, il va me tuer, il doit mourir de faim le pauvre. Je me précipitais au rez-de-chaussée, Charlie buvait une bière, il était cloîtré sur le canapé en train de regarder les infos sportives. Il rigolait en voyant ma tête effrayée.

**T'es enfin réveillée Bella**

**Je suis désolée, j'étais fatiguée et j'ai pas vu le temps passé , **m'excusai-je

**Pas grave Bell's, c'est la première fois que tu fais une grasse matinée dans cette maison, toi aussi t'as droit à un peu de repos.**

**Merci papa, t'as déjà mangé ?**

**Oui, j'ai commandé une pizza, je t'en ai laissé dans la cuisine**

**Ouais, merci **

**C'était comment hier ? Billy a dit que c'était amusant**

**Oui une soirée sympa**

**J'y vais**

Je mangeai la pizza, le frigo était vide, il est temps de faire des courses. Je montais pour m'habiller

**je vais faire les courses**

**n'oublie pas de me rapporter de la bière et d'acheter de nouvelle serviette**

**des serviettes ? pourquoi ?**

**celles dans la salle de bain datent de plusieurs années, elles sont vieilles et usées, achètes-en de nouvelles.**

**OK**

Je conduisais vers le supermarché du coin, je pris un cadis et commençais à arpenter les allés, mon cadis se remplit peu à peu, il ne me restait plus que les serviettes. Je me dirigeai vers le rayon vêtement et intérieur. Je trouvais enfin les serviettes rangés à côté des peignoirs et des vêtements pour enfants, je pris ce qu'il me fallait, mes yeux s'attarda devant un bout de tissu rose, une petite grenouillère rose, tellement petit qu'il est sûrement fait pour un petit bébé, un nouveau-né sans doute, je souris en voyant le minuscule vêtement, c'est si mignon. Peut-être que quand j'aurais des enfants, je l'achèterais, suis-je vraiment en train de parler d'avoir des gosses ? Je secouais ma tête, non, je ne ferais pas une bonne mère, je ne me suis jamais occupé d'enfants auparavant, pour moi ils sont petits, baveux et n'arrêtent pas de crier. De plus, le fait d'avoir des enfants signifient avoir des rapports avec une personne, une chose qui n'arrivera jamais, je ne me vois avec personne d'autre qu'Edward, je me marierai pas, je ne tomberais amoureuse de personne, je ne souhaite pas refaire ma vie avec quelqu'un d'autre, cette idée me dégoûte. Au fond de moi, je connaissais la triste vérité : mon cœur appartiendra pour toujours avec Edward. Je payais mes achats à la caisse.

Sur le parking je croisais la route de Whitney, elle m'invita à sa fête d'anniversaire qui aura lieu dans trois jours, elle insista pour que je vienne et je finis par accepter, elle a toujours été sympa avec moi, alors pourquoi pas ?

….

Ce soir, je vais à la soirée organisée par Whitney pour fêter ces 18 ans, j'apportais avec moi son cadeau : un collier avec une lettre W. Charlie semblait content, son visage s'était illuminé quand je lui avais annoncé que je sortais ce soir, il m'a prévenu des éventuels risques d'accident après ce genre de soirée et instaura un couvre feu.

Je partis, une bonne partie de la ville parlait de cette petite fête, les habitants de Forks étaient à l'afflux des moindres changements dans leur routine quotidienne. La maison de Whitney se trouvait dans le centre ville, près de la forêt, leur jardin est magnifique.

La musique était forte, je poussais la porte d'entrée, Mme Gordon la mère de Whitney m'accueillit, je souhaitais un bon anniversaire à l'hôte de la soirée. La maison était remplie de monde, les élèves du lycée, quelques inconnus. J'aperçu Angela, assise sur le canapé, je me frayais difficilement un chemin parmi la foule et arrivais enfin près de mon amie. Nous regardions les autres dansaient, je n'aime pas particulièrement ce genre de soirée, Angela non plus. Nous nous pouvions pas parler, la musique assourdissante rendait la chose impossible, Mike Newton m'offrit un verre, j'en bu un puis deux. Je n'avais aucune idée de la substance que j'ingurgitais mais il m'informait que c'était du punch. Il n'y avait pas d'alcool, interdit avant nos 21 ans, le liquide me plût, j'en bu encore un verre, j'avais chaud, je transpirais, Angela sortit avec moi dehors, ma tête tournait, je m'assis une minute sur la balançoire, et fermais les yeux

**-Bella, **

Je reconnus la voix, certes cela faisait un mois et demi que je ne l'avais pas entendu mais je la reconnaîtrais entre mille : Edward.

Je vérifiais autour de moi, aucun signe de sa présence, je fermais à nouveau les yeux et les rouvrit mais rien. Je délire complètement. J'entrais à l'intérieur, laissant Ben et Angela seul à seul, je grignotais quelques choses au buffet, puis décidai de prendre un autre verre de punch, au moment où j'allais en verser, une main translucide se posa sur la mienne, je sursautais manquant de peu de casser mon verre. Je relevai la tête et vis le visage de mon amour perdue, ses sourcils étaient froncés, son front plissé mais cela ne gâche en rien sa beauté.

**-Bella ne fais pas ça, reposes ce verre**

**-Non, **murmurais-je

**-Pose le tout de suite, tu as promis de rien faire de stupide, boire est dangereux pour ta santé.**

**-Non, je fais ce que je veux**

**-Ne sois pas stupide Bella**, je soupirai, IL a raison, j'agis stupidement.

Je reposais mon verre et instantanément l'image d'Edward disparut comme une fumée.

Je l'ai vu, peut-être suis-je folle ou bien anormale mais je l'ai vu, il était là, mon imagination avait crée cette illusion. Je pris un autre verre, Edward rugit, alors voilà j'ai compris le principe : à chaque fois que je me mettais en danger, IL apparaissait, je bus encore et un grognement bestial se fit entendre, il était furieux. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte, j'étais si heureuse de le revoir, j'ignore combien de verre de punch j'ai pris par la suite.

Je rigolais comme une folle et commença à me trémousser sur place, je rejoignis Jessica sur la piste de danse, on s'amusait comme des dingues. Elle m'attira dans une chambre à l'étage, Mike sortit une bouteille de Vodka et me servit. C'est amer et la chaleur monta dans ma poitrine

**-ça a un goût bizarre au début mais une fois que tu t'y habitues ça passe**, m'informa Tyler

**-où t'as eu ça Mike ?** Demandai-je

**-dans le minibar de mon père**

**-tu piques de l'alcool à ton père ?** J'éclatais de rire avec Jessica

**-tu prends quoi Lauren ?**

**-De l'extasie**

**-Je peux ?** Lauren tendit deux pilules à Jessica, elle m'en donna une

**-Bella s'il te plaît arrête**, la voix d'Edward me parvenait comme un doux murmure, son visage se crispa, j'avalais la petite pilule.

Il me suppliait d'arrêter mais j'ignorais ses supplications, il était en colère et ravagé par le desepoir, pourtant Edward c'est le seul moyen de te garder près de moi.

Je ne sais plus combien de temps j'étais sous l'emprise de l'alcool mais ce fut comme ci le monde entier me paraissait drôle, ma vision était floue, j'entendais leurs rires et le mien autour de moi. Mais j'étais transporté ailleurs dans un autre monde.

Je commençai à dire n'importe quoi mais peut importe j'avais l'impression de me sentir mieux.

Lauren embrassa Jessica avec la langue sous l'œil excité des garçons, je ne pouvais plus stopper mon fou rire. Je me levais maladroitement et zigzaguais dans le couloir.

**-putain ! t'es vachement défoncé Bella , **rigola Tyler

J'avais les larmes aux yeux, provoqué par ma soudaine hilarité, je titubais vers les marches, mes hallucinations étaient toujours là, Edward se posta devant moi à chaque fois que j'essayais de le toucher l'image mentale disparût. Je tâtais mon chemin et trouva la première marche des escaliers. Je m'écroulai dans les escaliers, ma tête frappa contre quelque chose de dure et je finis ma course démente en bas.

**-NON**! cria Edward, ma tête bourdonnait comme un marteau.

Puis plus rien

….

**Mike Newton POV**

Musiques : I gotta feeling ( Black Eyed Peas)

Sexy Bitch ( David Guetta ft Akon)

_Et tu bois cet alcool brûlant comme ta vie_

_Ta vie que tu bois comme une eau-de-vie_

_( Apollinaire, Alcools)_

Ce soir c'est ma soirée je le sens, je vois d'ici que ce soir marquera un tournant dans ma vie. Je garais ma voiture un peu plus loin des autres, à l'est de la maison de Whitney Gordon : j'avais d'autres projets pour ce soir qui nécessitait un peu d'intimité.

La fête avait déjà commencé, je saluai tout le monde en entrant, sans être prétentieux je dois dire que je suis un mec populaire, j'attire les filles, j'arrangeai mes mèches blondes et souris en voyant mon reflet dans le miroir.

Il est temps de s'amuser !

**hey Mike t'es en retard idiot, t'étais où ?**

**Salut Erik, bof mon père s'est couché tard alors j'ai attendu qu'il monte dans sa chambre pour les piquer.**

**Newton ! je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas, les filles sont particulièrement chaudes. Mate la façon dont Tesla Smith te regarde, on dirait qu'elle va te bouffer avec ses yeux. T'as ramené les trucs ? **Dit Tyler

**Ouais, verse la vodka et la tequila dans le punch, un peu seulement, il ne faut pas que quelqu'un note la présence d'alcool dans le punch, on va bien se marrer.**

Tyler s'exécuta et partit verser discrètement l'alcool dans les boissons. Pendant ce temps, je m'appuyais contre le mur pour voir les filles dansées.

Mike Newton , ce soir tu vas t'en faire une. Oui mais qui ?

J'avais sur ma liste : Bella Swan, libre depuis que ce monstre de Cullen est parti mais elle n'acceptera pas facilement. Elle me parlait à peine.

Puis Tesla Smith, vu la façon dont elle me regardait il y'a un instant, c'est certain que ce sera elle. De plus Tesla est une fille facile, tout le monde au lycée de Forks le sait.

Et enfin Down Parker, la capitaine de l'équipe de volley, elle est pas mal.

Bella a l'air de s'ennuyer, je tiens peut-être ma chance de lui parler sois un gentleman Mike et offre lui un verre. Je m'assis à côté d'elle, j'essaie de discuter avec elle mais la musique est trop forte, fait chier. Je lui tendis un verre de punch et elle but, je dois décrocher un rencart. Elle ne semblait pas tellement emballer par notre conversation, je ne suis peut-être pas un adepte de la chirurgie esthétique comme Cullen, je n'aurais jamais son corps bien sculpté mais je suis Mike Newton ! the king of Forks. Les filles m'adorent. Alors pourquoi Bella s'acharnait à pleurer pour Edward. Je suis là, bon sang, je suis mieux que ce salaud. ( _N/A : désolé de te_ _décevoir Mike mais t'es à des années lumières d'égaler Edward)_

Bellasortit et je rejoignis la piste de danse, on dansait sur la chanson Sexy Bitch de David Guetta. Tesla se déhanchait devant moi, la Bitch, elle m'allumait. Et j'aime ça, son corps se rapprocha un peu de moi et je la caressais doucement.

**viens, trouvons un coin tranquille Mike**, murmura-t-elle rien que sa voix me fait bander.

_Damn she's a sexy bitch, a sexy bitch, sexy bitch_.

Je la suivis dehors loin de toute cette foule, j'ouvris ma suburban et Tesla entra, l'avantage de ma voiture: elle est spacieuse donc suffisamment de la place pour elle et moi.

Après un voyage sur le Mike express vers le paradis, nous sortîmes de la voiture pour retourner à la fête. Tesla me fit un clin d'œil et discuta avec ses copines.

Jessica et à ma plus grande surprise Bella faisaient tourner les têtes sur la piste de danse. Mon dieu, j'avais les yeux rivés sur Swan, ses hanches, ses mouvements fluides, ses cheveux qui collaient à sa peau ivoire. Tout en cette fille me plaît et en la voyant danser ainsi elle est dangereusement sexy. Je déglutis, comment Cullen a pu laisser une fille pareille?

Je montais à l'étage, Todd Varner, le fils du prof de maths, me montra une pièce où se trouvait les autres. J'entrais et vis : Jessica, Bella, Lauren, Tyler, Erik et Todd assit en rond sur le sol.

« **viens, assieds-toi ici Mike », **suggéra Jessica. Elle ne me lâchera pas, on n'est plus ensemble depuis que j'ai appris qu'entre Bella et Cullen s'était fini. J'avais l'opportunité de courir après la fille de mes rêves et Jessica semblait ne pas me laisser partir.

Je sortis la bouteille de vodka et les servit un à un. Je notais la grimace sur le visage de Bella.

**-ça a un goût bizarre au début mais une fois que tu t'y habitues ça passe**, rassura Tyler

**-où t'as eu ça Mike ?** Demanda-t-elle

**-dans le minibar de mon père**

**-tu piques de l'alcool à ton père ?** Jessica semblait étonnée.

**-tu prends quoi Lauren ?**

**-De l'extasie**

**-Je peux ?** Lauren tendit deux pilules à Jessica, et en donna même une à Bella, peut-être est-ce une mauvaise idée.

La bouteille était presque finie, mais la soirée a pris une tournure différente.

On se mit à raconter des souvenirs embarrassants et à se moquer des gens.

**vous savez quoi ? Hier soir j'ai vu Mrs Cope montait dans la voiture de Joe le poulet et elle s'est faite belle avec le maquillage, la nouvelle teinte de cheveux et les vêtements flashy.**

**Merci pour l'info Lauren, c'est dégeulasse ! Mrs Cope et Joe le poulet, qui l'eut cru !** s'exclama Erik

**Cet homme est aussi gras que les poulets qu'il vend, et elle devrait se rendre compte qu'elle a plus 16 ans pour s'habiller comme ça**, s'outragea Jess.

**On va tous dire un truc sur nous qu'on n'a jamais dit à personne, **lança Tyler qui était sous l'emprise de l'alcool comme nous tous d'ailleurs.

**Je commence, **proposai-je.** Il y'a deux ans** **ma mère a découvert mes magasines Playboy et des préservatifs sous mon lit en nettoyant ma chambre. Elle les a brûlés sous mes yeux** **et j'ai été privé de sorti pendant** **un mois**.

**J'ai une préférence pour les préservatifs à la menthe, **dit Tyler

On était mort de rire, c'est pour ce genre de moment que je ne voulais échanger ma vie et mes copains pour rien au monde, on s'amuse tellement.

**si j'étais lesbienne, je fantasmerai sur Lauren.**

Lauren se tourna vers une Jessica toute rouge et Lauren s'approcha pour embrasser Jess, nom d'un chien, j'en avais déjà vu à la télé mais un french kiss entre deux filles c'est cent fois plus excitant en vrai. Todd faillit s'étouffer et Bella éclata de rire.

**à ton tour Bella, dis nous un truc, **encourageai-je

**euh… J'ai …. couché avec Edward, **murmura-t-elle

je recrachai le contenu de mon verre en plein sur le visage d'Erik

_ **Beurk Mike ! tu vas me le payer connard !** hurlat-il

**wow, tu t'es tapé Edward Cullen, combien de fois ?** Demanda Lauren

**j'en sais rien j'ai jamais compté**, répondit-elle, Bella rougit ce qui amusa encore plus Todd et Tyler, moi j'étais fâché et … Jaloux ! Cullen l'a touché, l'a serré dans ses bras et a sûrement faits des choses qui constituaient mes propres fantasmes. J'aurais dus être le mec à qui Bella s'est donné, argh ! comme toujours ce monstre me devance.

**et c'était comment, raconte je veux savoir, est-ce que c'est un bon coup, raconte ! **Stanley était devenu histérique.

**C'était génial, Edward est un dieu au lit ! **elle éclata de rire et se leva pour sortir. Elle ne tenait plus debout.

**Putain t'es vachement défoncé Bella, **s'exclama Tyler.

Elle ouvrit avec difficulté la porte et se dirigea vers le couloir. J'aidais Todd à se lever lorsque j'entendis un bruit inquiétant venant du couloir et des cris, nous sortîmes en hâte de la chambre et je découvris avec horreur le corps d'une Bella inconsciente gisant dans une marre de sang en bas de l'escalier. Je me figeai, mes membres étaient paralysés.

**oh mon dieu, est-ce qu'elle est morte ?** La voix terrifiée de Jessica me sortit de mon état de choc.

**je ne sais pas**, murmurai-je

…..

**Voilà, je m'excuse encore une fois pour le retard.**

**Est-ce que vous m'en voulez ? Je vous laisse un peu sur une note de suspens. Ce chapitre est plus long que d'habitude. Est-ce que vous avez aimé voir ce qu'il y'a dans la tête de Mike ? Je le défini plus comme un enfoiré.**

**Merci pour vos reviews.**

**Haylin-eant-25 : le moulin rouge est un excellent film, j'ai adoré.**

**Ayana : j'espère ne pas t'avoir deçu pour la suite.**

**Laissez une review !**

**Oh j'allais oublié : POV spéciale pour le prochain chapitre, un peu de romantisme, devinez c'est qui ?**

**BISOU**


	8. Chapter 8: love U forever and I mean it

**Pour me faire pardonner de mon retard, voici ce qu'Edward fait durant ses évènements (pendant que Miss Swan est inconsciente) , je sais que vous l'adorez toutes alors le voilà. Ce chapitre est la suite du chapitre 7 mais c'est plus un cadeau pour vous. J'aime les trucs romantiques et poétiques.**

_Musique : Trying et You and me de Lifehouse_

POV EDWARD

_J'ai tant mal, qu'il me prendrait envie_

_Cent fois le jour de me trancher la vie_

_(Ronsard, les Amours)_

Toi lune qui fus témoin de notre amour

Veille sur elle, pour toujours

Protège mon soleil de minuit

Je regarde au loin mais je ne vois que son visage, Bella

Aveuglé, épris, voilà ce que je suis

Je suis anéanti, vide intérieurement

Je me damnerais encore plus, rien que pour frôler à nouveau ses lèvres

Bella, pars mon amour et vis ta vie

Je te laisse la chance de vivre une existence heureuse.

Loin de tout danger, loin de moi et de mon monde.

Tu mérites mieux que moi Bella, après tout je suis un monstre, une abomination, un être mort et froid, différent de toi.

Je ne peux rien t'apporter de bon, je refuse de voler ton âme, de t'arracher à la vie, je représente le danger, ton assassin Bella, d'une quelconque manière je te tuerais mon amour

Le monstre en moi réclame ton sang, ma soif, mon désir, mon éternel amour ne suffira pas à te sauver.

Je ne veux pas te condamner à mon sort, car ce n'est pas une vie Bella, c'est l'enfer au sens propre : soif, sang, meurtre, violence, regret, damnation, souffrance, ennui, peur, l'attente dans l'ombre, l'envie, un futur sans état d'âme.

Oui tu es mieux sans moi

Ma raison de vivre, refais ta vie, je n'ai aucunement le droit de te priver des possibilités que t'offre le monde : tu pourras te marier avec une personne qui ne lutteras pas avec l'envie de te tuer à chaque seconde, avoir des enfants, t'embrasser et te faire l'amour sans te blesser ou ravager par cette crainte de perdre le contrôle, sortir les jours ensoleillés, établir des relations avec les autres, te promener dans la rue sans peur, sans précautions ni cette soif tentante, dormir, vivre auprès des tiens, vieillir, rêver…

Si tu savais Bella, je donnerai n'importe quoi pour redevenir humain et rester à tes côtés.

TO SLEEP PERCHANCE TO DREAM, AIE THERE'S THE RUB*

Je voudrais dormir pour rêver de toi, m'échapper dans un monde où seul le « nous » existe, toi et moi Bella et l'univers entier loin derrière nous.

_JUST YOU AND ME**_

_And all off the people, with nothing do, nothing to loose _

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Je voudrais me perdre dans tes caresses, sentir à nouveau la quintessence.

Revoir ton visage en forme de cœur, humer tes cheveux,

Lire tes yeux chocolatés, entendre le murmure de ta voix quand tu prononces mon nom dans ton sommeil, te sentir contre moi la chaleur de ton corps, ton rire, ta douce voix, écouter le son tambourinant de cœur vivant, tout en toi me manque Bella.

Je me bats contre l'envie de courir vers toi et t'implorer à genoux de me pardonner.

Tu m'as crut si facilement lorsque je t'ai dit que je me lassais de toi, me pardonneras-tu mon ange ? Douterais-tu donc de la sincérité de mon amour, les fois où je te l'ai déclaré solennellement ? N'était-ce pas évident que je suis fou amoureux de toi Bella ?

Pardonnes moi, j'ai été une fois de plus faible en suivant mon égoïsme, je te blâme pour mes erreurs, je suis le seul responsable de la destruction de ta vie, je t'ai gardé près de moi par pure égoïsme pour combler le vide ahurissant dans mon cœur, je voulais juste ma part de bonheur.

Bella je ferme les yeux et je te vois

Tu es mon cœur, ma raison de vivre

Tu es tout pour moi

Je passerai mon existence entière à te chérir Bella, à me remémorer ces instants de bonheur gravés à jamais dans ma mémoire infaillible.

Je t'aimerai éternellement, même ainsi l'éternité me semble être une douce torture, car je pense à toi Bella à chaque seconde qui passe et le monde s'illumine tel un brasier dans cet enfer infini.

_I'm trying not to love you_

_I'm trying not to care_

_I'm trying not to live my life_

_Wishing you were there_

_I'm trying not to wonder where you are_

_Or what you do_

_But I'm sorry I can't help myself _

_I'm always in love with you_

J'essaye de ne pas t'aimer

J'essaye de ne pas y accorder d'importance

J'essaye de ne pas vivre ma vie

En souhaitant que tu sois là

J'essaye de ne pas me demander où tu es

Ou ce que tu fais

Mais je me sens désolée, je ne pas m'en empêcher

Je suis toujours amoureux de toi.

_*** Could you let down your hair_

_And be transparent for a while_

_Just a little while_

_See if you're human after all_

_Honesty is a hard attribute to find_

_When we all want to seem like_

_We've got it all figured out_

_I may be the first to say that I don't have a clue_

_I don't have all the answers_

_And god I pretend like I do just_

_Trying to find my way_

_Trying to find my way the best that I know how_

_Well I haven't memorized all the cute things to say _

_But I'm working on it_

_Maybe I'll master this art for today_

_I'd quote all the live off the top of my hand_

_And you'd be_

_I don't understand all of these things I've read_

_I'm just trying to find my way _

_Trying to find my way_

_Trying to find my way the best that I know how _

_Well I haven't drown it or figured out quite yet_

_But even if it takes my whole life_

_To get to where I need to be_

_And if I should fall to the bottom of the end_

_I'll be one step back to you_

_Trying to find my way_

_Trying to find my way the best that I know how***_

_I'm miles away from where you are_

_I lay down in the cold ground_

_And I. I pray that something picks me up_

_And set me down in your warm arms _

Bella,

Bella , je ne suis rien sans toi

…

* _dormir pour pouvoir rêver, aie voilà le hic_( cette phrase me tient particulièrement à cœur, elle est citée par Stephenie Meyer dans un bonus de New Moon qui raconte la conversation téléphonique d'Edward et Rosalie, elle lui annonce la mort de Bella) .

*** *** _parole de trying_

Je voudrais remercier:

**Iris**: est-ce que tu es toujours là?

**Mrs Esme Cullen: **merci du fond du cœur pour tes encouragements

**alexandra-luna-1019: **salut j'ai décidé de suivre tes suggestions pour la suite, merci, si tu veux envoie-moi un message privé pour savoir de quoi je veux parler.

**Aelita48: **je sais que l'histoire est assez triste. Merci d'avoir reviewé chacun de mes chapitres, ça représente beaucoup pour moi, .

**Haylin-eant-25: **que ferai-je sans tes reviews? Tes commentaires m'aident à m'améliorer. Il y'a déjà eu des POV de Bella, Angela, Mike et Edward, plus tard peut-être je mettrai un POV de Jacob et Jasper ou Rosalie (ce serait intéressant)! TEAM EDWARD forever! je tiens à le préciser car même si des persos comme Mike ou Jacob interviennent dans l'histoire, Edward et Bella sont faits l'un pour l'autre et ils s'aiment trop pour finir dans les bras de quelque un d'autre. Le Moulin rouge fait partie des films les plus émouvants que j'ai jamais vu, j'ai pleuré à la fin sur le sort de Satine.

Oh j'ai mis en gras les dialogues parce que j'ai remarqué que le site mangeait tout cru les tirets avant les répliques.

Certaine des idées de la fic partent de chansons.

**Auredronya: **coucou, l'avis des lecteurs comptent toujours, mer6 d'avoir mis Closer dans tes favoris et pour les gentils commentaires, je les aime. XD

**Aliice: **thank you! J'ai été scotché par la performance de Kristen et Dakota dans Runaways

**Calimero59: **je suis vraiment contente de Closer te plaise. Merci pour toutes reviews

**Letmesign23: **est- ce que ton pseudo a une relation avec la chanson de Robert Pattinson? Pour ma part j'adore cette chanson: beaucoup d'émotions dans sa voix et la musique même si j'ai pas bien compris les paroles; c'est surtout pour Rob que je craque: sa voix, son regard, sa musique, la façon dont il marche, son humour, son dos (je fantasme dessus, il a quelques grains de beauté) OMG! Je délire complètement, désolé. En tout cas merci pour les reviews!

**Manel2: **je vais essayer d'écrire des chapitres plus long, laisse une review

**Alia00: **salut, merci pour la review et pour le manque d'action je ne sais pas trop comment y remédier. Tu as des suggestions?

**Ayana: **voici la suite, comment tu trouves?

**Grazie: **ton intérêt pour ma fic me fait chaud au cœur**, **merci pour les reviews et les encouragements

**Famous marion: **la suite a pris du temps pour arriver et je m'en excuse, mais t'en penses quoi?

**Oliveronica cullen massen: **merci merci, et voilà la suite! Est-ce que tu as aimé?

Continuez à laisser vos reviews.

MERCI aussi à **paige678 - da3va - lisa I lOvE yOu FoReVeR - smizou**

**Bella-Lili-rosecullensister**

**Minashi - lili71 - pyreneprincesse- SCullen13**

**YasmineM **pour les mises en favoris

Et un gros Thank you à tous ceux qui ont mis Closer en alertes. S'il vous plaît il suffit que vous appuyez sur le bouton de review pour illuminer ma journée.

BYE!

**ThinkingOfRobCullen**


	9. Chapter 9:big news

POV BELLA

_Je vis, je meurs : je brûle et me noie_

_J'ai chaud extrême en endurant froidure _

_La vie m'est et trop molle et trop dure _

_J'ai grands ennuis entremêlés de joie._

_Et en plaisir maint grief tourment j'endure _

_Mon bien s'en va, et à jamais il dure :_

_Tout en un coup je sèche et je verdoie._

_Ainsi Amour inconstamment me mène :_

_Et quand je pense avoir plus de douleur,_

_Sans y penser je me trouve hors de peine._

_Puis quand je crois ma joie être certaine, _

_Et être au haut de mon désiré heur,_

_Il me remet en mon premier malheur._

_( Louise Labé, sonnet VII)_

J'ouvris lentement mes paupières, je fus aveuglée par la lumière au dessus de moi, je tournais la tête et vit Charlie assit sur un fauteuil près de moi. J'ai mal partout mais ma migraine est la plus violente.

**papa **? ma voix était pâteuse

**merci mon dieu Bella tu es réveillée**

**où suis-je ? **J'ai mal à la tête, que quelqu'un me donne de l'aspirine, n'importe quoi pour arrêter ça.

**à l'hôpital**

**quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?**

J'avais la mauvaise impression de revivre les évènements à Phoenix, mon séjour à l'hôpital après la traque de James.

**tu es tombée dans les escaliers chez Whitney Gordon, ta tête a heurté la rambarde de l'escalier et tu t'es ouvert le front et tu t'es blessée à la tête. **

**oh** !

Tout à coup, la soirée arrosée d'hier soir me revint en mémoire comme un flash, oh mon dieu, j'étais ivre et j'ai pris de la drogue, mon père , le chef de la police va m'arrêter ou bien m'exécuter ici même , peut-être les deux à la fois. Je ressentais une immense culpabilité envers mes actions, mais au fond je ne regrettais pas, cela m'a permis de voir Edward. Un détail que Charlie doit absolument ignorer.

**« les analyses sanguines ont révélés que ton taux d'alcoolémie dans le sang était élevé et à part ça il y'avait une substance inconnu, un peu de drogue selon le docteur, Bella pourrais-tu m'expliquer pour l'amour du ciel tout ça ?**

**Je je suis vraiment désolé papa**

**Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit bon sang ? Depuis quand tu bois et te drogues ? **

**C'était la première fois**

**Tu sais qu'en tant que shérif de cette ville, les gens vont me pointer du doigt et mettre en doute mes capacités à prendre soin de la ville**

**Je m'excuse, je ne voulais pas de mettre dans une situation pareille, je je j'ai honte de moi, je sais j'ai mal agis, pardon, je recommencerais plus promis**

**Nous avons aussi arrêté Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley, Tyler Crowley, Todd Varner, Erick Yorkie et Lauren Mallory.**

**Quoi ?**

**Ils ont passés une nuit au poste, vous écopez tous d'une peine de 2 mois de travaux généraux sans compter la punition que je donnerais personnellement.**

**OK**

**_T'es puni, tu n'as plus le droit de sortir le soir, tu rentres à la maison directement après l'école, je compte sur toi pour respecter mes consignes.**

J'acquiesçai, je méritais ma sanction.

**le docteur Gérandy voudrait nous parler, je ne sais pas de quoi, mais j'espère que ce n'est pas grave, je vais l'appeler**.

Charlie revient après avec le médecin, il avait une mine grave sur le visage, j'inspirais profondément, son expression n'envisageait rien de bon.

**bonjour Bella**

**bonjour docteur**

**j'ai de graves complications dans mon état physiques c'est ça ? Une maladie incurable ? Une autre jambe cassée ?**

**Non rien de ça, il rit, je fus soulagée. Vous avez quelques points de suture sur le front, votre cerveau n'a pas été endommagé par la chute malgré vos blessures à la tête, vous avez une lèvre gonflée ainsi que quelques hématomes mais rien de grave.**

**Alors pourquoi voulez-vous vous entretenir seuls à seuls avec nous ? Mon père était inquiet**

**Asseyez vous Chef Swan, mon père obéit**

**Aviez-vous déjà eu des relations sexuelles ?**

**Hein ?**

**Ecoutez vous avez 18 ans, c'est un fait courant chez les jeunes de votre âge**

C'est pas vrai, il veut parler de ma vie sexuelle devant mon père, Charlie avait les yeux ronds et je rougissais, sa question me dérangeait, mon père va me tuer c'est sur si il entend ma réponse, je ne répondis pas

- **pourquoi ?** Demandai-je automatiquement

**Mlle Swan, vos analyses sanguines ont révélé que vous étiez enceinte**

**Pardon ?**

**Vous attendez un enfant Bella**

Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? Enceinte moi ? Ce médecin délire ou quoi ? Serait-ce une blague collective ?

**vous vous moquez de moi, ce n'est pas très gentil docteur Gérandy **

Je pouffais de rire,

**- je suis tout à fait sérieux miss Swan**

Il avait une mine triste et sérieuse, Charlie était livide, pâle, il était choqué. Ils ne plaisantaient pas, ils doivent se tromper, je ne peux pas tomber enceinte, c'est tout bonnement impossible, putain le seul mec avec qui j'ai couché est un vampire.

**c'est impossible**

**pourquoi ? vous vous êtes protégé ?** demanda le vieux médecin

J'acquiesçai rapidement, mensonge, Edward et moi n'avons jamais utilisé de préservatifs, c'est inutile lorsqu'on couche avec un vampire.

**ils arrivent parfois que les présevatifs ne protègent pas des risques de grossesse. Ils ne sont pas fiable à 100% .**

Je réfléchissais à cette éventuelle grossesse, est-ce possible ? Les vampires ne peuvent pas procréer, enfin personne ne sait s'ils peuvent, je ne connaissais qu'un seul vampire qui a eu des relations sexuelles avec une humaine, Edward m'impressionnera toujours.

Alors les femmes vampires ne peuvent pas avoir des enfants car elles sont figées dans leur état de leur transformation. Leurs corps n'évoluent pas, elles n'ont pas de cycles menstruels, pas de période d'ovulation, leur corps figés ne peuvent pas répondre aux changements qu'occasionnent une grossesse, mais les vampires mâles restaient figés à leur âge, le temps même pour les hommes humains ne modifiaient pas leur métabolisme génital et hormonal, ils pouvaient procréer à n'importe quel âge, Edward est figé à jamais dans ses 17 ans, il n'a pas changé, les nausées , les changements d'humeur, les troubles du sommeil, les retards de mes règles, les maux de tête et de ventre, tout s'expliquait, je réalisais alors l'étrange fait : je suis enceinte d'Edward.

**oh mon dieu**, je sanglotais bruyamment

**BELLA ! **hurla mon père

**Je n'arrive pas à y croire**, soufflai-je

**Bella tu es enceinte ? qu..co..Comment ? **Charlie était incohérent, il était rouge de colère, il serrait ses poings pour contenir sa fureur.

**Isabella Marie Swan depuis quand as-tu des relations sexuelles avec des garçons ? Et avec qui ? je vais les tuer un à un**

**Calmez-vous Chef Swan**

**Comment voulez-vous ? C'est qu'une ado, **

Il se tourna alors vers moi**, Bella tu n'as toujours pas répondu à mes questions, tu sais qui est le père ?**

J'hochais la tête

**qui ?**

**je ne l'ai fais qu'avec un seul homme, je te jure**

**QUI?** Hurla-t-il, je tremblais de peur

**Edward Cullen**

**Il va me le payer cet enfoiré !**

**NON !**

**Comme toujours tu le protéges, ce n'est qu'un salaud Bella, il te quitte et te laisse seul avec un gosse, cela me déçoit beaucoup du fils du Dr Cullen.**

**NON, je suis autant fautif que lui, on ne pensait pas à … enfin jamais je n'aurais cru tomber enceinte, je te jure, on se protégeait et Edward m'avait dit qu'il était stérile.**

**Réfléchissait calmement Charlie**

Charlie sortit de la chambre comme une furie, mes larmes redoublèrent dès qu'il fut parti

**inspirez Bella, **me conseilla le médecin

**il m'en veut, mon père me déteste**

**mais non il est juste choqué, laissez lui le temps de tout assimiler et encaisser**

**il va peut-être me chasser de la maison, je ne sais pas où aller, ma mère va piquer une crise, **ma vue fût brouillée par mes larmes

**calmez vous, on discutera avec votre père, vous désirez garder l'enfant ou vous avez d'autres possibilités ?**

**quoi ? L'avortement ? Non, non non !**

**Bella vous avez 18 ans, vous êtes en droit de choisir si qui vous semble le mieux**

**Je le garde**

**En êtes vous sûr ?**

**Certaine**

Charlie revient une demi-heure après, je pleurais toujours, je devais confronter mon père.

**Bella j'ai réfléchi et je pense qu'il serait préférable pour tout le monde que tu t'en débarrasses**

**HORS DE QUESTION !**

**Bella tu es encore au lycée, t'as pas ton diplôme, comment pourrais-tu élever un enfant ? Avec quel argent ?**

**Je trouverais t'inquiète pas, j'ai quelques économies**

**Tu dois finir tes études**

**Je les finirai, je prendrais une année sabbatique pour m'occuper de l'enfant**

**Ça ne résous rien**

**Si, je ne laisserai personne toucher à mon bébé, à partir de maintenant nous formons un tout, c'est lui et moi ou rien.**

Charlie resta bouchée bée face à ma menace, il pensait réellement que j'allais les laisser tuer mon enfant, mon petit bébé dont je venais d'apprendre l'existence, non il se trompait lourdement, personne ne fera du mal à l'enfant d'Edward, c'est comme un énorme présent qu'il m'offre, le seul souvenir qu'il a vraiment existé, je m'émerveillais devant cette nouvelle.

Je portais en moi une part d'Edward, un petit être innocent, le fruit de notre amour, j'imaginai cet enfant avec moi, je n'ai jamais rêvé de devenir mère, je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre avec les gosses. Serais-je une bonne mère ? Comment le bébé et moi allions vivre ? Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'économie, comment allions nous survivre ?

Edward devrait –il être informé de ma grossesse ? Alice l'aurait sûrement vu, à moins qu'il ne se soucie plus de moi. Quelle serait sa réaction ? Il va peut-être m'en vouloir et me haïr ou rejeter notre enfant, pour commencer comment allais-je le prévenir ? Je ne voudrais pas que mon enfant grandisse sans père, sans famille.

Charlie ne dit plus rien durant le trajet du retour à la maison, l'hôpital m'a laissé sortir, le dr.Gérandy promit de garder la nouvelle de ma grossesse secrète, je ne voulais pas être la cible de tous les ragots de Forks.

Je m'enfermais dans ma chambre pour plus de tranquillité et échapper au silence pesant qui régnait entre nous. Charlie frappa à ma porte vers 21h et me tendit le téléphone, ma mère me passa un savon pendant un quart d'heure, elle criait sur mon manque de responsabilité, mes déboires, et ma grossesse précoce, m'ayant eu jeune, maman ne voulait pas que je vive ce qu'elle a vécut, les difficultés possibles, je la rassurais, je lui montrais ma détermination à avoir ce bébé, elle ne protesta plus et accepta ma décision, elle sait que je suis obstiné et que ses arguments ne me feront pas reculer.

Pourquoi toutes ces personnes veulent-ils s'en prendre à mon bébé ? Je sais qu'ils veulent tous m'aider mais c'est ma vie, les décisions me reviennent.

Charlie restait silencieux, allait-il me mettre à la rue ? Je n'en sais rien, je ne sais pas comment je vais vivre avec mon bébé seul dans la rue, où irais-je ? Un foyer pour mère célibataire m'accepterait probablement, la maison des Cullen était inhabitée, les meubles étaient toujours là, je pourrais me réfugier là-bas pour un moment, j'aurais le confort nécessaire..

Mon avenir était incertain mais je suis certaine d'une chose : j'aime ce petit être qui grandit en moi, mon cœur s'est rempli d'amour, je ne me sens pas complète, mon amour profond pour Edward subsistera, je caressais mon ventre, je protégerai notre enfant .

C'est un vrai miracle que je sois enceinte de l'enfant d'Edward, j'aimerai tellement qu'il soit là à mes côtés, je l'imagine en train de parler à notre enfant, me rassurant, hélas il n'est plus là, il ne reviendra pas, je ne voudrais pas le forcer à rester s'il n'est pas heureux avec moi, le connaissant il se sentirait coupable de m'avoir abandonné avec un gosse, il resterait par culpabilité et par obligation, je ne veux pas le rendre malheureux.

…

**Salut tout le monde ! un autre chapitre et enfin la big news pour Bella. Sa grossesse enfin est confirmée.**

**J'ai repris la même théorie que Stephenie Meyer pour le fait que la procréation soit possible ou pas chez les vampires.**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? **

**Laissez une review por favor, merci à ceux qui ont en laissé pour le chapitre sur Edward, je pensais en avoir plus que d'habitude vu que j'ai beaucoup travaillé sur ce chapitre. Mais bon, on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie. **

**Votre avis sur la réaction de bella et charlie ?**

**Le prochain chapitre : la deuxième partie du chapitre sur le point de vue d'Edward. Le pauvre chéri, il souffre.**

**A u revoir**


	10. Chapter 10: I wonder what she does

**Salut tout le monde ! Ouais je suis de retour après un séjour inoubliable à Paris ! c'est une ville magnifique et je me suis fait plein de nouveaux amis venant du monde entier : de la Turquie, du Mexique, du Liban, de Barcelone, du Quebec, c'était génial ! **

**Une des choses qui m'a plu chez Edward et surtout dans Midnight sun c'est son côté torturé. Voilà pourquoi j'ai écrit ce chapitre, j'aime travailler sur les pensées d'Edward parce qu'elles sont incroyables (mon dieu! Les filles signalez moi si vous connaissez un mec comme ça! Bon, si vous en connaissez un je pense que vous avez déjà mis la main dessus! lol)**

**Un mec comme Edward, personnellement je crois que ça existe plus de nos jours. Oh la la! Il n'est pas parfait, il a des défauts aussi: je dirais qu'il n'a pas foi en lui ( voilà pourquoi il se considère comme un monstre), Bella représente tout pour lui, il n'a qu'elle alors il la surprotége et prend des mesures drastiques (comme la quitter), et il sous-estime l'amour de Bella, ce qui est une énorme erreur. MAIS ça c'est mon point de vue, vous pouvez ne pas être d'accord avec moi. **

**En tout cas appréciez ce nouveau chapitre!**

EDWARD POV

_Musique: Never Think ( Robert Pattinson) _

_LOOK AFTER MY HEART, I'VE LEFT IT WITH YOU_

_( Stephenie Meyer, Twilight)_

Bella me manque, je me demande ce qu'elle fait, est-elle toujours à Forks? Je voudrais revenir à Forks et la suppliait à genoux de me reprendre parce que je ne suis rien sans elle. Non, je m'interdis de penser à ça, je ne peux implorer son amour, je dois résister et la tenir loin du danger que je représente. Sans moi elle aura tout ce dont elle a besoin, des possibilités d'avenir, un mari humain, des enfants, et maintes choses que je ne peux lui offrir.

Bella, Bella, Bella, ces beaux yeux bruns aveuglent ma vision, son joli visage me hante à chaque seconde, je ne vois qu'elle et rien d'autre. J'ignore depuis combien de temps je suis roulé en boule sur le sol, un mois, sept ans, ou l'éternité.

Ma famille a fini par abandonner l'idée de me raisonner, « j'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir dis-je »

Gros mensonge, je ne pouvais pas réfléchir à autre chose qu'à l'unique femme qui a su toucher mon cœur. Je sanglotai en silence pendant des heures, m'apitoyer sur mon sort ne servirait à rien pensa Jasper, je ne trouve pas la force de me relever.

Se pourrait-il qu'un cœur mort puisse encore ressentir plus de douleur ? Le mien oui.

Pourquoi suis-je toujours ici ? Ce monde sombre me peine, que fais-je à cet endroit ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas ailleurs, dans un endroit où je pourrais trouver ne serait-ce qu'un peu de paix ?

Oui mais où irai-je ? Après avoir connu la fin il y'a un siècle, j'ai affronté la mort en face, je m'étais résigné à mourir sur cette chambre d'hôpital, emporté par la grippe espagnole, j'avais murmuré mes adieux à ma mère, j'ai récité la prière qu'elle m'avait apprise et j'ai fermé les yeux.

Mais au lieu de la belle lumière dont j'avais tant entendu parler, le feu me ravagea,

« Voici donc l'enfer, me dis-je »

Je brûlais vif, durant ces jours effroyables de tortures, je me demandais pourquoi ?

Qu'avais-je fait de mal dans ma vie pour mériter un sort pareil ? Je me suis toujours comporté en bon garçon malgré quelques bêtises, comme après ce jour de pluie, je m'en souviens maintenant.

**FLASH-BACK**

J'avais 8 ans, ma mère Elisabeth avait séché le linge dehors, elle accrochait les draps blancs sur la corde dans notre jardin, je jouais à côté avec deux colombes. Ces deux oiseaux étaient un cadeau de ma tante à ma mère, elle les adorait.

Ces pauvres bêtes étaient enfermées dans leur cage, elles ne pouvaient pas voler librement comme un oiseau normal alors j'ai vérifié que ma mère était occupée, ensuite j'ai ouvert la cage et les colombes se sont envolées. Ma mère cria et je courus après les oiseaux pour les rattraper, je courus dans le jardin et bouscula ma mère, elle tomba par terre dans une flaque d'eau, j'attrapais une des colombes mais l'autre s'envola dans le ciel. je la tenais fermement pour pas qu'elle s'échappe

Ma mère me regarda avec de gros yeux et j'eu peur en voyant les dégâts, les draps blancs s'étaient retrouvés dans la boue et la toilette de ma mère était abîmée.

Oh oh ! j'ai fait une bêtise.

**EDWARD ! **hurla-t-elle

**mère pardonnez moi, j'ai… je ne souhaitais pas…Je m'excuse**

**aide moi à ranger tout ça, il va falloir encore tout relaver, **elle soupira, **ah Edward que vais-je faire de toi mon fils ? Ma jolie toilette et ma colombe sont perdues à jamais. Viens, je vais faire une tarte à la fraise.**

Je l'aidais à ramener les draps à l'intérieur et je la regardais cuisiner.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Elle ressemblait tellement à Esmé, dans sa façon de me regarder, de ne vouloir que mon bonheur, son accueil chaleureux quand je rentrais à la maison. Elizabeth me manque parfois, je revoyais ses yeux remplis de terreur sur le lit voisin du mien, je voulais la rassurer, lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, que bientôt nous allions rejoindre mon père et Grand-mère Masen mais j'étais trop faible pour parler.

Je vis un médecin entrait, ma vision était floue, je transpirais abondamment, je sus que la fin est proche.

Comment ? Pourquoi avais-je tant eu mal ? Cette douleur insupportable ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Pourquoi moi ? Qu'ai-je fait de mal mon dieu pour mériter cette punition ? Où suis-je ? Je voulais mourir, pourquoi ne me laissait-il pas partir en paix ?

Lorsque j'ouvris mes yeux, deux iris dorés me fixaient avec inquiétude.

Mais le bûcher durant ma transformation est différente de ce que je ressens en ce moment, cette chaleur incandescente qui m'avait transformé en glace était une torture physique.

Maintenant, je suffoquais, quel sarcasme, comme si un vampire avait besoin d'air. Tous ses souvenirs, ma Bella hantaient mon esprit, assez, il faut en finir.

Suis-je condamner pour l'éternité à ressentir ce vide oppressant en moi?

Je ne sais pas comment je fais pour rester debout là devant cette fenêtre à contempler sans y accorder d'attention la forêt de Denali. J'ignore d'où me vient la force et le courage de penser alors que mon esprit ainsi que mon cœur mort sont si meurtris.

Mon soleil me manque tellement, il est de nouveau minuit dans mon semblant de vie, les ténèbres envahirent mon monde, je ne vois plus rien à part elle.

Je lui ai dit de refaire sa vie, d'aller de l'avant et de faire comme si je n'avais jamais existé. A-t-elle suivit mes instructions, a-t-elle tourné la page sur notre histoire ? Mon estomac se tordit de douleur à cette idée. Pourtant c'est bien ce que je voulais, qu'elle m'oublie alors quelle est la raison de mon désarroi ? N'est-ce pas ce que je pouvais lui souhaiter de mieux, Bella a le droit de trouver le bonheur.

J'ai emporté toutes choses ayant une quelconque relation avec ma présence : nos photos, les objets que je lui ai offert. Elle n'a plus rien de moi, mon cœur, je lui a laissé mon coeur pour qu'elle en prenne soin, j'aurais voulu lui léguer un souvenir de moi, malheureusement je ne peux pas. Elle ne pourra pas avancer en sentant ma présence quelque part.

Je me demande si elle est heureuse sans moi? Bien sûr quelle question Edward, tu sais qu'elle est bien mieux sans un monstre comme toi, elle est humaine, ils oublient facilement, elle refera sa vie. Par contre, moi je ne l'oublierai jamais ma Bella, son sourire, son visage d'ange, ses rires, ses beaux yeux, son odeur, nos discussions, ses baisers, tout est gravé dans ma mémoire, je suis condamné à les revivre au quotidien, ses images qui hantent mon esprit à chaque seconde.

Je ne veux pas que ses souvenirs s'en aillent, même s'ils me torturent, ce sont des trésors précieux qui me rappellent à chaque instant notre histoire à elle et moi.

Cela fait 4 147 200 secondes, en d'autres termes 69 120 minutes, soit 1152 heures ou encore 48 jours que je n'ai quitté mon ange et cela me semble une éternité.

L'éternité, un mot que je maudis.

Je passais mes journées et mes nuits à penser aux mêmes choses, à me reposer les mêmes questions, mon esprit restait bloquer. Une véritable impasse.

Dénué de sens, tout cela était dénué de sens. Ma propre existence était dénué de sens, le monde entier était dénué de sens.

Devrais-je cesser de me torturer et revenir vers elle. Non , elle mérite mieux que moi. Je suis une source de problème pour elle: James, la soif de sang, elle n'est pas en sécurité avec moi, mon monde est différent du sien, Victoria court toujours dans la nature et les Volturi ne doivent pas savoir qu'une humaine connaît notre secret.

Je devrais peut-être passer à Forks, voir si elle allait bien. Elle a bien pu quitter la ville et revivre avec sa mère. J'en doute, Bella ne laisserait pas Charlie tout seul.

Toutes ces idées contradictoires embrouillaient mon esprit. Aidez moi, je vous en supplie, je me sens perdu, que dois-je faire? Rester ici? Partir la rejoindre? Je suis désemparé.

Rester signifiait souffrir éternellement, je ne pourrais pas me tenir loin d'elle plus longtemps, c'est insupportable.

Revenir vers elle? Une possibilité qui me faisait autant plaisir que me terrifiait. Bella va-t-elle me pardonner?

Je fais souffrir tout le monde autour de moi, j'en suis conscient, je suis désagréable avec ma famille, je leur parle à peine, je ne veux pas supporter leur regard et leurs pensées, je sais que ma famille m'aime et je me sens énormément coupable de les blesser ainsi.

Alice m'en veut de l'avoir séparer de sa nouvelle meilleur amie, Carlisle et Esmé se sentent mal en voyant ma souffrance, je ne mentionne même pas l'état du pauvre Jasper par ma faute. Rosalie malgré qu'elle ne le montre pas, semble peinée par cette situation, et Emmett était mal à l'aise en ma présence, il avait peur de dire quelque chose susceptible de me blesser.

Eléazar, Carmen, Kate, Laurent et Irina, Tanya nous avaient rendu visite, mais vous ne voulez pas leur montrer à quel point j'étais misérable.

Je suis le coupable dans toute cette histoire, tout est ma faute, Bella, je m'en voudrais toute ma vie d'avoir voulu la blesser, son sang était tentant, maudit perte de contrôle. Après tout ça, elle a toute les raisons du monde de me détester. J'ai voulu la tuer.

Tout ça ne confirme qu'une chose: je suis un monstre égoïste.

…...

**Note: je rappelle que l'histoire se passe après Twilight, donc les évènements de New Moon n'ont jamais eu lieu. Les Cullen sont parties pour une autre raison, il n y'a pas eu de fête pour les 18 ans de Bella. Donc pas d'incident avec Jasper. Mais la cause du départ a une relation avec Edward et non un membre des Cullen, il s'est passé quelque chose entre lui et Bella qui l'a poussé à partir. Je dévoilerai cet évènement plus tard.**

**En attendant review s'il vous plaît.**

**Merci de lire et de donner votre avis. Et désolé du retard qui se passe entre mes posts irréguliers. **


	11. Chapter 11:fear and sea

**Ce chapitre est dédié à aelita48, grazie , auredronya et calimero59**

…...

**POV BELLA**

_Musique_: _Je me perds ( Jena Lee)_

_Que ce soit dans la nuit et dans la solitude,_

_Que ce soit dans la rue et dans la multitude,_

_Son fantôme dans l'air danse comme un flambeau_

_( Charles Baudelaire, les fleurs du mal,1857) _

…_..._

J'étais en pleine vacances de Pâques, tant mieux cela m'évitera de rencontrer des gens, je suis consigné à la maison, Charlie n'avait plus parlé de l'avortement, le sujet est clos, il m'a punie mais je reste vivre chez lui, au moins jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Je fus soulagée, Renée pleurait tout le temps le temps au téléphone, je continuais les séances chez le psy.

Mon ventre commença à s'arrondir, je me suis pas encore décidé à en parler à mes amis, j'avais peur de leur réaction et des moqueries qui suivront, j'allais être de nouveau le sujet de discussion principale de la ville : l'unique fille du shérif qui tombe enceinte à 18 ans d'un des enfants Cullen en plus, et le père de l'enfant l'a quittée dans les bois où elle s'est perdue, je devrais me cacher dans un trou comme une autruche. Stanley mère et fille ainsi que Lauren feront de ma vie un enfer.

Je vérifiai le courrier comme chaque jour, des pubs, quelques abonnements sportifs, rien d'important, j'ouvrais une grosse enveloppe qui m'était adressée, de la part de la Pacific Northwest Trust, je lu la lettre, il m'offrait une bourse de 20000 $ pour payer mes études universitaires, je doutais de cette offre alléchante, je n'avais pas encore fait de demandes d'entrée à l'université, je n'ai jamais remplit de demande d'inscription ni de bourse, je ne sais même pas si je vais aller à l'université.

J'appelais la banque de Forks pour vérifier mon compte en banque, maigre jusqu'à présent, il ne contenait que mon petit salaire de la boutique des Newton. Mme Stanley et Mme Gérandy, les employés de la banque me confirma que mon solde avait augmenté de vingt milles dollar, le virement se fit en liquide, la Pacific Nothwest Trust n'avait même pas vérifié que j'allais utiliser cet argent pour payer mes études, ils ont versés directement l'argent sur mon compte au lieu de le verser à l'école. Bizarre, murmurai-je.

La mère de Jessica me félicitait au téléphone même si je lui rappelais que sa fille méritait plus la bourse, Jessica est le major de la classe.

Mme Gérandy me donna l'adresse e-mail de la compagnie, je leur expliquais la situation et la possible erreur sur la personne, ils ont du se tromper quelque part.

Je reçu une réponse deux jours après, il certifiait que Isabella Swan recevrait la bourse scolaire de 20000$ plus une aide de 5000$ par mois jusqu'à la fin du lycée et de l'université.

Soudain je réalisais la provenance de l'argent, les Cullen bien sûr, Esmé et Carlisle m'ont toujours encouragé à finir mes études, je ne voulais pas de leur pitié, je n'étais pas sorti avec Edward pour son porte monnaie, je ne pouvais pas accepter cet argent, je me sentais comme une profiteuse.

Je restais bouche bée, qu'allais-je faire de cet argent ? Je voulais le renvoyer ou le brûler mais ce serait gaspiller de l'argent. Je n'avais rien dis à Charlie, il ne soupçonnait rien, j'étais en colère contre ces gens, cette compagnie inconnue qui insistait pour que je prenne l'argent.

J'y réfléchis à deux fois avant d'encaisser une partie de l'argent, j'ai trouvé un moyen utile de le dépenser : j'avais besoin de vêtement pour le bébé, divers achats comme un berceau, des accessoires, finalement j'étais reconnaissante, mes futurs problèmes financiers étaient bannis, mon enfant ne souffrira pas de manque, il aura tout ce dont il aura besoin, je pourrais payer son éducation, mon université, je n'aurai pas à travailler durement pour survivre, j'aurai plus de temps pour m'occuper de lui.

Je profitais de ma visite chez le psy à Port Angeles pour la supplier de m'emmener au centre commerciale avec elle, je n'avais pas de moyen de transport, Charlie me ramenait et me prenait, j'étais toujours punie. Il me gardait à l'œil, Mme Meyer convint mon père de me la laisser accompagner faire des courses, je n'entrais plus dans mes jeans et mes baskets étaient vieilles et usés, Charlie accepta, j'étais sous la surveillance d'un adulte, j'avais l'impression d'être une gamine qu'il faut surveiller pour éviter qu'elle fasse des bêtises.

J'avais emmené 1000$, c'est beaucoup mais il me fallait de nouveaux vêtements. Mme Meyer était une gentille femme, je l'aimais bien, elle m'emmena dans le centre commercial, je ne suis pas une adepte du shopping, elle m'attira dans une boutique de chaussures, j'essayais des baskets et des ballerines, je les pris. Puis des robes amples, des jeans pour femme enceinte, des pulls larges.

J'entrais dans un magasin pour enfant, la vendeuse était charmante, Mme Meyer choisit avec moi, je ne connaissais pas le sexe du bébé, alors je pris des vêtements de couleurs polyvalentes : du blanc, du jaune, du rouge. Je craquais sur tout ce qui était à l'effigie de Winnie l'Ourson, j'ai acheté des peluches, un ours et un petit puma, un Winnie, un Tigrou, un Porcinet, et un Bouriquet, je remarquai un petite paire de converses bleu et noir, mignon je pleurais de joie en les voyant, mes hormones de femme enceinte me jouaient des tours. Je me précipitai dessus et paya le tout à la caisse.

J'avais faim, Mme Meyer vint déjeuner avec moi, j'engloutis 2 hot dogs et une portion de frites, ma psy rigolait

**_ Je constate que tu vas mieux Bella, tu te goinfres, tu as repris du poids et c'est mieux ainsi.**

**_Ouais, **dis-je la bouche pleine

**_Comment ça se passe avec tes parents ?**

**_Mieux, mon père commence à me sourire, maman n'arrête pas de me proposer de la rejoindre à Jacksonville et de finir mon année là bas, elle veut être auprès de moi, je pense que je vais y aller, je ne veux pas affronter tout ce monde à Forks, je ne veux pas apporter plus de problèmes à Charlie.**

**_Bien, un peu de changement et du soleil te fera du bien**

**_Oui**

**_Dis-moi Bella, tu as pensé à votre avenir ?**

**_Mon avenir ? **Demandai-je.

**_Tu vas continuer à l'université ou te chercher un travail après ta remise de diplôme ?**

**_Je vais attendre une année avant de continuer mes études, j'ai assez d'argent pour vivre quelques années, je reprendrai mes études après. Je ne l'ai dis à personne mais j'ai reçu une bourse scolaire de plusieurs milliers de dollar plus un versement mensuel qui me permettra de vivre sans problèmes.**

**_ Uune bourse ?**

**_J'ai reçu une lettre où il m'offre de l'aide financière, j'ai vérifié l'origine de la compagnie, une adresse mais rien. **

**_Ah bon ! **s'étonna-t-elle.

**_Je pense que cet argent provient des Cullen**, grimaçai-je,

_**La famille de ton ancien petit ami ?**

**_Oui, Carlisle et Esmé m'ont beaucoup aidé dans le passé, ils sont très gentils, à un moment, ils m'ont considérés comme un membre de leur famille, ils m'ont proposé de me payer mes frais de scolarités mais j'ai refusé.**

**_ Ils sont riches ?**

**_ Très riche, je détestai qu'Edward et sa sœur Alice m'offrent des cadeaux super chers, qu'il m'emmène dans des restaurants luxueux, leur insouciance de la dépense me gêne. **

**_Est-ce qu'ils sont en courant pour ta grossesse** **? **Elle jaugeait ma réaction

_**Non**, cette réponse négative me chagrina et fit ressortir toute ma peine

Je pleurais Edward toute la nuit, il me manquait terriblement, sans Edward je ne trouvais pas de sens à ma vie, mon bébé, mon sauveur m'a donné une raison de me relever et d'avancer, me sortit de ce profond désespoir et mon état apathique. Si auparavant mon monde était sombre, pathétique et triste maintenant je vis une once de lumière, une source de bonheur qui méritait un combat, je suis terrifiée à l'idée de devenir mère, je doute de mes capacités à bien élever un enfant. Je suis seul face à l'inconnu.

L'avancée rapide de ma grossesse m'inquiéta, je comptais à partir de la dernière date de mes règles, et techniquement l'enfant a été conçu le soir de la saint Valentin , je n'y connais rien à ce genre de chose mais je sais qu'à 6 semaines de grossesse mon ventre ne devait passe être aussi évident, je paniquai, ce n'est pas du tout normale, enfin en y repensant son père était un vampire, j'avançai toute seule dans l'inconnu, sans personne à qui me confier, Alice ma meilleure amie me manque, où est-elle en ce moment, m'as-t-elle oublié ?

Penser aux Cullen réveilla la plaie dans ma poitrine, je mis mes mains contre ma poitrine et me recroquevillait sur mon lit, un mouvement dans mes entrailles me fit sauter sur mes pieds. Que s'est-il passé ? Un autre coup plus violent, je posais mes mains instinctivement sur mon ventre, je restais là, incrédule et heureuse, mon bébé vient de se manifester, il a bougé, des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. Je pleurais souvent ces derniers jours, je mangeai trois fois plus mais dormait mieux, mes nuits étaient paisibles, quelques cauchemars parfois mais généralement des rêves bénins.

Comment allais-je contacter Edward ? Je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où il pouvait être je souhaitais faire un examen médical avec Carlisle, ces changements physiques si rapides m'effrayaient, je voulais vérifier la bonne condition physique de mon bébé. Il faut que je parle à Edward juste pour qu'il me rassure que tout irait bien, que je n'avais pas à avoir peur.

Pour voir Edward, il fallait une bonne dose d'adrénaline et de danger, j'évitais l'alcool et la drogue : très mauvaise idée. Alors je fis une liste des possibilités pouvant ramener mes hallucinations, le soleil se coucha, le crépuscule prit place, encore la fin d'une autre journée. Je préparais le dîner, j'allumai la télé, je faisais le va et vient entre le salon et la cuisine lorsque je remarquai l'émission télé sur les sports extrêmes : saut en parachute ou à l'élastique, des jeunes qui sautaient d'une falaise, des motos, du snow-board. Une idée lumineuse me vint en tête, La Push, la falaise de la réserve, oui, les gars de la réserve indienne sautait de la falaise pour de l'adrénaline. Ce sera amusant, bien sûr je ne sauterai pas, j'ai trop peur, je m'approcherai juste du bord, je pense que ce sera suffisant pour LE voir, j'irai là bas demain matin à la première heure, Charlie rentra et nous dînâmes, il m'avait demandé des nouvelles de ma psy et de mes séances, on parlait de chose futile, évitant des sujets plus sérieux.

…...

_Musique: Tout va bien ( Najoua Belizel)_

_Slow life ( Victoria Legrand ft Grizzly Bears)_

…_..._

_Bascule_

_La lutte du vent dans le port_

_Les mots brouillés dans l'air_

_Que la vague pousse plus fort_

_En dessous quelque chose passe_

_On attend que tout défasse_

_L'eau monte par-dessus_

_Les pierres disparaissent_

_Et de l'autre côté il y'a des jours qui naissent_

_Les jours luisants amoncelés_

_Au bord de l'horizon qui les laisse tomber_

_Un à un_

_La main qui guide les saisons se trompe_

_Et moi je tombe_

_Ma raison _

_Glisse_

_Entre les lames et les ponts_

_Je vois l'autre côté du monde._

_(Pierre Reverdy, main d'œuvre, 1949)_

…...

Je me réveillais à l'aube le matin, le petit donna deux coups, je souris

**« Du calme bébé, maman t'aime aussi, elle t'attends avec impatience »**

Il donna un autre coup en réponse, je ris

**« On va s'en sortir mon cœur, promis, je m'occuperai de toi»**

Je me berçais doucement sur le rocking-chair en caressant mon ventre, je pris une douche et m'habilla exceptionnellement d'une robe blanche qui m'arrivait aux genoux et un cardigan blanc, je ne comprenais pas mon état d'esprit de ce matin mais j'avais envie de me faire belle, je mis du gloss et du mascara, du parfum, je peignais mes cheveux et mis un serre-tête bleu nuit, ensuite je descendis manger. Charlie me salua et partit pêcher avec Harry Clearwater, je lui demandé la permission d'aller voir Jacob et Billy à la réserve prétextant un problème d'échappement, « Jacob le réparera en moins de deux, dit-il, »

Il m'autorisa à y aller.

Ma voiture sortait une épaisse fumée au démarrage, aujourd'hui semble être mon jour de chance, mon auto avait quelques soucis mécaniques, mon excuse sera justifiée.

Je roulais sur une petite allée de gravier menant à la forêt, je stoppai ma camionnette et descendis. Je marchai droit devant, le bruit de la nature environnante et l'odeur des bois et des plantes sauvages me rappelèrent des sensations perdues il y'a longtemps. Je me frayais un chemin à travers cette nature verdoyante en faisant très attention de ne pas me blesser ou trébucher.

J'entendis des bruits de vagues, la falaise n'est plus loin, quelques mètres et voilà j'ai trouvé ma destination, le vent soufflait fort, je me dressais sur le rocher imposant et contemplait l'océan. Je fermais les yeux et IL apparût à côté de moi, d'une beauté divine,

**« Tu es là »** pensais-je

**Bella recule et rentre chez toi**

**« Pourquoi ? je suis bien ici, j'ai avec moi les deux personnes que j'aime le plus au monde, toi et le bébé, ton enfant Edward, tu m'entends** » pensais-je

**« Bella, tu devrais rentrer, tu mets ta vie en danger. »**

**_ « J'ai besoin de toi Edward, dis-je à haute voix, j'ai peur, je ne sais pas comment je peux m'en sortir toute seule.**

**Je serais toujours là avec toi, **

Je ris, bien sûr qu'il est là, une partie de lui était en moi.

**_Je t'aime Edward**

**Moi aussi**

Je souris largement, la pluie me mouilla légèrement, j'écartais mes bras pour laisser les gouttes se déversaient sur mon corps , le simple fait de voir Edward et d'entendre sa voix me rendit heureuse, je fis un pas en avant et trébucha sur un cailloux, une violente douleur dans mon ventre me fit pencher en avant et je tombais de la falaise, j'hurlai et ma tête plongea en premier dans l'eau glacée, je refis surface, j'ai eu une sacrée frousse.

Je tremblais, une énorme vague m'assaillit et me submergea entièrement, le courant me balançait de gauche à droite comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Je tentai de m'extirper mais mes efforts furent vains, je sombrais littéralement dans les profondeurs de l'océan. Mes dernières pensées furent adressées à Edward et mon bébé.

**« Je vous aimes, pardon »**

J'allais mourir, je ne vis pas ma vie défilait devant mes yeux, je vis à la place le futur que j'avais secrètement escompté, je voyais une image de nous trois : Edward, le petit garçon de mon rêve et moi dans la clairière, Edward caressait les formes de mon visage, je le regardai ébloui, notre fils jouait avec les cheveux désordonnés de son père qui rit.

Ce fut la dernière chose à laquelle j'ai pensé, puis le vide complet.

…...

**Voilà voilou, je mets un peu de suspens dans l'histoire! On connaît tous l'extraordinaire capacité de Bella à s'attirer des ennuis. J'aime cette partie de New moon.**

**Alors je veux votre avis chères lectrices, je tue Bella ou pas? Sadique, je sais! Lol**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles me font énormément plaisir, elles m'encouragent à écrire, plus j'en reçois , plus je suis motivée, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, critique. Ça ne prends que quelques secondes. Merci 3**

**Spécial thanks pour: **Clem

Soara

Cassandra

Haylin: merci pour la chanson de N. Belizel ! Mon voyage s'est super bien passé, j'ai eu le premier prix lors d'un concours de poème alors ils m'ont invité à la remise de prix.


	12. Chapter 12: damned

**disclamer ****: la saga appartient à Stéphenie Meyer, les personnages ne sont pas miens, je les emprunte à leur créatrice ( et j'en fait ce que je veux !), ceci est à but non lucratif.**

**Spéciale dédicace pour oliveronica Cullen massen et haylin-eant-25 **

POV EDWARD

Musique: _Hero (Nickelback)_

**_Edward, tu devrais chasser mon cœur, cela fait plus de 3 semaines que tu ne t'es pas nourri.**

_« **Je m'inquiète pour toi, nous n'aimons pas te voir ainsi **» Esmé était soucieuse de mon bien-être, une mère restera toujours une mère.

_« **Il est si malheureux, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire pour le réconforter, il va très mal, il vit mal sa séparation. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi dévasté.**

**_c'est bon j'y vais**, dis-je d'une voix morte

**_Alice et Emmett vont t'accompagner**

Je courus dans la forêt dense, évitant les arbres, laissant mon instinct de prédateur prendre le dessus, je repérai l'effluve d'un troupeau de cerf à deux kilomètres au sud, je suivi la direction de l'odeur des herbivores, j'étais assoiffé, je m'attaquai à un grand cerf, puis trois autres que je vidais entièrement, le sang s'écoula dans ma gorge sèche.

Une fois ma soif étanché je rejoignis ma sœur et mon frère, la partie de chasse fut courte pour eux, je ne voulais pas rentrer, je comptais courir infiniment pour échapper aux pensées m'entourant dans cette maison, oublier la douleur, fuir la pitié de Carlisle, le dédain de Rosalie, la confiance d'Alice en mon incapacité à rester loin de Bella, la tristesse d'Emmett, l'agacement de Jasper à cause de toutes ses émotions et pire que tout le désespoir d'Esmé.

Je me sentais coupable, j'infligeai à ma famille de la souffrance, je suis un poids pour eux, un obstacle à leur bonheur, il vaut mieux que je m'éloigne, je ne souhaite à personne ce qui m'arrive.

**_S'il te plaît reste Edward**, plaida Alice.

Comment ai-je pu oublier le don d'Alice, elle a vu ma décision.

**_C'est préférable pour nous tous.**

**_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** Demanda Emmett.

**_Edward on a besoin de toi ici, je t'en supplie ne pars pas.**

**_Désolé Alice.**

**_Tu comptes partir où ?** Interrogea Emmett .

**_Je ne sais pas.**

« **si tu pars cette famille se brisera**, pensa Alice »

Je ne dis rien, je marchai à vitesse humaine dans la forêt, ils ne me lâchèrent pas d'une semelle, par peur de me voir fuir. Emmett se tint à côté de moi, il était silencieux : chose rare chez lui, il avait peur de faire la remarque de trop ou de dire un truc stupide susceptible de me blesser encore plus.

Alice était plongé dans ses visions, je n'y prêtais pas attention, elle s'arrêta brusquement et son visage reflétait une expression d'horreur et de peur.

Je vis dans son esprit sa vision : une jeune femme dans une robe blanche, dressée sur une falaise alors que la tempête approché, le vent faisait voler sa robe et ses boucles brunes, l'endroit m'était étranger, je vis de plus près la femme : Bella. Que faisait-elle ?

…...

_Avec ta robe sur le rocher comme une aile blanche_

_Des gouttes au creux de ta main comme une blessure fraîche_

_Et toi riant la tête renversée comme un enfant seul_

_[…]_

_O toi pareille à un rêve déjà perdu_

_O toi pareille à une fiancée déjà morte_

_O toi mortel instant de l'éternel fleuve_

_Laisse moi seulement fermer mes yeux_

_Laisse moi seulement poser les paumes de mes mains_

_Sur mes paupières_

_Laisses moi pour ne plus te voir_

_Pour ne pas voir dans l'épaisseur des ombres_

_Lentement s'ouvrir et tourner_

_Les lourdes portes de l'oubli_

_( Alain Grandbois, les îles de la nuit)_

…_..._

**J'ai besoin de toi Edward**, dit-elle, **j'ai peur, je ne sais pas comment je peux m'en sortir toute seule.**

Je me raidis, Bella voulait de moi avec elle. De quoi a t-elle peur ? Je songeai à un éventuel danger et un en particulier me vint en tête : Victoria, mais Alice m'avait garantit qu'elle ne tenterait rien, enfin pour le moment. Je la traquerai s'il le faut. Même en mon absence Bella attirait le danger, je lui avais pourri la vie par ma présence. Elle n'aurait rien subit de grave si nous nous étions jamais rencontré.

**Je t'aime Edward**

Suis-je en plein rêve ? Bella, la femme de ma vie venait de dire qu'elle m'aimait.

Est-ce qu'un cœur mort et brisé pouvait se rapiécer et battre à nouveau ? Le mien oui.

Bella regarda le ciel gris orageux au dessus d'elle et ferma ses yeux, elle écarta ses bras et la pluie la mouilla entièrement, elle sourit, elle ressemble à un ange dans cette robe blanche.

Mon ange dans cet enfer éternel.

Mais pourquoi la vision d'Alice était-elle floue ? Je ne voyais qu'une partie des évènements, ils arrivent comme un flash d'images différentes, entrecoupées, ce qui est anormale. Ma sœur semblait aussi confuse que moi.

Bella approchait dangereusement du bord de la falaise, elle trébucha sur un caillou, elle tomba par terre mais essaya de se relever malgré tout, elle tenait à peine sur ses jambes, et d'un coup elle hurla de douleur et son corps partit en avant, elle tomba de la falaise.

**_NON !** Criai-je, je tremblais comme une feuille

Elle poussa un cri de terreur et sa tête plongea dans l'eau, une vague l'enfonça un peu plus dans l'océan glaçé, j'attendis mais rien, elle ne refit pas surface.

J'hurlai à en perdre la voix, je m'effondrai sur la terre mouillée, les spasmes prirent d'assaut mon corps et ne s'arrêtèrent plus.

Alice se laissa tomber par terre, elle aussi, et s'accroupit près de moi, je fermais les yeux.

**_Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe **? S'affola Emmett

_ …

**_ Aly ? Qu'as-tu vu ?**

_ …

**_ Putain ! fais chier, Edward répond**, cria mon frère

Elle est morte, elle est morte, elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait encore. Pourquoi l'ai-je laissé seule ? Je suis stupide, égoïste, bête, insouciant et obstiné. Maintenant elle n'est plus de ce monde, que ferai-je sans elle. Bella, mon ange rejoindra le paradis, un endroit inaccessible pour le monstre que je suis.

Je ne peux pas vivre dans un monde où Bella n'existe pas, si elle est partie, je ne désirerai pas rester non plus, je la rejoindrais dans la tombe, j'irai voir les Volturi.

**_ Ne fais pas ça Edward, Bella peut encore changer d'avis, la vision ne se réalisera que demain matin, nous avons la nuit pour voyager et tenter de la sauver.**

**_ Hey oh ! je suis toujours là vous savez, et les gens qui n'ont pas de don voudrait bien savoir ce qui se trame**,

**_ Il ne faut pas perdre de temps, on part tous Emmett, on retourne à Forks**, expliqua Alice

Je courus le plus vite possible, laissant les deux autres loin derrière moi, je défonçai la porte et tout le monde me regarda avec surprise, je laissai le soin à Alice de tout leur expliquer pendant que je pris ce qui nous fallait pour le voyage. J'entendais la conversation dans le salon.

POV JASPER

_Je suis un fils déchu de race surhumaine,_

_Race de violents, de forts, de hasardeux_

_(Alfred Desrochers, liminaire)_

Edward défonça la porte d'entrée et traversa comme une furie le salon, renversant en passant le téléphone et la table basse. Il monta à l'étage sans dire un mot, j'analysais ses sentiments : de la rage mélangée à de la peur et une souffrance bien plus intense avec une dose d'espoir. Une étrange combinaison hétéroclite.

Alice et Emmett déboulèrent dans la pièce quelques secondes plus tard, ma femme était terrorisée et inquiète, Emmett nageait dans la totale incompréhension comme nous autre d'ailleurs.

Je pris Alice dans mes bras et arquait mes sourcils pour lui demander une explication cohérente à toute cette scène. Edward était aussi mou qu'un légume depuis notre départ de Forks. Il s'enfermait dans sa chambre et ne sortait que rarement. Il y'a un instant, il montrait le seul signe de vivacité en presque deux mois.

**_Il faut partir, on doit retourner à Forks immédiatement**, dit Alice

**_Pourquoi ?** Demandai-je

**_Bella est en danger, **

**_Et alors cette fille attire constamment des problèmes**, cracha Rosalie

**_Rosalie**, gronda Esmé

**_Pourquoi j'irai l'aider ?**rétorqua-t-elle

**_Parce que ton frère l'aime plus que tout et que si Emmett serait en danger, Edward n'hésiterait pas une seconde à te donner main forte**, dit doucement Carlisle, son apparence calme était à l'opposé de son inquiétude intérieur.

**_On doit partir maintenant, si nous tardons il sera trop tard**, continua Alice

**_Trop tard ?** Je fronçai les sourcils

**_Si nous n'arrivons pas là-bas demain matin, Bella mourra**

**_Quoi ?**

**_J'ai eu une vision d'elle, elle était perchée sur une falaise, elle a avançé sur le bord, vous connaissez la maladresse de Bella, elle est tombée, un orage s'annonce, le courant est trop fort, l'eau l'a entraîné et elle n'est pas remontée à la surface. Elle va mourir noyer,** la voix d'Alice se cassa à la fin de sa phrase.

**_OH non**, murmura Esmé

**_Nous avons encore le temps de l'empêcher, demain matin on doit être à Forks **

**_Il faudra rouler toute la nuit à une vitesse ahurissante**, s'enthousiasma Emmett

**_ Allons-y**, ordonna Carlisle

Nous prîmes le nécessaire et démarrâmes les voitures : la BMW de Rosalie, la Mercedes de Carlisle et l'Aston Martin d'Edward, je montais dans la voiture avec Edward pour le calmer, Alice partit avec Esmé et Carlisle, il est préférable qu'Edward conduise, la conduite occupera un peu son esprit. Les phares de nos voitures illuminaient l'autoroute sombre et quasi déserte, j'utilisais mon don pour calmer mon frère qui se trouve dans un état sévère d'anxiété, nous quittions l'Alaska.

Le voyage se passa dans le silence, nous roulions généralement à 250 km/h. Pas plus Alice nous prévenait à chaque fois qu'il fallait ralentir : à l'approche de villes, contrôle routier par la police, ces idiots de flics pensent que nous avions volés ces voitures.

Les mains d'Edward serraient le volant avec force, ses mains étaient encrées sur la pauvre chose comme une œuvre d'art sculpturale.

Il est évident que la situation est tendue, la vie de Bella ne tiens que sur le bout d'un fil et nous nous sommes attachés à cette humaine. Elle est celle qui a redonné la joie de vivre à mon frère et je lui en suis reconnaissante. Malgré l'obstination d'Edward et sa stupidité, Bella l'aime, peut-être pas autant que lui est épris d'elle, mais elle l'aime profondément et il a eu tort de sous estimer cet amour.

J'aime mon don mais là je regrettais de posséder la faculté de ressentir les émotions des autres, toute cette anxiété et inquiétude m'épuisaient, la frustration est encore plus grande.

Edward serrait nerveusement le rebord de la fenêtre avec sa main gauche. Il va abîmer sa voiture fétiche.

Je n'aimerai pas être à sa place, je ne m'imagine pas sans Alice, une vie sans mon âme sœur n'est que tristesse et solitude, Alice m'a apporté la joie, l'amour, elle déborde d'enthousiasme et de vivacité, elle m'a mis sur le droit chemin, m'a donné l'opportunité de voir la vie en rose et aussi une famille : j'ai gagné des frères et sœurs, un guide et une mère.

Et pour tout cela, je lui serais redevable pour toujours. Mon amour pour cette petite créature fascinante est le pilier de ma foi en la vie.

…...

**Remerciements à****: tous ceux qui ont reviewé**

**Tous ceux qui vont reviewer **

**Ceux qui ont mis Closer en alerte et en favoris**

**Ceux qui lisent cette fic et qui l'apprécient**

**MERCI du fond du cœur, votre soutien me donne le courage et l'envie d'écrire**

Le poème de Desrochers reflètent selon moi la vision de Jasper par rapport à sa nature de vampire, son passé et la culpabilité qui s'en suit.


	13. Chapter 13: my bloody valentine

**Hello chères lectrices! Voici un nouveau chapitre, les Cullen sont en route pour Forks et Edward se rappelle de la saint valentin passée avec Bella. **

**Je voudrais remercier : Linou2701, haylin-eant-25, aelita48, Letmesign23, Grazie, calimero59. Merci les filles! You rock.**

**Bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs, laissez des reviews.**

**Chapitre dédié à Linou2701**

_Musique_: _I will follow you into the dark ( Death Cab For Cutie) _**cette chanson magnifique fait partie de la playlist de Stephenie Meyer pour Révélation.**

_Don't jump (Tokio Hotel)_

…...

_Mes souvenirs sont si nombreux_

_Que ma raison n'y peut suffire_

_Pourtant je ne vis que par eux,_

_Eux seuls me font pleurer et rire._

_Le présent est sanglant et noir _

_Dans l'avenir qu'ai-je à poursuivre ?_

_Calme frais des tombeaux, le soir !..._

_Je me suis trop hâté de vivre._

_Amour heureux ou malheureux_

_Lourds regrets, satiété pire _

_[…]_

_J'ai voulu tout voir, tout avoir,_

_Je me suis trop hâté de vivre._

_(Charles Cros, Le Coffret de Santal, 1874)_

…...

**POV Edward**

Nous roulions depuis 6 heures, je tentais de distraire mon esprit mais en vain, une question incendiait mon esprit : POURQUOI ?

Pourquoi Bella a-t-elle risqué sa vie ainsi ?

Pourquoi ne suis-je pas revenu vers elle ?

Pourquoi après tout le mal que je lui ai fait, Bella continue –t-elle de m'aimer ?

Pourquoi ai-je agis stupidement en la laissant seul sans défense ?

Je roulais à une vitesse frénétique, nous jouons une course contre la montre, je dois arriver le plus vite possible à Forks pour la sauver, mon côté pessimiste prit le dessus, si Bella meure je la suivrais de près. J'irai droit en Italie, plaider ma mort chez les Volturi, une sorte de famille royale puissante chez les vampires. S'il le fallait je me montrerai aux humains pour les provoquer. Peu importe où j'irai après, je suivrai mon amour dans la mort.

_Love of mine, someday you will die _( Mon amour, un jour tu mourras)

_But I__'__ll be close behind _( Mais je serai près ,derrière toi)

_I will follow you into the arc _( je te suivrai dans les ténèbres)

_No blinding lights or tunnels to gaste of white_ ( pas de lumière aveuglante ou de tunnels blancs)

_Just our hands clasped so tit _(juste nos mains serrées forts)

_Waiting for the each other sparks _(attendant chacun notre étincelle)

_If even and hell decide that they both are satisfied _(si le paradis et l'enfer décide qu'ils sont satisfaits)

_Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs _

_If there is no one beside you (_s'il n'y a personne derrière toi)

_When your soul embarks ( _quand ton âme embarque)

_Then I will follow you into the dark. (_ alors je te suivrai dans les ténèbres)

Tout ce que je pouvais espérer était de la retenir avant qu'elle ne tombe de la falaise.

_I say your name in silence_

_You don't wanna hear it right now_

_The eyes of the city_

_Are counting the tears falling down_

_Each one a promise of everything you never found_

_I scream into the night for you _

_Don't make it true, don't jump_

_The lights will not guide you through_

_They're deceiving you,_

_Don't jump_

_Don't let memories go, of me and you_

_The world is done there out of view_

_Please don't jump_

_[…]_

_Somewhere out there_

_You lost yourself in your pain_

_You dream of the end_

_To start all over again_

Je regardais le GPS et la montre toutes les 7 secondes, Jasper soupirait tout le temps, j'étais conscient de son inconfort, mais je n'y pouvais rien, j'étais horrifié à l'idée de perdre celle que j'aime, stressé, confus, je me sentais coupable, abattu malgré le faible espoir qui persistait.

Que ferai-je sans Bella ? Elle est tout pour moi, pourquoi étais-je parti ? Pour la protéger de moi, de mon monde, lui donner une chance de vivre une vie normale car quand on aime réellement une personne, la seule chose qu'on peut lui souhaiter c'est d'être heureux même si cela signifie ne plus faire parti de sa vie.

Je me remémorai les meilleurs moments de mon existence, les nuits et les jours passés avec Bella.

**FLASHBACK**

11 Février

Alice sautillait dans toute la maison, elle fredonnait une vieille chanson scandinave dans sa tête, elle le fait lorsqu'elle veut me cacher quelque chose.

**_« Alice qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?**

**_Rien du tout, **répondit-elle nonchalamment

**_Tu mens Aly**

**_Oh ! c'est une surprise**

**_Une vision ? Bonne ou mauvaise ? **L'interrogeai-je

**_Et bien je dirai que tu vas passer la meilleure semaine de toute ta vie**

**_Je déteste ne pas savoir**

**_Je sais**

**_Lutin sadique, **elle rit

**_Tu me remercieras plus tard**, »

Sur ce elle partit dans sa chambre et revint 3 minutes plus tard avec 4 sacs de vêtements.

_« **je vais voir Bella alors t'a intérêt à rester ici, **

**_Pourquoi ?**

**_C'est des trucs de filles que tu ne comprends pas **»

Elle monta dans la jeep et partit

Je fis une partie de jeux vidéo avec Emmett et Jazz en attendant que ma sœur finisse de torturer ma petite amie.

**_GAME OVER ! YES, j'ai encore gagné ! **Em bondit du canapé et hurlait de joie.

**_Revanche**! cria Jasper.

**_Ok mais d'abord vous me devez 200 $.**

**_Tiens, **je sorti les billets de mon porte feuille.

**_Et ma phrase préférée ?**

Jazz et moi soupirons, ce grand imbécile avait le comportement d'un gosse de 6 ans.

_« **Emmett Cullen est le roi incontestable de GTA, nous nous inclinons face à sa grandeur, ô sérénissime Boss de San Andreas. **» Nous récitâmes en même temps, c'est le prix de la défaite

**_J'aime entendre ça**, dit-il en écartant ses bras et en fermant les yeux.

« _Ouais le dieu des jeux vidéos, c'est moi, _pensa-t-il »

Je laissais mes frères et leurs parties de jeux derrière moi, je me dirigeai vers le garage, Rosalie travaillait sur sa M3

**_salut Rose.**

**_tu sais quoi j'ai pensé à mettre de nouveaux amortisseurs sur la Jeep d'Emmett.**

**_bonne idée.**

Notre seul terrain d'entente était les voitures et la mécanique, depuis un moment nos relations allaient mieux, on s'entendait mieux elle et moi.

Elle m'avait promis de faire un effort avec Bella, être moins acide avec ma petite amie. Pour Rosalie c'était une question de vanité, elle ne comprenait pas mon attirance pour Bella, elle se sentait offensée, parce que je n'étais pas tomber sous son charme; je n'étais pas frapper par sa beauté, elle trouvait ma Bella ordinaire et inintéressante. Elle ne comprendrait jamais tant qu'elle restait narcissique.

Je m'assis près d'elle et la regarda ajuster sa voiture, je lui tendis des outils de temps à autre. Nous parlions des nouvelles voitures, de la dernière Mercedes S Guard. Rosalie me proposa d'en acheter une pour Bella, nous rigolons ensemble, une chose rare chez nous.

Esmé nous prit en photo.

**_ excusez-moi, mais c'est tellement rare qu'il fallait que je le prenne en photo**

**_ ce n'est pas grave Esmé**, dit ma sœur

**_ je suis heureuse que tout aille bien entre vous deux**, Esmé aurait pu pleurer de joie

« _Mes enfants sont tous heureux_, pensa ma mère »

Rosalie et moi échangeâmes un regard complice et fit un câlin à notre mère en même temps.

**_ je vous aime énormément**, elle nous offrit un sourire éblouissant.

…..

_Musique__: Sex on fire ( Kings Of Leon) _

Je me garais sur le parking du lycée, Bella arriva avec son antiquité de voiture. Je lui ouvris sa portière avant qu'elle ne sorte. Il pleuvait ce matin.

**_salut**

**_salut, tiens ton parapluie**. Je lui tendis son ombrelle

**_merci**

Je lui pris la main et nous entrâmes dans l'enceinte de l'école.

**_Charlie part pour Portland à une conférence pour les policiers de l'Etat de Washington**, m'annonça Bella

**_Bonne nouvelle, il part pour combien de jours**

**5 jours, il revient le 16**

Voilà les cachotteries de ma sœur révélées

Bella rougit, je me demandais pourquoi, son silence mental m'agaçait.

**_quoi ?**

**_Euh. Je**

**_Vas-y je ne mords pas**, plaisantai-je

**_Tu parles ! Puisque Charlie n'est pas là, tu pourrais déménager à la maison**

**_Géniale**

Je la coinçai sur son casier, ma main l'empêchait de bouger, je l'embrassais passionnément, Bella me faisait frissonner de plaisir, il faut arrêter avant que ça n'aille plus loin. J'interrompis notre baiser avec regret, j'anticipais la réaction de Bella, elle gémit, exact elle veut plus.

**patience chérie on aura toute une semaine, je satisferai le moindre de tes désirs**, chuchotai-je à son oreille.

**Promis**

**Oui**

**Viens on est en retard**

…

14 février

La saint valentin, durant 109 ans je n'avais jamais accordé d'importance à ce jour mais aujourd'hui ce sera la première saint valentin que je fêterai avec Bella.

Notre relation avait fait un énorme pas en un an, en 12 mois ma vie a totalement changé, je préparai une soirée romantique pour nous deux.

Le matin je lui offris un collier en forme de cœur mais qui contenait une serrure et une petite clé.

« **prends soin de mon cœur, je te l'ai donné Bella »**

En échange elle m'offrit un porte clé numérique remplit de photos de nous deux, je l'accrochai au clé de ma voiture.

Bella et moi faisions l'amour tous les jours depuis le départ de Charlie. Elle en demandait plus, j'obéissais, au début j'étais réfractaire à cette idée.

J'aurais voulu attendre le mariage mais Bella ne me laissait pas vraiment le choix.

Elle prit une douche et je la rejoignis.

Ses cheveux mouillés la rendaient encore plus sexy, je caressais sa peau et elle frissonna, connaissant Bella elle ne résistera pas longtemps.

Bien vu, elle m'embrassa et enroula ses bras autour de mon cou, je la pris par la taille et caressais ses fesses, ,et suçai ses tétons ,elle gémit, c'est excitant. Nous n'avons pas encore essayer la douche par contre nous avons déjà laissé des traces dans presque toutes les pièces de la maison sauf la chambre du Chef Swan. Je respectais l'intimité du père de ma copine.

La musique faisait vibrer la maison et nos corps, heureusement que la maison des Swan était éloigné de grandes habitations, sinon nous aurions pu être arrêté pour tapage nocturne par la police, nous n'étions pas discrets et Bella avait une voix assez aigus lorsqu'elle criait. Je reconnus la chanson, Bella se trémoussa devant moi en chantant :

Lay where you laying

Don't make a sound

I know they're watching

They're watching

All the commotion?

Killing the pain

Has people talking, talking

You, your sex is on fire

Dark of the alley

The breaking of day

Head while I'm driving

I'm driving

Soft lips are open

Then nuckless is pale

Feels like you're dying

You, your sex is on fire

And so, were the words to transpire

Hot as a fever, rattling bones

I could just taste it, taste it

But it's not forever, but it's just tonight

Oh we're still the greatest, the greatest,

The greatest

You, your sex is on fire

And so, were the words to transpire

You, your sex is on fire

And so, were the words to transpire

**_tu es le meilleur Edward, merci**

**_merci pour quoi ?**

**_D'avoir enchanté ma vie et mes désirs la nuit**

**_Tout le plaisir est pour moi, ma belle, je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, demande ce que tu veux et tu l'auras.**

**_Je te veux toi, abuser de ton corps**,

**_Voyons, **grimaçai- je **quelques choses que tu n'as pas déjà, je t'appartiens tu le sais parfaitement. Je pensais plutôt à une nouvelle voiture ou à un voyage en Europe, peut-être une autre berceuse**.

**_Transforme- moi**, chuchota-t-elle .**S'il te plaît Edward, je veux être ton égal, faire parti de ta vie à tout jamais. **

**_Bella, tu es ma vie maintenant**

**_Je vieillis, quel ..quelque…chose va nous séparer ..la..la mort, la maladie, la vieillesse je ne sais pas**, balbutia-t-elle

**_Je ne veux pas te condamner à cette vie Bella.**

**_Non, tant que je suis avec toi, n'importe où je suis heureuse.**

**_Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles**, m'énervai-je.

**_je ne désire qu'une chose : rester avec toi pour l'éternité. **

**_tu serrais prête à sacrifier tout, ton âme, ta vie, tes parents, tes amis, tes chances d'avoir une vie normale avec des enfants pour devenir un monstre ? **m'indignai-je.

Décidément Bella réagissait de la mauvaise façon, son esprit, ses instincts allaient à l'opposé des réactions humaines raisonnables.

**_oui, je t'aime, je veux t'aimer de tout mon être et une vie n'y suffira pas.**

**_Tu es têtue comme une mule**, me moquai-je

Ses traits se détendirent

**_je vais y réfléchir mais ne gâchons pas notre première saint valentin**

**_t'as raison**

**_où est-ce qu'on s'était arrêté ? **la taquinai-je

**_Là , **me dit-elle en laissant tomber sa serviette

…..

**Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre?**

**Je ne sais pas si ma playlist vous plaît, j'essaye de trouver des chansons adaptés au fil de l'histoire, la plupart ce sont des chansons que j'adore!**

**J'aime particulièrement écrire et lire des fics sur le quotidien des Cullen (en tant que vampire, je suis curieuse de connaître leur mode de vie)**

**Bon, n'oubliez pas: REVIEW**

**Merci de lire**

**Il y'avait 1986 mots pour le chapitre 12 ( petit clin d'œil à l'année de naissance de Robert) et ceci est le chapitre 13 (mon chiffre fétiche, beaucoup d'évènements seront en rapport avec ce chiffre plus tard)**

**P.S: la raison du départ d'Edward et des siens sera révélée dans le prochain chapitre qui est la suite de ce flash-back**

**XOXO**

**ThinkingOfRobCullen**


	14. Chapter 14: my bloody valentine 2

**Salut, salut! Désolée du retard, j'étais très occupée par mes exam qui en passant j'ai foiré !**

**Ce chapitre fait toujours partie de la suite du chapitre précèdent, c'est le soir de la saint valentin. La raison du départ des Cullen est enfin révélée (depuis le temps que vous me le demandez) . So here is the chapter, I hope you'll enjoy it.**

**Bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs, laissez une trace de votre passage.**

…**...**

PDV EDWARD

_Musique:_ _Clair de lune ( Claude Debussy)_

_My secret valentine ( We the kings)_

J'emmenais Bella sur mon dos, je prévoyais un dîner à la belle étoile dans la clairière, je la déposais par terre et elle fut éblouie par les lumières accrochées aux arbres, cela m'a pris toute une nuit pour avoir un bon résultat. Des ampoules étaient suspendus partout sur la cime des arbres, les fleurs de couleur violette, blanche et jaune tapissaient le sol et se confondaient avec le vert de l'herbe.

Une nappe rouge était étalée au milieu de la clairière, un panier pique-nique juste à côté.

**_Edward c'est, whaouu, magnifique, **

**_Content que ça te plaise**

**_Tu es incroyable, je…j'… j'ai le meilleur petit ami au monde.**

**_Et moi la plus belle des créatures de l'univers à mes côtés**, lui souris-je.

**_Tu m'ébloui, arrête sinon je vais faire une crise cardiaque.**

**_Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire, je suis heureux mon ange.**

**_Moi aussi, à propos je t'aime.**

**_Je t'aime aussi et bonne saint valentin.**

Nous passâmes le reste de la soirée à discuter de tout et de rien, Bella me certifia que le dîner était délicieux.

J'entendais les pensées d'Alice aux environs.

« _Du calme Edward je voulais immortaliser ces moments, je prends quelques photos de vous deux et je pars rejoindre Jasper._ »

J'hochai la tête, je me retournais vers Bella et mis la musique.

**_Claire de lune, **murmura-t-elle

**_M'accordez-vous cette danse Miss Swan ?**

**_Avec plaisir .**

Nous dansâmes doucement, bercé par la douce musique, je serrai Bella contre moi comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je profitais de chaque moment passé avec elle, j'ignorai que le bonheur pouvait donner des ailes, mon cœur mort revivait à nouveau.

**FIN FLASHBACK **

Plus que 3 heures et nous serons à Forks, nous venions d'entrer dans l'Etat de Washington, Alice tentait de voir le futur de Bella mais tout était flou même notre futur lui paraissait incertain, elle ne pouvait plus se fier à ses visions. Je voyais le paysage verdâtre de l'Etat de Washington défilé devant mes yeux, teintés par le ciel gris et la rosée du matin.

Un mauvais souvenir me revint en tête, je ne me pardonnerai jamais d'avoir blesser Bella durant cette horrible nuit. Cette nuit où mon pire cauchemar est devenu réalité.

FLASH BACK

_Il se commet de grands crimes dans le monde ; mais peut-être le plus grand est-il de tuer l'amour?_

_( Boleslaw Prus)_

**15 février**

Bella avait dormi à la maison, son père reviendra demain, nous étions allongés sur mon nouveau lit acheté il y'a un mois depuis que Bella et moi avions eu des relations physiques.

Je fredonnais sa berceuse et elle s'endormit.

« _Bizarre je n'entends rien, ils grimpent aux rideaux ou non ? Jazz connaît sûrement la réponse_ »

_ **T'as l'esprit pervers Emmett**, soufflai-je conscient qu'il entendrait

« **Je suis curieux c'est tout, d'habitude vous êtes bruyants**, dit-il »

Jasper éclata de rire.

Bella dormait sur mon torse, elle se réveilla vers 2h du matin, les autres étaient partis chasser alors nous profitions de ce moment de solitude pour pratiquer notre activité préférée, le sexe avec Bella est la meilleure chose que je n'ai jamais connue.

Elle avait faim et descendit pour grignoter quelque chose, elle enfila mon t-shirt gris qui dévoila ses longues jambes fluides. J'avais accidentellement détruit ces vêtements. Je mis un caleçon et la rejoignis à la cuisine. Elle s'assit sur un tabouret et entrecroisait ses jambes, elle ne met pas de culotte, j'étais prêt à passer à l'attaque, je m'approchais vers elle tel un prédateur et elle se mordit la lèvre avec un sourire narquois dessiné sur son visage.

**- Bella tu vas me tuer rien qu'on me regardant comme ça**

**- tu es déjà mort Edward alors approche et emmène moi au paradis avec toi**, sa voix était sensuelle.

Je ne tiendrai pas longtemps si Bella m'aguichait. Je la prendrai comme un sauvage sur la table de la cuisine mais Esmé va me passer un savon.

**- coquin**

**- vilaine fille tu mérites une punition**

**- oh oui, châtie moi Edward, je suis tout à toi, **s'esclaffa-t-elle

Elle se leva et m'embrassa, je remontais petit à petit son t-shirt et y laissa ma main parcourir son dos. Ma langue léchait son cou, puis le lobe de son oreille.

**_qu'est-ce t'attends Edward ? **

**_impatiente ?**

**_Ouais t'attends quoi Edward ? **Je frémis, je reconnus la voix grave d'Emmett, ce n'est pas vrai, je lâchais ma Bella et me retourna, ils étaient tous là, oh seigneur,

« _Attraper ! Pris en pleine action, où est la caméra ? »_Emmett ne changera jamais, hélas!

« _Qui l'eut cru saint Edward en train de profiter d'une fille dans notre cuisine_, » pensa Rosalie

« _Je devrais peut-être fermer les yeux, c'est gênant_,» Esmé était confuse tandis que Jasper et Alice étaient les plus amusés.

« _Pauvre Bella, elle est toute rouge_, pensa Carlisle fidèle à lui même »

Oh non Emmett allait encore sortir un commentaire embarrassant

**_Edward était trop occupé par ses ébats sexuels et ne nous a pas entendu arrivé ! c'est une première, c'est rare de te surprendre, joli tenu Bella**

**_EMMETT ! **hurlai-je

**_Ça suffit maintenant, **intervint Esmé**. Vous deux montez en haut et habillez-vous, quand à toi Emmett je ne veux plus rien entendre de ta part. Plus de remarque, tu fermes ta bouche.**

**_Oui maman.**

Bella était rouge de honte, elle cacha son visage derrière ses boucles brunes et me suivit dans ma chambre. Elle se blottit contre moi et enleva mon t-shirt, son corps chaud et nu se collait à moi, elle irradie la chaleur littéralement.

Bon c'est parti pour un troisième round, j'enlevai mon sous vêtement et embrassai chaque parcelle du corps de ma muse, elle gémit, je grognai, elle fourragea mes cheveux et me griffa le dos.

Je la retournai sur le dos, mes mains caressaient ses cuisses et son entre jambe, elle cria, je la serrai un peu plus fort et nicha ma tête dans son cou, son odeur envahit ma gorge et le venin remplit ma bouche, elle cria plus fort lorsque je déposais des baisers sur sa clavicule et sa mâchoire.

Je devais faire attention pourtant c'est si difficile de se contrôler dans le feu de l'action.

Je m'attaquais à sa bouche, elle haleta et je me retirais pour la laisser respirer, sa lèvre saignait, je frémis. J'inspectais son corps à la recherche d'autres éventuels dégâts.

Bon sang, je l'ai blessé, son corps était couvert de bleus, je remarquai avec horreur la trace de mes mains imprégnées sur ces hanches. Mais pire que tout Bella saignait, les draps blancs étaient tachées de quelques gouttes rouges. Du sang, son sang, qui m'appelait comme une sirène irrésistible.

J'ai fait du mal à Bella, elle souffre à cause de moi, j'inhalai, et je perdis tout contrôle,

DU SANG, du sang, la soif, le venin, le feu dans ma gorge et ce liquide si tentant. Le monstre se réjouissait.

**_Edward que se passe-t-il ?** une voix féminine me parvient comme en échos. Trop tard je voyais rouge.

Un grondement bestial sortit de ma poitrine et je me jetai sur elle.

**- EDWARD ! nnonn !** Hurla Alice

Quelqu'un défonça la porte, mais je m'étais déjà projeté contre le mur, je bloquai ma respiration, je tremblais, Jasper sentit les gouttes de sang sur les draps, il courut en bas et disparut dans la forêt.

Esmé et Carlisle se précipita vers Bella qui tremblait comme une feuille, elle se recouvra avec le drap et me regardait, ses yeux reflétaient de l'inquiétude et de la peur.

Emmett se posta devant moi et Alice essaya de me calmer. Rosalie tenait mon bras.

**« Elle va bien ne t'inquiète pas mon fils »**, Carlisle avança vers moi,

J'ai honte de moi, j'ai attaqué Bella, j'ai failli la tuer, mon dieu, pourquoi ? Pourquoi suis-je ainsi ? Un monstre assoiffé de sang.

Ne valait-il pas mieux m'avoir laisser mourir, un siècle plus tôt, en 1918, sans moi, Bella mènerait une existence normale et heureuse, je n'aurais jamais dû interférer dans sa vie.

Je descendis au salon, j'étais décidé : Bella est mieux sans moi. Elle mérite mieux qu'un monstre, un vampire qui a tenté de la tuer.

Je devais partir et la laisser vivre mais en serai-je capable ?

« _Ne fais pas ça Edward, ne part pas je t'en supplie_, pensa Alice.

Il est trop tard Alice, le mal est fait.

…...

**J'ignore si vous chères lectrices pourriez pardonner Edward et comprendre sa décision de partir. En tout cas je voulais vraiment trouver une raison grave et impardonnable selon Edward pour le pousser à quitter celle qu'il aime pour la protéger du monstre qu'il est. **

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre faites le moi savoir. REVIEW**


	15. Chapter 15 she wolf

**Après un petit tour du côté des Cullen, nous revoilà de retour à Forks pour voir ce qui se passe avec Bella, évidemment j'allais pas la tuer.**

**Mais je préviens je ne suis pas du genre à aimer le triangle amoureux: E/B/J. C'est une fic Edward &Bella où Jacob n'est qu'un fidèle ami. Je l'aimais bien dans Twilight, je le tolérais dans Tentation et Révélation mais il me tapait sur les nerfs dans Eclipse. J'aurais besoin de lui plus tard.**

**JACOB POV**

Musique:  the scientist ( Coldplay)

_Plus bas que moi, toujours plus bas que moi se trouve l'eau. C'est toujours les yeux baissés que je la regarde. L'eau m'échappe…me file entre les doigts. Et encore! Ce n'est même pas si net: il n'en reste aux mains des traces, des taches, relativement longues à sécher ou qu'il faut essuyer. Elle m'échappe et cependant me marque, sans que j'y puisse grand-chose._

_( Francis Ponge, le parti pris des choses, 1942)_

**7H 37**

**_réunion avec Sam dans 10 minutes**, m'informa Embry

**_j'arrive**

je courais dans la forêt et me transforma, j'avais certaines difficultés à m'habituer à la transformation, à l'idée d'être une créature mythologique.

Loup-garou, si on me l'avait dit il y'a un mois je me serais moquer de cet imbécile superstitieux. Je n'y croyais pas à ce genre d'histoire d'horreur, juste bon pour des films. Je réalisais l'existence de créatures telles que des loups garous et des vampires.

La légende disait vrai les sang froids existent et les Cullen en étaient. Je frissonnai, Bella était sorti avec un sang sue. Billy m'a dit qu'elle le savait, elle était en connaissance de cause et elle a quand même accepté.

Je traversais la forêt et coupais par la plage, je vérifiais doucement personne ne me verrait, je courus mais fut vite interrompu par un cri strident, une voix féminine.

Je tendis l'oreille, le cri vient de la plage près de la falaise.

Je prévins Sam et la meute, nous pouvons faire de la télépathie lorsque nous sommes sous la forme de loup.

J'arrivais près de la falaise, la tempête faisait rage, le vent soufflait si fort, l'eau doit être glacé. Je revins à ma forme humaine et plongeait dans l'eau arctique, qui est l'inconscient qui a voulu sauter de la falaise ?

Je nageais vers le fond et j'aperçu une forme blanche qui gisait dans l'eau, je m'approchais un peu plus et reconnus Bella,

OH MON DIEU, il faut la sortir de là, je la tirais aisément hors de l'eau. Je la déposais avec précaution sur le sable et entreprit un massage cardiaque.

**_respire Bella**, je t'en supplie

**_ouvre les yeux, **

**_un, deux trois, quatre**

Je répétai inlassablement les mêmes gestes.

Ses lèvres étaient bleues et son corps froid comme de la glace.

**_Jacob**, les autres accoururent

**_Bella Swan ? **une voix incrédule s'éleva

**_Respire bella**

**_Jacob ? tu devrais… **Demanda Embry d'une toute petite voix que je ne lui connaissais pas

**_Quoi ? **M'énervai-je, je suis en train de sauver la fille que j'aime et il ose m'interrompre

**_ Tu devrais baisser tes yeux plus bas**, dit Sam

J'obéis et remarquai enfin la robe de Bella, son corps avait changé, à la place je voyais une protubérance sur son estomac, j'avais du mal à y croire.

Bella est enceinte.

**BELLA POV**

**9H 55**

J'ai mal à la tête, j'ai froid mais où suis-je ?

J'ouvris lentement mes paupières, je voyais un ventilateur, et un plafond beige.

**_« Bella, tu es réveillé merci mon dieu, **la voix ne reflétait que du soulagement

**_Jacob ? **ma voix était rauque

**_Salut**

**_Salut**

**_Que..Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? **Luidemandai-je

**_Je suis passé près de la plage et j'ai entendu tes cris**

**_Ah, les vagues, le courant, comment tu as fait ?**

**_Je suis fort tu sais**

**_Ça n'explique pas tout**

**_Et toi qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de venir sur cette falaise ? T'as une case en moins ou quoi ? Tu sais que c'est dangereux et irresponsable ! **

**_Je sais, je n'ai pas vu la tempête arrivée, je ne voulais pas me suicider ou même sauter, j'avais juste envie de …réfléchir au calme et voir la mer, **me justifiai-je

**_Tu mens Bella **

**_Je te jure je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de me tuer !**

**_Ok**

**_Merci Jacob, tu m'as sauvé la vie. **

**_De rien**

Le silence s'installa entre nous, Jacob a sûrement remarqué ma grossesse.

_« **écoute Jake, tu ne m'as pas seulement sauvé, tu as sauvé la vie de mon bébé et je t'en suis reconnaissante**

**_qui est le père ? Est-ce que c'est Cullen ? Un autre ?**

**_il n'y a eu qu'un seul : Edward**

**_c'est un monstre !** il bondit et sa carrure imposante me fit peur, il me regardait de haut maintenant

**_non ! **je me levai aussi

**_tu mens à tout le monde Bella, tu connais sa vraie nature**

**_je m'en contrefiche, ça n'a pas d'importance pour moi**

**_pas d'importance ? C'est une sangsue, un buveur de sang ! **cracha-t-il

**_il est bien plus que ça, tu ne le connais même pas**

**_ouais t'as raison, c'est aussi un lâche, un enfoiré qui t'a quitté en te laissant sa progéniture derrière, je suis dégoûté, cette chose ne mérite même pas de vivre, c'est une abomination tout comme son père ! »**

Il est allé trop loin, Jacob avait changé, il est devenu ignoble et arrogant, je ne le reconnaissais plus.

**_ peut-être que c'est toi le monstre, tu as changé Jacob, tes paroles sont blessantes et monstrueuses. Tu n'es plus le même Jake que j'ai connu**, sanglotai-je. **Pourquoi es-tu si cruel envers lui et moi ? je m'en vais apparemment je ne suis pas la bienvenue ici**

J'ouvris la porte de la maison de Jacob

_**en tout cas merci quand même de m'avoir tiré de l'eau et pour information Edward n'a jamais rien su pour l'enfant, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il est parti.**

**_Bella, non ne part pas, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te blesser, **me supplia-t-il soudain

Je marchai sans me retourner, il me rattrapa et prit mon bras.

**_lâche moi Jacob ! **hurlai-je

**_écoute-moi s'il te plaît**

**_quoi ? tu t'excuses, je m'excuse et on oublie tout, non ! **

**_T'as raison, je suis un monstre**

**_tu t'es enfin rendu compte, trop tard le mal est fait **

**_je veux dire un vrai monstre, tu te souviens de la légende des Quileutes, ça parlait de sang froid et de loups**

**_pardon ?**

**_Les quileutes sont supposés descendre des loups, en fait c'est vrai**

**_Tu es un loup garou ? **Demandai-je

**_Oui**

Je m'arrêtai, décidemment je vivais dans un monde pas normale, la prochaine fois ce sera des licornes ou des dragons ? Jacob Black, mon ami d'enfance est un loup garou. J'étais un aimant à danger, quelque chose coinçait chez moi.

**_dis donc, c'est une sacrée nouvelle**

**_ça ne te dérange pas que je sois différent ? **Ces yeux rencontrèrent les miens et il jaugeait ma réaction

**_honnêtement non, les créatures mythologiques et moi faisions bons ménages, enfin je pense, en tout cas si tu comptes m'effrayer, ça ne marchera pas, j'ai pas peur**

**_tu m'étonneras toujours Bella**, je ris avec lui

**_viens je vais te présenter aux autres**

**_de quoi tu parles ? Quels autres ?**

**_Nous sommes plusieurs et formons une meute**

**_T'es sérieux ?**

**_Tiens les voilà**

Des garçons torse nu s'approcha de nous, ils se ressemblaient physiquement : les cheveux noirs et court, la peau mate, , grand et très musclé , un tatouage sur le bras.

**_Bella je te présente Sam Uley, le chef de la meute, et voici Jared et Paul, tu te rappelles d'Embry, au feu de camp**

**_Oui, salut les gars**, je leur souris timidement

**_Enchanté Bella **fit Sam

**_C'est donc toi la fille à vampire ? **plaisanta Jared

**_Et vous les loups ?**

**_D'ailleurs à propos de ça, il faut garder notre secret Bella, personne en dehors de la réserve ne doit le savoir**.

**_vous pouvez me faire confiance**, assurai-je

**_bien, un problème en moins, **dit Paul

**_Bella nous nous inquiétons pour toi et ta..ta grossesse, si c'est la progéniture d'un vampire nous devons rester sur nos gardes, nous ignorions à quoi nous attendre, cela n'est pas stipulé dans le traité avec les Cullen, fais attention à toi**

**_Bien sûr, je ferai attention, si quelque chose de bizarre se passe j'appelle Jacob, merci d'être si gentil avec moi**

**_Notre rôle est de protéger les habitants de Forks, nous ne faisons que notre devoir**, me dit Sam

**_On va prendre notre ration de nourriture, tu viens avec nous ?**

**_Ouais**

Ils m'emmenèrent dans une maisonnette grise au bord de la forêt

**_Où va-t-on ?** M'enquis-je

**_Chez Emily la fiancé de Sam**

Une jeune femme brune me fit un énorme câlin,

**_bonjour Bella, je suis Emily**

**_bonjour, **j'étais un peu déconcertée par son attitude

**_entre je t'en prie, **m'invita Emily, elle était belle mais son visage était marqué par trois grandes cicatrices.

Elle me donna des muffins, Emily est adorable et gentille, les autres Indiens ne me traitaient pas différemment, j'étais juste Bella pour eux et non une pauvre dépressive, ou une ado enceinte, j'appris des tas de choses sur eux. Ils se considèrent comme des frères. L'ambiance est sympathique et joviale, Jared est le clown de la bande.

Vers midi, je décidais de rentrer voir Charlie, j'étais fatiguée par cette longue matinée.

**_Je vais rentrer au revoir **

**_Je te raccompagne dehors**, insista Jake

**_Encore merci pour tout**

**_ Bella, je voudrais te demander pardon, j'ai dis des choses horribles tout à l'heure et je ne voulais surtout pas te blesser tu vois, c'est juste qu..qu'il m'arrive de m'emporter facilement depuis quelques temps. Je m'excuse, **il baissa les yeux et agitait nerveusement ses doigts

**_ ça va Jake, ça arrive à nous tous d'agir différemment, je sais que t'es un gars bien**

Ses yeux s'illuminaient lorsqu'il sut que je l'avais pardonner.

_ **toujours amis? **Me demanda-t-il, il me tendit sa main

_ **bien sûr, **lui répondis-je en serrant la main. Il ferma ma portière et me fit un au revoir de la main avant de foncer vers la forêt.

Je roulais sur l'autoroute, et m'arrêtai sur le bord de la route, j'inspirais puis expirais, il fallait que je fasse le point dans ma vie, j'avais envie de me confier à quelqu'un, à ce moment là je regrettais l'absence d'Alice ma meilleure amie.

J'ai une idée, j'aurai l'impression qu'ILS seront là si j'allais à la villa, parler au mur ne me dérange pas, cette maison est la leur, je m'y sentais bien. Je démarrai et fit demi-tour pour aller à la villa des Cullen.

…...

**Et ouais c'est pas les Cullen qui ont sauvé Bella mais Jacob, c'est un personnage important de la saga et je voulais qu'il fasse partie de l'histoire.**

**Mais je m'excuse déjà pour toutes celles qui pensaient que les Cullen allaient la sauver (ne me haïssez pas trop), c'est dans le cours de l'histoire. Il faut qu'Edward ressente une répulsion à l'appel du sang de Bella et pour cela il doit être confronté à sa mort. **

**Taylor Lautner torse nu est un des plus beaux spectacles jamais offert à nous ses fans. Je craque aussi pour Embry et Paul. Décidément dans Twilight c'est un défilé de beaux gosses ( Peter Facinelli, Kellan, Boo Boo, Jackson, Xavier Samuel, Cam, Cameron , Michael Welch, Charlie Bewley et ROBERT!)**

**Haylin: j'ai vu la vidéo et j'ai adoré. Merci**

**Trèves d'hystérie et merci de lire. Closer est maintenant répertorié sur : ( gros merci à Johanna pour cet ajout et sa critique sur la fic) **


	16. Chapter 16: a black hole lost somewhere

**Note importante: Nouveau chapitre et enfin j'explique l'origine du titre de la fic : Closer. Qui signifie plus proche en français, ma fic parlait de l'absence d'Edward mais qui malgré la distance était près de Bella d'une certaine manière. Et je voulais le dire dans ce chapitre parce qu'Edward court pour sauver Bella et qu'il sent que son bonheur est de plus en plus en proche, à portée de main lorsqu'il arrive à Forks.**

**C'est le titre d'un single du groupe Kings of leon (que j'adore!), elle m'a rappelé Twilight et la chanson est magnifique, mélancolique, triste, un chapitre avec le point de vue d'Edward, dédié à toutes celles qui l'adorent. Je mets directement la traduction de la chanson en italique, je ne mettrais les paroles originales que pour le refrain.**

**EDWARD POV **

_Musique__: Closer ( Kings Of Leon)_

Echoué dans cette ville qui fait froid dans le dos

Les feux rouges se balancent et les lignes téléphoniques sont coupées.

Ce plancher est crépitant de froid

Elle a prit mon cœur, je crois qu'elle a prit mon âme

Avec la lune je m'enfuis

Loin du carnage du soleil fougueux

Guidé par la veine étranglée

Ne montrant aucune pitié, je le fais encore

Ouvre tes yeux

Tu continues à pleurer, bébé

Je te saignerai à sec

Les cieux me clignent des yeux

Je vois une tempête bouillonnante depuis la mer

And it's coming closer

And it's coming closer

Toi tu as secoué mes os

Me laissant échoué tout seul dans l'amour

Que penses-tu de moi

Où ai-ce que je suis maintenant ? Bébé où est-ce que je dors ?

C'est tellement bon, mais je suis vieux

2000 ans de chasse commencent à montrer leurs effets.

And it's coming closer

…...

**09 : 12**

Je marchai sans trop savoir où aller, j'avançais tout droit dans la forêt, l'océan est juste en face, droit devant. Jasper et Alice me suivirent, je courais le plus vite possible, ma vie en dépendait, ma vitesse frénétique ne contribuait pas à calmer mon angoisse et ma peur d'arriver trop tard, si je ne parviens pas à la sauver à temps, Bella mourra.

Alice était à moitié consciente des alentours, elle cherchait des réponses et des lueurs d'espoir dans ses visions, malheureusement elle ne voyait plus rien.

Je me remémorai une prière que ma mère Elisabeth me faisait réciter tous les soirs et l'adressa à toute forme de divinité ayant un tant soit peu de pitié pour moi. Bella ne peut pas mourir, elle ne le mérite pas.

J'entendis le bruit des vagues et m'arrêta au bord de l'autoroute, je voyais la falaise, celle de la vision d'Alice. Elle est sur le territoire Quileute, le traité m'empêche d'avancer un peu plus. Si je franchis leur territoire ce sera la guerre. Mais peu importe, une guerre ne signifiait rien face à la vie de Bella. Elle est ma priorité.

Je scrutais la falaise et les environs, rien, aucune présence humaine

**_Edward, il pleut, la tempête est passée, dans ma vision la tempête arrive lorsque Bella se tient sur la falaise, il est trop tard Edward, je suis désolée, **me dit Alice

**_Non, c'est impossible, **m'obstinai-je**, elle ne peut pas être morte**

Mon téléphone vibra

**_oui ?**

**_Edward, j'ai vérifiai les alentours et ... **il hésita une demie seconde

**_Quoi ? qu'as-tu vu Emmett ?** m'irritai-je

**_La camionnette de Bella est garée sur l'autoroute, elle est vide**

**_Où exactement ?**

**_600 m au nord de où vous êtes, et Rosalie a appelé : il n'y a personne chez Bella. **

**_Merci Em, dit à Rosalie de rentrer**

**_Ça va ?**

**_Non, c'est fini**

Je raccrochai et regarda une dernière fois l'océan, elle a emporté ma Bella, mon cœur, ma vie.

Retrouverai-je un jour le corps de ma bien-aimée ? Je ne sais pas mais je suis sur d'une chose : je ne pourrais pas vivre dans un monde où elle n'existe pas.

La disparition de Bella était mon arrêt de mort.

J'étais arrivé trop tard, j'ai failli à ma mission.

…...

_**Etre ou ne pas être, c'est là la question. Y a-t-il plus de noblesse d'âme à subir la fronde et les flèches de la fortune outrageante, ou bien à s'armer contre une mer de douleurs et d'y faire front pour y mettre fin ? Mourir…dormir, rien de plus…et dire que, par ce sommeil, nous mettons fin aux maux du cœur et aux mille tortures naturelles qui sont le lot de la chair : c'est là un dénouement qu'on doit souhaiter avec ferveur. Mourir…dormir dormir, peut-être rêver. Oui voilà l'obstacle. Car quels rêves peut-il nous venir dans ce sommeil de la mort, quand nous sommes débarrassés du tumulte de la vie ? Voilà qui doit nous arrêter. C'est cette réflexion-là qui donne à nos malheurs une si longue existence. [ …] **_

_**( William Shakespeare, Hamlet, acte III)**_

Le ciel brumeux de Forks m'accompagnait dans mon interminable marche, j'errais sous l'averse sans but, sans direction. Mon esprit était vide sous le choc, je n'arrivais pas à réaliser les faits.

Bella… mon ange… avait rejoins …le …ciel. Je m'effondrais contre un arbre et laissais mon corps secoué par des spasmes horribles s'écroulait sur le sol humide, je fermais les yeux et regardais le ciel gris.

Pardonne moi Bella, je n'ai pas pu te sauver.

J'avais le besoin inexplicable d'hurler au monde à quel point j'avais mal, mais mon corps, et ma voix en semblait incapable, tout ce que je pus émettre fut un gémissement d'agonie.

On m'avait arraché ma seule raison de vivre, celle avec qui j'avais passé tant de moment heureux, elle n'est plus là et c'est ma faute. J'aurais dû rester à ces côtés pour la protéger, tous ces jours de torture se sont avérés inutile maintenant que je l'ai perdue à jamais.

La mort de Bella est ma punition, le monstre que je suis le mérite en quelque sorte mais elle? Pourquoi le destin s 'est-il acharnait sur elle? Sa plus grande erreur a été de me rencontrer. Tout est ma faute.

*** _Sang et verre étaient tout ce que je pouvais voir_

_Je n'aurai jamais du t'amener dans ma famille_

_Senti même la soif qu'il a ressentie_

_Mais je suis un peu plus gentil_

_Te quitter a été la seule réponse que j'ai pu trouver_

_Pourquoi suis-je parti?_

_J'ai commencé à mourir quand le futur t'as vu tomber_

_Imagine comment cela m'a écrasé après que j'ai passé ce coup de téléphone_

_Mes instincts ont pris le contrôle, pas de pensée de bon ou de mauvais_

_Crois-moi quand je te dis que je pensais que tu étais partie_

_J'ai essayé de penser à comment je pourrais recommencer_

_Mais un monde sans toi ne vaut pas la peine de vivre_

_Cela faisait si longtemps que j'ai connu la douleur_

_Je me suis feutré à travers tes yeux cette nuit-là_

_Parmi les arbres et je me prépare_

_Te mentir fait si étrange_

_Rien sûr je t'ai toujours aimée et cela ne changera jamais_

_Pourquoi suis-je parti?_

_Je t'aime toujours tu sais?_

_J'ai commençé à mourir quand le futur t'as vu tomber_

_Imagine comment cela m'a écrasé après que j'ai passé ce coup de téléphone_

_Mes instincts ont pris le contrôle, pas de pensée de bon ou de mauvais_

_Crois-moi quand je te dis que je pensais que tu étais partie_

_J'ai essayé de penser à comment je pourrais recommencer_

_Mais un monde sans toi ne vaut pas la peine de vivre_

_Pourquoi suis-je parti?_

_J'ai commençé à mourir quand le futur t'as vu tomber_

_Imagine comment cela m'a écrasé après que j'ai passé ce coup de téléphone_

_Mes instincts ont pris le contrôle, pas de pensée de bon ou de mauvais_

_Crois-moi quand je te dis que je pensais que tu étais partie_

_J'ai essayé de penser à comment je pourrais recommencer_

_Mais un monde sans toi ne vaut pas la peine de vivre_

_The Mitch Hansen Band_

_A world without you ( album Twilight hour, 2007) ***_

C'est une certitude, je veux mourir, que les Volturi m'achèvent d'une quelconque manière, qu'ils stoppent cette douleur et ce vide insupportable qui me tuent à petit feu. Je suis las de vivre. Las de souffrir, qu'on en finisse.

Je vais prendre le premier vol pour l'Italie, j'y serai ce soir, parfait, comme ça j'éviterai les rayons de soleil. J'irai directement à Volterra, je dois réfléchir à un moyen d'attirer l'attention des Volturi. Aro ne me facilitera pas la tâche, il ne voudrait pas offenser son vieil ami Carlisle. M 'exposer serait la meilleure façon de parvenir à mes fins, je transgresserai la seule et unique loi chez les vampires: garder notre existence secrète, et les Volturi veillent consciencieusement au respect de cette règle.

Je me dirigeai vers le nord pour Seattle, je dois y arriver le plus vite possible, prendre un jet privé: premièrement je n'avais pas mon passeport sur moi mais juste ma carte de crédit et une pièce d'identité, je ne pourrai pas rentrer à la maison pour le prendre, deuxièmement j'arriverai plus vite et troisièmement le jet m'évitera une quelconque tentation pour mes instincts sauvages ou la présence de centaines d'esprits, la tranquillité voilà ce dont j'avais besoin en ce moment.

Courir est une seconde nature, mon avantage: je suis le plus rapide de nous tous, j'aurai donc une longueur d'avance sur Alice et Emmett. A ma grande surprise, une ombre surgit de nulle part me sauta dessus, je l'esquivai et montai dans les arbres, mais mon adversaire, redoutable guerrier, tira mon pied gauche et me balança à terre avant d'emprisonner mes bras dans un étau de fer.

_ **lâche moi**, persiflai-je

_ **tu n****'****iras nulle part Edward, je sens ce que tu ressens alors non, je ne te laisserai pas te détruire sans rien faire, aussi intense que soit ta douleur tu ne dois pas autoriser la culpabilité, ta haine envers ta personne et la peine prendre le dessus, personne ne te blâme Edward, et surtout pas Bella. Je peux te dire malgré le peu de temps que j****'****ai passé avec elle: elle n****'****aurait pas souhaité et je cite « que quelqu****'****un coure à sa perte à cause d****'****elle, surtout pas toi ».**

**_ Jasper, je n'en peux plus, j'ai trop mal, je ne supporterai pas une minute de plus de vivre ainsi, ne le comprends-tu pas?**

_ **tu as le droit d****'****avoir mal, c****'****est normal mais pense aux conséquences de tes actes, nous sommes ta famille, et une famille ferait l****'****impossible pour garder auprès d****'****eux ceux qu****'****ils aiment. Nous souffrirons énormément si jamais il t****'****arrivait malheur, nous avons déjà assez perdu de chose ainsi.**

Emmett et Alice arrivèrent à cet instant, ils m'escortèrent à la maison, me donnant aucune chance de m'enfuir.

Dès que nous avions franchi la porte, Esmé se précipita dans mes bras;

« _Edward, je suis vraiment désolé mon chéri, je sais à quel point tu l__'__aimais, Bella était une fille extraordinaire, je respecte ta douleur, si tu savais combien ça me fait mal de te voir ainsi_, pensa-t-elle »

Carlisle s'avança vers moi d'une lenteur délibéré, il posa sa main sur mon épaule et me fixa de ces yeux emplit de tristesse et de compassion

« _on est de tout cœur avec toi mon fils, c__'__est une grande perte pour notre famille, nous avons aussi perdu: une sœur, une amie, et une fille »_

Je m'assis sur le canapé blanc et fixai la rivière, c'est le vide, une part de moi, une grande part s'était envolé, je ressentais un immense abysse au fond de moi, la douleur avait anesthésié mon corps car je ne ressentais plus rien à ce moment. Le noir total, la nouvelle lune, la lumière avait soudain disparu et laissé place à l'obscurité complète_._

Ce sont les souvenirs et les regrets qui lacérèrent mon esprit, ils sont la source tortionnaire de mon mal. Ces merveilleux moments passés avec elle, son rire, son sourire, ses baisers, la façon dont elle se mord la lèvre inférieure quand elle est nerveuse ou qu'elle retient un rire, son regard et sa tendresse. Tout chez elle me manquait terriblement, elle a fait de ces quelques années passées avec elle, les plus beaux jours de ma vie, inoubliables et mon cœur se serra à l'idée de ne plus jamais la revoir, ne plus jamais la toucher. Comment allais-je vivre sans elle? Comment ferai-je pour avancer, marcher sur cette terre sans que chaque petit détail me la rappelle? J'essayais en vain de me la remémorer poussé par cette peur irrationnel de tout perdre et oublier un jour. J'ai l'impression de la voir partout, chaque objet, un mot en particulier me rappelle son souvenir. Le temps guérit les blessures, peut-être oui ou évidemment non. Dans mon cas, le temps est une notion abstraite, infini, et éternelle.

Un son familier, le ronronnement d'un vieux moteur me fit sortir de ma léthargie, ce bruit familier et le grincement d'une porte rouillée m'entraîna comme un serpent attiré par le son de la musique vers la porte d'entrée.

J'ouvris instinctivement l'objet de bois poussé par une attraction intense et je me figeai comme une statue en voyant l'ange dans toute sa magnificence debout en face de moi.

_Un ange frappe à ma porte _

_Est-ce que je le laisse entrer?_

_Ce n'est pas toujours ma faute _

_Si les choses sont cassées_

_[…] _

_Un enfant frappe à ma porte_

_Il laisse entrer la lumière, _

_Il a mes yeux et mon cœur,_

_Et derrière lui c'est l'enfer_

_( un ange frappe à ma porte, Natasha St Pier)_

_ **Bella, **soufflai-je incrédule 

…_..._

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, ça a été dur pour moi de l'écrire car je ne trouvais pas les bons mots pour parler du supplice d'Edward, je prie pour que vous ne soyez pas déçus. Mais je m'étais inspirée de ce que j'avais ressenti récemment à la mort d'une tante proche pour l'écrire.**

**Review? S'il vous plaît**

**La deuxième chanson ( a world without you) est assez spéciale, elle a été écrite spécialement pour la saga, elle parle d'Edward après sa rupture avec Bella dans Tentation, le groupe The Mitch Hansen Band a enregistré un album Twilight dont toutes les chansons se rapportent à la saga.**

**( merci à misschOcolate pour la traduction de la chanson de Mitch Hansen band, visible sur le site de la )**

**Closer ( du génialissime Kings of leon) fait partie de mes chansons préférées.**

**Et bien sûr le fameux To be or not to be ( j'ai pas résisté alors je l'ai ajouté, j'adore)**


	17. Chapter 17: ice queen  BONUS

**Salut tout le monde, ceci est une sorte de BONUS (parce que Closer a dépassé les caps des 100 reviews).**

**Alors je m'essaye avec un chapitre du point de vue de Rosalie, je ne sais pas s'il est réussi ou pas, à vous de me le dire. C'est assez dur d'être dans sa tête, n'étant ni d'une beauté époustouflante, ni vaniteuse et vampire , je ne savais pas trop quoi écrire ni comment la faire réagir par rapport à la situation. **

**J'espère quand même que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre ( car j'aime bien Rosalie)**

…_..._

_Ce poème se réfère à ce qu'elle éprouve par rapport au souvenir de Royce King_

_C'est eux qui m'ont tué_

_Sont tombés sur mon dos avec leurs armes, m'ont tué_

_Sont tombés sur mon cœur avec leur haine, m'ont tué_

_Sont tombés sur mes nerfs avec leurs cris m'ont tué_

_Ont émietté ma défense comme une croûte sèche_

_Ont égrené mon cœur comme de la mie_

_Ont tout éparpillé cela dans la nuit_

_( Hector de Saint-Denys Garneau ,Œuvres )_

_Musique: Sober (Pink)_

**Pov rosalie**

Frustration, voilà le sentiment que j'éprouvai depuis un moment, toute cette panique silencieuse et cette inquiétude autour de moi commencèrent vraiment à me taper sur les nerfs.

Frustration, car je ne comprenais pas en quoi la possible mort de Bella pouvait m'affecter, je ne me réjouis pas de son triste sort, même si je ne l'appréciai pas beaucoup, ce serait cruel de ma part de souhaiter sa mort, au fond elle ne le méritait pas. La vérité et cela me fait mal de l'avouer est que je suis jalouse d'elle, Bella est humaine, une chose que je désire être plus que tout et … elle peut vivre normalement, accomplir tout ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé : avoir des enfants, vieillir, sortir les jours ensoleillés, me faire des amies.

Elle a tout pour être heureuse, mais non ça ne lui suffit pas, cette petite effrontée désire être l'une des nôtres, c'est ça qui m'énerve le plus chez elle, elle a l'existence que je veux mener et elle insiste pour tout abandonner sans hésitation, Bella ne sait pas dans quoi elle s'embarque, ceci n'est pas une vie, se cacher tout le temps, fuir les autres, résister à chaque seconde à la tentation de tuer, ne désirer que du sang, encore et toujours plus.

Je vérifiai les alentours de sa maison à Forks avant d'entrer discrètement dans son humble demeure, il n'y avait personne et la porte n'était pas fermé à clé. Je passais en revu le minuscule salon à la recherche d'un quelconque indice, elle a pu laisser une lettre, un mot à son père. Je remarquai des photos trônant sur la cheminée : elle et son père sur un bateau de pêche, je suppose qu'elle avait 8 ans à l'époque et une autre, Bella soufflait sur les 5 bougies de son gâteau d'anniversaire entouré par ses parents.

Je vérifiais la cuisine et les autres pièces de la maison dont la chambre du Chef Swan, rien. Il ne restait plus que sa chambre, j'ouvris doucement la porte, la pièce était propre mais assez désordonnée, des livres et des CD traînaient par ci par là, son lit était fait, il n'y avait rien d'intéressant sur son bureau, elle n'avait pas vraiment personnalisé sa chambre, pas de poster ni de photos partout. Les couleurs étaient ternes, comment Edward avait-il pu apprécier de rester dans cette pièce toutes les nuits à contempler cette endroit livide ? Décidemment je ne le comprendrais jamais. Il a des goûts bizarres.

Je scrutais chaque coin de la pièce mais je ne trouvais rien, des peluches posaient dans un coin attira mon attention, j'ignorai la passion de Bella pour les nounours, ça fait tellement petite gamine.

Je m'arrêtais devant le miroir, je retins un hoquet de surprise en voyant ma tête, mes cheveux avaient besoin d'un sérieux coup de peigne, mes belles boucles dorées avaient perdu leur brillance, et pire que tout: mes sourcils froncés et le plis sur mon front me faisaient apparaître comme une personne prise d'une terrible inquiétude. Je secouais lentement ma tête pour laisser échapper ses sentiments inhabituels. Ressaisis-toi Rose, m'encourageai-je.

J'ouvris chaque tiroir de sa commode, je fouillais ses affaires, j'avoue que ce n'est pas poli mais on m'avait confié une tâche et je me dois de bien m'appliquer, j'étais aussi curieuse, je me demandais ce qu'Edward pouvait bien trouver chez cette fille, à mes yeux ce n'est qu'une pauvre humaine banale. Au dernier tiroir, j'étais face à une énigme, je fis une découverte incroyable, ça n'a pas de sens, je fis sortir les vêtements et les examinai de plus près, des vêtements pour bébé fraîchement acheté, qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

Je ne comprenais toujours pas, enfin une partie de mon cerveau voulait me crier une chose évidente mais cela paraît tellement improbable, insensé.

Je n'avais rien trouvé chez elle qui puisse indiquer où elle est partie et ses projets aujourd'hui. Je décidai d'appeler Emmett pour lui informer de la situation afin qu'il transmette l'info à Edward: Bella n'est pas chez elle et elle n'a laissé aucun mot. Je ne lui avais encore rien dit sur ce que je venais de découvrir.

Je me précipitais pour rentrer à la maison, je devais parler rapidement à Carlisle, je courus le plus vite possible.

J'eus le temps de réfléchir aux conséquences de tous ces évènements, j'eu peur que Bella soit morte, ce serait une catastrophe pour notre famille, je comprends la peur qui ronge mon frère, je l'ai déjà ressenti il y'a longtemps quand je courus sur des kilomètres pour amener Emmett à Carlisle, ses blessures étaient graves et je le voyais perdre son sang petit à petit, je n'avais jamais eu autant peur de toute ma vie.

Edward sera anéantie s'il arrive un malheur à sa chérie, et j'ai de la peine pour lui.

Malgré nos disputes et nos mésententes, il reste mon frère et je l'aime si Bella s'en sort je promets de faire des efforts pour l'accepter car je dois me faire à l'idée que c'est elle qu'il a choisi. Je veux le voir à nouveau heureux, sa bonne humeur avait des répercutions sur tous les membres de la famille et j'aime ça.

J'entrais en trombe dans le living room.

_**Carlisle? J'ai besoin de te parler**

**_ du nouveau?**

…**...**

**Qu'en pensez vous? Je rappelle que Rosalie est venue chez Bella sur ordre d'Edward pour voir si Bella a laissé un mot pour indiquer l'endroit où elle se trouve.**

**PS: avez-vous vu les photos du tournage de Breaking dawn et la première photo officielle de leur lune de miel, j'ai crié comme une folle lorsque je l'ai vu. Il y'a la scène au lit, à Rio, et une de Edward et Bella en maillot. ( robert je t'aime!)**

Closer est repertoriée sur le repertoire de dreams-twilight dont le lien est ici:

**.**

**.com**

**Si vous aimez cette fic, je vous en prie laissez une review, je ne demande pas plus. Merci pour vos alertes et favoris.**


	18. Chapter 18: mourn

**Je voulais vous remercier pour vos reviews, alertes et favoris. Cela représente beaucoup pour moi. Merci milles fois.**

**J'ai aussi publié un petit one shot à propos d'un appel téléphonique entre Bella et Renée (inspirée du film) venez lire si ça vous tente.**

**Chapitre dédié à lena-lna933**

_Musique__: Your guardian angel ( The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus)_

POV BELLA

_L'absence de tes yeux devant les miens, de ton visage proche du mien, de tes lèvres contre les miennes est pour moi le début d'une agonie amoureuse._

_( Anatole France)_

Je me garais devant la grande demeure des Cullen, cette villa est magnifique, un havre de paix perdu dans cette immense forêt. J'hésitai avant d'entrer, j'avais ce sentiment étrange d'inconfort au fond de moi, une certaine appréhension inexplicable. J'avançai doucement vers l'entrée, je montais avec lenteur les marches du porche, mes muscles étaient encore engourdis. Mes cheveux étaient toujours mouillés ainsi que ma robe en mousseline.

Avant que je puisse faire un geste, la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même, en voyant la personne en face de moi je fis un pas en arrière prise par le choc et la stupeur, il était immobile comme une statue durant deux secondes.

**_Bella**, il murmura mon prénom dans un souffle à peine audible.

Le tonnerre gronda rompant ce silence absurde, je fermais les yeux pour tenter de faire la différence entre l'illusion et la réalité, depuis quand je voyais Edward sans me mettre en danger, peut-être que je suis réellement en danger ? Je l'ignore. J'ouvris les yeux m'attendant à voir ce mirage disparaître, mais je fus surpris en le voyant toujours debout devant la porte, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

Je réalisais enfin la situation : Edward était vraiment là, je n'hallucinais pas. Mon cœur commença à battre à toute allure, ma respiration devint erratique mon corps allait flancher; mon sang se rua vers mon cerveau, je fus prise par un vertige et je m'évanouis, je me rendis compte qu'il m'avait rattrapé dans ma chute.

- **tu es …là** , réussis-je à dire avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

POV EDWARD

_Dans le temps de la nuit je pourrai répondre à voix basse_

_Le seul moment que la vie m'a volé_

_Dans le temps de la nuit je retrouverai ton visage_

_Et la forme de mon visage_

_Je te parlerai dans le temps je te parlerai dans la nuit_

_J'écarterai enfin l'affreuse douleur de mon silence_

_J'écarterai enfin les jours mortels_

_Je te parlerai hors du temps je te parlerai dans la nuit_

_J'effacerai les traces amères de l'attente_

_J'effacerai les traces amères de l'oubli_

_Dans mes deux mains ouvertes je prendrai ton visage_

_Ton seul visage d'un seul instant mortel_

_Je te parlerai hors du temps j'écarterai la nuit_

_Je reprendrai les mots absolus_

_Pour te le dire enfin avec ma voix pareille_

_À la lumière_

( _Jacques Prével_)

…...

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, Bella est vivante, elle est belle et bien là, vivante. Suis-je en plein rêve ou au paradis ? Elle me dévisagea puis ferma un instant ses yeux, bizarre, de toute manière Bella avait toujours des réactions inattendues, une des raison pour laquelle je l'aime. Je planais tellement j'étais heureux.

Des murmures et des pensées choquées me firent revenir sur terre, Bella s'évanouit et elle tomba dans mes bras.

- **tu es… là**, me dit-elle

Je la soulevais et tenais fortement contre mon torse, je voulais la positionner de manière à rendre la chose plus confortable pour elle mais je rencontrais un obstacle, mes yeux se posèrent dessus et je retins mon souffle.

Impossible, comment ça se fait, impossible, Bella, mon dieu, est-ce que c'est ce que je pense ? Bella

Les mots n'arrivaient pas à sortir de ma bouche, j'eus le plus grand choc de toute ma vie, mes yeux continuèrent de fixer son estomac.

Se pourrait-il que Bella soit enceinte ? Impossible, à moins que … J'étais muet de stupeur.

_ **Que se passe –t-il Edward, d'où vient cette totale confusion ?** Me demanda Jasper par la pensée

_ **Carlisle**, appelai-je

_ **Oui**, il fut à mes côtés en un instant

Il fut autant choqué que moi en voyant Bella, même s'il

**_ fait la entrer, il faut l'allonger, je vais l'examiner, **m'ordonna-t-il

Je me retournais et rencontrais les regards et les esprits confus de quatre vampires. Je la déposais sur le divan du salon et je dus faire face à des visages interloqués. Je regardais Alice et elle essaya de chercher dans ses visions, les choses étaient floues, notre avenir avait même disparu à un moment, comme si nous étions tous morts, elle fouillait mais les images n'étaient pas claires.

_ **Je n'y comprends rien Edward, c'est la première fois que je me trompe dans mes visions, j'ai l'impression d'être aveugle, je ne vois plus rien, tout est incertain. Comme si quelqu'un bloquait mon pouvoir. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu faire une erreur pareille. Comment Bella a—t-elle fait pour s'en sortir ?**

Carlisle s'accroupit en face de Bella et commença à l'examiner, Rosalie lui apporta sa trousse médicale. Je le regardai faire, une question hantait mon esprit : si Bella était enceinte qui en était le père ? À en juger à ce que je vois, sa grossesse remonte à environ 5 mois, et il y'a 5 mois, nous étions en couple, pourtant nous n'avons pas encore eu de relation sexuelle, non mais elle était vierge lorsqu'on l'avait fait pour la première fois, ça j'en suis sur et certain, alors que signifiait tout cela ?

Les autres étaient silencieux mais une question leur brûlait les lèvres, nous attendions avec nervosité le verdict de mon père il soupira

« c'est bien ce que je pensais, cela confirme mes doutes et ce qu'a vu Rosalie,pensa-t-il » je fronçais les sourcils pour plus d'explication. Il se remémora pour moi sa conversation plus tôt avec Rosalie et sa fameuse découverte.

_ **Edward je dois te parler seul à seul, s'il vous plaît laissez nous un moment**

Les autres acquiescèrent puis sortirent, je suivis Carlisle dans son bureau. Il s'assit tandis que je m'appuyais sur le mur

_ **Est-ce que tu as une explication ?** Demandai-je

**_ Pour l'instant, j'ai une théorie mais cela n'est pas certain, **ilm'annonça les faits ( N/A :bon j'ai pas envie de redire la théorie de SM, vous la connaissez tous**), je pense que la procréation entre humaine et un vampire est possible, en tout cas, Bella est bien enceinte.**

_ **hn**, je ne savais pas trop quoi dire, il se leva et me prit dans ses bras, il prononça alors une phrase que je n'aurais jamais cru entendre de toute ma vie

_ **Félicitations Edward, tu vas être père**, je déglutis à ses mots, incapable de nommer cette sensation étrange : j'étais extatique et terriblement inquiet.

**_ es-tu sur que c'est sans danger pour Bella ? **je ne voulais surtout pas la perdre

**_ je ne peux pas me prononcer maintenant mais nous devons faire attention, elle aura besoin d'une surveillance stricte.**

**_ Elle va bien là maintenant ? **

**_ ne t'inquiète pas, ce genre de malaise est normal, c'est l'effet du choc et d'une chute de sa pression artérielle, elle va se réveiller dans quelques minutes, elle voudra sûrement de voir à ses côtés à son réveil**

Nous descendîmes en silence, je m'assis près de ma raison de vivre et lui tint la main, sa main et le reste de son corps n'avaient pas leur température habituelle, Bella était plus froide. Les autres étaient revenus et Carlisle leur avait expliqué la situation, Esmé me sauta littéralement dessus et m'avait couvert de bisou. Elle s'étranglait de joie, Jasper ricana et me félicita plus discrètement, Alice sautillait dans tous les sens, Emmett était bouche bée.

« Eddie ? Bébé ? Non, c'est une blague ou quoi ? Laissez moi rire, il met en cloque une ado et c'est moi le vilain petit canard de la famille, j'ignorai que sous tes airs de saint t'es aussi imprévisible frérot, la bête se cachait bien en toi et n'attendait que le bon moment pour sortir » je grognais et il éclata de rire

_ **Ce n'était qu'une blague Edward, je suis content pour toi.**

J'eus le réflexe de me tourner vers la personne dont la nouvelle devait le plus affectée. Rosalie regardait pensive vers l'extérieur, elle réfléchissait aux impacts de cette grossesse sur sa vie à elle, elle avait déjà fait auparavant la promesse de lieux se comporter avec Bella si elle survivrait, je croisais alors son regard et je perçus toute sa douleur et sa mélancolie, je n'aime pas voir ma sœur souffrir.

Je me levais rapidement et me posta devant elle pour faire quelque chose d'imaginable mais instinctif à mes yeux, je l'ai prise dans mes bras et elle sanglota. Sa coquille s'était brisée et elle avait montré ses émotions, elle qui s'était jurée de ne plus paraître faible et vulnérable.

« Edward, je sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive, je ne comprend pas ses sentiments, je je suis en colère, non pas contre toi ni Bella mais je me dit pourquoi elle et pas moi ? Je suis égoïste et jalouse, j'en veux à Dieu ou je sais pas qui, si Bella se réveille je ne saurai pas quoi lui dire ni comment réagir parce que j'ai été affreuse envers elle, je me sens coupable, elle n'avait rien fait pour le mériter, je me suis inventé des excuses pour la détester parce que la vérité est que je suis jalouse d'elle, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, dis moi est-ce qu'elle pourra me pardonner un jour ? »

_ Rose, ça va, je comprend nous avons tous ressenti ça un jour, je comprend parfaitement, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, elle ne te déteste pas

« Merci Edward, tu sais je ne te tiens plus responsable de ma transformation, j'ai accepté les choses et je dois vivre avec car c'est mon destin, la vie m'offre une seconde chance, je vais me racheter promis, Bella fait partie de la famille » elle me sourit et se lova dans les bras d'Emmett qui lui murmura qu'il était fier d'elle.

Je repris ma place auprès de Bella et caressa doucement ses cheveux mouillés. Elle ressemblait vraiment à un ange : cette tenue blanche, ce visage paisible, ses longues boucles brunes qui tombaient sur ses épaules et ses jolies lèvres entrouvertes.

Mon ange personnifié, de nouveau mon univers entier s'éclaira, l'ange était passé et avait tout illuminé sur son passage.

…..

**J'ai besoin de vos commentaires et vos impressions plus que jamais, je vous en prie, laissez une review.**

**Ce chapitre est une transition importante dans l'histoire, j'ai déjà en tête une bonne partie de l'intrigue, il me reste à peaufiner les détails et à écrire le tout.**

**Je voulais montrer cette facette de Rosalie lui rendant un peu d'humanité, pour moi elle n'est pas une femme totalement insensible, son passé et ses regrets l'ont poussé à se forger ce caractère. **


	19. Chapter 19: please forgive me

**Vous êtes absolument géniales! merci de lire, pour vos ajouts en favoris et alertes et surtout vos commentaires. **

**Un grand grand merci à aelita48. **

**J'ignore si vous allez apprécier ce chapitre, j'espère que oui.**

**Ccile: merci pour ton commentaire, je publie enfin les véritables retrouvailles en espérant que tu vas adorer**.

_Musique: Broken hearted-girl (Beyoncé)_

_Hurt ( Christina Aguilera)_

_C'est en vain que tu la fuiras,_

_Disant : « L'absence cicatrise! »_

_Le hasard est plein de traîtrise;_

_Et l'insensible aux yeux ingrats_

_Qu'un sourire jamais n'irise,_

_Un jour, tu la rencontreras!_

_C'est en vain qu'on croise les bras,_

_Disant : « Mon mal, je le méprise! »_

_Le passé, plus fort nous maîtrise_

_Et tout à coup tu l'oublieras,_

_Ta leçon fièrement apprise,_

_Et lâchement tu pâliras._

_( Leon Dierx, « La poursuite _

POV BELLA

J'ouvris lentement les paupières, la première chose que je vis fût son visage souriant, ses yeux topazes qui brillaient, remplis de cette même adoration et cette lueur incandescente qui jadis et encore aujourd'hui faisaient palpiter mon cœur.

Sa main se retira de mes cheveux et caressa ma joue, je battis des paupières pour ajuster mes yeux à la lumière: Edward était là, je ne pus ressentir qu'une joie immense.

_ **Mon amour tu es réveillée**, sa voix m'avait tant manquée.

_ **Edward, qu'est –ce …**

Il me coupa tout de suite

**_ Tu t'es évanouie**, **selon Carlisle tu as eu un sacré choc et une chute de la tension artérielle**.

J'acquiesçai, mon esprit n'arrivait pas encore à saisir tout, comme si il était embrouillé.

Edward est bien là, chez lui à Forks, mais que fait-il ici, je regardais la pièce et vis les Cullen me sourirent même Rosalie, bizarre. J'étais dans leur villa, je me rappelle être parti de chez Jacob puis je suis venue à cet endroit, et quand j'ai ouvert la porte, IL était apparu devant moi.

_ **Bella, pourrais-tu m'expliquer certaines choses, s'il te plaît. **Je hochai la tête en guise de réponse.

_ **Est-ce que récemment tu es allée sur une falaise au bord de l'océan ?** Me demanda-t-il doucement comme si il craignait de me brusquer.

_ **oui, **ma culpabilité ne s'était pas évanouie

**_ en pleine tempête ?**

**_ J'ignorais qu'il y'en avait une, je sais pas comment j'ai pu omettre une chose pareille mais j'en avais pas conscience.**

J'eus un souvenir de ce qui s'était passé, je me revoyais dans l'eau, avec cette sensation d'impuissance face à la mort imminente. Je me sentais énormément coupable, j'ai mis ma vie et celle de mon bébé en danger, comment ai-je pu être aussi inconsciente. Je pleurais maintenant

_ **Bella, chut, ne pleure pas, qu'est-ce tu as ? Je t'en prie mon amour, ne pleure pas**

**_ je suis désolée, je sais je suis stupide, je suis la seule à blâmer, oh mon dieu je ne pensais pas qu'en allant là bas j'allais courir à ma perte, je me suis avancée, j'ai trébuché et je suis tombée dans l'eau, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir, je m'en veux énormément. **Mes larmes étaient incontrôlables, je sentis petit à petit le calme revenir: Jasper.

_ **Bella personne te rend responsable de rien, tu es saine et sauve mais comment tu t'en es sortie? Alice a vu que tu allais … mou..rir noyer**, Edward détourna son regard et prit une grande inspiration. Il semblait souffrir énormément à cette idée.

Je me redressai rapidement et je me rappelai alors les mots qu'il avait dit le jour où il m'a quitté. Toutes ses horribles choses m'ont hanté des jours et des nuits. Je reculai soudainement d'un pas en le dévisageant.

_ **Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que ça t'aurai fait si j'étais morte? **Lui demandai-je calmement, il reposa à nouveau son regard sur moi et sembla choqué par ma déclaration, il ne répondit pas à ma question, il resta muet et secoua la tête, j'attendis encore quelques secondes mais j'en eu assez, c'était trop à supporter, mon corps et mon esprit étaient fatigués, trop d'émotions et de choc en une seule journée,mon bébé ressentait aussi cela, il bougea. Edward n'avait toujours rien dit, son silence signifiait qu'il ne savait pas trop comment réagir par rapport à ma mort, il ne m'aime pas, il voulait juste voir si j'allais bien et il partirait ensuite, ça j'en étais sure. Je ne le retiendrai pas, je ne peux pas agir égoïstement et me le garder pour moi alors qu'il m'avait clairement dit qu'il s'était lassé de moi. Et même si j'aime mon bébé et son père intensément je ne veux pas l'obliger à rester avec moi, connaissant Edward il sera rendra responsable de tout et voudra élever cet enfant, je refuse de le voir souffrir en sachant que mon enfant et moi sommes la cause de sa peine.

Je fis un pas en arrière, puis un autre, j'inspirai puis expirai à fond, les Cullen me regardèrent avec attention. Je dois laisser Edward partir. Je les regardai tous:

_ **merci pour tout mais je dois partir**, murmurai-je, je leur adressais un mince sourire, je ne voulais pas qu'ils voient à quel point Edward m'avait fait mal, j'avais mon honneur et ma dignité à préserver. Je ne suis pas la « pauvre petite amie qui s'est fait larguer par son copain vampire dans la forêt et qui a fait une dépression ensuite». Je voulais paraître forte devant eux. Je voulais cesser d'avoir mal et même si j'avais rêvé de cet instant, le jour où l'homme que je chéris reviendrait, la douleur dans ma poitrine me consumait petit à petit. J'avais besoin de sortir d'ici pour réfléchir. Alors je fis ce qui me semblait logique: je tournais les talons et me dirigea à grands pas vers la porte sans regarder derrière moi.

_ **Bella attends! **Cria Esmé,je ne l'écoutais pas et sortis de la villa

J'entendis Alice crier.

_ **Edward lève toi , bordel de merde, reste pas là et va la chercher, dis lui la vérité, elle comprendra.**

_ **ne laisse pas filer ta chance, bouge bouge bouge**, hurla Emmett

Je claquais la porte de ma camionnette et mis le contact, cela me faisait mal de fuir ainsi mais je devais réfléchir à tout ça.

Tout ceci est dénué de sens, c'est à n'y rien comprendre. Pourquoi Edward réagissait-il ainsi maintenant: comme si il se souciait de moi encore plus qu'avant après tout ce qu'il m'avait dit le jour où il m'a quitté. Je me rappelai chaque mot, ses traits durs et froids. S'il m'aimait il ne m'aurait pas briser de cette manière.

J'essayais plusieurs fois mais la voiture ne démarra pas, une épaisse fumée en sortit puis le moteur s'arrêta de tourner.

_ **merde**, grognai-je.

Je pris mon cardigan, mes clés et sortit de ma voiture précipitamment. Je maudissais ce jour, rien que des ennuis malgré la réapparition des Cullen. J'allais devoir marcher à pied jusqu'à chez moi, j'en ai pour pas mal de temps mais bon j'ai besoin de m'éclaircir les idées. Il pleuvait et je grelottais, mes larmes intarissables se mélangeaient aux gouttes de pluie: tant mieux.

J'arpentais le chemin qui m'avait mené chez les Cullen pour rentrer à Forks, quand soudainement une main puissante agrippa mon bras. Je me retournais pour voir la personne.

_ **Edward, **soufflai-je

_ **je t'en prie ne pars pas Bella, je viens d'apprendre que tu es vivante et je ne veux pas te perdre à nouveau, je ne le supporterais pas, supporter: c'est encore de l'euphémisme. Je mourrai sans toi.**

**_ je ne comprends plus rien, si tu veux jouer avec moi ou briser mon cœur une seconde fois, s'il te plaît fais le maintenant qu'on en finisse, je ne veux pas souffrir plus longtemps, mon mal a atteint ses limites, achève moi ici et là mais je t'en prie cesse de prétendre que tu m'aimes, **suppliai-je

_ **Bella je ne te mens pas, tu es la seule qui ait su toucher mon cœur hier, aujourd'hui et à jamais, je suis parti pour te protéger Bella, après cette nuit où j'ai perdu tout contrôle. Je me sentais tellement coupable de t'avoir attaqué ce soir là, je pensais qu'en partant tu serais plus en sécurité. Je me disais que tu serais mieux sans moi parce que tu mérites beaucoup mieux qu'un monstre**.

Ses yeux reflétaient une pure tristesse frôlant l'agonie que j'en oubliai ma propre douleur. Je me jetai dans ses bras et me blottit en pleurant contre son torse froid.

_ **mais tout ce que tu as dis quand tu m'as quitté… **

**_ j'ai mentis, et tu m'as cru si facilement Bella**

**_ parce que je ne suis qu'une humaine, je ne suis rien par rapport à toi**

**_ ne pense plus jamais ça, je t'en prie, tu es tout pour moi**, m'assura-t-il ave conviction.

_ **promets que tu ne me quitteras plus jamais Edward, j'ai eu tellement mal quand tu m'as quitté, ne refait plus jamais ça, je ne pourrai pas y survivre, mon pauvre cœur en serait incapable**.

_ **shh, mon amour je ne te quitterai plus jamais, promis, tu es tout pour moi, l'éternité ne m'avais pas apparu aussi dure que pendant ces mois loin de toi. Je ne suis plus apte à m'éloigner de toi**. Il caressa doucement mes cheveux mouillées et huma mon odeur. Je le regardai se pencher lentement vers moi, son souffle rafraîchissant balaya mon visage et ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes, je répondis à son baiser, heureuse et comblée. Il me sourit de son petit sourire en coin à en couper le souffle .

_ **je t'aime ma Bella**, me susurra-t-il à l'oreille, ,mon cœur battait à une vitesse folle et je rougis.

_ **je t'aime aussi **

Nous nous contentâmes ainsi à rester l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

_ **est-ce que tu vas me dire maintenant comment tu t'en es sortie vivante?**

**_ c'est…Jacob qui m'a sauvé, **murmurai-je

_ **Jacob Black? **S'étonna-t-il, j'acquiesçai

_ **c'est assez compliqué à vrai dire, il m'a entendu crier et m'a secouru, Jacob est un , euh, loup-garou. **Voilà j'avais lâché la bombe

_ **et bien, **soupira mon ange, **décidemment tu es un aimant à monstres Bella, **il éclata de rire, ce qui me vexa.

_ **je devrais peut-être le remercier de t'avoir sauver la vie, sans lui tu ne serais pas là ici à nouveau dans mes bras.**

**_ t'emballes pas trop, Jake ne semble pas trop apprécié les vampires**

**_ ça se comprend, c'est pour cela d'ailleurs que nous avons établis un traité avec les Quileute, les vampires et les loups sont de vieux ennemis. Je me demande bien pourquoi? **Ricana-t-il

Il me serra fort contre lui et après de longs mois de vide et de dépression, je me sentis complète, le trou noir dans ma poitrine avait été pansé. Il m'aime et je l'aime.

_ **Edward? **

**_ oui?**

**_ Toi et moi c'est pour le meilleur et pour le pire**

**_ peu importe ce qui se passera, on l'affrontera ensemble. **Il déposa un baiser sur mon front et je remarquai que la pluie avait cessé.

**_ je me sens tellement bien comme ça**, lui avouai-je. Il enfouit son visage dans mes cheveux et me huma encore.

_ **tu sens toujours aussi bon qu'avant mais ma soif a disparu, ces heures passées à croire que tu étais morte m'ont totalement immunisé de m'abreuver de ton si délicieux sang. **Il semblait si fier de lui, il sourit et me regarda dans les yeux. Nos prunelles restèrent ainsi à scruter l'un l'autre sans dire un traître mot. Il me berça doucement dans l'étau de ces bras et posa alors ces mains sur mon ventre. Au moment où il mit ses mains dessus, le bébé bougea et je sentis Edward se tendre derrière moi.

_ **c'est sa manière de dire qu'il est aussi content que tu sois là**, le rassurai-je.

**_ absolument incroyable.**

**_ ouais**

**_ depuis quand le sais-tu?**

**_ euh, environ en mi-mars. **il acquiesça doucement et y reposa ses mains

**_ tu sens il a encore bouger, **s'émerveilla -t-il

_ **il arrive à reconnaître son papa, **Edward sembla réfléchir à mes mots et il me murmura à l'oreille un merci.

**_Tu gèles alors on devrait rentrer à l'intérieur avant que tu ne tombes malade.**

Il me porta jusqu'à la villa et quand nous entrâmes dans le vaste salon, tous les Cullen y étaient présents. Alice se rua vers moi et me transporta dans les airs

**_ Bella, Bella, tu m'as manqué comme pas possible**. Elle sautillait sur place comme un petit lutin électrique. J'avais oublié à quel point Alice pouvait se montrer enthousiaste.

_ **toi aussi Alice, je suis contente de ravoir ma meilleure amie.** Elle poussa un autre cri de joie.

**_ ça suffit je pense Alice, laissez la un peu respirer**, **Bella, ma chérie nous sommes heureux de te revoir et de savoir que tu vas bien**, me dit Esmé. Je lui souris timidement en retour.

_ **tu devrais peut-être t'asseoir, tu as passé une dure journée**, me suggéra Carlisle. Je m'assis sur le canapé entouré par Edward et Alice, Jasper collé à elle, il se tourna vers moi et me sourit.

- **content que tu sois à nouveau parmi nous, **me dit-il avec son léger accent texan.

**_ moi aussi Jasper**

**_ et moi alors? La petite Bella m'a oublié, **bouda Emmett

**_ mais bien sûr que non, tu m'as manqué aussi Emmett, il n'y avait plus d'ambiance sans toi.**

Ses yeux s'illuminaient

**_ c'est vrai? **me demanda-t-il

**_ puisque je te le dis, **il fit sa petite danse de la victoire, tout le monde en rit.

**_ tu as entendu Rosie, elle vient de dire que je sais mettre de l'ambiance, je savais que j'étais le mec le plus cool de la planète **

**_ le plus immature, oui, **marmonna Edward avec désespoir

**_ rabat joie, **Emmett lui tira la langue et se calma

**_ Bella? **Je me tournai vers la blonde sculpturale, elle me regardait avec une expression inhabituelle remplie de remords etd'inquiétude.

_** je tiens à m'excuser pour mon comportement envers toi, j'ai été exécrable avec toi et je ne mérites même pas ton pardon, le fait d'avoir cru te perdre m'a fait réalisé à quel point je tenais à toi, que tu étais celle qui rendait ma famille plus heureuse. Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir été détestable et je te promets que je ferai des efforts maintenant que nous allons devenir sœur.**

Elle s'était rapprochée et moi je fus choquée, Rosalie Hale, la reine des glaces venait de me demander pardon. Je la fixai et je perçus la sincérité dans sa voix et ses traits. C'est l'occasion ou jamais de prendre un nouveau départ.

**_ Rosalie, je ne t'en ai jamais voulu, je n'ai jamais été fâché contre toi. Bien sûr que je te pardonne. **Ses grands yeux ambrés me scrutèrent avec incrédulité, elle croyait sûrement que j'aurai du mal à la pardonner. Je lui souris et ses lèvres bougèrent pour formule un merci silencieux avant de se mettre à côté d'Esmé, qui la serra et lui murmura quelque chose.

Je vis Carlisle lançait un regard interrogateur vers Edward et celui -ci expliqua à toute la famille que c'était Jacob qui m'avait sauvé, Alice ne l'avait pas vu car il est un loup garou.

Ils me dévisagèrent tous et je rougis.

Carlisle prit ensuite la parole.

_ **hum…Bella, mon côté médecin serait curieux d'apprendre comment tu te sens physiquement? **

Je ne m'attendais pas à cette question.

_ **oh, je vais bien, je me fatigue un peu plus vite que d'habitude, je dors et mange beaucoup plus mais je me sens normale, pourquoi?**

**_ simple curiosité, je m'excuse, cette grossesse est assez particulière si on peut le nommer ainsi. Je suis fasciné par ce miracle, d'ailleurs quand et comment l'as-tu su?**

**_ euh, environ en mi mars et je l'ai appris par le Dr Gérandy durant mon court séjour à l'hôpital. **Je regrettais immédiatement mes mots en voyant la panique d'Edward. Je déglutis, oups j'ai fais une gaffe.

**_ court séjour à l'hôpital? Que s'est-il passé?**

**_ je ne sais pas trop comment le dire, j'ai en…quelque sorte…eu un accident, durant la fête de Whitney Gordon. **Je me pinçais la lèvre et Jasper ressenti mon inconfort, il m'apaisa.

**_ quel genre d'accident? **S'impatienta Edward

_ **il m'arrive d'avoir des hallucinations, j'ai cru devenir dingue, j'ai fait des choses qui ne me ressemble pas du tout et dont je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi. Je regrette amèrement d'avoir agis si stupidement. **

_ **tu me fais peur Bella**

_ **qu'est-ce que ma petite sœur a fait comme bêtise? Vu ton air coupable, ça a du être grave.**

**_ Emmett! **Cria sa compagne

**_ je, je **les mots semblaient vouloir se bloquer**, je suis allée à la fête d'anniversaire de Whitney, j'étais totalement bourrée et je me suis droguée, j'étais si ivre que je ne tenais plus debout alors j'ai fait une chute dans les escaliers et j'ai fini à l'hôpital. **

Je baissais la tête tellement j'avais honte.

**_ et ben dis donc, t'es pas si sainte que ça, t'es carrément une junkie Bella **. **Putain j'aurai aimé voir ta tête quand t'étais défoncée. **S'esclaffa Emmett, Edward grogna contre son frère et il me caressa doucement la main. Il m'avait pardonné, je le savais rien que par ce geste.

**_ qu'as-tu pris exactement Bella? **Interrogea Carlisle

_ **si je me rappelle bien: de la vodka, de la tequila et de l'extasie, **avouai-je ne grimaçant

**_ continue mon amour**

_ **Le lendemain matin, je me suis réveillée avec la gueule de bois et le médecin m'a dit que j'étais enceinte, **je repensais à ma réaction ce jour là et je gloussais.

**_ qu'y a-t-il de si drôle?**

_ **j'ai éclaté de rire quand il me l'a dit. Il m'a dévisagé comme si j'étais cinglée, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rire, ça paraissait trop dingue. Et j'avais compris qu'il était tout à fait sérieux. Ensuite ,je me suis disputée avec Charlie. **

Tous se turent et ce silence devenait pesant. Je me rappelai soudain que je n'avais pas encore manger à midi, j'avais faim.

_ **Esmé, **demandai-je mal à l'aise

**_ oui**

**_ est-ce que vous n'aurez pas quelque chose à manger? **Je tentai de masquer ma gène.

**_ bien sûr Bella, que voudrais-tu manger?**

**_ un sandwich, s'il vous plaît. **Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Edward embrassa ma joue. Et je souris niaisement.

Esmé revint rapidement avec mon sandwich à la dinde, je la remerciai et commença à manger.

**_ c'est délicieux, merci**

**_ au fait Bella, demain c'est séance shopping, **déclara Alice. Je me raidis. Il fallait trouver une excuse pour échapper à la folie dépensière de ma meilleure amie.

_ **désolé Alice je suis punie et je dois effectuer des choses pour le bien de la communauté de Forks à la place de mes travaux d'intérêts généraux. Je confectionne des accessoires pour le spectacle de l'école maternelle de la ville, ça va me prendre toute la journée. **J'affichais un sourire victorieux.

**_ tu n'y échappera pas, après demain alors? **Proposa-t-elle

**_ non plus, j'ai ma séance chez le psy et Charlie ne me laisse pas sortir.**

_ **Tu te fais suivre par un psy? **S'étonna Edward

**_ une idée de mes parents. Mais je l'aime bien, Mme Meyer est une grande dame. Oh en parlant de mes parents, je dois rentrer, j'ai complètement oublié Charlie. **

Je me levais doucement et Edward suivit mon mouvement. Je fis mes au revoirs à toute la famille et sortit.

**_ ta voiture est en panne alors je vais te raccompagner**

**_ mais Charlie va te tuer s'il te voit, il est très remonté contre toi. Je ne veux pas à lui expliquer pourquoi tu es insensible aux balles si jamais il te tire dessus**.

J'entendis le très puissant rire d'Emmett émanant de la maison.

**_ ton père ne sera pas là avant 18 heures**, me rassura le lutin

**_ ok**, ma défaite donna un sourire malicieux à Edward. Nous montâmes dans son Aston Martin et il démarra en trombe.

…**...**

**C'était un chapitre plus long que d'habitude, sûrement le plus difficile que j'ai jamais écrit, et je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. **

**Je ne voulais pas que Bella se précipite dans les bras de son chéri comme si de rien n'était, dès qu'il est apparu devant elle, il a quand même dis des trucs difficile à digérer lors de la rupture alors ce sont des choses pas facile à oublier. Ne m'en voulez pas de sa réaction. Et pour ceux qui pensent qu'elle devrait lui faire la gueule, c'est une bonne idée mais lorsqu'on aime on pardonne, Edward a droit à sa seconde chance.**

**Après la pluie le beau temps, il commence à briller dans l'univers de notre couple préférée.**


	20. Chapter 20:feeling home again

**Voici un chapitre tout en douceur, pas d'action mais juste un petit moment à deux où ils savourent d'être de nouveau ensemble, je trouve ce couple trop mignon. **

**Disclamer: I do not own the twilight saga. ****Ni la chanson d'Aerosmith (j'ai les larmes aux yeux à chaque fois que je l'entends)**

**Diana: merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle remonte le moral et me donne le courage de continuer.**

**Ccile: J'étais trop contente en lisant ta review, merci! J'ai fait de mon mieux pour poster la suite rapidement. Désolé si ce chapitre n'est pas riche en action.**

**Merci de donner vos impressions.**

_Musique :__ I dont want to miss a thing ( Aerosmith) _

POV Bella

Edward cette fois-ci conduisit doucement, sûrement conscient que je n'étais pas en état de supporter sa conduite dingue. Il se gara dans l'allée, comme Alice l'avait prédis Charlie n'était pas encore là et je me sentis soudain soulagée, remerciant le ciel de cette bonne grâce.

Il m'ouvrit la porte rapidement et me tendit sa main pour sortir.

_ **Toujours galant à ce que je vois, **constatai-je

**_ aujourd'hui ce n'est plus exactement une habitude mais une vraie part de moi, je suis un gentleman de nature**

**_ Frimeur**

**_ je suis honnête c'est tout chérie**, me sourit-il innocemment

_ **Ouais ouais **

Je jetai mon sac sur le sol et m'effondra sur mon lit, mon lit douillet m'avait manqué et la pression avait soudain relâché une fois allongé. J'étais à bout de force, totalement exténuée, j'avais besoin de dormir un peu.

**_ tu devrais te reposer Bella, tu as besoin d'un long sommeil réparateur**

**_ tu as raison**, dis-je en baillant

**_ je pensais que tu allais protesté mais je suis ravi que non**

**_ je suis trop fatigué pour argumenter**

Il s'allongea près de moi et je me blottis contre lui, ma tête appuyée sur son torse, une main agrippant fermement son-t-shirt et je soupirai d'aise. Cette sensation magnifique allait m'emporter droit au paradis. Je fus heureuse qu'il soit là.

**_ dors mon amour, je serais là à ton réveil**, sa voix suave me berça doucement et je m'endormis.

POV EDWARD

_J'ai fait de plus loin que moi un voyage abracadabrant _

_Il y'a longtemps que je ne m'étais pas revu_

_Me voici en moi comme un homme dans sa maison_

_Qui s'est faite en son absence_

_Je te salue, silence_

_je ne suis pas revenu pour revenir_

_Je suis arrivé à ce qui commence _

_(Gaston Miron)_

En ce moment, cette sensation de bien être et de plénitude envahissaient tout mon être en regardant cette petite créature merveilleuse dans mes bras. J'éprouvais de la gratitude et du soulagement en apprenant que Bella et le bébé allaient bien. Je ne pouvais autrement que me réjouir et apprécier ce moment.

Bella est bien vivante, là à mes côtés, et elle voulait toujours de moi, aussi longtemps qu'elle le souhaitera je serais là. Là où mon cœur, ma raison et mon âme siègent: près d'elle.

Elle se retourna dans son sommeil, agrippa mon t-shirt et j'entendis un soupir de contentement.

Je regardais son visage paisible, soulagé par le sommeil et sûrement ma présence, cette dernière pensée me rendit plus qu'heureux. On allait affronter le monde ensemble main dans la main, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Tiens cette phrase m'a soudain fait pensé au mariage, me marier avec Bella serait merveilleux, durant ces décennies de solitude je m'étais toujours demandé avec qui je passerai le reste de ma vie, et maintenant que je l'ai trouvé, j'ai hâte de lui faire ma demande. Ma plus grande peur serait qu'elle refuse, ce qui est tout à fait possible, je me souviens avoir vu Bella se moquer d'un jeune couple marié lorsqu'on avait regardé cette émission à la télé. Elle avait trouvé la demande de l'homme absolument horrible et la fille trop matérialiste, pour conclure que ces deux- là allaient commettre une erreur en se mariant. Je devais garder à l'esprit de ne jamais faire ma demande en mariage comme cet homme l'avait fait. Je me sentais extrêmement nerveux, Bella risquait de rejeter ma proposition.

Mes pensées furent interrompues par un joli son: celui de mon prénom échappé des douces lèvres de ma tendre.

_ Edward….. Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle

Je souriais largement en voyant ce petit sourire se dessiner sur son visage. Elle est incontestablement magnifique.

Cela faisait des mois que je ne l'avais pas entendu parler dans son sommeil et cela m'avait vraiment manqué, l'entendre me confesser son amour ainsi inconsciemment me donnait des ailes. Rien que par ses mots je pouvais atteindre le ciel et toucher les étoiles.

Je caressais de mes doigts longilignes le contour de son visage, passant par son nez, ses pommettes, ses joues et enfin ses lèvres pulpeuses rosies. Elles s'entrouvrirent, et mon doigt y pénétra, elle suça le bout de mon doigt et je retins mon souffle pour essayer de chasser toutes ses pensées perverses de ma tête. Une fois mes pulsions passées, je la fixai de nouveau pour mémoriser chaque parcelle d'elle dans ma mon esprit.

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing

Watch your smile while you are sleeping

While you're far away and dreaming

I could spend my life in this sweet surrender

I could stay lost in this moment forever

Every moment spent with you is

A moment I treasure

Jamais je ne me lasserai de ce spectacle époustouflant sous mes yeux, j'aimerais tellement connaître ses pensées en ce moment et voir de quoi elle rêve si cela m'implique. Hélas non, à mon plus grand regret. Comme je lui avais dis il y'a un certain temps: si j'avais la possibilité de rêver ce serait sûrement d'elle.

Don't wanna close my eyes

Don't wanna fall asleep

'coz I'd miss you baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

'coz even when I dream of you

The sweetest dream would never do

I'd still miss you baby

And I don't want to miss a thing

Je ne voudrais rien rater de ces moments passés avec elle, ceux qui constituent notre histoire à tous deux. Je ris à cette idée, décidément Bella et moi ne sommes pas un couple normal, avec une histoire incroyable. Pour une fois je voulais admettre que le destin avait bien fait les choses. J'étais là allongé près d'elle, admirant la seule femme qui a su faire battre mon cœur mort.

Laying close to you

Feeling your heart beating

And I'm wondering what you're dreaming

Wondering if it's me you're seeing

Then I kiss your eyes

And thank god we're together

I just want to stay with you in this moment forever

Forever and ever

Isabella Swan: j'éprouve pour elle un amour incommensurable et profond, indéniable et éternelle. Elle est tout pour moi.

Don't wanna close my eyes

Don't wanna fall asleep

'coz I'd miss you baby

And I don't wanna miss you thing

'coz even when I dream of you

The sweetest dream would never do

I'd still miss you baby

And I don't want to miss a thing

Elle m'avait si manqué durant ces jours passés loin d'elle, et aujourd'hui je pouvais être avec elle de nouveau et revoir son sourire, ses baisers, la toucher et la maintenir contre moi pour ne plus la laisser partir. Rester ainsi pour toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

I don't wanna miss one smile

I don't wanna miss one kiss

I just wanna be with you

right here with you just like this

I just wanna hold you close

Feel your heart so close to mine

And just stay here in this moment

For all the rest of time

Baby, baby

J'avais conscience de la fragilité de ces moments, je devais en profiter car Bella ne restera pas avec moi pour toujours, un jour elle partira pour un autre monde. Même si j'ai du mal à l'accepter, c'est dans la nature de l'homme de mourir et lorsque cela arrivera je dois la laisser partir. Ensuite je la suivrai de près. Je refusais de ressasser ces souvenirs insoutenables quand j'eus crût qu'elle était morte. Il faut cesser de broyer du noir et penser à l'avenir. Bientôt nous allons accueillir un nouveau membre de la famille, j'étais mort de peur. Je ne voulais pas affoler Bella mais je suis très inquiet. Ce n'est pas une grossesse normale, je ne voudrais pas perdre Bella mais d'un autre côté je m'étais attaché à cet enfant. J'étais ainsi face à un dilemme, ne sachant quoi faire. Totalement perdu et la peur au ventre.

J'entendis une voiture approchée puis se garait dans l'allée: le chef Swan est là. Heureusement j'avais déjà ramené ma voiture à la maison: nous ne voulions pas annoncer notre arrivée avant demain matin. Il fallait trouver une histoire potable pour expliquer tout ceci: Jasper, Alice et Carlisle y travaillaient. Les habitants de Forks seraient très curieux de notre retour.

Charlie entra dans le salon et alluma directement la télé. Il appela Bella mais celle-ci était profondément dans son sommeil. Il monta les escaliers et je me dépêchais de sortir par la fenêtre. La porte de la chambre de Bella était entrouverte alors il jeta un œil doucement, il soupira, je suppose soulagé de voir que sa fille était endormie à la maison. Il entra dans la salle de bain et en sortit quelques minutes plus tard pour descendre regarder la télé. Je vérifiais que son attention était accaparée pour revenir auprès de Bella.

Mon cellulaire vibrait et je regardais l'identité de la personne: Alice.

_ **oui**

_ **Je veux d'entendre dire: merci Alice t'es la meilleure, et je remercie le ciel d'avoir mis sur mon chemin une fille aussi géniale.**

_ **Très drôle mais même si je t'aime beaucoup je ne te ferai pas un si beau discours**. Lui rétorquai-je

_ **Contente toi de me remercier et aussi de convaincre Bella de m'accompagner faire du shopping samedi. **

_ **Je vais essayer mais je ne te promets rien. Alors en quoi te dois-je cette faveur?**

**_ et bien nous avons mis en place une histoire: nous sommes partis car Carlisle avait reçu une joli offre comme chef du service cardiologie dans un hôpital à Los Angeles mais n'ayant pas apprécié cette vie trépidante et face à cette population matérialiste, Esmé et lui ont décidé de revenir à la tranquillité de Forks. Et bien sûr nous les avons suivi. Charlie n'y verra que du feu, en plus il vénère Carlisle, par contre il t'en voudra pas mal, travaille bien ton discours pour le convaincre de te laisser approcher de Bella. Tu as du boulot mon frère**.

**_ Et bien merci Alice, une dernière chose, est-ce qu'il va me tirer dessus? Me pardonnera-t-il un jour? **

**_ non, même si l'idée lui a traversé l'esprit, il ne tentera pas de te tuer ou t'arrêter, il faudra que tu te rachètes mais il te pardonnera un de ces jours, donne lui du temps. Dis à Bella que je passerai l'aider pour ses travaux demain soir. Bye**

Je soupirai décidément demain sera une dure et longue journée.

…...

**Bon j'avoue que ce chapitre est un peu ennuyeux mais je promets un chapitre plus riche en action au prochain post. Ouais la confrontation entre Edward et Charlie: ça va chauffer.**

**P.S: je sais pas pour vous mais j'ai trop trop hâte de voir les films Révélation! Je crève d'impatience**.


	21. Chapter 21: dad is going to kill you

**Je m'excuse pour le retard, je suis vraiment désolée, durant cette semaine j'avais préparée ma soutenance pour mon TPE qui a eu lieu hier, ça a pris mon temps libre durant ces derniers mois. Maintenant que c'est fini je peux souffler un peu en attendant les prochains exams. Merci de votre compréhension. J'ai concocté un chapitre plus long pour me rattraper. **

**Alors le début de ce chapitre je l'ai écris pour m'amuser, j'ai adoré la réaction de Bella, le matin où elle était revenue d'Italie dans Tentation quand elle a cru avoir rêver et être morte, je voulais reprendre l'idée pour le fun.**

**Attention: ****il est interdit de menacer un ado avec une arme ( même s'il a mis en cloque votre fille unique) à moins que vous soyez un vampire, là aucun risque de se blesser.**

…...

_La plus grande souffrance est de se sentir seul, sans amour, abandonnée de tous_

_( Mère Térésa)_

Bella POV

_I need you now ( Lady Antebellum)_

_Please dont leave me ( Pink)_

_Trouble ( Elvis Presley) juste pour le plaisir de placer une ambiance western entre Charlie et Edward _

La lumière du jour me poussa à me lever précipitamment, avais-je rêvé de tout cela ? Je me retournais mais je ne voyais personne. Non, non, je vous en supplie non. Cela signifiait-il que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve ? Un rêve où Edward était revenu et m'aimait toujours. Pourquoi ce beau mirage s'était-il évanoui, j'étais heureuse dans cette illusion, il m'aimait de nouveau, il était content de devenir père et pourquoi exactement au moment où nous semblions être heureux cela s'est arrêté ? Je veux être avec lui, je veux qu'il revienne, je veux vivre dans ce monde imaginaire où la douleur dans ma poitrine serait néant. J'ai besoin d'Edward autant que j'ai besoin d'air. Je ne peux plus vivre sans lui. Non, je n'en peux plus, je l'aime et je le veux à mes côtés.

Je pleurais sans retenue, mon corps fut secoué par des tremblements.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'a-t-il quitté ? Pourquoi ne suis- pas assez bien pour lui ? Pourquoi cela m'arrivait-il ? Non, il me manque tellement.

_ **Bella, Bella !** J'entendis sa voix complètement paniquée, Edward, cela intensifia mes larmes.

**_ Ne me fais pas ça je t'en prie, j'ai trop mal, **sanglotai-je

**_ Bella, qu'est-ce qui se passe, tu as mal quelque part ? Dis moi je t'en prie. **

L'illusion d'Edward me porta sur le lit et caressa doucement mes joues rouges. Cela devenait encore plus dur lorsqu'il me toucha ainsi, cela m'avait tant rappelé tous nos moments ensembles.

_ **S'il vous plaît arrêtez cette torture,** lui dis-je en enlevant sa main de mon visage. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un moment et il recula.

_ **Très bien Bella, je te laisse puisque tu me le demandes.** Il me regarda, sincèrement blessé et se prépara à partir. Je criais en le voyant s'en aller.

_ **NON ! Ne me quittes pas je t'en supplie, je t'aime Edward. Je me contenterais de cette illusion mais ne pars pas.**

_ **Bella, de quoi parles-tu ? Je serais à tes côtés aussi longtemps que tu le souhaiteras. Je t'aime plus que tout. Shhuh, arrêtes de pleurer mon amour, je suis là.** Je sanglotai maintenant dans ses bras.

Je tentais de me calmer pour mieux réfléchir. IL avait l'air réel. Mes larmes stoppèrent d'un coup et je me retournais pour lui faire face. Son visage reflétait de l'inquiétude, de la peine et de l'amour.

**_ Tu es réel ? Je ne suis pas en train d'imaginer tout ?**

Il rigola et embrassa mon front.

**_ Bien sûr que je suis réel, et non tu ne rêves pas. Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs. **

Je le fixais dans les yeux et l'embrassais. Je soupirai de soulagement.

_ **Ok là maintenant j'ai la preuve que j'hallucine plus. **Lui dis-je

Il éclata de rire, s'effondra sur le lit sous l'effet de son hilarité et j'en étais vexée.

**_ Et tu te moques de moi en plus, je ne te parlerai plus à partir de cet instant**. **Je t'emmerde Cullen. **Je détournais la tête et croisa mes bras.

_ **Oh mon amour ne fait pas cette tête, je suis désolé, ça te va ? **

Je l'ignorai royalement et retenais mon rire.

**_ Tu es réellement fâchée contre moi ?** Me demanda Edward avec prudence

**_ À ton avis ?** Le répondis-je sèchement. Je me retournais pour voir son visage et j'éclatai de rire en voyant sa tête incrédule.

_ **t'as osé ?** Fit-il faussement offensé. Il secoua la tête et s'approcha de moi tout sourire. Il se mit à me chatouiller jusqu'à ce que je le conjure d'arrêter.

Lorsque nous avions retrouvé notre sérieux, je voulais lui parler de notre avenir.

_ **Edward, j'ai vraiment eu peur à mon réveil, je suis perdue sans toi. Ne me refais plus jamais ça.**

_ **Je te demande pardon, pour tout. Ce matin je réglais les derniers détails de notre réinstallation avec la famille, j'aurais dû être présent à ton réveil. Je m'en veux.**

**_ Ça va aller maintenant** le rassurai-je. **Alors que faisons nous ? Charlie est réveillé ? **

**_ oui, il est aller acheter des croissants en ville**. **Je vais lui parler. Mais avant Bella je voudrais que tu penses à quelque chose : Bella voudrais-tu, **il s'éclaircit la gorge**, et je suis sérieux passer ta vie avec moi, affronter l'avenir ensemble? Serais-tu prête à laisser ta vie d'humaine pour être avec moi ?**

**_ Oui, je veux être avec toi pour toujours, peu importe comment, Edward je suis à toi corps et âme.**

**_ Merci**

Il me raconta ensuite l'histoire servie à mes parents et à toute la ville. Il partit chercher sa voiture. Je pris une bonne douche, me changeais et descendis affronter mon père. Il prenait son petit déjeuner dans la cuisine et je le joignis. On entamait une conversation banale et je faillis cracher mon jus d'orange lorsqu'il me parla des préparatifs de mon déménagement à Jacksonville. Oups j'avais oublié ça. J'étais mal à l'aise, j'avais peur de sa réaction quand je lui dirai que je resterai ici car les Cullen étaient revenus.

**_ es-tu sûr que ça va Bell's** ? Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, je lui souris mais son regard était suspicieux, je suis décidemment une mauvaise actrice. Note pour moi-même : prendre des cours de comédie avec Edward et Alice.

Heureusement le téléphone sonna au bon moment, ouf sauvez par le gong. Mon père décrocha, c'était Billy Black. J'ignorai leur conversation.

Je mangeais sans souci ma tartine quand je rencontrai le regard furieux de Charlie. Ouh la la ça sent l'embrouille.

**_ Billy vient de m'appeler :Bella est-ce que tu savais que les Cullen sont de retour en ville ?**

Je déglutis, puis confirma.

_ **Oui Edward est venu me voir hier et on a parlé.**

**_ Cet imbécile était ici ? Il a osé remettre les pieds ici après tout ce qu'il t'a fait. **

Il haussa le ton et j'eus peur.

**_ écoute papa, il va venir te voir et tout t'expliquer. Promets moi que tu ne vas lui tirer dessus ou faire un truc stupide de ce genre.**

Il marmonna en réponse. Je regardai la montre plusieurs fois, et je tremblais d'appréhension. Je pensais à cette balance de Billy Black qui a foiré mes plans, j'avais déjà un discours prêt pour introduire le sujet à mon père et par un simple appel, ce vieux superstitieux a tout fichu en l'air. Résultat : Charlie est furieux et son sang bouillonne de rage.

J'entendis la sonnette et je courus vers la porte. Edward était là : beau comme un dieu, un sourire nerveux aux lèvres et qui plus est trempé par la pluie battante.

**_ Aie, aie aie Charlie est furax, en ce moment tu fais partie des personnes sur sa liste noire, tu es même en tête de liste alors fais attention.**

**_ Il a offert combien pour ma tête ?**On rit ensemble.

_ **Où trouves-tu la force de plaisanter dans un moment pareil ?**

**_ Tu es crispée alors j'allège l'atmosphère. **Nous fûmes interrompus par un grognement

**_ TOI ! Espèce d'enfoiré tu as encore l'audace de te montrer ici**, **dégage, je veux plus te voir près ma fille! **hurla mon père**. **Il pointa son arme de service sur Edward qui ne silla pas. Oh mon dieu, ça va être pire que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

_ **bonjour Chef Swan**, Edward resta poli malgré l'insulte.

_ **gardes tes airs polis pour quelqu'un qui y croira**. **Pour moi t'es qu'un salaud et si j'aurai pu je t'aurai enfermé pour avoir mis ma fille enceinte à 18 ans !**

**_ PAPA ! Poses ton arme tu vas blesser quelqu'un. **Hurlai-je, Edward n'aurait rien si jamais il recevrait une balle mais c'était quand même dangereux.

_ **C'est une affaire entre lui et moi, alors je t'en prie rentres Bella**.

_ **non, aux dernières nouvelles c'est de ma vie dont on parle donc j'ai mon mot à dire. **

**_ écoutez Charlie, je pense que nous devons en discuter calmement, je sais que vous êtes extrêmement en colère contre moi et c'est normal, j'ai fait des erreurs, je suis désolé, je suis ici pour vous demander pardon et assumer les conséquences de mes actes. **

**_ t'as intérêt Cullen mais ne compte pas sur mon pardon, je ne te fais pas du tout confiance et j'avais raison de me méfier : regardes tu lui a brisé le cœur et en cadeau tu lui fais un enfant. Je n'ai jamais vu Bella aussi dévastée, elle mangeait et parlait à peine. Elle pleurait et hurlait tous les soirs. Je l'ai regardé souffrir sans rien pouvoir y faire. Alors maintenant dégages ou je bien je m'assurerai que tu roules en fauteuil roulant pour le restant de tes jours.**

L'expression d'Edward avait changé en un masque torturé. Il se sentait terriblement coupable je le voyais. Le connaissant, il était en train de se blâmer pour tout.

**_ croyez moi, je ne voulais pas la blesser, je pensais que c'était la bonne décision, je pensais qu'elle serait mieux sans moi, j'ai commis la plus grande erreur de ma vie en quittant celle qui était tout pour moi. Je remercie le ciel qu'elle m'ait pardonné même si ça n'a pas était facile. Malgré tout je passerai le restant de ma vie à me rattacher. **

**_ Tu aurais du réfléchir à deux fois avant de rompre. **Rétorqua mon père dont le ton avait baissé.

Un orage gronda et Edward était toujours dehors, trempé jusqu'aux os. Il baissa alors la tête et j'eus un pincement au cœur en le voyant ainsi. Charlie baissa son arme.

**_ je sais que je vous ai déçu tous les deux, la vérité est que j'ai sous estimé l'amour de Bella, j'étais convaincu qu'elle m'oublierait facilement et passerait à autre chose. Je suis d'accord avec vous sur plusieurs faits: la première je ne mérite pas une fille aussi exceptionnelle que Bella, deuxièmement j'ai fait tout de la mauvaise manière: on aurait du sortir ensemble durant un temps, décrocher nos diplômes, aller à l'université, nous marier et ensuite avoir un enfant, je suis navré de ne pas avoir fait les choses proprement, et pour finir ** **je suis un véritable idiot. **

Alors là j'étais sans voix, mon père aussi d'ailleurs, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce genre de discours. Edward nous avait vraiment surpris. Je souris victorieuse, qu'est-ce que mon père allait répondre à ça. Edward regardait bien mon père dans les yeux pour tenter de l'éblouir et finir en beauté son discours.

_ **je suis plus que sincère, je suis éperdument amoureux de votre fille, elle m'a fait découvrir les joies de l'amour, je resterai à ses côtés aussi longtemps qu'elle voudra de moi. Je vous en prie Charlie, vous êtes le mieux placé pour comprendre à quel point cela doit être dur d'être séparé de sa femme et de son enfant, et même si je mérite d'être puni pour les avoir fait souffrir, s'il vous plaît ne m'éloignez pas de Bella, elle est ma raison de vivre. Je ne suis rien sans elle, ces quelques semaines loin d'elle me l'ont fait comprendre. Je suis incapable de vivre autrement qu'avec elle à mes côtés. **

Là j'étais au bord des larmes, Edward est si romantique, il a ouvert son cœur et c'était trop touchant.

_ **qu'est-ce qui me dit que ton bla bla bla serait encore valable dans 5 ans? Qu'est-ce qui me garantit que tu ne la quitteras pas de nouveau? Tu l'as fait une fois, rien ne t'empêche de le refaire, n'est-ce pas? **demanda mon père

**_ rien de cela n'arrivera Charlie, vous avez ma parole, je ne peux pas concevoir ma vie sans elle, ce n'est pas une simple amourette d'adolescent, je suis prêt à passer le restant de ma vie avec elle, et si jamais je la blesse de nouveau je vous donne l'autorisation de m'arrêter ou me tirer dessus. **

J'entendis Charlie grommeler quelque chose qui fit sourire Edward. Je voulais sauter de joie mais c'était inapproprié. Mon Edward je l'aime tellement.

**_ n'empêche que je ne t'aime toujours pas Cullen, je pensais que le fils du Docteur Cullen serait plus que convenable mais je m'étais méfié de toi depuis l'accident à Phoenix et je n'avais pas tort. J'espère pour toi que t'es un homme de parole et que tu ne referas pas les mêmes erreurs. **Finit-il par dire et j'en jugeai par son ton qu'il était proche de céder.

**_ Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur, j'ai eu ma leçon cette fois et j'apprends vite. Merci du fond du cœur**.

_ **hn, ne te réjouis pas aussi vite, je ne t'ai pas encore pardonné. **

Edward sourit en réponse et hocha la tête.

Je poussais un cri de joie en voyant que mon père avait retrouvé un tant soit peu de raison.

_ **Oh merci papa, **lui dis-je en embrassant sa joue

Il rougit mais ne dis rien. Il se réinstalla dans le canapé.

Edward était maintenant sur le pallier de la porte et me fit cet incroyable sourire en coin irrésistible, je sentais mon cœur battre à toute allure.

_ **est-ce que je t'avais déjà dis à quel point tu étais incroyable Edward?**

**_ non mais merci quand même mon amour. **Je l'embrassai puis le fit entrer. Il s'assit en face de Charlie, je pris place à ses côtés. Je remarquai alors que tous les deux étaient mouillés.

**_ vous êtes trempés alors je vais chercher de quoi vous sécher, je ne veux pas que quelqu'un tombe malade**. Je me levai et me précipitai en haut.

POV EDWARD

_Monsieur, un visage qui fait trembler, un autre qui fait mourir de froid, une âme gelée qui se tient à l'écart, et puis le portrait d'une femme qui a le visage abattu, un teint plombé, des yeux bouffis et qui viennent de pleurer; voilà Monsieur, tout ce que nous considérons avec tant de recueillement._

_( Marivaux, Le jeu de l'amour et du hasard)_

Bella s'inquiétait toujours pour les autres, je la couvais du regard lorsqu'elle monta à l'étage, je sentais le regard lourd de Charlie sur moi. Ses pensées n'étaient plus aussi meurtrières mais il restait très en colère contre moi.

_ **je profite de l'occasion pour vous demander à vous son père de bien vouloir m'accorder la main de Bella. Avant que vous ne protestez je voudrais ajouter que nous marier aussi jeunes peut-être mal vus et jugés irresponsable mais nous nous aimons et le projet de me marier avec elle, est une décision longuement mûrie, je n'agis pas sur un coup de tête et vus la situation dans laquelle nous sommes cela me semble logique. Bella est la femme de ma vie, c'est incontestable**.

**_ t'as pas d'autre choix non plus**, me fusilla -t-il du regard. **Est-ce qu'elle le sait au moins? **

_ **non**, lui avouai-je penaud. **Je voulais d'abord vous en parler, avoir votre bénédiction puis faire ma demande après. Je dois avouer que j'ai peur qu'elle refuse. Elle serait bien capable de m'envoyer balader. **

Il se mit à rire.

**_ bonne chance alors**, me dit il avant de murmurer pour lui-même**: j'espère qu'elle va le faire attendre. C'est tout ce qu'il mérite. **

**_ merci Charlie, ne vous inquiétez pas je ferai tout pour la rendre heureuse. **

**_ c'est bien pour cela que je te la confie, tu es le seul à la rendre aussi joyeuse mais aussi celui qui peut la briser en milles morceaux. **

Je baissai les yeux, trop honteux pour affronter le regard du Chef Swan. J'avais vu à travers ses souvenirs l'état déplorable dont lequel Bella avait été plongée. Je l'avais détruite de l'intérieur et pour cela je méritais milles et une souffrance, ce matin elle m'avait montrée à quel point elle était encore fragile et traumatisée. Qu'ai-je donc fait? En voulant la protéger de tout malheur, j'avais obtenu l'effet inverse. Plus jamais je ne la quitterai.

_ **Alors quels sont vos projets? **Demanda-t-il

_ **je ne pense pas que Bella ait envie que toute la ville sache qu'elle est enceinte. Donc elle ne voudra sûrement pas retourner au lycée. Ma famille et moi sommes réinstallés en ville, elle et moi allons suivre nos cours par correspondance jusqu'à l'obtention du diplôme qui est proche. Vous n'avez qu'à dire qu'elle est tombée malade et a été transféré dans un hôpital spécial. Esmé et Jasper pourront nous aider pour les cours. Ensuite je préférerai me marier après l'arrivée du bébé, mais cela dépend du choix de Bella, si elle veut se marier dans une semaine, moi je suis prêt. **

**_ bien, je veux qu'elle continue ses études, qu'elle aille à l'université et qu'elle trouve un bon emploi ensuite. Que veux-tu faire exactement dans la vie?**

Je voyais qu'il essayait de demander subtilement si nous allions avoir des difficultés financières plus tard.

_ **Et bien je ne sais pas encore, j'avais pensé à une carrière en médecine mais ce genre d'emploi est très prenant, malgré mon admiration pour le travail de Carlisle, je trouve que l'on a moins de temps à consacrer à sa famille. Ou peut-être avocat qui sait, mon père en était un. L'argent n'a jamais été un problème pour nous, maintenant que je suis majeur, l'héritage de mes parents m'aient revenus. **

Bella était redescendus avec deux serviettes. Elle vient s'installer près de moi et prit ma main.

_ **je vois que tout va bien.**

Charlie regarda alors l'horloge.

**_ Bon il est temps pour moi de partir, au revoir Charlie**.

Bella m'accompagna à la porte et je vus la tristesse dans ses yeux.

_ **je vais ramener ma voiture et je reviens mon amour. **

**_ à tout à l'heure alors**, elle déposa un chaste baiser sur ma joue et je partis.

…...

Voilà! Un chapitre de plus. Don't forget to review please. Un gros bisous et merci à tous les reviewers. Merci de lire.

P.S: je prépare une autre petite fiction. Ce sera mon premier All Human. Le problème est que c'est une histoire inspirée de la réalité et que dans la version réelle la fin n'est pas heureuse. ( je vous rassure pas de tragédie, aucun mort). Je ne sais pas si vous aimerez lire une histoire où Bella et Edward ne finissent pas ensembles. Elle me tient beaucoup à cœur, pourtant j'hésite entre modifier la fin ou la laisser comme telle.

Voici le résumé: Bella Swan, 16 ans, passionnée par la littérature et l'écriture se retrouve sélectionnée pour un programme d'échange international de 4 jours à Londres en compagnie d'autres étudiants du monde entier. Elle ne sait pas qu'en quelques jours elle peut tomber amoureuse d'une personne : Edward Cullen. AH, personnage OOC.


	22. Chapter 22:shopping

**Ouiii un nouveau chapitre! D'abord merci beaucoup pour vos incroyables reviews, elles font plus que plaisir, merci de votre soutien. **

**Ce chapitre était prêt depuis plus de deux semaines mais j'ai eu beaucoup de problèmes avec le site, a subi un bug qui m' a mis en rogne, il était impossible d'avoir accès aux histoires pour publier un chapitre. **

**Merci de me lire malgré les posts très irréguliers. **

**Mes amis pensent que je suis une obsédée de Twilight, bon c'est un peu vrai mais je suis vexée parfois lorsqu'ils secouent la tête en murmurant: « encore twi light je le savais ». Mais je les adore et je ne les échangerai pour rien au monde alors un gros je vous aime à: Ticia, Izii, Sissi, Bidy, Prisca, Sarah, Prisi, Amy, Zita, loly, lilo, Ndriana( ma 8ème merveille du monde et mon mister), fifi, mirana (gros gros bisous! Merci pour tout, jtdr ma puce), Agnès, Dinah, loic, michæl, tony, mika, rocko, jessy…(je pourrai pas citer tout le monde) et surtout ma sœur d'amour Miora. **

**Il y'a toujours mon OS et 50 bonnes choses à savoir, venez lire.**

**Je ne possède aucune des marques citées ni Twilight**

Bella POV

Musique: Shake it ( Metro station)

The best day ever ( Taylor Swift)

Tonight we're falling in love

Here we go now

This feeling's tearing me up

Here we go now

Now she does like this

Will you do her like that?

Now she touches like this

Will you touch her like that?

Now she moves like this

Will you move her like that?

Come on

Shake, shake shake shake shake it

Shake, shake shake shake shake it

C'est lorsque j'entendis la sonnerie de mon téléphone que je réalisais qu'il était tard le soir. Merde je m'étais assoupie pendant des heures. Edward et Alice avaient passé la journée à m'aider à confectionner les costumes et accessoires pour le spectacle de l'école primaire de Forks. C'était ma punition pour avoir pris de la drogue et de l'alcool. Jessica et moi devions nous occuper des costumes et accessoires : elle a choisi de coudre ceux des garçons et moi les filles. Mike, Todd, Tyler et Erik prenaient en charge la régie du spectacle, installer les décors, les lumières… Comme elle était pom pom girl, Lauren appris aux enfants quelques chorégraphies. Jusque là tout se passait bien. Avec l'aide de mes deux anges gardiens j'avais tout fini hier. Et j'étais fière de notre travail, les enfants allaient être contents.

Oh il est 19 h, j'avais fait une sieste de 3h.

_ **Allo **? Fis-je en baillant

_ **Bonsoir Bella au bois dormant !**

**_ Salut maman, je viens de faire une sieste**

**_ Ça je m'en suis rendu compte, tu vas bien ?**

**_ Oui je suis plus qu'en forme**

**_ hum, tu a l'air joyeuse, dis moi ce qui se passe, tu me caches un truc je le sens**. Renée me connaît si bien.

_ **Je ne sais pas trop comment te le dire, euhhh voilà les Cullen sont revenus à Forks et Edward et moi sommes de nouveau ensembles**. Dis-je rapidement, je fermai les yeux par appréhension.

_ **QUOI ?** Cria-t-elle

_ **Du calme maman, il m'a supplié de revenir avec lui et moi tu vois je l'aime, je suis folle amoureuse de lui, et quand on aime on pardonne. Je sais il a fait une erreur mais je ne suis heureuse qu'avec lui. **

**_ Oh Bella, je ne suis pas fâchée mais c'est juste que je ne veuille pas que tu souffres de nouveau chérie, es-tu sûr de ta décision** ? Me demanda-t-elle

_ **À 100%,** répondis-je avec assurance

**_ Bien si c'est ce que tu penses être le mieux pour toi, ça me va. Et comment a-t-il pris la nouvelle de ta grossesse ?**

**_ Il était choqué mais après il a été plutôt content**

**_ wow je suis étonnée, si moi on m'avait dit à 18 ans que j'allais bientôt avoir un enfant à charge j'aurai pris mes jambes à mon cou. **

Je décidais de changer de sujet

**_ Alors quoi de neuf ? **

**_ Tu sais quoi : Phil et moi avons décidé de venir passer quelques jours à Forks, tu me manques trop Bella et Phil a pris quelques jours en vacances. Je viens d'appeler Charlie pour lui dire qu'on arrive demain.** M'annonça t-elle, elle ne pouvait pas cacher son ton enthousiaste.

**_ Demain ? **

**_ oui, tu n'es pas contente ?** Aie, il faut que je me rattrape

_ **Mais bien sûr que je suis contente, j'ai vraiment envie de te voir, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça. **

**_ Je suis tout excitée, on sera à l'aéroport de Seattle vers 8h 45. **

**_ Très bien, je vous attendrais là bas alors. **

**_ t'es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas Bella, tu ne devrais peut-être pas conduire sur une aussi longue distance. **

**_ Edward conduira mais le problème c'est qu'Alice a prévu une séance shopping demain et j'ai aussi mon rendez-vous chez le psy l'après midi, est-ce que ça ne te dérange pas ? Et si tu venais avec nous ? Ça dépend si vous êtes fatigué ou pas.**

**_ Ce serait drôlement bien, et puis je voudrais apprendre à connaître les Cullen**

**_ Géniale je préviens Alice, à demain maman**

**_ Gros bisous et bonne nuit **

…**...**

Charlie avait été plus que surpris de la soudaine arrivée de maman, mais bon il était finalement content, il avait secoué la tête en disant: « il n'y a que Renée qui peut prendre des décisions à la dernière minute comme ça, encore un coup de tête ».

Tous les Cullen y compris Carlisle et Esmé étaient venus avec moi accueillir René et Phil à l'aéroport de Seattle. Les gens regardaient notre groupe avec curiosité, la plupart s'acharnaient à nous dévisager, ouais je m'inclus dedans, c'était anormal de voir 7 dieux et une ado enceinte dans un endroit public aussi fréquenté, les mâles Cullen étaient en « mode protecteur », c'est-à-dire un bras autour de la taille des compagnes, des petits baisers et surtout des regards tueurs à tous ceux qui reluquaient leurs femmes. Et Edward n'échappait à la règle. Nous étions arrivés 20 minutes à l'avance, après un café bien chaud et un petit tour au toilette, je l'aperçus enfin, Phil la suivait derrière, en train de se débattre avec la valise qui ne voulait pas avancer.

_ **Maman, **lui fis-je signe

**_ Bellllllaaaa! **Hurla-t-elle en courant vers moi

**_ elle a cassé mes tympans, dis donc ta mère a de sacré corde vocale, **s'esclaffa Emmett

Ma mère mit fin à notre gros câlin avec réticence.

_ **ma chérie je suis trop contente de te voir, ah tu m'as manqué, tu sais pas à quel point!**

**_ je suis heureuse que vous soyez là maman. **Phil me fit la bise ensuite.

_ **alors Bella, **me taquina -t-il, **combien de fois es-tu passée aux urgences cette année ci?**

_ **je n'ai plus compté mais en tout cas moins que l'année dernière, je suis ravie de te revoir Phil. **

Carlisle et Esmé s'avancèrent pour les saluer, je dois dire que maman cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de répondre. Les Cullen se présentèrent un à un, je vis que Renée jeta un regard sceptique à Edward, mais elle s'efforça de rester polie. Jasper et Emmett se proposèrent de porter leurs bagages. Maman et moi marchons main dans la main vers le parking, Edward se tenait tout prêt derrière moi. Carlisle, Esmé, Edward, Phil, maman et moi étions dans la grande Jeep d'Emmett tandis que Rosalie, Alice, Jasper et Emmett étaient montés dans la Mercedes. Je me retrouvai à l'arrière entre ma mère et Edward.

Elle me racontait sa vie à Jacksonville, sans oublier le petits détails, Edward et Phil discutaient sports.

**_ j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop fatigués du voyage? **Demanda gentiment Esmé

**_ non non, ça va, il n'a pas duré trop longtemps, je suis d'attaque pour affronter une rude journée**, s'enthousiasma René. Nous rîmes tous

**_ votre énergie et votre optimisme sera indispensable, vu le programme concocté par Alice, **dit Carlisle.

**_ c'est si exagéré que vous le dîtes?**

**_ tu n'en as aucune idée**, grommelai-je.

Nous nous étions arrêté devant un centre commercial dans le centre de Seattle. Alice semblait tout excitée.

_ **Alors voilà le programme: nous avons une liste de tout ce qu'il nous faut ici, les garçons irons chez Wal -Mart, puis Big mart **

Les filles s'occuperont de tous ceux qui est vêtements et accessoires. On se retrouve ici à 15h. N'oubliez surtout rien, sur la liste il y'a exactement le modèle, le magasin où vous le trouverez, la marque et la couleur de l'objet. Compris?

_ **oui chefs! **Répondirent les hommes en chœur.

**_ bien, au repos soldat et maintenant au travail! **

**_ euh Phil, tu veux venir avec nous ou alors? **

**_ non va t'amuser René, je vais passer une journée entre mec**

_ **ok, on y va les filles, j'ai hâte qu'on aille faire les magasins**, dit-elle en tapant dans les mains.

_ **oh, pourquoi Bella n'at-elle pas héritée de cet enthousiasme lorsqu'il s'agit de faire du shopping? **

_ **ça va Alice, pas la peine de faire tout un mélodrame**, elle ma tira la langue en réponse.

Rosalie et Esmé étaient partis devant, Edward nous suivit doucement.

_ **hey Eddie, aux dernières nouvelles t'es pas une fille alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là bas? **Edward lança un regard peu amène à son frère et grogna. Il allait répondre lorsque le lutin se posta devant le géant les mains sur les hanches.

_ **Em, pour une fois ferme un peu ta bouche, tu sais bien que ces deux là**, elle nous pointa du doigt, **nous ferons le coup du « oh quand est-ce qu'on va revenir au prêt de Bella, Alice j'en ai marre, je veux être avec Edward, où est Bella, pourquoi est-ce que c'est si long? Je veux rentrer rapidement. » toute la journée, alors pour éviter qu'ils ne nous gâchent la journée, il vaut mieux ne pas les séparer. Et puis regardes un peu comment tu as traité ma liste, le papier est déjà tout froissé, je te jure Emmett Cullen que si tu ne ramènes pas exactement ce que j'ai demandé, je m'assurerai personnellement que tu dormes loin de Rosalie pour les prochains jours. **

Wow, là elle lui a cloué le bec, Emmett avait perdu son sourire et se contenta de rejoindre Jasper qui lui murmura quelque chose. Alice avait l'air effrayante. Elle avança ensuite de sa démarcha dansante vers le mall. Edward mis son bras sur ma taille lorsque nous entrions à l'intérieur.

_ **alors on va commencer par les magasins pour bébés, ensuite les grands magasins**. Nous informa Rosalie.

_ **c'est parti ! **Lança Alice

Nous étions entrés dans un magasin au second étage, la vendeuse nous accueilli tout de suite puis me félicita. Renée et Esmé étaient partis vers la section jouet tandis que nous étions dans les rayons vêtements.

_ **Bella regardes cette petite robe est trop mignonne, tu as vu les manches, c'est vraiment joli! J'en ai les larmes aux yeux, c'est certain je la prend**, me dit Rosalie. J'ignorai qu'un simple vêtement pouvait la rendre aussi gaga. Je savais qu'elle voulait un enfant plus que tout mais j'avais sous estimé l'ampleur de la chose. Edward était revenu avec des dizaines de chaussons, on choisit ensemble, il s'amusait à m'embêter avec les petites chaussures.

_ **j'ai acheté des grenouillères, des bodys, des mini pyjamas trop mignons, des pantalons, des robes, des pulls. Regardez, c'est adorable non? **

_ **oui c'est vraiment joli Alice, j'aime particulièrement ce pyjama bleu. **La rassurai-je

**_ c'est si petit, **constata mon chéri.

Le reste de la matinée se passa ainsi à choisir des vêtements, un énorme berceau, une poussette, des biberons, différents accessoires. Vers 11h30, on s'arrêta pour manger chez MacDo.

La prochaine destination selon Alice était la cinquième avenue, je baissais la vitre pour voir tous ces grands magasins de luxe, alignés sur l'avenue. J'étais un peu sceptique alors que ma mère essayait en vain de retenir ces petits cris d'excitation. Nous entrâmes dans le premier magasin: Burberry. J'étais déjà venu ici avec Alice il y'a quelques mois alors le magasin ne m'était pas étranger, je dois avouer que j'ai beaucoup aimé les choses que l'on avait acheté ici la dernière fois mais ça je ne l'avouerai pas de sitôt à Alice. Non je tiens encore un tant soit peu à ma vie tranquille, si elle l'apprend: s'en serait fini des mes jours paisibles avec Edward. Je remarquai les regards curieux des gens lorsque nous entrions dans l'énorme boutique. Ma mère était toute excitée alors pour la retenir de courir dans tout le magasin, j'agrippai fermement sa main.

_ **Bella as-tu vu toutes ces belles choses? Imagine le prix de tout ça, un manteau ici est l'équivalent de mon salaire d'un mois. Mais c'est si joli! **Me murmura-t-elle à l'oreille, ignorante du fait que les vampires dans cette salle entendraient ces paroles.

_ **venez, **nous tira Alice, **choisissez et prenez ce que vous voulez, on paie. Et pas de protestation compris? **

**_ merci Alice, vous êtes tous géniales! **René fit un gros câlin à ma meilleure amie

**_ merci mon lutin d'amour, **lui dis-je

je suivais Alice avec Edward dans les différents rayons accompagnés par une vendeuse qui faisait de l'œil à mon chéri, sur le chemin Alice prenait des vêtements par ci par là, elle parlait et donnait des ordres aux vendeuses qui se pliaient en deux pour nous, courant presque dans tout le magasin. Après une séance de torture dans la cabine d'essayage de Burberry ,nous étions sortis plusieurs sacs à la main pour aller chez Louboutin.

**_ assieds toi Bella et essayes : **elle me tendit une paire de soulier haut perchée.

**_ Alice tu veux sérieusement me tuer avec ça? **Elle leva les yeux en l'air et soupira

**_ le ça comme tu l'appelles est une paire de sandale en cuir verni noir cloutée venant de la dernière collection de Christian Louboutin et ce sont de vraies oeuvres d'art, Katy Perry a les mêmes.**

**_ je suis loin d'être Katy Perry, et je vais à coup sûre tomber avec ça à mes pieds. **

**_ pas de discussion , Edward aide la à les mettre. Tu verras tu vas les adorer**. Edward me fit asseoir et vu que je ne pouvais pas me pencher il s'agenouilla pour m'enfiler la chaussure. Je me sentis soudain comme Cendrillon avec sa pantoufle de verre. Il m'aida à me relever et je regardais nos reflets sur le miroir. Comme à son habitude Edward était magnifique, je grimaçai en voyant ma tête, je le vis mettre ses mains autour de ma taille et posait ses lèvres glacées si tentantes sur mon front.

**_ je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte à quel point tu es incroyablement belle à mes yeux. **

J'aperçus ma mère et la vendeuse nous regardaient intensément et je rougis. L'image de l'apollon en face de moi fit courir son doigt sur les joues de la brune et murmura:

_ **tu es encore plus adorable quand tu rougis. **Je ris avec lui et baissa mon regard pour voir les chaussures. C'est joli!

**_ on les prend, **murmurai-je. La vendeuse se dépêcha de les emballer tandis qu'Edward parti à la caisse, elle m'offrit du thé puis me sourit.

**_ vous êtes extrêmement chanceuse d'avoir un homme aussi beau et amoureux de vous, j'aimerai tellement que mon fiancé me regarde avec cette même intensité que votre compagnon il y'a un instant, en plus il ne m'achète jamais des paires de chaussure à 400 $.**elle se mit à rire doucement. Quoi? Ça coûte aussi cher! Je lui remis la tasse et la remercia. Nous continuâmes à longer la 5ème avenue de Seattle à la recherche de Gucci Baby. Ma mère qui tenait mon bras d'une main et son autre main rempli de sacs chuchota:

_ **ça me gène un peu tu sais, ils ne vont que dans des magasins de luxe et me propose de payer à chaque fois, c'est gentil mais j'ai peur d'en abuser un peu trop, on devrait peut-être rentrer, ils ont assez dépenser pour nous. **

**_ laisses toi faire maman, il est inutile de protester contre eux, je te comprends, je suis toujours pas habituer au fait qu'ils dépensent sans regarder.**

**_ en tout cas ma chérie, l'enfant n'est même pas né mais il est déjà très gâté**. Je secouais la tête, pas du tout amusé par ça, je ne veux pas qu'il soit pourri gâté, c'est mauvais.

_ **je suis si heureuse de partager ce moment avec toi Bella, ça m'a beaucoup manqué, je vois que tu es heureuse avec lui mais je sens qu'il y'a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas, un secret que vous me cachez tous mais je n'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus. **

Ce que je craignais le plus avec ma mère était son esprit perspicace et observateur, elle était difficile à embobiner et ne mettrait pas longtemps à poser des questions sur l'étrangeté des Cullen et de ma grossesse, il faut que j'en parle rapidement à Edward et qu'on établisse un plan.

…**...**

**Alors voilà, contrairement à ce que je pensais j'ai de moins en moins de temps pour écrire, en ce moment je ne suis pas très en forme, je prend un traitement médical qui me fatigue et me pousse à dormir plus tôt. Je suis désolée si je prend pas mal de temps pour écrire un chapitre. Je dois aussi me consacrer un peu plus à mes études sinon je perdrais toute chance d'obtenir une bourse pour l'université. **

**En tout cas merci à vous tous pour votre soutien, j'ai besoin de review pour me motiver alors n'hésitez pas. Une petite pensée à tout le peuple japonais, ce sont des gens que j'admire énormément et c'est triste ce qui leur arrive, sans eux il y'aurait pas eu les sushi, les kimono, le karaoké, les différents gadgets électroniques et surtout les MANGAS! Dont Naruto et Fruit Basket. **

Haylin: tu es probablement super occupée mais tu me manques (tes com's en tout cas)

Chapitre suivant: plutôt spécial car les soupçons augmentent du côté des Swan-Dwyer, pour remédier à la chose et les protéger d'un quelconque danger, les Cullen et Bella vont les faire découvrir l'existence d'un monde qu'ils n'auraient jamais cru pouvoir existé.


	23. Chapter 23: wanna bet?

**Salut tout le monde, vos reviews sont géniales, n'hésitez pas à faire part de votre opinion. Je vais mieux maintenant, les douleurs reviennent parfois mais moins fréquemment. Merci à vous tous pour vos encouragements. **

**Petite question: Damon ou Stephen ? Moi j'adore les deux!**

**Ccile: salut ma belle! Je suis ravie que tu sois toujours là attendant la suite, merci merci! Je fais de mon mieux pour écrire le plus rapidement possible.**

Renée PDV 

_Musique : _I Miss you ( Blink 182) *

Please please let me let me get what I want ( Muse) **

Ces deux chansons font partie de la playlist de Stephenie Meyer ( disponible sur son site) pour les livres, la chanson de Muse est magnifique, c'est bien le genre de chanson qu'Edward pourrait chanter.

…_... _

« _Il vaut mieux toujours connaître la vérité plutôt que de chercher le bonheur dans l__'__illusion. Nous n__'__obtenons sinon qu__'__une satisfaction superficielle et le sentiment d__'__une amertume intérieure, celle de se mentir à soi-même. Nous risquons aussi de nous mettre à la merci des désillusions plus désagréables encore_. »

(_Descartes, lettre à la Princesse Elisabeth_) 

Elle est heureuse, elle est heureuse dans sa nouvelle vie, alors ne cherche pas un moyen de tout gâcher en étant curieuse. Telle était mon mantra de la semaine. Il y'a des choses qu'elle cache et peut-être serait-ce mieux ainsi, se taire et ne rien savoir. Mais d'un côté, une mère n'est-elle pas sensée s'inquiéter et protéger ses enfants. Je sais que je dois la protéger,mais de quoi? De qui exactement? C'est à n'y rien comprendre. Ce sentiment d'inconfort, je le ressens souvent lorsque je suis avec les Cullen, ce ne sont pas des gens normaux, je le sens, je le sais, Bella aussi mais elle me le cache. Malgré leur gentillesse, et je les adore, j'ai l'impression qu'une aura sombre et mystérieuse flotte autour d'eux. Un truc spécial qui me fait frissonner de peur à chaque fois qu'ils me regardent dans les yeux. Je suis comme envoûtée et effrayée en même temps.

Bella semble si heureuse, je n'ai jamais vu son visage s'illuminait autant, j'aurais pourtant voulu qu'elle découvre le monde, qu'elle fréquente d'autres hommes afin de choisir le bon et être sûr de ne pas se tromper, qu'elle aille à l'université et expérimente toutes ces choses d'étudiantes, qu'elle trouve un travail qui la rendrait heureuse, qu'elle voyage, qu'elle se marie et ensuite les enfants. Mais bien sûr, Bella têtue comme elle est, n'a fait qu'à sa tête.

Je l'avais bien prévenu dès son plus jeune âge: il ne faut pas se marier avant la trentaine, mon mariage précipité avec Charlie à Las Vegas alors qu'on avait à peine 20 ans était le parfait exemple de l'union raté. Nous étions naïfs et immatures, heureusement Bella est différente, j'ai une confiance totale en elle. Elle saura se débrouiller, elle l'a toujours fait.

Bon pour l'instant ma priorité est de trouver une tenue pour ce soir. Les Cullen nous ont invité à dîner et j'ignore quoi me mettre, ils ont tous cette élégance naturelle. Ils sont étrangement tous beaux. Je ne veux pas faire tâche dans le paysage, aaaahh, je dois trouver une tenue, je me doutais bien qu'il fallait ramener un truc classe mais ma valise est rempli de pull et de pantalon. Rien qui puisse aller pour un dîner avec la futur belle famille de ma fille.

- **Bella ! SOS ! **

**- oui? **

**- je ne sais pas quoi porter, aide moi je t'en prie**

**- humm…la meilleure solution est d'appeler Alice, montre moi ce que tu as et je vais lui demander**.

- **OK, alors voilà**

…...

Pour une fois qu'il ne pleut pas à Forks, un vrai miracle! Alice avait fini par me convaincre de porter mon chemisier gris et un pantalon de la même couleur. Pour les garçons c'est plus facile, Phil m'avait dit de ne pas trop me prendre la tête avec ces petits détails mais les hommes restent des hommes, ils ne comprennent jamais les nécessités d'une femme.

Bella et sa tenue était une autre affaire, Alice et Esmé l'ont choisi: une jolie robe de grossesse ivoire qui lui va à ravir. Nous avons quitté la maison il y'a une demi heure et ça m'étonne que nous soyons encore en route.

- **Est-ce qu****'****ils vivent aussi loin? **Demandai-je

- **non, **rétorqua Charlie. **Euhh, je pense, enfin, l****'****allée qui mène chez eux n****'****est pas très loin**

- **mais papa, tu t****'****es trompé de virage, il fallait prendre à gauche, je te l****'****ai dit mais tu ne m****'****écoutes pas. **

- **Bella, ça fait des décennies que je vis à Forks, je suis chef de la police, je connais comme ma poche toutes les routes du coin. **

**- oui mais personne n'est infaillible papa, alors tu devrais faire demi-tour parce qu'ON VA ETRE EN RETARD! **Hurla-t-elle

Nous nous tournâmes tous vers elle , bouche bée.

**- Quoi? Ne me regardez pas comme si j'étais une extraterrestre, je suis sur les nerfs en ce moment alors s'il vous plait ne me cherchez pas, merci de votre compréhension et je suis désolée, j'aurai pas te crier dessus ainsi papa. **

Elle reprit le grignotage de ses chips et se tût. Charlie nous regarda avec perplexité mais ne parla pas, il fit demi-tour et prit une autre route.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir roulé sur un chemin plutôt inquiétant, j'aperçus enfin cette magnifique demeure blanche, je suis impressionnée, elle est si unique, comme le trésor caché au fond de toute cette verdure.

Le cruiser de Charlie s'arrêta et instantanément la porte s'ouvrit. Edward m'offrit sa main.

**_ Mrs Dwyer, Bella, vous êtes ravissantes ce soir. **

Oh, flatteur et bien élevé en plus, et en bonus le sourire éblouissant, je suis conquise, Bella eut plus de mal que moi à sortir et son prince charmant est venu à sa rescousse. Elle rougit et la scène était si adorable.

Carlisle et Esmé nous accueillirent chaleureusement

_ **nous sommes ravis de vous recevoir chez nous ce soir. **

**_ Bonsoir Esmé**

**_ entrez je vous prie**

L'intérieur est plus qu'à la hauteur de mes espérances, c'est spacieux, lumineux et moderne, chaleureux aussi. On voyait les alentours sombres grâce aux baies vitrées.

_ **votre maison est magnifique, c****'****est un espace lumineux et très bien décoré. **

**_ merci Renée, prenez place, le dîner sera prêt dans quelques minutes.**

Les Cullen formaient une ligne pour nous saluer puis ils s'étaient éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce, le grand gaillard Emmett si je me trompe était devant la télé, le beau blond avait prit un coin pour lire, les filles en cuisine. Je m'assis sur le canapé avec Phil et Charlie sur le fauteuil voisin. Nous discutions de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que le sujet de discussion s' oriente vers la politique et le sport, n'ayant rien à dire je me tournais vers le couple en face de moi.

Ces deux là avaient l'air complètement coupés du monde, Bella était assise sur les genoux d'Edward et sa tête reposée su son torse. Ils sont trop mignons.

_ **écoutes celle là, **entendis-je Edward dire, il fit sortir son baladeur, le genre de petit gadget dont je sais pas me servir.

_ **Aann j****'****adore**. A ma grande surprise ils se mirent à chanter :

_Don__'__t waste your time on me_

_You are already the voice inside my head_

_I miss you_

_I miss you _(*)

A la fin de la chanson, ils s'embrassèrent passionnément et je détournais les yeux pour les laisser un peu d'intimité.

**_ ne vous inquiétez pas pour eux, **je sursautai. Ah ce n'est que Jasper mais il m'a foutu une de ces frousses!

_ **ils sont matures pour leurs âges et ils s****'****aiment passionnément, tant qu****'****ils seront tous deux ensembles, ils pourront se soutenir l****'****un l****'****autre et surmonter tous les pièges de la vie. **

_ **je l****'****espère bien Jasper. **

Esmé était revenu avec des verres à la main. Elle me tendit un verre de vin rouge et se tourna vers Edward.

_ **mon chéri, tu pourrais peut-être nous jouer quelques morceaux en attendant. **

**_ ouais pour que Mr je sais tout nous montre à quel point il excelle dans tous les domaines**

**_ Em, laisses le un peu tranquille, tu dis ça parce que t'es jaloux c'est tout**

**_ Jaloux de quoi, hein Jasper? moi aussi je suis un vrai musicien talentueux, je joue de la guitare, de la batterie, de l'harmonica, de la flûte, du banjo, de….la cornemuse! **

_ **c****'****est ça, c****'****est ça, je te bats toujours à Guitar Hero**

**_ tu me crois pas Jazz, toi et Eddie vous trichez! Je vous aurais un jour. **

**_ t'es un mauvais perdant Em, loser**

_ **tricheur! **

**_ vieux crouton**

**_manipulateur!**

_ **ça suffit maintenant**, intervint Esmé

Les deux jeunes hommes se pointèrent du doigt et protestèrent simultanément.

_ **c'est lui qui a commencé!**

**_ vous n'êtes plus des enfants alors arrêtez d'agir comme tel. **Ils se turent et je remarquai qu'Edward avait déjà pris place sur le piano à queue noir, à ces côtés ma petite chérie.

Il débuta par un air inconnu mais joli, il fit un clin d'œil à Esmé et j'imagine que la chanson lui est dédiée puisqu'elle hocha la tête gracieusement. Edward est un merveilleux pianiste, tiens pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas!

La musique s'arrêta pour faire place à une autre plus mélodieuse, je ne sais pas l'histoire particulière de cette dernière mais ma Bella était en larme.

Lorsque ce fut fini, elle embrassa d'un geste affectueux la joue du virtuose.

_ **j'ignorais que tu étais un pianiste talentueux Edward**, ce commentaire m'étonna surtout de la part de Charlie, il semblait vouloir faire la paix avec son beau fils.

**_ c'est surtout le résultat de plusieurs années de pratique. **Étrangement et sans que personne ne parle Edward se tourna une fraction de secondes vers les escaliers où se trouvait Rosalie. Je me demande pourquoi. Elle n'avait pas parlé pourtant. Comme s'il se rendait compte d'un faux pas, il revint vite à nous et me sourit. Bizarre, bizarre.

_ **ces mélodies sont magnifiques par contre je ne les ai jamais entendu auparavant**. remarquai-je

_ **c'est tout à fait normal, elles n'ont jamais été diffusé au grand public.**

Alice se mit à rire et parla de sa voix chantonnante

_ **ce qu'Edward veut dire d'une manière plus simple est que le compositeur c'est lui, voilà pourquoi vous ne les avez jamais entendu. La première était la préférée d'Esmé;la deuxième est la berceuse de Bella**.

Oh comme c'est trop chou, il a composé une chanson pour mon bébé, si ça c'est pas une preuve d'amour, ce garçon est vraiment une perle rare, je comprends pourquoi Bella l'aime autant. Si on s'était rencontré 20 ans plus tôt je pense que…ouais les cougars sont à la mode en ce moment…Non ne pense pas à ça René, c'est inapproprié. Je devais avoir une mine bizarre puisqu'Edward se mit à rire doucement. Bella fronça les sourcils jusqu'à ce qu'il lui chuchota un truc. Elle gloussa puis rougit.

La soirée se poursuivit en musique avec l'un de mes classiques préférés: Clair de lune de Debussy. Je vis que les Cullen étaient dispersés un peu partout et qu'ils ne restaient plus que ces deux tourtereaux, moi et Charlie, Phil regardait un match avec Emmett et Carlisle. Puis Edward se mit à chanter. Whaouu ça voit est mielleuse.

Ce beau jeune homme a tout pour plaire.

_« good times for a change, see the look I've had_

_Can make a good man turn bad_

_So please, please, please, let me ,let me_

_Let me get what I want this time_

_Lord knows …_

_Haven't had a dream in a long time_

_See the life I've had can make a good man turn bad_

_So for once in my life, let me get what I want _

_Lord knows it would the first time_

_Lord knows it could be the first time » _(**)

Esmé nous pria de se mettre à table et nous conduisit vers une grande salle à manger, une grande table en bois massif surplombait la pièce, je m'assis à côté de Phil et chacun prit place. Je ne sais pas si les Cullen étaient gourmands mais la table étaient remplis de différents plats. Qui mangera tout ça? C'est beaucoup trop, bon Emmett a la tête du mec qui pourrait avaler un ours entier et en redemander alors il terminera le tout, ouais c'est ça.

Je vis le corps d'Edward secoué par quelques tremblements et il était prêt à cracher ce qu'il avait dans la bouche, Carlisle lui jeta un regard et il s'excusa discrètement. Jasper semblait amusé.

_ **tu sais Bella, j'ai vu sur le net une magnifique petite coiffeuse rose et blanche, j'ai acheté les rideaux roses qui vont avec, et le papier peint aussi. **

**_ mais Alice qu'est-ce qui te dit que ce se sera une fille? **

**_ intuition féminine**

**_ je crois pas à ce genre de niaiserie, moi je te dis que c'est un petit garçon, protesta Emmett**

**_ on parie, qui dit que c'est une fille?**

**Alice, Carlisle, Esmé, Phil et moi levons la main. **

**_ Bien, moi je suis certain que c'est un garçon, qui est d'accord avec moi?**

Emmett, Jasper, Bella, Rosalie et Charlie acquiescèrent. Nous nous tournons tous vers le seul qui n'avait rien dit.

**_ Edward, tu n'as rien à dire? **Interrogea Bella

**_ l'un ou l'autre ça me convient, voilà pourquoi je ne veux pas parier dessus. **

**_ je sais que tu as sûrement un petit penchant pour l'un de deux sexes alors vas-y, **encouragea Esmé

Pour la première fois j'avais décelé en Edward de la gêne et de la timidité, comme si il avait peur de dire ce qu'il pensa pour ne pas offenser quelqu'un. Son visage se fendit d'un sourire et il baissa la tête.

**_ pour être honnête, je…J'aimerai bien avoir une fille, une petite princesse à dorloter et protéger. Mais je serais aussi très heureux d'avoir un fils. **

Curieusement l'ambiance avait changé, il y'a eu comme un silence inexplicable après la petite confession d'Edward. Heureusement Rosalie eut la délicatesse de le rompre.

**_ alors que va-t-on mettre en jeu?**

**_ j'en sais rien, de l'argent, proposai-je**

**_ combien? On va mettre dans une boîte l'argent, ceux qui disent que c'est une fille rassemblez votre argent, on fera de même, on va dire un billet de 100 chacun, le jour venu ceux qui gagneront se partageront la mise. d'accord? **

**_ok**

La team girl avait rassemblé 500 $ et la team boy de même. Edward n'a pas voulu participer et se déclara témoin et juge.

**_ bien les paris sont lancés.**

**_ il y'a un pari spécial entre toi et moi pixie, pour une fois qu'on parie à égalité. **

**_ vas-y Emmett, je suis prête à parier ce que tu veux, déclara Alice**

**_ génial, si je gagne, tu me cèdes la moitié de ton dressing pour que je puisse mettre ma collection de figurines et de voitures et tu n'as plus le droit d'user de tes talents de manipulatrice pour monter ma Rose contre moi. **

**_ ok, mais par contre si je gagne Emmett Mc Carthy Cullen tu vas m'acheter une Porsche 911 jaune. **

**_ pari tenu!**

Ils viennent de parier sur des sommes aussi astronomiques, une porsche ça coûte combien? Une centaine de milliers de dollars? Ils sont donc aussi riches, je jetai un coup d'œil à Phil et Charlie, qui avaient l'air aussi étonnés que moi.

Le reste du dîner se déroula plutôt bien, enfin si on ne considérait pas le manque d'appétit des Cullen. Après le dessert, ils se regardèrent tous de manière suspecte.

Hum, quelque chose se trame, et mon intuition me dit que la chose en question ne va pas me plaire.

Carlisle prit la parole.

_ **nous vous avons fait venir aussi ce soir, pour discuter d'un sujet important, il faudrait mieux que l'on s'installe au salon. **

Je sentais mon cœur battre à toute allure. Je serrais fort la main de Phil et regarda Charlie qui haussa les épaules en guise de réponse, Bella était nerveuse. Oh non dites moi au moins que c'est une bonne chose. Vu leur expression sérieuse, ça ne l'était sûrement pas.

_ **d'abord ce que nous allons vous dire n'est pas facile, mais promettez nous que cette discussion restera entre nous, il en va de notre sécurité à tous. **

**_ que se passe-t-il Carlisle? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie? **Demanda Charlie

_ **faites nous confiance, je sais que vous vous posez pas mal de question **, il se tourna vers moi, comment ont-ils su? **et nous allons éclaircir certaine chose**. **Il est indispensable que notre secret soit bien garder. La règle primordiale était de garder notre existence secrète, nous venons juste de la transgresser en vous mettant en courant. **

Jasper prit le relais: _ **« vous vous êtes sûrement rendu compte que nous n'étions pas une famille normale, vous aviez raison nous sommes différents, que malgré le fait que nous ne sommes pas reliés pas le sang, nous avions des similitudes physiques particulières. »**

Oui ce fut la première chose que j'avais remarqué chez eux, Bella et Charlie m'avaient ditque les enfants Cullen étaient adoptés mais ils se ressemblaient tous, même Carlisle et Esmé: pâles, beaux, une voix différente, une grande grâce, et les yeux dorés. Mais je n'ai pas voulu les questionner à propos de ça.

_ **nous sommes une famille composé de gens spéciaux, vous vivez dans un monde où l'on vous fait croire que les personnes comme nous sont des mythes, dites-moi croyez vous au surnaturel? **

Mes yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Jasper et j'avalais ma salive en voyant son rictus effrayant.

Merde, dans quoi on s'est embarqué?

…...

Dundundundunnnnn….. Suspens! Lol J

Merci milles fois d'avoir lu, je vous serais encore plus reconnaissante si vous laissez une review. Je comprendrez qu'après un mois d'absence vous avez perdu l'envie de lire et le fil de l'histoire. Et je m'excuse d'avoir disparu ainsi pendant si longtemps.

En résumé: ma vie est très mouvementée et perturbée depuis un moment, j'ai préparé mes exams ( il fallait rattraper le premier échec), quelques ennuis avec l'administration scolaire, les vacances de Pâques en famille, j'ai pas eu accès à l'ordi juste mon téléphone, et pour couronner le tout: un énorme scandale digne de 90210 et Gossip Girl au lycée. Une vie de merde!

Je vous aime énormément ! Bisous bisous


	24. Chapter 24:secrets

-1** Le précédent n****'****était qu****'****une entrée, voici le plat principal; j****'****espère que vous allez vous régaler! Itadakimasu!**

**Disclamer****: vous savez tous que les personnages de Twilight ne m****'appartiennent pas. D'ailleurs les paroles des chansons de One Republic non plus.**

_Musique_: _Secrets ( One Republic) si vous avez vu le film l'Apprenti sorcier et bien c'est la chanson joué par les éclairs quand ils sont dans la cage dans son labo)_

Edward POV

Renée s'attendait au pire, elle s'imaginait déjà des scénarios catastrophes très drôles: elle pensait que nous allions les tuer atrocement, enterrer les cadavres dans la forêt, ensuite leur corps serait découvert dans 20 ans et feront l'objet d'une enquête spéciale comme dans Cold case ou les Experts, puis une autre aussi: nous étions des créatures venus du ciel pour infiltrer la race humaine comme dans Roswell. Je pense que ma belle mère regardes trop les séries télés. Mais bon, de toute façon ce sont leurs idées qu'on va prendre.

…...

_I need another story something to get off my mind_

_My life gets kinda boring_

_Need something that I can confess_

_Til'all my sleeves are stained red from all the truth that I said_

_Come by it honestly I swear thought you saw me wink, no_

_I've been on the brink, so_

…...

Je ne sais pas si dire une partie de la vérité mais cacher l'essentiel était l'équivalent de mentir ou duper quelqu'un?

_ **que voulez vous dire par surnaturel? Si c****'****est une blague, ce n****'****est pas du tout drôle**.

_ **chef Swan, nous ne pourront jamais plaisanter sur un sujet pareil, mais vu la tournure des évènements, nous sommes contraints de vous mettre au courant. Je m****'****en vois désolée**.

La sincérité et la douceur d'Esmé eut le don de le convaincre, Phil restait perplexe et perdu. Rénée par contre pressentait que nous étions dangereux et se rapprocha de son mari.

_ **ne vous inquiétez pas, nous ne vous ferons aucun mal, ce n****'****est pas dans nos principes**. La rassurai-je

_ **tout ce que vous voyez à la télé, dans les livres, ces légendes urbaines, ces comics, ces mythes, d****'****où pensez-vous qu****'****ils viennent sinon de faits réels.**

_ **qu****'****est-ce que vous insinuez? **Phil fronça les sourcils

_ **que certaines choses que vous pensez impossibles, irréels peuvent être au contraire vrai, vous vivez dans un monde où l'on cache beaucoup de choses. **

_ **je crois aux fantômes et aux esprits mais rien de plus, le reste n'est que superstition et…**

_ **histoire à dormir debout**, l'interrompit Rose, Renée acquiesça.

_ **non tout n'est pas forcement faux, nous en sommes la preuve**, continuai-je, **ne vous êtes -vous jamais demandé pourquoi nous étions aussi différents? Pourquoi nous semblons ne jamais manger beaucoup? Pourquoi nous évitons tout contact proche avec les autres habitants? Pourquoi nous sommes si étrangement craints par les autres? Pourquoi nous sommes si liés? D'où vient cette fascination lorsque vous nous regardez. C'est naturel si puis le dire. Tout cela est fait pour que vous soyez attiré et en confiance. Il y'a une part de vrai dans toutes les fictions que vous voyez, dans les phénomènes inexplicables, les miracles, les dons chez certaines personnes**.

_ **des dons? **

_ **certaines personnes naissent avec des dons ou des habilités, des capacités qui les rendent différents des autres voir anormal. **

_ **wow wow wow! Une minute, vous voulez dire des superpouvoirs, comme superman, aquaman, tous ces trucs qu'on voit dans Fringe, Charmed, Jumper, Supernatural, Heroes?**

_ **oui on peut dire**, sourit Alice

_ **vous vous foutez de notre gueule là? **Demanda Phil

_ **non**, déclara Carlisle.

Je sens que la suite va être ma partie préféré, à cause des suspicions des parents de Bella, nous avons échafaudé un plan « machiavélique » selon les termes de mon cher frère et de révéler une partie du secret, en bref la plupart des aspects positifs de notre condition de vampire, et les conduire vers d'autres théories plus acceptables, enfin ça dépend du point de vue, Bella avait conclu qu'il valait mieux les amener vers une fausse piste pour qu'ils n'arrivent pas à mettre un nom sur ce que nous sommes ré le monde a accepté de coopérer.

…...

_Tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that were like those years_

_Sick of all this insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time don't need another perfect line_

_Don't care if critics never jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

…...

Charlie me lança un regard noir qui disait: dans quoi as-tu embarqué ma fille?

Je lui fit un sourire d'excuse. Ce fut le tour de Carlisle de prendre la parole.

_ **ce fût lorsque j'habitais à Londres il y'a longtemps, il s'avérait que mon père était à la poursuite de ces personnes hors du commun , à sa mort il a laissé des mémoires, il avait étudié longuement le sujet, les gens le prenaient pour un fou. L'ironie est que son fils en était un et il ne l'a jamais su, c'est un peu plus tard après avoir lu ses notes que je croisais la route de ceux qui m'ont fait découvrir mes dons. J'ai toujours eu une vision exceptionnelle mais je pensais que c'était normal, que tous les êtres humains voyaient ainsi. Je suis capable de voir des choses invisibles à vos yeux, des particules de lumières, des détails sur vos visages, mes yeux sont comme des microscopes aiguisés. Je suis venu aux Etats-Unis pour faire médecine, c'est durant mes années d'internat dans un hôpital de Chicago que je fis la connaissance d'Edward et de sa mère Elisabeth. Ils souffraient tous les deux d'une grave épidémie malheureusement sa mère succomba. Son père mourut en premier. **

**J'ai découvert le don d'Edward par hasard, nous discutions et il s'est mis à me demander pourquoi j'avais dit ça, j'étais étonnée puisque je n'avais rien dit, j'avais pensé la chose mais pas à voix haute, j'ai essayé quelques exercices et puis j'étais émerveillé par ce jeune garçon qui avait un sixième sens**.

_ _oh mon dieu! Oh my fucking gosh! _Pensa Renée

_ **donc tu lis dans les pensées? **Me demanda curieusement Charlie

_**oui**

_Major à SexEd: nos radars notent une forte augmentation du taux de chocs et de gêne, je répète ta belle mère est en train de paniquer, Chef Swan est furieux et choqué, situation d'urgence, Major * à SexEd :je répète situation d'urgence, risque de crise cardiaque, transmettez le message à Docteur Hot, attention EmBear va éclater de rire! Demande à BB Blonde de le calmer, supporte bien Belly Bella au cas où elle nous lâche en pleine mission. _

Je déteste quand Jasper utilise ses surnoms débiles qu'il a inventé avec l'autre idiot. Et comme par hasard le mien est le pire. Franchement, SexEd il y'a pas plus humiliant.

Effectivement, Renée était rouge de honte

_Oh non non non, il a sûrement entendu toutes mes réflexions débiles et aan! Le truc du cougar, la honte la honte, toutes ces fois où j'avais remarqué qu'il était beau, sexy , bien foutu, il les a entendu. _

Tu peux le faire Edward, retient toi de rire, allez gardes ton sérieux.

_ **c'est bon Renée, ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis habitué à ce genre de chose, j'en ai entendu de bien plus pire**. Lui chuchotai-je

_Je suis désolée , _j'hochai la tête

__ _**donc t'arrives à lire dans les pensées de tout le monde? euh comment ça marche? **Interrogea Charlie

_ **et bien jusqu'à maintenant il n'y a qu'une seule exception: Bella, mais vos pensées à vous aussi ne sont pas aussi claires que pour les autres**. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. **Hum j'entends vos pensées en même temps, comme si j'étais constamment dans un hall rempli de monde qui parlent en même temps.**

_ **ça doit pas être facile à vivre tous les jours.** Je reconnus ce même sourire de sympathie que j'appréciai tant chez ma chérie sur le visage de sa mère.

_ **c'est réellement désagréable parfois, enfin la plupart du temps**.

Et la grande question allait venir de la bouche de….. Charlie!

_ **pourquoi est-ce que vous n'entendez pas Bella ? Et je suis pas normal? Mon esprit est détraqué, c'est ça**. Bella et moi échangions un regard complice et elle s'esclaffa.

_ **attendez, je viens vous dire que je lis dans les pensées des gens et vous croyez que vous n'êtes pas normal**.

Les rires de Bella redoublèrent et je la suivie, on était hilare

Carlisle me ramena à l'ordre: Edward c'est pas le moment de rigoler, je t'en prie.

_ **excusez- moi Charlie, vous avez juste réagis de la même manière que Bella lorsque je lui ai dit que j'étais télépathe. Je vois maintenant d'où elle tient ça. Nous allons aborder cette question plus tard. **

_ **bref, **repris mon père, **j'étais fasciné par Edward, il était très jeune à l'époque et venait de perdre sa seule famille alors j'ai décidé de l'adopter. Plus tard j'ai rencontré Esmé, elle avait été admise à l'hôpital sous des conditions difficiles, elle était mourante. **

Nos invités regardèrent avec stupeur Esmé qui continua le récit.

**_ j'ai une ouïe très développé, je peux entendre des sons à des kilomètres. Les membres de notre famille ont tous eus une histoire assez tragique, pour ma part j'ai déjà été marié, mon ex mari me maltraitait alors un jour je suis partie avec mon bébé, mais mon petit garçon est mort quelques jours après, je ne l'ai pas supporté alors j'ai sauté d'une falaise, j'ai fais la connaissance de Carlisle à l'hôpital. Maintenant je vais bien, j'ai eu une seconde chance et j'en suis très heureuse.**

Rénée s'était mise à pleurer, ses pensées étaient aussi désolées que son expression, je jetai un coup d'œil du côté d'Esmé pour voir si elle allait bien, elle n'aimait pas repenser à son passé, et je me sentais mal de l'avoir poussé à en parler ainsi. Bella serra ma main un peu plus fort. Rosalie prit le relais.

_ **il serait préférable que je vous montre moi-même ce que je sais faire**. Elle fit le tour du salon à vitesse vampirique, les humains avaient du mal à la suivre.

_ **je suis aussi rapide que l'éclair. Je vivais à Rochester, j'étais jeune, naïve et matérialiste. Mon petit ami de l'époque était un garçon de bonne famille, riche et beau, je m'imaginais passé ma vie avec lui. Un soir alors que je rentrais, Royce était saoul, il a commencé à me toucher, je lui avais dit de me laisser rentrer mais il était persistant, ses amis sont venus et je ne pouvais pas m'enfuir, cette nuit là, ils m'ont violé et laissé pour morte dans la rue. Carlisle m'a vu par hasard et m'a soigné. **

Charlie était horrifié. Phil n'osait pas regarder Rosalie, il avait compris à quel point notre monde était injuste et cruel.

**_ au début, j'avais du mal à accepter ma condition, je ne voulais pas de ce don, je me sentais maudite, mais c'est grâce à cette vitesse que j'ai pu sauver Emmett, je l'ai retrouvé gravement blesser dans la forêt, j'ai couru de toute mes forces pour l'amener à Carlisle. **

**_ depuis ce fameux jour, je n'ai plus quitté Rosalie. Mon truc à moi c'est ma force herculéenne. Je suis indestructible comme Clark Kent. **_Tiens Emmett connaît Hercule, ça m'étonne, se moqua Alice ._

**_Petite démonstration, suivez moi.**

Nous étions tous dehors et croyez moi Emmett était hyper excité à l'idée de montrer sa force aux humains. Il se tint devant un énorme rocher et d'un coup de poing brisa la roche en petits morceaux. Rénée se cacha derrière Phil et Charlie suait à grosses gouttes.

De retour à l'intérieur, je vérifiais que l'esprit de tout le monde s'était calmé pour donner le signal à Alice, Jasper les calma.

**_ d'autres on des talents purement psychiques, moi et Jasper par exemple. Depuis mon enfance, j'avais eu des visions prémonitoires, personne ne m'a jamais cru jusqu'à ce que toutes mes prédictions s'avéraient vraies, mes parents prirent peurs et m'ont enfermé dans un asile, j'ai vécu là pendant des années. J'ai récemment fait des recherches pour retrouver ma famille, mais j'ai abandonné quand j'ai vu que la date de mon admission à l'asile et la même que mon certificat de décès. Mes parents m'ont abandonnés dans cet endroit pour fou et m'ont déclaré pour morte. C'est dans une de mes visions que je vis Jasper, je l'ai cherché et nous avons voyagé ensemble, lui aussi n'avait pas eu une vie facile. On a rejoint la famille Cullen peu après, ils nous ont accueilli à bras ouverts et nous ont offert cette vie de famille que nous n'avons jamais eu. **

**_ donc tu vois l'avenir? **

**_ oui mais rien n'est jamais fixe, tout dépend de la décision prise par la personne, les visions peuvent changer. **

Renée se demandait si Alice ne pourrait pas lui prédire son futur avec Phil, si ça allait durer entre les deux. Elle se posait aussi des questions sur le futur de Bella.

**_ j'étais conçu pour être une arme, un pion, ma créatrice Maria était en quête de pouvoir, elle m'a crée pour se servir de mes talents afin de diriger son armée. Elle avait besoin de moi pour contrôler ses soldats, je jouais avec leurs émotions. Je suis capable de ressentir et influencer vos sentiments. Elle m'avait manipulé pour arriver à ses fins. Lorsque je m'en suis rendu compte je suis parti et j'ai croisé Alice qui m'attendait. Elle m'avait vu dans une de ses visions. Elle m' a montré ce qu'est véritablement l'amour, elle m'avait aimé sans même me connaître.**

**_ je vous ai attendu un bon bout de temps Mr Withlock. **

**_ toute mes excuses madame. **Il lui baisa la main.

**_ et quelles sont vos intentions? **

**_ Charlie nos motivations sont bonnes, nous voulons vivre normalement, nous mélangés avec vous et mener une existence normale, nous ne voulons du mal à personne et contrairement à certains de nos semblables nous utilisons nos dons pour faire le bien. C'est pour cela que je suis devenu médecin, ma vue est un grand atout dans l'exercice de la médecine. nous ne pouvons guère faire des miracles mais nous faisons de notre mieux pour aider. Nous sommes à la recherche d'une vie ordinaire. Nous ne voulons ni gloire ni reconnaissance, au contraire nous nous faisons discrets.**

**_ et Bella dans tout ça ? Il y'a des choses que je comprends pas, **déclara Phil

Je décidais de répondre à ces interrogations mentales.

**_ Bella développe une capacité mentale à bloquer nos pouvoirs psychiques, nous n'en savons pas beaucoup mais elle présente une évolution intéressante. Bella se trouve à la croisé d'un chemin, elle peut choisir entre une vie normale, oublier notre existence et renier son don ou choisir de devenir définitivement comme nous. **

**_ papa, j'ai déjà choisi et ça depuis longtemps, je savais à quoi m'attendre avec les Cullen, on m'offre une chance exceptionnelle, cela pourrait paraître insensé et insuffisant comme argument mais je sais que si je ne saisis pas cette opportunité je le regretterais toute ma vie. Je suis sûre à 100 % de ma décision. C'est comme si le destin m' avait amené ici dans une petite ville de 3000 habitants dans l'Etat de Washington, parmi toutes les milliers de villes dans ce pays, ce même sort qui m'avait fait rencontré les Cullen et m'ont fait découvrir que j'étais spéciale, tu imagines les chances que ce genre de choses arrivent dans une vie, pratiquement nul. Je vous aime énormément tous mais pour une fois je veux essayer de penser à mon propre bonheur et je sais qu'avec Edward je serais totalement heureuse. **

**_ que veux-tu que je te dises Bella? Tout père se doit de protéger sa petite fille mais tu as grandi trop vite à mes yeux, je sais que je n'ai pas été présent, tu es adulte maintenant et tout ce dont je peux te souhaiter est que tu aies choisis la bonne voie. Que dans 10 ou 30 ans tu penseras à ton passé et tu verras que ta vie est exactement comme tu l'aurais aimé. **

**_ merci papa, ça signifie beaucoup pour moi. **

_ il y'a quelque chose qui m'échappe, lorsque vous dites « nous enfreignons les règles » de qui parlez vous? Avez-vous des chefs? Le gouvernement à vos trousses? Une organisation qui vous surveille? Je comprends pas.

_ **voilà le gros problème Renée, ils existent d'autres être comme nous éparpillé partout, nous ne sommes pas très nombreux mais certains arrivent à vivre cacher parmi les humains, d'autres errent comme des nomades. La règle principale est de garder notre existence secrète et de nous faire discret. Les Volturi veillent depuis des milliers d'années sur le respect de cette loi et ceux qui la transgressent en payent le prix fort. Nous sommes conscients que vous allez nous fréquenter pendant un certains temps, tôt ou tard vous auriez chercher à fouiller notre passé, nous voulions éviter tout scandale ou malentendu qui pourrait nous nuire à tous y compris vous**.

_ **nous sommes donc en danger permanent**? S'inquiéta Phil

**_ non, votre silence est le seul moyen de garantir votre sécurité, vous êtes sous notre protection, Alice veillera sur votre avenir. Elle le saura si quelque chose se trame. Vous n'avez rien à craindre**.

_ **bien**. Charlie pourtant n'était pas réellement rassuré.

_ **une dernière chose, c'est à propos du bébé**, commença Jasper, **prenez cela plutôt comme une équation logique. Mère spéciale + père télépathe donne à coup sûr un enfant hors du commun. C'est génétique. Nous avons découvert récemment que le bébé se développe beaucoup plus rapidement qu'un enfant normal, c'est tout **.**nouveau pour nous aussi mais nous vous tiendrons informé lorsque nous aurons des informations plus sûres**

Renée regarda Bella avec de gros yeux, elle frissonna de toute part en pensant à ce que cela pourrait signifier pour sa fille, l'idée dominante était « complication » suivie de « morte en couche ». Deux choses qui n'avaient jamais traversé mon esprit, et plus j'y pense plus mon sang se glace (si cela est encore possible). J'étais si pris par la rapidité de la tournure des évènements que j'avais à peine pensé à cela. Une créature inconnue se développe rapidement dans le corps de Bella. Comment ai-je pu être autant égoïste et oublier les conséquences physiques de cette grossesse sur Bella? J'étais aveuglé par ce bonheur inattendu après des mois infernaux. Pour l'instant rien de grave n'était arrivé mais qui sait ce que l'avenir nous réserve.

…...

Charlie, Renée et Phil étaient rentrés, ils avaient besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil et de réflexion après ces révélations lourdes. J'avais raccompagné Bella chez elle, exténuée et inquiète, elle a tenu pourtant à faire bonne figure devant ces parents. Cette semaine est sans équivoque la plus mouvementée de toute mon existence.

…...

Ouf, enfin terminé, ça a pris du temps pour le finir, j'étais en manque d'inspiration et j'avais peur de faire un chapitre incohérent et confus. Si quelque chose n'est pas clair, faites le moi savoir. Je répondrais à vos questions.

Bon à part ça, j'ai une nouvelle obsession pour Gossip girl depuis que j'ai revu la saison 4, j'avais suivi la série il y'a longtemps mais je n'ai pas pu voir la saison 3. Je suis une fan de Chuck et Blair depuis la saison 1 ( enfin l'épisode de Victrola et de la tentative de suicide de Chuck). J'adore ces 2 là. J'espère que leur couple n'est pas définitivement fini et je croise les doigts pour qu'ils se retrouvent ensemble dans la prochaine saison.

* Les surnoms: _ _Major :_ c'est clair je pense Major Jasper Withlock

__ SexEd : _j'adore celui là, c'est l'abréviation américaine des cours d'éducation sexuelle, je trouvais que ça convenait bien à notre cher vertueux Edward

__Docteur Hot: _l'idée m'est venu de Grey's Anatomy, ou comment le personnel féminin de l'hôpital pourrait surnommer Carlisle

__ EmBear : _Emmett l'ours , parfois je pense à lui comme un gros nounours en peluche, un Teddy bear

__ BB Blonde: _je pensais à BB Brune et leur chanson Blonde comme moi. Et puis Rosalie est aussi sexy que Brigitte Bardot à l'époque.

__ Belly Bella: _belli est un terme anglais qui signifie ventre

__ Pixie: _je lis beaucoup de fics en anglais et la plupart désigne Alice comme étant une pixie, c-a-d un lutin.

Bisou bisou.


	25. Chapter 25

**Bonjour tout le monde, je suis de retour sur fan après une pause. J'ai arrêté d'écrire pendant un moment pour me consacrer à mes études qui sont ma première priorité. Je suis en 1ère et je viens de finir mon EAF et EAB. Maintenant que cela est derrière moi, je pourrais me consacrer à ma passion: l'écriture. **

**Je suis vraiment navrée d'avoir délaisser mes fictions et je comprends que vous ayez perdu l'envie de les lire. **

**En ce moment je travaille sur plusieurs projets: deux fics sur Gossip girl, puis des song fics Naruto, pour la saga Twilight: un one shot, une fic AH, une traduction mais je prévoie de terminer Closer et voir si je vais faire une sequel **

_¾¾¾¾_¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾

_ Ceci est une brève récapitulation des moments forts de tous les chapitres précédents , pour ceux qui ont perdu le fil de l'histoire. Un peu à la manière des séries télés. Si vous ne voulez pas lire, passez tout de suite au chapitre suivant. _

_**Précédemment dans Closer**_

Ce fut ma première nuit avec Edward Cullen, ce moment restera pour l'éternité gravé dans ma mémoire, il représente l'apothéose de ma vie humaine_. ( Chap 3)_

¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾

Il est parti, il m'a quitté. Je ressentais de la culpabilité, son départ est en partie ma faute, je ne suis pas assez bien pour lui, pas à sa hauteur.

- - -¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾

_ « Regarde-toi Bella, tu fais peur à voir, tu as perdu du poids, tu ne souris plus, tu as l'air constamment absente, tu parles à peine. »

Mon intention n'a jamais été de blesser mon père, je pensais cacher à Charlie mon mal être.

_ « Il ne reviendra pas

_ Je sais, murmurai-je »

¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾

_ Vous voulez réellement savoir ce que j'en pense, hurlai-je. Je vais vous le dire : je me sens vide parce qu'il n'est plus là, j'ai perdu tout ce en quoi je croyais : un avenir, un espoir, l'amour de ma vie, mon cœur, une famille, ma meilleur amie, voilà le bilan de mes pertes _(Chap 6)_

¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾

_ « Jacob ?

_ Ravi de te revoir dans le coin Bella »

Nous arrivâmes au bord de la falaise, elle faisait environ 30 m de haut, des gars baraqués torse nu se jetaient du haut sans broncher. Le saut vertigineux devait apporter une sacrée dose d'adrénaline, je voulais essayer pour le fun, voir le résultat mais j'avais peur. _(Chap 7_)

¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾

J'étais trop distraite ces derniers temps pour penser à ma santé physique. En tout cas je n'étais pas en pleine forme ces derniers temps, j'étais fatiguée, j'avais des troubles du sommeil, des maux d'estomacs et des vomissements.

Je l'ai vu, peut-être suis-je folle ou bien anormale mais je l'ai vu, il était là, mon imagination avait crée cette illusion: à chaque fois que je me mettais en danger, IL apparaissait.

¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾

_ « Le docteur Gérandy voudrait nous parler, je ne sais pas de quoi, mais j'espère que ce n'est pas grave, je vais l'appeler.

_ Mlle Swan, vos analyses sanguines ont révélé que vous étiez enceinte.»

Ils ne plaisantaient pas, ils doivent se tromper, je ne peux pas tomber enceinte, c'est tout bonnement impossible, putain le seul mec avec qui j'ai couché est un vampire.

¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾

Bella me manque, je me demande ce qu'elle fait, est-elle toujours à Forks? Je voudrais revenir à Forks et la suppliait à genoux de me reprendre parce que je ne suis rien sans elle. Non, je m'interdis de penser à ça, je ne peux implorer son amour, je dois résister et la tenir loin du danger que je représente. Sans moi elle aura tout ce dont elle a besoin, des possibilités d'avenir, un mari humain, des enfants, et maintes choses que je ne peux lui offrir. (_Chap 10)_

¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾

Il faut que je parle à Edward juste pour qu'il me rassure que tout irait bien, que je n'avais pas à avoir peur.

Pour voir Edward, il fallait une bonne dose d'adrénaline et de danger. Une idée lumineuse me vint en tête, La Push, la falaise de la réserve, bien sûr je ne sauterai pas.

Le vent soufflait fort, je me dressais sur le rocher imposant et contemplait l'océan. Je fermais les yeux et IL apparût à côté de moi.

_Bella recule et rentre chez toi, tu devrais rentrer, tu mets ta vie en danger.

_ « J'ai besoin de toi Edward, j'ai peur, je ne sais pas comment je peux m'en sortir toute seule.

_Je serais toujours là avec toi. »

Je fis un pas en avant et trébucha , une violente douleur dans mon ventre me fit pencher en avant et je tombais de la falaise. Je tremblais, une énorme vague m'assaillit. Je tentai de m'extirper mais mes efforts furent vains, je sombrais littéralement dans les profondeurs de l'océan. _(Chap 11)_

¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾

_Il faut partir, on doit retourner à Forks immédiatement, dit Alice. Bella est en danger**. **

La vision d'Alice était-elle floue , entrecoupées, et anormales.

**_**NON ! Criai-je.

Bella poussa un cri de terreur et sa tête plongea dans l'eau, une vague l'enfonça un peu plus dans l'océan glacé, j'attendis mais rien, elle ne refit pas surface.

**_**J'ai eu une vision où elle va mourir noyer.

_Nous avons encore le temps de l'empêcher, demain matin on doit être à Forks.

¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾

**O9:12, Forks**

Je voyais la falaise, elle est sur le territoire Quileute. Mais peu importe, une guerre ne signifiait rien face à la vie de Bella. Elle est ma priorité.

Je scrutais la falaise et les environs, rien, aucune présence humaine

**_ **il est trop tard Edward, je suis désolée. (_Chap 16_)

¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾

**7H 37**

Je nageais vers le fond et j'aperçu une forme blanche qui gisait dans l'eau, je m'approchais un peu plus et reconnus Bella.

«_ Bella, tu es réveillé merci mon dieu!

_Jacob ?

_ je sais que tu mens à tout le monde Bella, tu connais sa vraie nature.

_je m'en contrefiche, ça n'a pas d'importance pour moi.

_C'est une sangsue, un buveur de sang ! Je suis dégoûté, et puis cette chose ne mérite même pas de vivre, c'est une abomination tout comme son père ! »

Il est allé trop loin, Jacob avait changé, il est devenu ignoble et arrogant, je ne le reconnaissais plus.

_ peut-être que c'est toi le monstre. Tu n'es plus le même Jake que j'ai connu

_ je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te blesser, t'as raison, je suis un monstre, je veux dire un vrai monstre, tu te souviens de la légende des Quileutes?

_ Tu es un loup garou ?

_ ça ne te dérange pas que je sois différent ?

_ honnêtement non.

_ Merci Jacob, tu m'as sauvé la vie.

_ De rien. (_Chapitre 15_)

¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾

Je me garais devant la grande demeure des Cullen.

**_Bella**, il murmura mon prénom dans un souffle à peine audible.

Edward était vraiment là, je n'hallucinais pas.

- **tu es …là** , réussis-je à dire avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, Bella est vivante, elle est belle et bien là, vivante. Suis-je en plein rêve ou au paradis ?

Impossible, comment ça se fait, impossible, Bella, mon dieu, est-ce que c'est ce que je pense ? Bella! Oh merde, ah qu'est-ce que… C'est pas vrai.. Impossible!

Les mots n'arrivaient pas à sortir de ma bouche, j'eus le plus grand choc de toute ma vie, mes yeux continuèrent de fixer son estomac.

Se pourrait-il que Bella soit enceinte ? Impossible, à moins que … J'étais muet de stupeur.

Carlisle se leva et me prit dans ses bras, il prononça alors une phrase que je n'aurais jamais cru entendre de toute ma vie

_ Félicitations Edward, tu vas être père. _(Chap 18)_

¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾

Tout ceci est dénué de sens, c'est à n'y rien comprendre. Pourquoi Edward réagissait-il ainsi maintenant: comme si il se souciait de moi encore plus qu'avant après tout ce qu'il m'avait dit le jour où il m'a quitté. Je me rappelai chaque mot, ses traits durs et froids. S'il m'aimait il ne m'aurait pas briser de cette manière.

_ Bella je ne te mens pas, tu es la seule qui ait su toucher mon cœur hier, aujourd'hui et à jamais, je suis parti pour te protéger Bella, après cette nuit où j'ai perdu tout contrôle. Je me sentais tellement coupable de t'avoir attaqué ce soir là, je pensais qu'en partant tu serais plus en sécurité. Je me disais que tu serais mieux sans moi parce que tu mérites beaucoup mieux qu'un monstre.

Ses yeux reflétaient une pure tristesse frôlant l'agonie que j'en oubliai ma propre douleur. Je me jetai dans ses bras et me blottit en pleurant contre son torse froid.

_ j'ai mentis, et tu m'as cru si facilement Bella

_ Je t'aime, promets moi que tu ne me quitteras plus jamais. Toi et moi c'est pour le meilleur et pour le pire

_ Promis, je t'aime aussi ;peu importe ce qui se passera, on l'affrontera ensemble.

¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾

_ TOI ! Espèce d'enfoiré tu as encore l'audace de te montrer ici, dégage, je veux plus te voir près de ma fille**! **hurla mon père**. **Il pointa son arme de service sur Edward qui ne silla pas. Oh mon dieu, ça va être pire que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

**_ **je sais que je vous ai déçu tous les deux, la vérité est que j'ai sous estimé l'amour de Bella, j'étais convaincu qu'elle m'oublierait facilement et passerait à autre chose mais je suis plus que sincère, je suis éperdument amoureux de votre fille, elle m'a fait découvrir les joies de l'amour, je resterai à ses côtés aussi longtemps qu'elle voudra de moi. Je vous en prie Charlie, vous êtes le mieux placé pour comprendre à quel point cela doit être dur d'être séparé de sa femme et de son enfant, et même si je mérite d'être puni pour les avoir fait souffrir, s'il vous plaît ne m'éloignez pas de Bella, elle est ma raison de vivre. Je ne suis rien sans elle, ces quelques semaines loin d'elle me l'ont fait comprendre. Je suis incapable de vivre autrement qu'avec elle à mes côtés.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_ je profite de l'occasion pour vous demander à vous son père de bien vouloir m'accorder la main de Bella. Avant que vous ne protestez je voudrais ajouter que nous marier aussi jeunes peut-être mal vus et jugés irresponsable mais nous nous aimons et le projet de me marier avec elle, est une décision longuement mûrie, je n'agis pas sur un coup de tête et vus la situation dans laquelle nous sommes cela me semble logique. Bella est la femme de ma vie, c'est incontestable.

_ t'as pas d'autre choix non plus, me fusilla -t-il du regard. Est-ce qu'elle le sait au moins?

_ non, lui avouai-je penaud. Je voulais d'abord vous en parler, avoir votre bénédiction puis faire ma demande après. Je dois avouer que j'ai peur qu'elle refuse. Elle serait bien capable de m'envoyer balader.

Il se mit à rire. (Chap 21)

_ Bonne chance alors!

Je grimaçai au mot « mariage », je ressentais une étrange peur à cette idée, mais si Edward déciderait un jour de demander ma main alors j'aurais du mal à refuser, pourtant l'appréhension était toujours là. Je ne me sentais pas prête à ce genre d'engagement, le mariage a été une expérience désastreuse pour mes parents_.(Chap 4)_

**Et bien c'est tout j'espère que ça vous a aidé à vous rappeler des évènements antérieurs, parce que si vous êtes comme moi et que vous avez plusieurs dizaines de fics en alertes, vous avez beaucoup de nouveaux chapitres dans votre boîte e-mail, c'est la galère pour se souvenir de ce qui s'est passé dans chaque histoire surtout s'il y'a une longue intervalle entre les update des chapitres. Personnellement lorsque je suis perdue je relis le résumé et le premier chapitre et tout me revient ensuite. **

**Sinon passez tout de suite au prochain chapitre: The proposal **


	26. Chapter 26: the proposal

-1Disclamer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer, elle détient tous les droits d'auteur. Moi je ne suis qu'une pauvre fan qui adore coucher sur papier toutes les choses qui lui passent par la tête et qui utilise ses personnages préférés.

Musique: _My love (Sia) __Þ__ la sublime chanson sur laquelle il la demande en mariage dans Hésitation. _

_Darling I Do ( London Pigg ft Lucy Schwartz)_

Edward POV

_Qui est-ce qui me dédommagera de votre perte? Qui voulez- vous que mon cœur mette à votre place? Savez-vous bien que si je vous aimais, tout ce qu'il y'a de plus grand dans le monde ne me toucherait plus? Moi qui vous parle, je me ferais un scrupule de vous dire que je vous aime, dans les dispositions où vous êtes. ( Marivaux, Le Jeu de l'amour et du hasard, 1730)_

Inspirez, expirez, inspirez, expirez. Un, deux, trois, un deux trois.

_ **Edward pourrais-tu arrêter et te clamer s****'****il te plaît, tu stresses tout le monde en me stressant.**

**_ Désolé Jazz, je vais faire un tour, c'est mieux**.

Je courais dans la forêt dense de la péninsule olympique, laissant le plaisir de la vitesse me transportait haut et me libérait de mes angoisses. Mes pieds touchaient à peine le sol, me donnant l'impression de voler, oublier tout, vider mon esprit et échapper à cette peur qui me ronge depuis deux jours. Se détendre un moment et revenir à l'attaque ensuite.

Je m'arrêtais au bord d'une montagne et contemplait la vallée intacte, les forêts dévorées par les ténèbres et le sifflement du vent d'ouest.

Je tâtais ma poche pour vérifier que je ne l'avais pas fait tombé durant ma course.

C'est une grande décision Edward, probablement la plus importante de toute ta vie. De toute façon tu n'as plus d'autre choix, c'est ça ou la souffrance éternelle, alors sois égoïste, pense à toi, à elle, à vous, à tous les bons moments que vous allez passer ensemble et oublie qu'elle pourrait un tant soit peu t'en vouloir un jour. Parce que c'est une voie à sens unique et il n'y a pas de retour en arrière, d'ailleurs les retours en arrière sont inexistants, pas d'exception pour tout, pour personne.

_ **Edward, ça va? **Me demanda-t-elle doucement lorsque je fermais sa fenêtre

_ **Oui, le grand air m****'****a fait du bien.**

**_ Viens**, elle m'invita dans son lit. Je m'exécutais

_ **Demain on va sortir et passer toute la journée ensemble, rien que toi et moi**. Elle se retourna pour me faire face.

_ **Et où irons-nous? **

**_ C'est une surprise mon amour, maintenant dors. **

**_ Je n'y arrive pas, je fais des cauchemars à chaque fois.**

**_ De quoi rêves-tu exactement? **M'inquiétai-je

_ **Rien de bien particulier**

**_ Est-ce qu'on ta déjà dit que tu étais une mauvaise menteuse? **

**_ arghh ok, **finit-elle par céder**, mais te moque pas de moi Cullen. **

**_ Pourquoi, est-ce si embarrassant de raconter ses cauchemars à son petit ami ? **

**_ Oui, enfin non, ça dépend, c'est juste que quand on y repense ça a l'air ridicule et insensé, et je ne veux pas que tu penses que je suis parano ou un truc comme ça. **

**_ Bella ça va, dis-le moi juste, je ne rigolerai pas. Raconte- moi ce qui se tracasse. **

**_ Bien, je… euh…ça se passe dans une forêt, je vois des personnes habillées avec des capes rouges et noires qui forment un cercle autour de quelque chose, ils sont une dizaine, je m'approche et je vois un homme au long cheveux blonds, la peau quasi translucide et aux yeux rouges sangs qui me regarde avec un sourire satisfait, il dit à chaque fois la même phrase: « nous ne faisons qu'appliquer les règles Bella. Tuer les. » Je me fraye un chemin et je découvre qu'ils veulent s'en prendre à cette pauvre petite fille tout effrayée, celle que j'avais vu dans un autre rêve, et c'est là que ça tourne en cauchemar, la fillette est assise sur des corps, ce sont mes parents, Phil, Angela, Billy, Jessica et Mike; elle se retourne et tout en pleurant elle me dit: je suis désolée maman, c'est là que je vois ses petits crocs. **

Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi Bella ne voulait pas me parler de ses songes, elle avait peur tout autant que moi de ce qui aller se passer, j'avais réfléchis à toutes les possibilités, bien sûr la probabilité que cet enfant ait une nature de vampire est très élevée. Rien que cela me faisait frissonner de peur, qu'est-ce que ça signifie pour Bella? C'est très dangereux je le sais , l'équivalent d'une bombe à retardement posée dans son corps. Carlisle avait sollicité l'aide de Jasper, Esmé et Emmett pour éplucher des centaines de livres sur les mythes et les légendes urbaines à la recherche d'une quelconque piste ou mention de ce genre de chose, jusque là on avait juste entendu parler du _Libishomen, _selon une légende des indiens Ticuna au Brésil, c'est une sorte de démon buveur de sang qui s'en prend uniquement aux belles femmes, et certaines rumeurs disent que ces relations engendraient des créatures étranges qui hantaient les villages la nuit et s'en prenaient aux villageois imprudents.

_ **ne t****'****inquiète pas ma chérie, ce n****'****est rien, essaye de penser à quelque chose de positive, de beau et ça s****'****en ira**. Je devais d'être rassurant.

_ **Edward, tu dis ça pour m****'****éviter de m****'****inquiéter mais ça ne marches pas, je sais que tu as lu ****L****'****Interprétation des rêves ****de Freud alors vas-y dis moi ce que ça veut dire**. Je soupirai, décidemment il est de plus en plus difficile de mentir à Bella.

_ **il semblerait que ce soit une manifestation de ton inconscient et tes peurs, ta mémoire y est aussi pour quelque chose, te souviens-tu du tableau dans le bureau de Carlisle? **

**_ oui**

**_ je suis certain que l'homme aux cheveux blonds que tu m'as décris est Caius, et les personnes habillées en rouge sont les Volturi, j'ignore leurs vraies intentions mais d'après ton rêve tu as peur que cet enfant soit un vampire et que n'ayant pas réussi à le contrôler il s'en est pris à ton entourage, les Volturi ont évalué que l'enfant a transgressé les règles en s'exposant ainsi, ils sont venus le chercher et nous punir. **

C'était peut-être une mauvaise idée de dire ça, les battements de son cœur augmentaient rapidement et ses yeux s'ouvrirent grands ouverts.

**_ si je comprends bien, je suis terrifiée à l'idée d'être une mauvaise mère incapable de tenir son enfant et de le protéger contre toute menace. **

**_ non je n'ai jamais dit ça, tu interprètes mal ce que j'ai dit, je vais en parler à Carlisle pour voir ce qu'il en pense. **

**_ je sais Edward mais si ça se trouve c'est vrai. **

**_ que quoi? Que tu as peur?** Elle acquiesça tristement

_ **Mais moi aussi j****'****ai peur, encore plus que toi**, lui confiai-je, **c****'****est comme si nous étions dans un long tunnel sombre, sans lumière, sans repère mais tant qu****'****on est ensemble tout se passera bien, on a ma famille, tes parents pour nous aider et si tu doutes, je te tiendrai la main et on avancera à l****'****aveuglette ensemble pour trouver la sortie. On ne se perdra pas en route, c****'****est une certitude. **

_ **je l****'****espère aussi**

**- Bella veux-tu que chante pour toi? Si cela doit les éloigner je peux fredonner toute la nuit. **

**_ merci Edward. **Je caressai de mon pouce nos mains entrelacées et fredonnai sa berceuse.

J'entrai discrètement dans l'hôpital de Forks, me faufilant dans le hall.

_ **Edward? Edward Cullen? **Oh non tout sauf ça, je reconnaîtrais cette voix entre mille.

_ **Bonsoir Jessica, Mme Stanley**

_ **whaouu quelle surprise, je ne m****'****attendais pas à te revoir ici.** Géniale elle ne pouvait même pas dissimuler sa joie.

_ **moi non plus d****'****ailleurs, qu****'****est-ce qui t****'****amènes ici à 2H du matin?** Lui demandai-je. Pourquoi diable fallait-il que le jour où je mets les pieds dans cet hôpital je croise les mégères Stanley.

_ **Papa est tombé dans les escaliers en voulant aller à la cuisine en pleine nuit, il s****'****est fracturé une jambe. Ils sont en train de lui mettre un plâtre. **

**_ je suis désolé , transmet lui mes vœux de rétablissemen**t, lui dis-je, je tournai les talons mais c'est sans compter sur la curiosité de la mère Stanley.

_ **mais que fais un aussi beau jeune homme à une heure aussi tardive dans un hôpital? Vous avez l****'****air en pleine forme, hormis votre manque de sommeil**. Oh, elle faisait donc référence à mes cernes.

_ **je suis venu voir mon père, il est de garde ce soir. **

**_ j'espère que ce n'est rien de grave, je ne vois pas quelle autre affaire pourrait vous amenez ici à une heure pareille. **

J'allai répondre mais je fus pris de court par sa fille.

**_ il s'agit de Bella, n'est-ce pas, elle va bien? Elle aurait dû reprendre l'école il y'a deux jours mais elle n'est pas venue, le chef Swan a dit au proviseur qu'elle était sérieusement malade et qu'elle était en quarantaine à la maison en attendant sa guérison. Elle va bien? **

Voilà donc ce que Charlie a dit aux habitants de Forks pour éviter l'humiliation publique de sa fille. Bon c'est à moi de surenchérir, il faut éviter que les amis de Bella aient la bonne idée de lui rendre une visite à la maison.

**_ euh non en fait, c'est pour ça que je suis ici, Bella a passé les vacances de Pâques avec sa mère au Costa Rica malheureusement elles sont allées sans le savoir sur un site qui présentait un fort taux de radiation, trois jours après son retour; Carlisle s'est rendu compte des symptômes qui montrait qu'elle a été contaminée à certaine substance radioactive. Depuis elle est en quarantaine, elle doit prendre des médicaments à des intervalles serrées mais il n'y en avait plus à la maison alors je suis venu en chercher. **

Oh mon dieu, pas croyable , c'est vraiment sérieux alors, putain, contaminer aux substances radioactives, la vache c'est la mort assuré, pensa Jessica, je comprends maintenant pourquoi elle était très pale quand je suis passée récupérer les costumes des filles pour le spectacle, elle était déjà malade, OMG, si ça se trouve je suis peut-être contaminée aussi, bon c'est vrai-je ne l'ai vu que de loin ce jour là. Mais on n'est jamais trop sûre.

_ **c****'****est vraiment grave alors **

**_ Est-ce qu'elle va … s'en sortir? **demanda Jessica, les yeux plein de larmes et pour une fois elle semblait sincère et compatissante.

_ **Elle va être transférée dans un hôpital spécialisé à Houston, Seattle ou Jacksonville ,on attend juste quelques résultats , bien sûr le taux de guérison est faible mais je garde espoir, heureusement la substance dans son sang est minime, et son corps répond bien au traitement. Elle suivra les cours par correspondance, Alice et moi sommes là pour l'aider**. **Si tout se passe bien elle sera rétablit avant la rentrée universitaire. J'aimerai volontiers continuer notre discussion mais je suis un peu pressé, veuillez m'excuser mesdames. **

Sur ce, j'entrai dans le bureau de Carlisle, laissant les deux femmes se remettre de leur choc.

**_ je te savais bon acteur Edward mais là tu m'as bluffer**

**_ des années de pratique et de scénario de couverture Carlisle**

**_ je te l'accorde, que me vaut cette visite?**

Je m'assis en face de lui comme l'aurait fait n'importe quel patient en consultation.

_ **Bella fait des rêves étranges, plutôt inquiétant**. Je lui contais les mauvais songes de ma dulcinée et Carlisle semblait très intéressé.

Je l'avais emmené dans un très bon restaurant italien à Seattle, les plats lui ont énormément plu, je suis content de voir qu'elle a retrouvé son appétit et qu'elle prenne du poids. Elle se plaignait une ou deux fois de ressembler à une baleine mais elle se tût dès que le serveur apporta le dessert: .

_ J'ignorai que tu étais fan des fruits rouges Bella

_ **Fraise, cerise, framboise, une belle pomme rouge, rien de plus délicieux Edward. Et puis concentre-toi sur le volant , arrête de me regarder. **

Elle prit une autre bouchée de sa tarte aux fraises et murmura des compliments à quiconque avait pu inventer cette recette. C'est la première fois que je la voyais aussi porter sur de la nourriture mais bref de quoi je me plains, elle se nourrit c'est l'essentiel. Pour une femme enceinte, Bella était plutôt facile à vivre.

_ **Je veux savoir où tu m'emmènes. **

**_ Je ne dirai rien même sous la torture.**

_ **C'est pas juste, de plus j'aime pas les surprises. **

**_ Celle là tu vas l'adorer.**

**_ Si tu le dis, j'attendrai patiemment mais je choisis la musique. **

Comme par hasard, elle arrêta son choix sur une des chansons que je ne pouvais pas du tout supporter. En bonus, elle s'est mis à le chanter fort.

_I'm a barbie girl in my barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic_

_You can touch my hair, and touch me everywhere _

_Come on Barbie, let's go party_

_An an an an hey_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party_

_Ooo Oh ooo ooo Oh ooo( 1*)_

Lorsque la maudite chanson prit fin, je crûs que mon supplice, elle entama avec une autre qui me fit comprendre que Bella n'allait pas du tout m'épargner.

_ **Bella, je t'en prie, tu sais que je déteste ces chansons, ça suffit maintenant**

**_ oh pauvre Eddie mais qu'est-ce que t'as contre les Spice Girls?**

**_ tu dis ça parce que t'as pas vécu avec Alice au moment de la tendance du Girl Power. **

**_ c'est si traumatisant que ça? **

**_ Je me suis porté bénévole pour la Croix Rouge en Inde durant une grave inondation, tout ça pour la fuir. Attention, chut, ne dis rien à personne, Carlisle et Esmé étaient si fiers de ma décision, je n'ai jamais osé dire que c'était un prétexte pour éviter les folies d'Alice. **

_ **Au moins tu as pu aider des gens**. Je me garais

_ **Tu as raison. Voilà on est à la destination numéro 2;**

**_ Tu m'emmènes voir un film? Roméo et Juliette en plus**

_ **celle de 1968, la meilleure adaptation, viens**. Je l'entraînais dans le cinéma et nous prîmes place.

I

_ Ici, que je veux fixer mon éternelle demeure et soustraire au joug des étoiles ennemies cette chair lasse du monde. Un dernier regard, mes yeux! Bras, une dernière étreinte ! Et vous lèvres, vous, portes de l'âme humaine, scellez par un baiser légitime, un pacte défini avec le sépulcre accapareur. […]À ma bien aîmée, je meurs ainsi…sur un baiser. (Roméo & Juliettte, W. Shakespare) _

J'essayai en vain de sécher ses larmes, mais cela n'arrêta pas ses petits sanglots. Bien qu'elle soit en pleur, je la trouve absolument adorable.

_ **Bella, mon ange ça va aller? **

**_ oui, entendre ces magnifiques vers de ta bouche et voir cet acteur accroupit devant le corps de Juliette, ça aller causer d'évidence un débordement émotionnel. **

Nous étions arriver au bord d'une route menant au plus grand parc de Seattle et le soleil venait de ce coucher.

_ **Edward, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici? Le parc est fermé depuis plus d'une demi-heure. **

**_ Il est fermé aux gens normaux, mais nous on ne l'est pas. Allez viens. **

**_Je t'aurai prévenu, mais je veux pas me faire arrêter, **marmonna -t-elle**. **

**_ Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Bella, j'ai une autorisation. On peut entrer. Tu voulais savoir comment était la vie à mon époque, alors viens je vais te montrer. **Elle se précipita pour prendre ma main et nous ne promenâmes dans le parc.

_ **Nous venons d'époques différentes, où les mœurs et la mentalité ne sont pas les mêmes, voilà pourquoi je peux te paraître un peu vieux jeu. Par exemple dans le début du siècle, si une fille plaisait à un garçon, il devait lui faire la cour, puis on se promènerait dans des jardins mais avec un chaperon, on aurait fait des balades à bateau sur un lac. Ferme les yeux et fais moi confiance**.

Je la guidais pas à pas devant le quai et retirai mes mains.

_ **oh mon dieu Edward, c'est tellement beau, une vrai balade en barque au clair de lune**.

J'avais payé le gardien pour qu'il dispose sur l'étang des lanternes avec de petites bougies allumées, elles flottaient sur la surface calme de l'eau.

_ **après vous madame**. Je l'aidais à monter dans la barque, quelques coups de rame et on se trouva en plein milieu de l'étang.

_ **je t'aurai voler un baiser ou deux**, je l'embrassai doucement, **avec l'accord de ton père bien sûr, j'aurai posé un genou à terre et j'aurai posé cette bague sur ta délicate main, **j'ouvris l'écrin bleu pour dévoiler la bague serties de diamants de ma mère, **Isabella Marie Swan je promets de t'aimer chaque jour de ma vie et cela pour l'éternité, me feriez vous l'honneur de devenir ma femme? **

Elle me fixa bouche bée et j'aurai échangé tout ce que je possède pour connaître ses seules pensées à cet instant.

_ est-ce que ça signifie que tu vas me transformer?

_ je voudrais passer le reste de l'éternité à tes côtés, répondis-je.

_ Oui, murmura-t-elle tout en hochant la tête, sa main couleur ivoire couvrait sa bouche et les larmes se déversaient sur son visage.

Avait-elle bien dis oui? Peut-être mal entendu ou mal interprété sa réponse? Serait-ce en plein songe ou au paradis parce que si tel est le cas, laissez moi ici, je veux me figer à cet instant.

_ **Oui Edward, je veux être ta femme, pour toujours**. Elle se jeta dans mes bras et je la serrai contre moi de peur qu'elle ne m'échappe, je remerciai silencieusement mes parents, l'hôpital de Chicago qui m'avait désigné par hasard un vampire comme médecin, Carlisle, ma famille, les Swan qui ont eu la bonne idée de s'installer à Forks, les parents de Bella, Phil sans qui elle n'aurait jamais pris l'initiative de déménager à Forks, Jacob Black, le destin, tout ceux qui ont fait que je suis là, en ce moment précis avec ma Bella et qui m'ont permis de ressentir cette joie incommensurable.

Je l'embrassai avec tout mon amour, j'avais du mal à respirer, j'étais comme essoufflé, pour la première fois depuis 90 ans mes mains tremblèrent, lorsque je caressai ses cheveux .

J'avais eu si peur qu'elle refuse, Alice ne voulait rien me dire, ça me tracassait durant des jours, tous mes doutes se sont évanouis dès que ces trois lettres sont sorties de sa bouche, un simple oui qui marquait la fin de ma solitude, un siècle d'errance et me voici enfin à ma place, près d'elle.

_My love, leave yourself behind_

_Beat inside me, leave you blind_

_You gave all you had and now I am all_

**Vous me feriez très plaisir si vous me laissez une review. Merci d'avance. **

**J'ai publié une fic et des drabbles sur Gossip girl, puis une traduction de la fic Sex Ed de JagBdB ( Rating K+, Humour, Emmett/ Edward), j'ai adoré voir Emmett tenir le cours d'éducation sexuelle au grand damne de son frère qui fût sa victime alors j'ai décidé de la traduire. **

**Venez les lire, ça ne vous coûte rien. **


	27. Chapter 27: unsafe

**Salut, merci pour les reviews, je m'attendais à ne recevoir aucune mais je suis contente que vous soyez toujours là, je rappelle que les critiques constructives sont autorisées, surtout lorsque je vois mes fautes et il y'a certains mots qui manquent dans la plupart de mes histoires, je sais pas pourquoi. **

Musique: _Breathe me, Sia **_( la chanson la plus pressentie pour la BO de Révélation, je prie pour l'entendre dans le film)

POV BELLA

_ **Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh! **J'éloignai vite le cellulaire de mon oreille.

_**Maman arrête tu vas me rendre sourde**.

_ **J'ai bien le droit de crier, non ? Mon unique fille vient de m'apprendre qu'elle va se marier, ça n'arrive qu'une seule fois dans la vie, enfin si on suppose que tu ne vas pas divorcer et ensuite te remarier, mais je suis certaine à 100% que ça n'arrivera jamais. La façon dont Edward te regarde, sa manière de toujours se retourner pour vérifier que tu vas bien, son sourire quand vos yeux se rencontrent et puis je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi à l'aise et épanouie. **

Son enthousiasme me sidéra, le jour de mes 13 ans, considérant que j'étais assez grande pour comprendre, ma mère me fit une liste des choses à ne jamais faire: dans le top 5 figurait: _« ne jamais se marier avant d'avoir 30 ans, sinon cette union est vouée à l'échec ». _Bien sûr, à l'époque je n'y avais pas accordé beaucoup d'importance.

**_ Whaouu je suis contente que tu le prennes bien, mais tu ne penses pas que je suis cinglée de vouloir me marier aussi jeune. Tu m'as toujours dit que c'était une mauvaise idée. **Dis-je rapidement, je me mordis la lèvre, ma nervosité prit le dessus.

_ **Bella ma chérie, je sais que je t'ai transmise une image négative du mariage mais nous sommes tous différents, ne prends pas en compte l'échec de mon mariage avec Charlie, tu es une personne responsable, mature et rationnelle, beaucoup plus que moi-même, je sais que tu feras tout pour que ça dure entre Edward et toi, il t'aime plus que tout et il semble que tu ais trouvé une âme aussi vieille que la tienne**. Elle s'esclaffa et me demanda tous les petits détails incompréhensibles (à mon avis) sur la préparation du mariage dont la date n'étais pas encore fixe.

…...

7 Mai

Deux jours, cela fait moins de 48 heures que j'ai emménagé chez les Cullen; Charlie m'avait ramené dans la villa, bagages en main, à contre cœur mais il savait que je serais mieux ici. Jessica, Erick, Mike, Whitney et Ben ont inondé mon répondeur, Angela avait demandé à Charlie de me transmettre une jolie carte de vœux de rétablissement où elle disait que sa famille priait pour moi, une autre délicate attention qui me mit sentir encore plus coupable, ce remord qui me ronge sachant que je mens à des personnes, des amis sur un sujet aussi grave que la santé. Je soupirai, que pouvais-je bien y faire? Simple question rhétorique.

Carlisle avait ramené du matériel à la maison, et à mon plus grand regret l'échographie ne donna rien, il a donc fallu faire des tests sanguins, je hais les aiguilles, j'avais vu le regard significatif échangé entre Edward et son père. Depuis ce jour là je sentais un changement chez Edward, il semble plus pensif que d'habitude, distrait (ce qui m'étonne!), parfois il me regarde curieusement, ces yeux dorés me sondent à la recherche de quelque chose dont lui seul connaît la réponse, il me fixe comme si il attendait que je confirme ou démentisse je ne sais pas quoi, quand je lui demande si tout va bien: il me fait un sourire légèrement forcé, trop décontracté. Il me cache un truc, assez important pour le tracasser ainsi.

_** Help, I have done it again _

_I have been here many times before_

_Hurt myself again today_

_And, the worst part is there's no one else to blame_

Je fouillais dans l'énorme placard du sous-sol des Cullen en quête d'une couverture. Jasper a allumé le chauffage, mais la couette non plus ne suffisait pas à me tenir chaud. Forks est définitivement mon enfer glacé.

_ **Bella, que fais-tu toute seule ici? **Me demanda Esmé. Elle se proposa volontaire pour rester avec moi, les autres étaient partis chasser.

_ **Je cherche des couvertures**

**_ mais voyons tu aurais pu me le demander, tu ne devrais pas faire autant d'effort, tu es supposée être au début de ton troisième trimestre, monter et descendre ces étages n'est pas bon pour toi, va te coucher j'apporte les couvertures. **

J'avais profité de cette soirée pluvieuse pour écouter deux ou trois CD parmi la vaste collection d'Edward afin d'oublier le bruit agaçant de la pluie et finalement m'endormir sous une tonne de couvertures.

Trois heures plus tard, je me réveillais brutalement, étouffée par l'inhabituelle chaleur qui saisit mon corps entier, depuis quand faisait-il aussi chaud à Forks?

_ **Bella? **

**_ Salut Edward, tu m'as manqué**, lui souris-je

_ **Bella, ça va? Tu es toute en sueur**. Il posa sa paume fraîche sur mon front et je soupirai d'aise.

_ **Tu as de la fièvre, **constata-t-il**. Et tu es plus pâle que d'habitude. **

**_ Edward je vais bien, c'est rien, les humains peuvent avoir quelque montée de température, crois moi c'est rien de grave. **

**_ Arrête de minimiser les choses Bella**, sa voix était plus dure cette fois-ci, il marmonna des choses incompréhensibles et alla dans la salle de bain. Je m'assis, me débarrassant des couvertures. Mes paupières se firent plus lourdes et je m'endormis.

Quand mes yeux s'ouvrirent, je vis Carlisle et Alice me regarder prudemment.

**_ Il fait froid, **me plaignis-je. **Je déteste le froid**. Aussitôt Alice m'enveloppa sous une couette.

_ **Comment te sens-tu Bella? **

**_ bien,** répondis-je mais Carlisle n'est pas dupe.

_ **J'ai bien peur que tu ne sois malade Bella**, il réfléchit quelques secondes pour peser ses mots, **j'ai les résultats de tes analyses sanguines, je me dois d'être sincère envers toi, elles m'inquiètent, il y'a une inexplicable baisse des lymphocytes dans ton sang, ton système immunitaire est fragile et de plus ton sang ne circule pas normalement dans ton corps, tu as besoin de perfusions Bella. **

Oh non je hais les seringues.

_Be my friend, hold me , wrap me up_

_Unfold me_

_I am small, I'm needy_

_Warm me up.… and breathe me_

…...

9 Mai Edward POV

Je m'adossais contre un vieux chêne qui était aussi âgé que moi, voir plus, je le contemplais et mon cœur fût pris de pitié pour ce pauvre arbre, qui s'est implanté dans cette clairière avec espoir sûrement il y'a un siècle mais qui aujourd'hui était dévasté par la nature elle-même, cette nature qui l'a gardé en vie durant des décennies, maintenant elle se retournait contre lui. Mes yeux s'attardèrent sur les creux dans son tronc, ses branches cassées, cette imposante créature figée, qui souffrait en silence, ce chêne est aussi pitoyable que moi à cet instant.

Je fracassais le rocher couvert de mousse, espérant en vain trouver une douleur physique capable de surpasser et effacer les tourments de mon esprit et l'étau qui me serrait intérieurement.

_C'est moi Seigneur J'ai les bras étendus_

_Comme quelque un qui ne croit pas Qui ne croit guère_

_Comme quelque un qui n'étais pas fait pour la croix_

_C'est moi Seigneur qui ne sait aucune prière_

_Moi qui ai dû tomber pour me mettre à genoux_

Je ne pouvais ôter de ma tête deux images: celle du sourire de Bella lorsqu'Alice lui avait montré la chambre du bébé et l'autre, pire: les yeux plein de tristesse de Carlisle lorsqu'il prononça ces mots tranchants 55 minutes plus tôt.

Que pouvais-je bien faire maintenant? Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur nous? Pourquoi? Je comprends que l'on peut vouloir me punir mais pourquoi elle? Pourquoi? Elle ne le mérite pas! Bella n'a rien fait de mal dans sa vie pour que le sort s'acharne ainsi sur elle. Pourquoi étais-je un putain de vampire?

_C'est le désespoir Je ne l'avais jamais regardé en face_

_J'ignorais ce visage que j'ai aujourd'hui dans la glace_

_C'est pourtant vrai que je suis prisonnier_

_C'est pourtant vrai qu'il n'y a rien à faire_

_C'est pourtant vrai que nous sommes désespérés_

_( Le coup de grâce, Jean Marcenac)_

Je m'effondrais sur l'herbe mouillée, ma tête dans mes mains, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi! Punissez moi mais je vous en supplie ne faites pas ça à Bella; elle a assez souffert à cause de moi. C'était trop beau pour être vrai, comment ai-je pu me laisser bercer par ses illusions, je le savais, je voulais juste pour une fois savourer un peu de bonheur et croire que tout aller bien, ne pas penser aux conséquences mais vivre l'instant présent, j'ai été naïf, je le sais. Tout est ma faute, j'aurai dû me méfier mais c'était évident, je ne voulais simplement pas y croire: les monstres n'engendrent que de monstres. Et il était en train de ronger Bella de l'intérieur.

J'entendis des pas discrets se dirigeaient vers l'endroit où je m'étais tapis, Esmé se rapprocha doucement et mis ses bras autour de mes épaules.

_Bella est encore endormie, Rosalie et Alice se relaient pour la surveiller. _Pour Alice se soucier de Bella était normale mais l'inquiétude camouflée de mon autre sœur me surprit, Rosalie n'est pas le genre de personne désintéressée et même si elle désirait se racheter, je connais ses motivations, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer avec un enfant dans les bras, que ce soit le sien ou pas, Bella n'était pas sa priorité cependant elle ne désirait pas non plus sa mort.

_ **Edward, j'ai parlé à Carlisle, il m'a fait part de la situation, je**… elle cherchait le mot juste… **c'est si cruel de te faire choisir entre les deux, pourtant j'ignore s'il y'a d'autres choix, la vie est parfois injuste mon chéri, nous le savons mieux que quiconque. Mais cela ne signifie pas qu'il faut se laisser abattre, tu dois te relever et rester fort pour Bella. **

Jusque là j'avais essayé de garder mon sang froid mais je n'en pouvais plus, il fallait que ça sorte, c'en était trop, je en pouvais plus contenir mes émotions.

_ **je ne comprends pas pourquoi les choses sont ainsi, j'étais condamné le jour où j'ai goûté à du sang humain, aussi impur qu'il soit, je paie pour mes crimes mais elle n'a rien fait Esmé, Bella est l'une des personnes les plus généreuses et altruistes que je connaisse, pourquoi? C'est si injuste. **

_Ce n'est pas ta faute Edward, tu n'y est pour rien, être un vampire ne signifie pas être habité par le mal, est-ce que tu penses que je suis une mauvaise personne, une créature monstrueuse_? me demanda-t-elle. Je voyais où elle voulait en venir.

_ **Non pas du tout**, murmurai-je

_ **Donc, si je ne le suis pas, toi non plus tu ne l'es pas, tu es un garçon incroyable Edward, ne l'oublie jamais, et contrairement à ce que tu penses, tu as une âme, une âme pourvue d'une grande bonté. Et je ne dis pas cela pour te consoler, ni parce que tu es mon fils, c'est la vérité et Bella sait que c'est vrai; sinon elle n'aurait pas autant foi en toi. Les choses arrivent sans que l'on sache pourquoi, les bonnes ou les mauvaises, on ne peut rien y faire, ainsi va la vie. **

_Il faut espérer pour que tout finisse bien**, **_pensa-t-elle

**_ j'ai pris ma décision, Bella compte plus que tout pour moi. **

Les pensées d'Esmé se figèrent tout d'un coup, puis elle me serra fort dans ses bras.

_ **Aide moi maman, la** suppliai-je, **je ne sais pas comment le dire à Bella, ça va lui briser le cœur.**

Elle retenait, avec difficulté ses sanglots, _je ne peux pas, Edward, je ne peux pas lui faire ça mon chéri, je suis tellement désolée, pardonne moi mon cœur, mais je suis incapable de lui demander cela, je sais à quel point il est dur de se séparer de son enfant, surtout lorsqu on s'y est fortement attaché, mais je ne peux pas, je n'aurai pas la force de regarder Bella dans les yeux après cela, je ne veux pas être de celle qui lui ont arraché son bébé, je sais à quel point c'est la pire des douleurs sur Terre, pire que le feu de la transformation. Je suis tellement navrée Edward, je me sens si inutile, je ne peux rien faire, et je ne pourrai supporter de voir tous mes enfants en souffrir. _

_**_ **_**Je comprends maman**, voilà tout ce que je lui dis avant de me lever et filer à toute vitesse dans la forêt. Elle voulut me rattraper mais se résigna à me laisser partir.

Seuls les lumières du salon et de ma chambre étaient allumées, la maison paraît plus morbide ainsi, tapis dans l'ombre, calme, sans vie, parfait pour des non vivants comme nous. Seuls les pensées dispersées dans l'habitation me signalèrent la présence d'individus ainsi que les battements de cœur de Bella. Ils diminuaient de plus en plus chaque heure: 64 battements/ min il y'a trois heures, réduits à 59 maintenant.

Quand je pénétrais dans le salon, je vis mon expression sous le point de vue de 6 vampires: abattu selon Emmett, hésitant selon Alice, résigné selon Jasper, pour Rosalie j'avais la même tête que lorsque nous étions partis de Forks: un homme blessé mais déterminé, ils ignoraient tous ce qui allait se passer, mes parents les mettraient au courant plus tard. Esmé ne put s'empêcher de souffrir pour moi et Carlisle, mon propre père, son regard en disait plus que son esprit.

Son ultime pensée avant de me laisser seul avec Bella fût _: « Je suis conscient de l'énorme sacrifice que tu fais aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas facile, mais si tu penses que c'est la meilleure chose à faire pour elle, si tu juges que sa santé passe avant tout alors je respecte ta décision. »_

Je montai lentement les marches, traversai le couloir comme si j'étais condamné à la chaise électrique, ma main hésita avant de tourner la poignée de porte et je fis un pas dans ma chambre qui me paraissait soudainement étrangère. Elle était là, allongée sur le grand lit, un livre à la main : Orgueil et Préjugé, il n'y a que Bella qui peut encore lire du Jane Austen dans une situation aussi critique. Lorsqu'elle me vit, un sourire heureux se dessina sur son visage tiré par la fatigue et cela me fit mal au cœur.

_** Ouch, I've lost myself again_

_Lost myself and I have nowhere to be found_

_Yeah I think that I might break _

_I've lost myself again and I feel unsafe_

_ **Hey, où t'étais passé ? **

**_ faire un petit tour, **je pris place sur le lit et pris ses deux mains dans les miennes.

**_ Bella, j'ai besoin de te parler**.

_ **oui ? **

**_ Je, Carlisle et moi avons étudié ton dossier médical, et, **je pris une grande inspiration, **ton état s'aggrave de jour en jour, ça devient alarmant Bella, tu as remarqué qu'on a augmenté la fréquence de tes perfusions, ta pression artérielle est inquiétante, le sang qui circule dans ton corps est insuffisant, ton organisme n'arrive plus à suivre Bella, tu vomis ce que tu manges alors que tu as besoin de nutriments et d'énergie, ton cœur doit faire deux fois plus d'efforts pour pomper le sang, ça me tue de te le dire mais tu es gravement malade Bella et c'est le bébé qui en est la cause. **

Elle me regarda avec ses grands yeux chocolat remplis de larmes.

_ **Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Edward **? Sa voix tremblotait. Je décelai de la peur sur son visage et je savais que le meilleur moyen de la convaincre était de mettre en avant la gravité de son état.

**_ Et bien si ça continue, tu ne tiendras pas plus de deux jours avant que ton cœur ne cesse totalement de battre. Tu es trop fragile Bella, tu te meurs petit à petit et je ne veux pas rester là sans rien faire et te regarder mourir, surtout que si tu en es là, c'est à cause de moi. **

_ **Mais de quoi tu parles? **Cria-t-elle

**_ Ne vois-tu pas que c'est sa nature vampirique qui prend le dessus**, haussai-je, **ce** **gosse de tue de l'intérieur Bella et tu veux que je le laisse faire. Tu es tout ce que j'ai de plus chère au monde , je ne survivrai pas si je te perdais. **

**_ Edward, qu'est-ce que tu insinues? Tu commences à me faire peur, **les larmes se déversèrent sur ses joues pâles. J'étais incapable de la regarder dans les yeux, l'affronter quand je prononçai la phrase fatidique:

**_ j'ai réfléchi et je pense qu'il est préférable de provoquer une fausse couche. **

Son cœur s'arrêta de battre une demie seconde, assez pour que je panique totalement et la secouai. Elle ne bougeait pas, ses yeux étaient restés grand ouverts et les larmes coulaient à flots sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Son corps entier tremblait silencieusement.

_ **Bella? Bella! Bella**! Secouai-je

_ **NON NON NON! Ne me touche pas**! Hurla-t-elle. Une simple phrase et je stoppai net, retirant mes mains comme si elles s'étaient brûlées.

_ **Tu veux tuer notre bébé. **Murmura-t-elle. Je voulais lui crier que non mais n'était-ce pas ce que j'allais faire? Je suis bien un monstre, Esmé avait tort, seul le diable pouvait comploter de tuer son enfant. Que pouvais-je faire d'autre? Sauver la vie de la femme que j'aime en dépit de celui d'un enfant, le mien en plus.

_ **si tu veux des enfants, tu peux en adopter autant que tu veux mais s'il te plaît, ne garde pas celui-ci**. **Ne comprends-tu pas que tu mets ta vie en danger Bella. **J'étais de plus en plus désespéré.

_ **non, je ne peux pas faire ça, c'est toi qui n'y comprends rien Edward, ce bébé je veux l'avoir parce que c'est le tien, il est une part de toi et moi, j'en veux pas d'autre, comment veux-tu que je m'en sépare? Je l'ai aimé dès que j'ai su qu'il existait, comment veux-tu que je laisse des personnes lui faire du mal, ce serait comme me tuer . Je finirai pas mourir de chagrin. **

J'étais maintenant à genoux devant elle, je voulais juste qu'elle reste en vie, qu'elle ne souffre plus comme je l'ai vu faire ces deux derniers jours. Le changement a été radical, brutal.

**_ Je t'aime Bella, ça me fait mal de te demander cela parce que moi aussi, je me suis attaché à cet enfant mais c'est beaucoup trop dangereux, je ne peux pas risquer ta vie ainsi, ce serait tellement égoïste de ma part de mettre ta vie en jeu pour… pouvoir rien qu'un instant tenir ce bébé dans mes bras. Tu es trop importante à mes yeux, Charlie et René seraient brisés s'il t'arrivait un malheur. **Elle baissa la tête. Puis une lueur alluma ses prunelles.

_ **il y'a une autre alternative, tu peux me transformer, tu as promis de le faire Edward un jour ou l'autre, si les choses se passent mal, je veux que tu me transformes.**

**_ Non. **

**_ Pourquoi pas? **Insista-t-elle

_ **premièrement, ton cœur est trop fragile, s'il arrête de battre avant l'accouchement, je en pourrais rien faire pour toi, je vous perdrai tous les deux, et ensuite si je te mords je briserai le traité avec les Quileutes et ce sera la guerre. **

**_ je me débrouillerai pour tenir une semaine de plus, je parlerai à Jacob, Sam et Billy, c'est notre seule chance Edward, je t'en supplie, crois en moi. **

**_ Je ne peux rien te promettre Bella, mais on verra bien. **

Je priais pour ne pas avoir pris la pire décision de ma vie. Je risquai tout sur ce coup-ci. Bella est têtue comme une mule, rien ne la fera changer d'avis. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vulnérable et effrayé.

_** Be my friend, hold me , wrap me up_

_Unfold me_

_I am small, I'm needy _

_Warm me up.… and breathe me_

J'avais écris « il est préférable de provoquer une fausse couche » plutôt que le très inhumain et blessant: « on va te débarrasser de cette chose, ne t'inquiète pas ».

Je voudrais éclaircir les choses: je respecte la décision des personnes qui ont pratiqué un avortement, c'est leur choix, je comprends leurs motivations et je ne les blâme en rien, mais personnellement, moi je ne pourrais pas le faire, tout simplement parce que j'adore les enfants et si la vie m'en offre un, je ne le refuserai pas.

**Oh j'avais oublié de demander la dernière fois. Que pensez-vous de la première bande annonce de Breaking Dawn et des photos publiées sur le site officiel du 4ème volet de la saga? Oouhh la la moi j'ai sautillé comme une folle avec ma sœur. Mon extrait préféré est lors de la lune de miel lorsqu'il frappe la tête de lit, j'ai trop hâte de voir celle là! Et puis la décoration pour le mariage est magnifique. **

Laissez une review je vous prie.


	28. Chapter 28: big deal

**Oups je suis en retard pour la publication de mes fics, désolé. Nous sommes partis à l'improviste en vacances avec toute la famille, j'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire mais ces quelques jours en faits énormément plaisir à mes grands parents alors je ne regrette rien. Sacré ambiance !**

** Le reste de mon précieux temps libre je l'ai passé avec mon cousin que je ne vois qu'une fois par an, d'ailleurs je lui dédie ce chapitre, preuve que le dicton « loin des yeux, loin du cœur » est faux. Andry, mon meilleur ami, mon frère, celui qui est là pour m'écouter, me remonter le moral, celui qui secoue la tête en disant que je lis trop de lemon, celui avec qui je partage ma peine et mes joies, on peut dire que il est mon Jacob à moi. Je t'aime. De la part de ta pisou préférée. (Hi hi hi ! je peux me vanter d'être ta préférée lol !)**

¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾

Musique: Broken_ arrow (Pixie Lott)_ elle reflète bien ce que Bella ressens par rapport à Edward et Jacob surtout dans New moon.

_Trouble (Coldplay)_

POV Jacob (les pensées sont en italique)

Sam nous avait réunis en urgence dans la forêt; je parcourais les kilomètres qui séparaient la réserve et notre « salle de conférence improvisée en pleine nature».

_« Le dernier qui arrive donnera son brownie au gagnant, _lança Embry. »

L'avantage et la malédiction d'être loup se résume en un mot: la télépathie. C'est pratique quand on fait les rondes, c'est utile pour communiquer à distance mais c'est vraiment chiant de n'avoir aucune intimité, comme cette fois durant un entraînement, j'avais surpris Paul en train de se remémorer la nuit qu'il avait passé avec ma soeur Rachel, écoeurant, j'étais dégoûté, rien qu'y penser me donne envie de gerber! Il n'y a rien de plus affreux pour un frère que de voir un ami proche imaginer le cul de sa sœur sous tous les angles.

Cette petite intrusion dans son esprit, et sa « soi disant vie privée » provoqua une énorme bagarre; résultat: une patte cassée pour lui et de mon côté une petite blessure à l'épaule. J'avais donné une sacrée leçon à cet idiot. Que je le reprenne encore à fantasmer sur ma sœur, il verra à quel point un coup de poing des Black peut faire mal. Ma sœur et Paul, franchement, du n'importe quoi! Il a fallu que cet imbécile s'imprègne de ma frangine. Depuis peu dans la réserve c'est le même refrain: imprégnation par ci, par là, à croire que c'est la saison des amours; ouais mais Embry et moi sommes deux célibataires endurcis.

Finalement, Quil le nouveau venu de la meute perdit la course, Jared jubilait!

Sam nous attendait, perché sur un rocher couvert de mousse.

__ « Un problème Sam? _demanda Paul. »

__ « Oui, et c'est plutôt sérieux, Charlie a appelé Billy, il est très inquiet sur la santé de Bella, il paraît qu'elle est gravement malade, atteint d'éclampsie, enfin c'est la version officielle, le chef Swan est totalement paniqué. Je pense qu'il s'agit d'autre chose et que cela pourrait nuire à notre tribu et à Bella aussi, nous ne permettrons pas la mort d'une innocente sous prétexte de combler les désirs de ces sangs sues. Voilà pourquoi il faut envoyer une délégation pour parler aux Cullen et voir la situation de nos propres yeux. »_

C'est quoi ce bordel, Bella est malade, c'est quoi ce truc ? C'est vrai au moins, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ces buveurs de sangs vont la condamner à mort ? Hein ? Ils ne feraient pas ça, les autres peut-être mais pas le docteur, je me souviens qu'il y'a trois ans lorsque je me suis ouvert le front en tombant, j'avais filé en douce à l'hôpital de Forks, sachant que mon père n'apprécierait pas que je me fasse soigner par un Cullen , à l'époque je me moquais de toutes ses superstitions, le docteur avait été si gentil avec moi et pour me couvrir, il avait dit à l'infirmière qu'il était inutile d'appeler Billy, j'avais été si soulagé. Alors je ne pouvais pas imaginer qu'aujourd'hui il puisse faire du mal à quelqu'un. Les autres vampires je m'en méfiais surtout les deux blonds et le grand brun. Il fallait que je revoie Bella, c'était à présent une nécessité.

_ « _Je veux y aller_.» Déclarai-je

__ « Oui c'est une bonne idée. _Répondit Sam_ »_

Seth et Leah Clearwater surgirent des bois sous leur forme animale et je grimaçai intérieurement. Je n'avais aucune envie de voir Leah en ce moment. Personne n'a aucune explication rationnelle sur pourquoi elle est la seule louve qui ait jamais existé dans la tribu Quileute. Mais ce n'est pas ça le problème, non non non, je ne suis absolument pas misogyne, Leah a juste un « caractère de chien », ouais c'est exactement ça. Elle pourrait faire un minuscule effort et arrêter d'être grincheuse, pessimiste, susceptible et irritable, ça aiderait beaucoup, enfin pour couronner le tout il y'a sa dépression momentanée et ses pensées pathétiques lorsqu'elle repense à toute cette histoire avec elle, Sam et Emily. Ben ouais l'imprégnation reste l'imprégnation, c'est la faute à personne, ça arrive comme une explosion en pleine figure, booomm, on fait avec.

__ « Si tu me détestes autant Black, ose au moins me le dire en face et à voix haute. Espèce de lâche. C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité. Regarde ta chérie va crever à cause de son buveur de sang. Et toi bien sûr, tu laisses faire. Maintenant qui est le plus pathétique? » _

__ « Sale louve en manque de chaleur. »_

__ « Jacob, Leah ça suffit. » _L'ordre émanant de l'alpha nous fit fléchir tous les deux et Sam pût reprendre la discussion.

_ _Je suis partant_, dit Seth, sa sœur protesta mais il l'ignora.

_ _Donc moi, Jacob, Seth et Embry iront là-bas, tout dépendra de la situation dont nous serions témoins. Bien, vous pouvez partir oh Jared ! Kim te cherche partout. _

Nous n'étions plus qu'à 250 m de la villa des Cullen et je sentis mon cœur battre à toute allure à chaque petit mètre qui me sépare de Bella et la vérité. Que ferais-je lorsqu'elle ne serait plus de ce monde ? Etais-je prêt à la laisser partir si tôt, sans rien faire, non, ce refus est catégorique, je me battrais pour qu'elle vive, peu importe le moyen, Isabella Swan n'ira pas au ciel de sitôt, je le jure.

Nous approchions de leur manoir et je vis le grand brun, ainsi que Carlisle dehors sous le porche.

Sam stoppa net à 30 m d'eux, nous l'imitâmes. Edward sortit pour jouer les traducteurs. Je vais casser la gueule de ce fils de pute, comment a-t-il osé quitter Bella dans ces circonstances, elle en a beaucoup souffert, c'est le coupable ici, imaginant que je n'avais pas été là pour la sauver, qui l'aurait fait ? Personne, exactement parce que ce monstre est parti. Elle aurait pu y laisser sa vie.

L'expression d'Edward me choqua, ce fût pire qu'une électrocution à haute tension, cela fit hérisser tous mes poils et mon sang bouillonnait. Qu'est-il arrivé à Bella ? Vu la tête d'Edward, ce n'était pas un bon signe. Au contraire, je pouvais sentir une aura effrayante tournoyait dans l'air. L'ange de la mort était-il venu emporter Bella ?

_ **Non**, Edward secoua la tête, ouf, mon dieu, que ça soulage d'entendre ça. Je pouvais respirer un peu. N'empêche, je restais sur le qui vive, pas rassuré à 100 %, son expression était en un sens figé : une statue de pierre émouvante, énigmatiquement douloureuse seuls deux mots me vinrent en tête : _Pourquoi ? Comment ?_

* La page est déchirée, un homme se tient

La tête, un homme observe la terre qui

s'ouvre. Le jour succède à la nuit, la

Déchirure est toujours là. Il n'y a pas

De vent, les arbres se taisent. Le silence

S'avère complet. L'homme n'a même plus

La certitude d'être près de quelque chose,

De ressembler à quelqu'un. Les pages se

dressent et se défont devant ses yeux.

Les larmes sont inutiles.

_(François Charron, la page est déchirée, la Fragilité des choses_)

Il n'était plus le même homme que j'avais vu auparavant, certes nous nous étions rarement parlés mais la différence était frappante, ces cernes violacés accentuaient l'effet personnage de film d'épouvante, il n'avait plus ce sourire moqueur et dédaigneux, son poing était si serré que je vis ses épaules étaient voûtées légèrement en avant et ces Yeux, ses prunelles étaient intenses, d'un or sombre, je les voyais trembler comme des flammes, on les incendiait d'un feu intérieur, ses yeux à l'instar de son esprit se consumaient, à cet instant devant moi, je regardais un homme souffrir en silence sans savoir pourquoi.

Il me dévisagea, hébété puis baissa la tête, il avait l'air si…. vulnérable, impuissant, j'en eus presque pitié. J'aurais pu l'attaquer subitement, je suis sûr qu'il ne s'en serait pas rendu compte. Ce serait un sacré coup bas, déloyal.

_ « _Nous sommes ici pour vérifier si Isabella Swan est bien vivante et voir si le traité n'est pas rompue, est-ce que ce que vous avez dit à Charlie est la stricte vérité ? Ou est-ce un mensonge pour couvrir une situation plus complexe ? Si tel est le cas, nous voulons en être informé, le traité est toujours en vigueur. _»

**_ Ils** **craignent qu'on ait violé le traité et qu'on mente sur l'état de santé de Bella**. Ok la traduction n'est pas exacte mais l'idée est là. Il s'adressa maintenant à nous : **Vous** **voulez des preuves, venez voir de vos propres yeux. **

Le docteur Cullen nous laissa rentrer, évidemment nous avions dû nous rechanger en humain, en pénétrant dans la demeure, je me retins de siffler, putain la baraque, ce salon est plus grand que la surface totale de notre maison. Et oh la vache l'énorme écran plat au mur, whaou les matchs de basket et football doivent être impressionnant dessus. Ouais !

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Seth, il a dû le voir aussi, oh oui, cet idiot bavait littéralement.

Beurk, c'est quoi cette odeur, on dirait du poisson pourri mélangé avec des œufs caillés. Putain de parfum pestilentiel, les vampires puent à fond. Oh ça me donne trop envi de gerber. Où sont les chiottes ?

Edward grogna et je devais surveiller mes paroles, après tout je suis en territoire ennemi, avec un clan de sang sues dont un télépathe. Il s'arrêta devant une porte en bois massif, ensuite frappa.

_ **Jacob, Sam, Embry et Seth sont là**. **Bella ?** La porte grinça et je vis la petite vampire aux cheveux dressés en pique nous laisser entrer. Avant de sortir, elle se tourna vers moi et me regarda bizarrement, ce fut comique parce que ma grande taille obligeait la naine à lever sa tête haute. Qu'est-ce que le lutin me veut?

Je pénétrai dans la pièce et regrettai aussitôt d'être entré, mon cœur se tordit en deux en la voyant ainsi, telle une mourante : alitée dans un lit d'hôpital, des moniteurs attachés à son corps. Ça me rappelait de mauvais souvenirs, d'horribles images vinrent assaillir mon esprit, parfois je les revoyais dans mes rêves et à un moment les souvenirs étaient si incertains et lointains que je crus les avoir imaginer.

Mais cette image de Bella, les longs cheveux bruns ternes, recouvert d'un film de sueur, les yeux marrons hagards, sur ce lit, cette odeur de médicament qui flottait dans l'air, toute cela était du déjà vu, elle me ramenait quelques années plus tôt, dans un autre endroit, à l'hôpital de Forks, Sue Clearwater courait dans les couloirs, suivi de mes sœurs et moi, mes petites jambes n'arrivaient pas à suivre, je ne comprenais rien, on était resté chez Harry parce que papa et maman étaient sortis au beau milieu de la nuit, Sue nous a réveillé, et embarqué précipitamment ici, j'essayais de les suivre, puis elles s'arrêtèrent soudainement devant une porte, moi aussi, des personnes habillées en blanc et avec des masques entraient et sortaient, ils nous demandèrent d'aller dans la salle d'attente mais je ne les écoutais pas.

La porte s'entrouvrit, je la vis, ses cheveux noirs étaient collés à son visage en sueur, sa tête saignait et ses yeux bruns se posèrent sur moi, _**ce regard**_, le même que celui de Bella en ce moment, ses prunelles disaient : _**« pardonne moi Jacob »**_, ma mère est morte quelques minutes plus tard, mon père s'est retrouvé dans un fauteuil roulant pour toujours. J'avais perdu ma mère, mon père également, il n'était plus le même, Rebecca et Rachel ont quitté la maison, à 12 ans je m'étais retrouvé seul, à m'occuper de ma personne et d'un père handicapé.

_ **Jacob.** Mon prénom n'était qu'un murmure.

_ **Salut Bella, **je me rapprochai un peu plus d'elle, Edward ne s'y opposa pas, bizarre.

**_ Je** **suis contente que tu sois là**, géniale, elle aime bien ma présence. Prends ça buveur de sang !

**_ Ravi de voir que t'es en un seul morceau, ok pas en bon état mais entière quand même, c'est déjà quelque chose. **

Elle rit et cela fit sourire Edward. Mais ses rires se transformèrent en toux violente, et elle eût soudain du mal à respirer. Mon dieu ! Elle va mourir. Elle va mourir. Elle se calma, remarqua enfin la présence des autres.

_ **Salut les gars. **

_ **Bella, je te présente Seth Clearwater, c'est le petit dernier de la meute.**

_** Ouais, le plus beau d'entre tous, enchanté Bella, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, tu dois être Edward**. Ce triple imbécile de Seth offrit sa poignée de main, Edward parût content de la serrer, merde Seth, ce sont des vampires pas des humains, nullement besoin de toutes formes de politesse, on ne pactise pas avec l'ennemi ! Tu fais chier franchement, embrasses le puisque tu y es. J'avais envie de frapper ma tête contre le mur. Sam leva les yeux au ciel.

**_ ah bon, qu'est-ce qu'il dise sur moi ? **

_ **Rien, t'es la fille du shérif, t'es arrivé dans le coin il y'a pas longtemps, tu viens de Phoenix, la chance, Jacob te trouve mignonne et prie pour que ce soit toi qui appelle à chaque fois que son téléphone sonne, t'es vachement malchanceuse, t'as deux pieds gauches…. Et t'es la fille à vampire ! Les monstres ne t'effrayent pas. **

**_ Ben ça en fait des choses, **dit Edward

_ **Une biographie intéressante**, rajouta-t-elle.

_ **Bella, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** demanda Sam

_**Il y'a eu des complications avec la grossesse, comme tu le vois, et j'aimerai vous demander une énorme faveur. Je sais que mon heure approche, c'est inévitable, je suis trop faible et les chances pour que mon cœur survive sont faibles, voilà pourquoi je vous demande de me sauver, en n'autorisant les Cullen à me transformer. **

**_ Hors de question, **Sam explosa**, jamais nous nous permettrions la création d'un tel monstre ! **

**_ Je vous en prie, il n'y a plus d'autre issue pour moi, je demande juste une exception, un détour par rapport au traité, je suis consentante, c'est ma décision, je suis consciente des risques et je les prends. **Plaida-t –elle.

**_ Bella, tu ne peux pas nous demander de te condamner ainsi, penses à ton père, en devenant un vampire, tu renonces à ta vie. Tu devras tuer des gens pour te nourrir, tu devras subir l'appel dévorant du sang à chaque seconde, est-ce que c'est ça que tu veux ? **Interrogeai-je, sentant la colère prendre le dessus

**_ Charlie comprendra, je renonce à une vie qui de toute façon ne durera plus longtemps, à ce rythme je vais mourir dans deux jours. **Pourquoi voulait-elle absolument devenir une sang sue ?Comment peux-tu la laisser faire cela Edward ?

**_ J'ai fait mon possible pour la convaincre mais elle refuse de m'écouter, sa vie n'est plus entre mes mains, aujourd'hui vous allez décider de son sort. Je suis navré, c'est une énorme responsabilité malheureusement il n'y a plus d'autre choix, sauves la Jacob, je t'en supplie, tu es notre dernière chance.**

**_ Nous sommes prêts à conclure un accord avec vous. **Le docteur Cullen fit son entré et s'adossa au bureau. **Un compromis : Sam, Jacob, vous êtes les alphas, la décision vous revient, pourtant je ne peux pas regarder Bella mourir, sachant que j'aurai pu la sauver. Nous aurions pu l'emmener loin, la transformer là bas et ne plus jamais revenir dans la péninsule Olympique. Nous ne l'avons pas fait, parce que ce serait injuste, immoral, vous êtes des amis de Bella, il était nécessaire que vous soyez en courant. Nous avons jusque là tenu nos promesses dans le traité, nous voulons éviter une guerre, nous avons des valeurs morales comme l'honnêteté, le pardon, l'amour et le respect des vies humaines. Bella fait partie de la famille, et on protège notre famille, je suis certain que vous comprenez cette notion, si la transformer est l'unique moyen de la garder parmi nous, alors aussi horrible que soit cet acte, j'en prends la responsabilité. Les membres de notre clan ont été transformé parce qu'ils étaient au seuil de la mort, en les mordant je voulais leur donner une seconde chance puisque la vie avait été si injuste et cruel envers eux. A cet instant, vous êtes sa dernière chance. **

**_ Je t'en supplie Jake, **Bella me tendit sa main blanche comme neige, je m'approchais doucement et la pris, elle était brûlante, d'une température quasi égale à la mienne, **aides moi. **

**_ Je t'aime Bella, ** elle était au bord des larmes, elle me fixait droit dans les yeux, je détournais la tête rapidement, blessé par ce regard, elle me voyait différemment, j'avais remarqué la façon dont ses yeux s'éclairaient quand Edward est là. Pourquoi est-ce si difficile de la laisser partir ? Je n'étais pas destiné à être l'élu de son cœur. Certes j'y avais ma place mais je n'étais pas celui pour lequel elle allait tout risquer.

_ **Il faut que je parte**, marmonnai-je, quittant la pièce à toute vitesse.

_ **Jacob attends, pardonne moi**.

Je l'aime, oui certainement, mais elle ne ressent pas la même chose pour moi, en tout cas, elle m'aime pas autant que je l'aime, il y' a une grande nuance, elle me voit comme un ami proche, une personne avec qui il est agréable de discuter de tout et de rien, une oreille attentive, j'avais une place dans son cœur malheureusement pas la bonne. Voilà donc la chute, j'étais perché du haut du nuage et la descente sur terre est fatale, lente et pourtant prévisible. Voilà donc ce qu'on ressent lorsqu'on est rejeté, gentiment en plus, par l'être aimé, que de trouble cela enclenche.

Qu'allais-je faire maintenant ?

**_ Si tu l'aimes, souhaite là d'être heureuse Jacob, sauves la, je t'en conjure**

**_ Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, pourquoi as-tu accepté cela Edward ? Empêche- la de faire cette grosse erreur. Un jour, elle va le regretter. **

_ **Je sais, j'ai fait l'erreur une fois d'agir à l'opposé de ces volontés, je suis parti croyant que ce serait mieux pour elle, regarde où ça nous a mené, aujourd'hui j'ai décidé d'avoir foi en elle, de lui faire confiance, de respecter sa décision même si j'en tremble de peur.**

Ces mots tournoyaient dans mon esprit : volonté, foi, respect, erreur, peur. Je ne veux pas être responsable de la mort de Bella, ce serait insupportable. Je pouvais vivre avec les remords de l'avoir transformé en créature sanguinaire mais je ne survivrai pas à l'idée de lui avoir tourné le dos et laisser la mort l'emporter.

__ Si tu lui refais du mal, t'auras à faire à moi Cullen !_

_**_ **_**Ne t'inquiète pas, si jamais elle est malheureuse, je te donne mon accord pour me frapper. Jacob, contrairement à ce que tu penses je ne te déteste pas. **Il souleva le bras, l'air de vouloir mettre sa main sur mon épaule puis la laisser tomber. **Merci, pas seulement pour ce que tu vas faire mais pour tout, tu as veillé sur elle quand j'étais absent, je te serais éternellement reconnaissant. Je comprends pourquoi Bella t'aime autant. **

Ayant toujours du mal à digérer le tout, je courus, réalisant que je m'étais éloigné de la villa, lorsque je revins dans le bureau des Cullen, le docteur et la blonde étaient en train d'injecter je ne sais quoi dans son sérum. Le rythme cardiaque de Bella augmenta un peu. Embry posa une main sur mon épaule, j'étais content d'avoir son soutien.

_ **D'accord**, déclarai-je**, je** **vous donne ma permission pour sauver la vie de Bella. Sam ?**

**_ ça ne me plaît guère mais je suis obligé, allez y. néanmoins, il faudra réunir le conseil des anciens, et nous discuterons ensemble des nouvelles clauses du traité, il est temps de le renouveler. **

**_ Bien évidemment, **acquiesça lepatriarche**. **

**_ Je t'adore Jacob Black. **Je me tournais vers la personne qui avait prononcé ces paroles, Bella m'offrit un sourire éclatant. Sa reconnaissance me fit chaud au cœur, et je savais d'une certaine manière que j'avais prise la bonne décision.

Je vis du coin de l'œil Seth, se goinfrant de gâteau. Ce gosse est irrécupérable.

**_ Viens Seth, partons avant que tu ne crèves d'une overdose de crème anglaise**.

_ **Non, restez**, Bella fit la moue comme une enfant

_ **On reviendra demain, t'inquiète**, la rassurai-je.

¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾

Ouf, un chapitre de plus, inspiré de Révélation, et du outtake de Stephenie Meyer sur Jacob. Le prochain chapitre : je sais que vous attendiez cela depuis longtemps, alors il est temps que le clan Cullen s'agrandisse.

Vous êtes nombreux à lire, laissez une trace de votre passage. Merci beaucoup.

XOXO ThinkingOfRobCullen


	29. Chapter 29: ReNaissance ensanglantée

**Je voulais rapidement écrire la suite, je trouvais qu'il fallait accélérer les choses parce que ça traînait trop alors voici un nouveau chapitre et enfin une réponse à la longue attente des lecteurs. Je m'excuse d'avance au cas où ma description n'est pas tout à fait réelle, mes connaissances médicales sont limitées. **

* * *

Musique: _Mon ange ( Jena Lee)_

_ I need a doctor (Dr Dre / Eminem / Skylar Grey)_

Emmett POV

**12 Mai**

**_ Est-ce qu'on va devoir supporter ces chiens encore longtemps? **La patience n'est pas une des qualités de ma chérie. Elle a l'habitude de faire les choses à vitesse grand V, elle aime les trucs forts, durs, rapides, ouais comme moi. De plus je dois admettre que le degré de tolérance de Rosie d'amour avoisine les zéros. Avec l'invasion des loups dans la maison, elle était de plus en plus irritable. Carlisle, Sam et Jacob sont en train de rédiger une ébauche du nouveau traité dans la salle à manger, ça prends du temps. Alors Sam se ramène avec ses gardes du corps.

_ **Rosalie, ce n'est pas une manière de traiter nos invités**. Morigéna Esmé.

**_ Ce sont plutôt des intrus**, marmonna-t-elle. **Ne viens pas te plaindre si tu vois des puces dans la maison. **Je voulais rire mais Esmé me lança un regard d'avertissement.

_ **Assieds-toi Seth, Bella va bientôt se réveiller. J'ai fait des cookies rien que pour vous, tu me diras s'ils sont réussis.**

**_ Ils sont délicieux Mme Cullen. **

**_ Et toi Quil? **

**_ Non merci, je suis allergique au chocolat. **

**_ Nous avons une omelette norvégienne dans le frigo, je vais la chercher. **

**_ Ce n'est pas la peine, ne vous dérangez pas pour moi, je n'ai pas faim, de toute façon **dit rapidement Quil, oh le pauvre était un peu plus mal à l'aise que Seth.

Moi ça me dérange pas vraiment de les voir à la maison, ils sont de bonnes compagnies et j'ai des camarades de jeux, on avait joué à la wii et Jared m'a même battu à la boxe, juste une fois, je précise: c'était un coup de chance. Le seul que je n'aimais pas beaucoup c'était Paul, il m'énerve, et la petite femelle non plus n'est pas très sympa.

_ **Allez les Lakers! **Criai-je, agitant mon fanion à l'emblème de l'équipe

_ **Yes, Los Angeles Lakers contre les Spurs. Kobe a l'air en pleine forme ce soir. Oh le dunk, super! **Jubila Embry, il s'assit sur une chaise en palissandre, à l'opposé de moi, je suis content de savoir que la fuite de la puanteur est réciproque.

Edward descendit les marches doucement, Bella dans ses bras, elle s'accrochait à son cou. Merde, elle avait mauvaise mine. Son visage était creux, son teint bleuâtre, ses lèvres avaient perdus leur couleur. Ça me faisait mal de la voir ainsi, son corps fragile semblait pouvoir se briser en deux à n'importe quel moment. J'ignorai comment l'aider, je me contentais de la regarder souffrir en silence, j'avais l'amer impression de faillir à mon rôle de grand frère protecteur. Edward la posa délicatement à terre, à peine fit-elle quelques pas, elle faillit chuter en avant, mon frère la rattrapa.

_ **J'ai envie de vomir**. Déclara-t-elle, rougissant un tout petit peu.

**_ Viens, je t'emmène aux toilettes. **Bella s'appuya contre Rosalie, qui la soutenait d'un bras. Oh comme je suis fière de ma Rosie. Elle a tellement changé ces derniers temps. Je les vis s'éloigner et me tourna vers Edward.

_**« **__Est-ce qu'elle va bien? »_

_ **Deux côtes cassés**, souffla-t-il, je grimaçai, ça a dû faire mal. Mais putain, ça toi être un sacré gosse, comment il fait pour casser les côtes de sa mère? Là j'étais en train d'imaginer le truc bougé, voir dans quel sens il pourrait tourner. Les bébés sont pas sensé être recouvert dans une poche, enfin je pense, alors comment il peut atteindre les os de Bella? Je comprends rien, argh, la prochaine fois je serais plus attentif en cours de sciences.

Quand elles sont revenues, Bella prit place sur le sofa entre Seth et Edward, depuis deux jours, c'est comme ça, son corps n'est plus capable de rester à une température stable, parfois elle sue à grosses gouttes, parfois elle gèle, alors Seth et Jacob servent de radiateurs et Edward, Alice et moi jouions les glaçons. Jasper arriva dans le salon, il était parti chercher des trucs à l'hôpital.

_ **Ton père arrive. **

_ **Je savais que Charlie allait venir tôt ou tard. **

**_ Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, on a un plan infaillible, je veux juste que tu saches que c'est peut-être la dernière fois que tu vois ton père en tant qu'humaine. **Je baissais la tête, fuyant la tristesse dans les yeux d'Edward, et ignorant le tressautement du faible cœur de Bella. Les adieux sont toujours difficiles, aucun d'entre nous n'a eu la chance de dire au revoir à ceux qui leur sont chers, honnêtement, c'était mieux ainsi, j'aurais été incapable d'affronter les yeux de mes parents, mes frères et partir ensuite.

Allons détendre cette atmosphère.

_ **C'est l'heure d'aller au lit Bella, il est 8 heures, Edward va venir te border, ensuite j'éteindrai les lumières, Esmé te feras un bisou, et hop Bellie Bella feras un gros dodo. Fais de beaux rêves petite sœur. **

**_ Est-ce que tu me prêteras ton nounours Emmett? **me demanda-t-elle; en réponse je lui fis un clin d'œil.

**- T'as entendu oncle Emmett bébé, on va se coucher.**

Le bureau de Carlisle ressemblait à une salle d'urgence, un lit d'hôpital, des tubes, des moniteurs, un kit médical avec tout le tralala, des masques, Jasper et moi avons piqué les scalpels et on s'amusait dans le couloir avec.

**_ Prépare toi Dark Vador, moi Em Skywalker va te supprimer de ce monde. **

**_ Arrêtons les discours, attaque! **Je chargeais en direction de Jasper. Nous étions plongé dans une lutte sans merci, je contrais le scalpel de Jasper avec un abat jour. Il se brisa en deux. Oh merde. Le jeu est fini.

_ **Doucement les gars, **je reconnus immédiatement la voix.

_ **Bonjour Chef Swan. Jazz, **murmurai-je**, cache ce truc dans le grenier. On s'en débarrassera plus tard, quand Esmé ne sera pas dans le coin. **

**_ Suivez moi, **lui intimai-je, **Bella est dans le bureau**. J'ouvris la porte, et le policier se figea. Ses muscles étaient tendus, ses mains tremblaient.

_ **Bella! Seigneur !Ma chérie est-ce que tu vas bien? **Il se précipita à ses côtés, Esmé lui offrit une chaise.

_ **Hey papa**, **contente de te voir**, **pour info** **aujourd'hui je vais plutôt bien, mes muscles sont raides et j'ai un peu de fièvre, mais à part ça, tout est normale. **

_ **C'est quoi tous ces tubes? Ces perfusions? Bella, tu me caches quelque chose, c'est plus grave que ça en a l'air. Carlisle, elle va s'en sortir n'est-ce pas? **Son ton suppliant désarma mon père, il prit plusieurs secondes à répondre.

_ **Nous faisons notre possible Charlie, Bella est une fille forte et courageuse, elle s'en tirera. **

Je sortis discrètement, les laissant continuer leur discussion. Pour m'occuper, j'aidais Alice et Rosalie à ranger les affaires du bébé dans la chambre, c'est dingue comme ces trucs sont minuscules, lutin grognon avait trié les vêtements en deux, vu que le sexe était inconnu. Elle avait trouvé une excuse pour faire doublement du shopping.

**_ Mon intuition masculine me dit que c'est un petit gars. **

**_ C'est bien la première fois que j'entends parler d'intuition masculine? **

**_ Mais si ça existe, un mec sent des choses aussi, ils ont un radar, par exemple quand il y'a une jolie fille dans le coin ils le savent, ou quand un autre mec veut lui voler sa copine, on le sait d'instinct. **

**_ Je persiste à croire que c'est une fille, **insista Alice**. **

**_ Juste un prétexte pour jouer à Barbie avec elle. Prépare un carton pour emballer ces tenues roses, elles iront droits dans un orphelinat, ce sera un petit garçon, j'en suis convaincu. **

**_ Tu peux toujours rêver Em. **

De retour dans le bureau, l'attention était dirigé vers l'ordi d'Edward, je vis la mère de Bella de l'autre côté de l'écran, totalement paniquée, qui en plus pleurait. Oh ils étaient connectés sur Skype.

_ **Maman, tu ne devrais pas lire tout ce qu'on dit sur internet, parfois c'est faux. **

_ **Je sais mais ce qu'ils disent me font flipper, les statistiques sont horribles, j'ai lu que l'éclampsie est mortel, ils parlent de mort prématuré du bébé, décès de la mère, de convulsions, difficulté respiratoire, crises, asphyxie, hémorragie cérébrale, et pire: coma et arrêt cardiaque**. Elle éclata en sanglots. **Comment veux-tu que je reste tranquille, je ne dors plus la nuit, je fais des cauchemars, j'ai l'impression que je vais te perdre. Si mon pied n'était pas dans un plâtre, je serais parti depuis longtemps à Forks. **Charlie faillit s 'évanouir en entendant tout ça, ou la la , on dirait une scène dans un soap opéra ou Dr House, oh que j'aime cette série. Renée était devenue hystérique, elle pleurait en même temps, ses paroles étaient incompréhensibles, Charlie était devenue vert. Il se trémoussait sur sa chaise. Vachement marrant! Je me retenais de rire, mais c'en fût trop, je sortis dans le couloir pour laisser mon hilarité prendre le dessus à l'abri des regards.

**_ N'ajoutons pas un malheur de plus maman, reste à Jacksonville, on s'occupe bien de moi ici, crois moi je ne vais pas mourir, les Cullen ne le laisseront pas. **

**_ Je dois retourner au commissariat Bella, je reviendrai un autre jour. **Au moment où il allait embrasser sa fille, j'entendis le murmure de Bella.

**_ Merci d'être venue papa, vivre avec toi à Forks est sûrement la meilleure décision de ma vie, je voulais juste te dire merci et que je t'aime, fais attention à toi. **

Son père fût plus que surpris par cette déclaration mais il sourit en réponse et partit. Renoncer à son passé, faire abstraction des souvenirs, des liens qui nous unissent à des être aimés, je vis les larmes monter aux yeux de Bella lorsqu'elle vit son père s'éloigner, pauvre fille, elle a vécu tant de chose à un si jeune âge. Ces deux dernières années ont été mouvementé, autant pour elle que pour nous. Moi qui pensais passer une énième scolarité pleine d'ennui: me voilà bien servi d'actions. Et c'est trop cool.

* * *

_Edward PDV_

_I'm about to lose my mind__  
__You've been gone for so long  
I'm running out of time  
I need a doctor  
Call me a doctor  
I need a doctor, doctor  
To bring me back to life_

Bring me back to life  
Bring me back to life  
I need a doctor, doctor  
To bring me back to life

** 13 Mai**

Elle me sourit faiblement mais je me devais de répondre à ce sourire chaleureux. Même dans la maladie, elle trouve encore le temps pour se soucier de moi. J'étais en train de perdre les pédales, toute cette inquiétude, ces côtes brisés, ses cris étouffés, Bella était dans un sale état. Je craignais le pire pour son état physique et ma santé mentale. J'étais sur les nerfs malgré mes efforts pour rester calme en présence de Bella. Je n'y pouvais rien, c'était une force compulsive et impossible à stopper: mon esprit se poussait à des retranchements.

Nous étions dans ma chambre, Emmett et Jasper sont partis chasser il y'a plusieurs heures. J'avais chassé la semaine dernière alors je me sentais plutôt bien. Bella était en train de regarder La Mélodie du Bonheur tout en caressant son ventre, la comédie musicale lui ramena un peu de joie, j'en fus ravi.

_ **Edward, j'ai besoin d'aller au toilette**, soupira-t-elle, **encore une fois, désolé. **

_ **Tu n'as pas à t'excuser**. Je l'aidais à se lever et la soutenais à chaque pas. Après s'être soulagé, elle se regarda dans le miroir et grimaça.

_ **J'ai une tête affreuse. Ooohh, le bébé donne de grand coup. Ah encore un autre**. Elle se tenait debout, et je sentis un liquide toucher le bout de mes chaussures sur le carrelage. Je baissais la tête, de l'eau, j'avais pourtant bien fermé les robinets, de l'eau, d'où provient-il….merde, merde, merde!

_ **Carlisle**, appelai-je totalement abasourdi, **Bella viens de perdre les eaux**. L'impact de mes paroles fût immédiat, Carlisle entra en trombe dans ma chambre, Rosalie et Esmé aussi, Bella se pencha légèrement pour voir, _erreur gravissime_, j'entendis un déchirement puis elle poussa un hurlement qui me fit trembler de la tête au pieds. Ses yeux roulèrent, tandis que ses muscles faciaux et mains se contractèrent, du sang jailli de son nez.

Je la pris dans mes bras, défonçai la porte du bureau de Carlisle. Son corps fut pris par de violents spasmes, j'eus tellement du mal à la déposer sur le lit, Rosalie se chargea de la rattacher aux moniteurs cardiaques et tubes, Carlisle injecta de la morphine, plusieurs seringues furent nécessaires mais Bella ne s'en rendait pas compte.

Le tout se passa très vite, l'espace de quelques secondes, Esmé arracha la robe lavande de Bella.

_ **Edward**, beugla-t-elle, **qu'est-ce qui se passe, mon bébé, qu'est-ce… **Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Un geyser de sang sortit de sa bouche, je me figeai, l'odeur enivrante m'appelait, le diable réclamait sa délivrance, il voulait ce sang, le sentir couler dans sa gorge brûlante, oui, ce spectacle écarlate le réjouissait, cette fontaine rouge il voulait la tarir jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

_ **Ressaisis toi Edward! **Hurla Carlisle. La toute première fois que je le vis élever la voix. **Ce n'est pas le moment, le placenta s'est décoller.** oh non, non, non, les choses ne sont pas sensé être ainsi, aidez moi, que dois-je faire.

_ **Sortez-le, il ne peut plus respirer, sortez le ****TOUT DE SUITE****!** À ma grande surprise, elle trouva la force de crier ces mots à plein poumon, son corps se contracta de nouveau, et son pouls étaient réduits à 31. Tiens bon Bella. Sa bouche était obstruée par du sang, elle suffoquait. Je pris mon courage à deux mains, j'aspirais le liquide et le recracha dans une bassine, le monstre hurla dans ma tête, il rugissait en voyant la perte du nectar. Je luttais pour ne pas fléchir, pense à Bella, à tout ce que tu éprouves pour elle. Si tu la perds, ta souffrance sera le centuple de ce que tu ressens maintenant.

_ **Rosalie, débrouilles-toi pour qu'elle respire, Esmé relève la tête de Bella et tient la, il ne faut pas qu'elle bouge, Edward aides moi à sortir le bébé, Alice ne reste pas là, va chercher des couvertures. **Ma sœur complètement tétanisée, réussit à bouger ses jambes. Esme s'exécuta, Rosalie avait aussi fait médecine à la fac, elle est la mieux qualifiée après Carlisle et moi.

Carlisle prit le scalpel et fit une profonde entaille dans le ventre de Bella, du sang à perte de vue, ma chemise fut entièrement trempée en rouge sombre, les pensées des vampires de la pièce me parurent incompréhensibles, les miennes non plus n'étaient plus claires, concentre toi Edward, ils ont besoin de toi, me rappelai-je.

_ **La membrane est aussi dure que notre peau, seuls des dents aiguisés pourront la transpercer**. Je compris, sans hésiter je plongeai mon visage dans à l'intérieur de la paroi abdominal, avec mes dents je perçai la barrière, le bruit strident me rappela du métal déchiré, je me retirai, un liquide bizarre en sortit, Bella se voûta en deux, un craquement sonore significatif me fit trembler.

_ **La colonne vertébrale**, murmura Rosalie, qui continuait le massage cardiaque et le bouche à bouche. Carlisle plongea sa main dans l'estomac de Bella et en extrait une petite chose brûlante de chaleur, recouvert de liquide amniotique. Il le déposa dans la couverture dans les bras d'Alice et je posais mes yeux dessus…._un garçon_. J'eus soudain du mal à respirer, ma tête était assaillie par des milliers de choses, ça tourner, tourner, vertige? Comment était-ce possible? Un autre hurlement de Bella me martela le crâne.

_ **Il ne pleure pas, il va bien? **Paniqua Rosalie, Carlisle ausculta une demie seconde le nouveau né.

_ **Ses poumons sont fonctionnels. **

**_ Sortez le, **murmura Bella**, mon bébé va mourir, sauvez le, **sa voix s'éteignit**. **Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire? Le bébé est sorti, ça y est, son poing se contracta de douleur et je compris.

_ **Carlisle, ce n'est pas fini**, mes mains trouvèrent leur chemin dans son estomac, je sentis quelque chose, je la sortais doucement de là, et le corps entier de Bella se relâcha, enfin la délivrance. Je regardais ce qu'avais dans les bras, le bébé émit un petit cri, elle était si petite que j'eus peur de la briser, elle remua sa main, elle était vivante! Je suffoquais littéralement, je tenais dans mes bras ma fille et dans ceux d'Alice il y'avait mon fils, des jumeaux, putain j'y crois pas.

Bella était revenue à elle, ses bras se levèrent, guidés par une force inconnue.

_ **Donne- les moi**, souffla-t-elle. Je contournais le lit et déposa la petite dans sur sa poitrine, Alice m'imita, je vis Rosalie sangloter de joie, Esmé étreignit son mari, moi tout ce que je vis, ce fut le sourire radieux de Bella, ses prunelles chocolats qui scintillaient à la vue de ses enfants. Toute sa peine semblait dissiper. Un véritable miracle, je me devais de croire en elle, elle m'a toujours prouvé que rien n'est impossible, il suffit d'y croire. J'ai passé un siècle à errer dans le désespoir, Bella m'a redonné vie, avant cet instant j'ignorai ce qu'était avoir foi en une personne, une cause, je l'ai appris grâce à cette merveilleuse femme.

J'avais tort, les miracles existaient, je n'avais jamais considéré ma transformation comme un miracle, quand j'y repense, il m'a sauvé alors que je croyais être perdu à jamais. 90 ans sans que rien ne se passer, néant, et en deux petites années ont suffi pour mettre ma vie sans dessus dessous, la chance avait tourné en ma faveur, oui, les miracles sont réels, ces petits anges en étaient la preuve.

_Never tell a young person that anything cannot be done. God may have been waiting centuries for someone ignorant enough of the impossible to do that very thing._

_(John Andrew Holmes)_

_ **Ils sont magnifiques, merci Edward**. Ce fût sa dernière phrase et ses yeux se fermèrent, mon ouïe entendit les bips, cris d'alertes de la machine, le son de ses battements de cœur qui jadis me rassurer était à l'origine de ma terreur; le moniteur affichait un compte à rebours: 25, 21, 17, 14.

Je pouvais sentir sa présence, l'aura de la mort, elle guette sa prochaine proie, elle est là, elle veut emporter mon ange dans un autre endroit.

_ **BELLA!**

* * *

J'ai un petit problème au niveau du deuxième prénom : ce sera EJ comme Bella le voulait dans le livre, j'ai un problème avec le J, soit c'est :

_ Jaymes (qui bizarrement est le second prénom de Kristen Stewart)

_ Jacob (ouais mais c'est aussi le personnage qu'incarne Robert Pattinson dans Water For Elephants et il m'a énormément ému)

Alors lequel vous préférez ?

J'ai veillé super tard pour l'écrire, tout ce que je demande c'est une review, merci d'avance.


	30. Chapter 30

** J'avais prévu de nombreuses choses pour cette fic mais j'ai perdu complètement le moral (problèmes personnels) et j'ai de moins en moins de review alors je vais essayer d'écrire les deux ou trois chapitres restant et finir l'histoire. J'ai écrit quelques chapitres bonus que je publierai peut-être un jour quand l'envie me reviendra. **

**Tous les poèmes dans ce chapitre sont les fruits du génie de Baudelaire. **

Musique: _Heaven (Yanou)_

_My immortal (Evanescence)_

Edward POV

_ **Ils sont magnifiques, merci Edward**. Ce fût sa dernière phrase et ses yeux se fermèrent, mon ouïe entendit les bips, cris d'alertes de la machine, le son de ses battements de cœur qui jadis me rassurer était à l'origine de ma terreur; le moniteur affichait un compte à rebours: 25, 21, 17, 14.

Je pouvais sentir sa présence, l'aura de la mort, elle guette sa prochaine proie, elle est là, elle veut emporter mon ange loin d'ici.

_ **BELLA!** Non, je ne pouvais pas la perdre, pas maintenant, pas quand le bonheur est à porter de nos bras. Il suffit de peu et nous serons heureux pour toujours.

_ **La seringue**, ordonna Carlisle. Alice me la donna et je plantai l'objet en métal droit dans le cœur de Bella, je pouvais entendre les rares battements de son organe, tiens bon Bella, tu as promis de ne pas partir, tu ne peux pas nous laisser, que vais-je faire sans toi. Un long bip sonore emplit toute la pièce, je tremblais de peur, était-ce fini? Le venin n'a-t-il pas fait son travail? J'étais le seul être présent à respirer dans la pièce, je ne percevais plus le souffle de Bella.

_ **Asystolie**, murmurai-je.

Carlisle lui mordit le bras et je me penchais lentement vers son cou, sa gorge pâle cependant souillé par son propre sang, ce geste je l'avais effectué maintes fois dans le passé pour me tester, d'ordinaire je ne faisais qu'y déposer un baiser, aujourd'hui fut différent, je plantai mes crocs dans sa jugulaire et laissai mon venin couler dans ses artères. La dernière chance. Rosalie continuait le massage cardiaque.

_ **Le défibrillateur! **Alice me passa l'appareil.

_ **150**, dit Carlisle, Rosalie règla l'énergie du choc.

_ **Chargez! **Je posais la première électrode sur son thorax et l'autre au niveau de son sternum.

Je regardais l'électrocardiogramme, toujours rien, aucune activité cardiaque.

_ **On monte à 200**, je repositionnais les palettes sur le corps de Bella. Le choc ne réveillait toujours pas son cœur, merde!

_ **Rosalie, vas y à 275 joules. **Elle s'exécuta. À cet instant, Emmett et Jasper fracassèrent le reste de la porte, ils se bousculèrent en entrant.

_« Oh putain, qu'est-ce qui se passe? » _

_« Bella…elle …est …morte..? Pensa Emmett »_

Je m'acharnai à faire redémarrer son cœur qui s'étaient arrêté 5 secondes auparavant.

_ **Je t****'****en supplie Bella, tu as promis de te battre jusqu****'****à la fin, ne nous abandonne pas, on a besoin de toi, j****'****ai surtout besoin de toi. Je donnerai ma vie pour toi, je t****'****en prie, reviens, **murmurai-je**. **

_ **300! Edward! **Les palettes recouvertes de gel, se retrouvèrent sur son thorax, le choc électrique fit bondir son corpsen avant, 1, 2, 3, les signaux sur l'électrocardiogramme reprirent, mais son cœur battit à une vitesse frénétique. Deux fois plus vite qu'avant.

_ **La transformation a commencé**, déclara Carlisle. Il s'assit sur une chaise et souffla. « _J__'__assiste souvent à cela dans les urgences et les salles d__'__opération mais refaire cela avec ma propre fille, c__'__est vraiment dure! »_

_ **whaou, t****'****étais géniale Rosie, on aurait dit une sexy infirmière dans Grey****'****s Anatomy. J****'****ai jamais vu un truc comme ça en vrai. **Je vis que Jasper était sorti, ah l'attraction du sang, je devrais nettoyer tout ça.

_ **Allez aider Esmé**. **Alice, Rosalie**, toutes les deux se tournèrent vers moi, **Merci**.

Je savais qu'elles avaient compris l'étendue de ces mots et ma gratitude.

_« J'espère qu'elle va s'en sortir, je ne veux pas que les gens pensent que j'aurai préféré qu'elle meure pour récupérer ensuite ses enfants, je suis peut-être froide et inhumaine mais je ne suis pas totalement dépourvue de sentiments » _

**_ Ne t'inquiète pas Edward, tout se passera bien, je l'ai enfin vu, fini les maux de tête, mes visions sont revenues. **Elle me montra une Bella, à la peau quasi translucide, les yeux bordeaux et un magnifique sourire au visage. Elle va bien, elle a l'air heureuse, elle ne m'en veut pas.

Je m'étais retrouvé seul dans ce bureau, avec comme seul musique de fond, le cœur en mutation de Bella. Je me demandais à quoi elle ressemblerait même si j'avais vu la vision d'Alice, m'aimerait-elle toujours autant, serait-elle différente? Le sang, ce sera sa première préoccupation, cela signifie qu'il faut user de nos forces pour la retenir à la maison, la surveiller à la chasse, interdire à tout humain d'approcher les environs. Trois jours, trois jours en enfer, mon amour doit souffrir le martyre à présent, et je ne peux rien, encore une fois, pour apaiser sa douleur.

Je commençai à nettoyer la pièce sans dessus dessous: une porte détruite, un scalpel et des seringues par terre, des draps imbibés de sang, du placenta, de l'eau, des papiers éparpillés partout, les débris des chaises qu'Alice a provoqué lorsqu'elle avait pris le défibrillateur, du verre cassée, et le pire: le sang de Bella, éparpillé partout. Elle en a perdu une grande quantité. Il faut se débarrasser de cela le plus vite possible, il est préférable de ne pas tenter les occupants de cette maison.

Esmé entra et s'accroupit pour m'aider, elle planait sur un petit nuage.

« _Les filles m__'__ont aidé à leur donner un bain, on les a habillés et__…__et__…__et.. Oh Edward! »_

Elle me sauta littéralement dessus, je la serrais dans mes bras aussi, tout de même surpris.

_ **Je suis si heureuse, jamais je ne me suis sentie aussi comblée, j****'****ai l****'****impression que dans quelques instants, je vais m****'****envoler, transportée par la joie.**

Je ris à ces mots. Puis ses pensées se calmèrent.

_« La dernière fois que j'ai tenu un bébé dans mes bras remonte exactement à 1921 »_

_ **Aujourd****'****hui tu as l****'****occasion de revivre tout cela, tu aurais fait une excellente mère Esmé, tu l****'****es déjà en ce moment, ils ont de la chance de t****'****avoir comme grand-mère. **

**_ Merci Edward**

**_ Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier, tu dois cela à la femme exceptionnelle allongée sur ce lit, qui d'ailleurs aurait besoin de nouveaux vêtements. **constatai-je; sa robe avait été arrachée brutalement dans l'urgence.

_ **Je m'en charge, Alice m'aidera. Va les voir, ils sont si adorables, je vais bien m'occuper de Bella, elle n'apprécierait certainement pas que ses bébés restent sans nom, leur père doit leur en donner un, va mon fils. **

Je ne voulais pas avouer à Esmé mon angoisse, ce sentiment étrange qui faisait concurrence à la joie, j'avais peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, j'avais peur de sortir de cette pièce pour affronter l'inconnu, peur des responsabilités que mon nouveau statut engendrer, peur de ce que je pourrais ressentir en les voyant: les blâmerai-je pour la mort de Bella? Non, je suis le seul coupable. Mais en dehors de tout cela persistait une inquiétude: j'avais surtout peur que mes enfants me voient comme le monstre que je suis réellement.

J'étais dans le couloir, et je mesurais chaque pas qui menait vers ma chambre au dernier étage. Je m'arrêtais devant la vitre pour contempler la forêt plongée dans les ténèbres, écouter le ruissellement paisible de la rivière, voir les milliards d'étoiles recouvrant le ciel sombre. Dehors tout est paisible.

_Que diras-tu ce soir, pauvre âme solitaire, _

_Que diras-tu, mon cœur, cœur autrefois flétri,_

_A la très belle, à la très bonne, à la très chère, _

_Dont le regard divin t'a soudain refleuri?_

Plus que quelques mètres, mon souffle devint erratique, cassée, une partie de moi voulait se cacher dans le bureau pour éviter de voir la réalité en face, mais l'autre part désirait satisfaire sa curiosité et voir de ses propres yeux.

Oubliées, toutes ces années se sont envolées, parties, à cet instant précis, je n'étais qu'un adolescent de 17 ans, angoissé à l'idée de devenir père. Je pris une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte.

Rosalie me tournait le dos, concentrée sur le lit, j'avançai lentement, pétrifié parce que j'étais désemparé, que faire? Que dire? Comment m'y prendre? Je n'en avais aucune idée.

_ **Ils sont tout beau, tout propre, j'ai essayé mais ils refusent de dormir, c'est à toi de jouer. **Elle me laissa seul. J'étais à 1m de mon lit, deux bébés étaient allongés dessus, celui habillé en blanc commençait à pleurer et l'autre vêtue de rose remua sa petite main . Voulant éviter une crise de larme, et surpassant ma panique, je fis un dernier pas et m'assis sur le lit, je pris le petit maladroitement dans mes bras. Un seul geste déplacé et je pourrais le briser, me rappelai-je.

Mes yeux se posèrent dessus et je sus que je n'avais rien à craindre, le bébé se lova dans mes bras et s'arrêta de pleurer. Incroyable. J'ôtai son bonnet: ces cheveux étaient un mélange de châtain clair et de brun. Il avait les yeux marrons et les pommettes de Bella, quoique je voyez mes sourcils et mes lèvres. Il irradiait une chaleur qui me réchauffait d'une manière réconfortante.

J'ignorai quoi lui dire, il vaudrait mieux commencer par les présentations. Enfin je pense.

_ **Hey, tu sais que tu es un très beau bébé, ta maman était convaincu qu'elle aurait un petit garçon, et te voilà, elle tenait à t'appeler Edward mais je trouvais qu'au 21ème siècle :Edward III c'était démodé, alors elle m'a dit d'en choisir un et je sais lequel t'irait bien: Evan Jaymes Cullen. **

Je me concentrais sur son esprit, et il semblait assimiler les informations.

« _Quelle jolie voix! _»

Il aimait ma voix, ma voix. Et j'entendais ses pensées.

« _Maman, _» paniqua-t-il, il se rappelait de Bella et ses dernières heures.

« _Maman, elle a mal _» il pleura et sa sœur l'imita. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire? Je fais quoi? Je les prends, je les berces? Je ne peux pas les prendre en même temps, je peux? Oh ciel.

_ **Ta maman va bien, ne t'inquiète pas, elle est endormie pour l'instant mais elle va se réveiller et elle sera heureuse de vous voir. **Il s'arrêta, avait-il comprit ce que j'avais dit? On dirait que oui, il développe donc des capacités intellectuelles plus aiguisées que chez les nouveaux nés normaux, sa peau aussi semblait aussi dure que la notre. Mais leurs cœurs battaient et du sang coulait dans leurs veines. Mi humain, mi vampire.

La pauvre petite était rouge à force de pleurer, je déposai son frère et la prit. J'essayai de la bercer, voyant que ça ne marchait pas je me mis à fredonner la berceuse.

_ **Chuut… du calme bébé, ne pleure pas Renesmée, papa est là, tu n'as rien à craindre**. C'est lorsque les mots furent dits que je me rendis compte de l'ampleur de la phrase. Ses pleurs s'atténuèrent en sanglots mais j'étais figé.

C'était comme si toute une montagne de choses m'assaillirent simultanément, durant plus d'une heure entre l'accouchement et la transformation j'étais dans un autre monde, tout mon être était concentré sur la survie de Bella, je planais littéralement, transporté par la peur, l'anxiété et l'adrénaline, j'avais effectué les gestes machinalement dans l'urgence, mon esprit flottait dans les nuages , maintenant que j'étais certain que Bella pouvait s'en sortir, je subissais une chute vertigineuse du haut de mon nuage, ces deux anges m'ont attirés vers eux sur terre. Il y'a une nuance entre être et accepter d'être, au moment où Evan et Renesmée sont nés j'étais devenu responsable de deux autres vies, mais c'était maintenant que je réalisais ce qui m'arriver, maintenant que j'avais appris à accepter que j'étais leur père et qu'ils avaient besoin de moi autant que j'avais besoin d'eux, qu'ils ont aussi besoin de mon attention et de tout mon amour, je me devais de les protéger et faire de mon mieux pour qu'il soit fier de moi.

_Lorsque tout me ravit, j'ignore_

_Si quelque chose me séduit_

_Elle éblouit comme l'Aurore_

_Et console comme la Nuit;_

Je devais accepter les faits, aujourd'hui, 13 mai marquait le début d'un nouveau départ, auparavant mon monde tournait autour de Bella, elle était ma vie, elle représentait tout ce que j'avais de plus précieux, mais les choses ont évolué, mon cœur gelé ne battait plus pour une unique personne mais pour trois.

Je me penchai pour humer ses cheveux couleur bronze et regardais son visage pâle, d'un ivoire crémeux, Renesmée posa sa minuscule paume sur ma joue et je frémis. Elle m'avait montré le visage de Bella tordue par la douleur, puis son sourire radieux lorsqu'elle les avait vus. Elle passa ensuite à autre chose: Alice qui lui avait donné un bain, Rosalie qui brossait ses cheveux, Esmé qui habillait Evan , et enfin moi lui chuchotant la berceuse de Bella. Sa main retomba et elle se blottit un peu plus contre moi.

_ **Dors bien princesse. **

10 minutes plus tard, je m'étais retrouvé adosser contre le mur, je contemplais leurs visages angéliques, le petit o formé par la bouche d'Evan et le petit sourire de Renesmée. Ils étaient si vulnérables et innocents.

La culpabilité et la haine me donnèrent envie de griffer mon corps et d'enfoncer mes ongles jusqu'à ce que je crie à l'agonie, la douleur seule pouvait-elle me laver de tous mes pêchés? Comment avais-je pu voulu les faire du mal? Ils ne le méritaient ne pas, je les regardais, endormis, sans défense, il y'a encore quatre jours, je voulais leur mort. J'avais essayé de convaincre Bella de s'en débarrasser parce que je les considérais comme une menace, des monstres qui lanciner intérieurement ma Bella. Mais qui était réellement le monstre: moi, me dis-je. La preuve, je ne méritais pas leur amour, ni celui de Bella, elle avait fait tant pour moi, en retour qu'avais fait: je l'ai blessé d'innombrables fois en prenant les mauvaises décisions. A chaque fois elle trouvait la force de me pardonner, pourquoi? Pourquoi s'acharnait t-elle autant à m'aimer? Je ne pouvais concevoir cette idée.

J'avais envie de leur crier: ne m'aimez pas, ne m'aimez pas parce que tôt ou tard je finirai par vous décevoir aussi.

_Ange, plein de bonté, connaissez-vous la haine, _

_Les poings crispés dans l'ombre et les larmes de fiel, _

_Quand la vengeance bat son infernal rappel, _

_Et de nos facultés se fait le capitaine? _

_Ange, plein de bonté, connaissez-vous la haine, _

_ **Pardonnez moi**, leur murmurai-je pour m'aider à m'épancher.

_Mais de toi, je n'implore, ange, que tes prières, _

_Ange plein de bonheur, de joie et de lumières!_

Je m'écroulai sur le sol, mes genoux contre ma poitrine, dévoré par la honte et l'incompréhension , je nageais dans une zone d'ombre. J'étais le responsable de ceci, le seul à blâmer, j'avais perdu mon âme il y'a longtemps déjà, je me détestai car en quelque sorte j'avais souillé ces enfants, j'avais ingurgité du sang humain, des victimes de ma nature sanguinaire, des criminels. Evan et Renesmée n'auront jamais une vie tranquille et normale parce qu'ils lutteront contre l'appel du sang, ce sont aussi des vampires, et c'était de ma faute. Leur avais-je privé également d'une âme? Je ne sais pas, pourtant au fond de moi je savais que c'était impossible qu'ils fussent damner, ils ne le pouvaient pas, ils ne devaient pas payer pour mes erreurs. Non.

« _Essaye de voir les choses sous un autre angle Edward _, pensa Jasper.» Il était dans la pièce d'en face.

« _Tu es une personne pleine de bonté et d'altruisme, il t'arrive juste d'être un peu idiot parfois, arrête de broyer du noir, cesse de penser et profite des merveilleux instants de la vie,être pessimiste et se poser autant de question existentielle ne te mènera que dans une trappe_, _c'est un cercle vicieux, tu ne trouveras pas de réponse, j'en suis certain. Tu tortures juste ton esprit, laisse tout ça derrière toi et relativise. La vie est belle, t'es un homme chanceux alors ne gâche pas ton bonheur en tentant de te blâmer pour tout le mal sur cette terre. Alice annonce un avenir prometteur, gardes cela bien en tête_. » Il usa de son don pour m'apaiser.

_ **Que serais-je sans toi Jasper? **

_ **Est-ce une déclaration d'amour? **Rigola-t-il

« _T'inquiète j'ai compris, au fait j'allais oublier : félicitation! »_

_ **Merci. **

¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾

_ **Donne moi ce truc. **

**_ Non. **

**_ Alice, Emmett taisez-vous**. Dit Rosalie.

Deux jours, 48 heures de torture pour Bella. J'avais assisté en direct à la transformation d'Esmé, Rosalie et Emmett, j'avais subi ce même supplice je connaissais la douleur atroce qu'elle vivait en ce moment. Cependant, elle était immobile, elle n'avait ni crié ni bougé un seul doigt, ses yeux clos, son teint blafard me donnaient l'impression d'être face à une dépouille. Au plus profond de ce corps sans vie, mon amour se battait contre des démons invisibles, contre un feu indomptable. J'effleurais son poignet.

_Dans une chambre tiède où, comme en une serre;_

_L'air est dangereux et fatal, _

_Où des bouquets mourants dans leurs cercueils de verre_

_Exhalent leur soupir final, _

_Repose et vide de pensers, _

_Un regard vague et blanc comme le crépuscule_

Carlisle posa une main sur mon épaule.

_ **Est-ce que tu penses que la morphine a changé quelque chose? **

**_ Je ne sais pas Edward. **

**_ J'ai forcement commis une erreur, elle est immobile. **Je m'étais préparé à l'entendre hurler, supplier qu'on l'achève, je l'imaginais en train de se débattre . Mais rien de tout ça ne s'était passé.

**_ Au contraire mon fils, tu as eu les gestes qu'il faut, je suis fier de la détermination avec laquelle tu as combattu pour la sauver. Bella va s'en sortir. **

Je déposai un baiser sur sa tempe.

**_ Je t'aime Bella. Je suis navré. **

_Dors en paix, dors en paix, étrange créature, _

_Dans ton tombeau mystérieux; _

_Ton époux court le monde, et ta forme immortelle_

_Veille près de lui quand il dort:_

_Autant que toi sans doute il te sera fidèle_

_Et constant jusques à la mort._

**¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾**¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾

**_ Donne moi ce truc, je veux essayer. **

**_ Non**

**_ S'il te plaît Alice, **plaida Emmett.

_ **Ok**, soupira-t-elle. **Regardes, tu poses doucement sa tête sur le creux de ton coude, ton bras doit soutenir son corps et l'autre main tient le biberon**. Un bruit de succion se fit entendre. Oui, un biberon métallique remplit de sang.

_ **ça marche, il boit, yes! Je lui donne le biberon**, s'extasia Emmett. **Esmé prend nous en photo. Je vais l'accrocher dans ma voiture. **Je descendis dans le salon pour voir cela de mes propres yeux.

Jacob et Quil était là aussi, les autres les avaient mis en courant de la situation.

_« Bella va s'en sortir, n'est-ce pas? » _j'hochai la tête_. _

_« ouf! »_

__ _**regardez, elle vient de me sourire**! cria Rosalie.

_ **non! C'est pas juste. Vas-y EJ sourit pour oncle Emmett, s'il te plaît**. En réponse il agrippa le t-shirt de mon frère et le tira.

**_ Il a de la poigne! Quand tu seras un peu plus grand, on fera des bras de fer. **

**_ Jacob, est-ce que tu peux me passer le hochet de Renesmée, il est juste à côté de toi. **Dit Alice, ces derniers temps, elle semblait bien s'entendre avec Jacob.

**_ Quoi? **

**_ Le hochet? Le truc rouge qui fait du bruit , il est juste à côté de ton bras gauche. **

**_ Je sais ce que c'est, mais je demandais simplement comment la petite s'appelle? **

**_ Renesmée. **

**_ Hein? **

**_ Re-nez- may, ne me regardes pas comme ça c'est Bella qui a trouvé ce prénom. C'est la combinaison de Renée et Esmé. **

**_ C'est bizarre, **grimaça-t-il.

**_ Hey, te moques pas du nom de ma nièce, **avertis Emmett.

**_ Je le juste trouve trop long, **se défendit Jacob, **je pense que je vais l'appeler Nessie, j'arriverai pas à prononcer le prénom complet. **

**_ Je dois avouer que c'est pas mal, **ajouta Rose, pour une fois qu'ils sont d'accord.

_ **Jacob, on doit partir**. **On a encore école demain**. Quil se leva.

_ **Bon, on se voit demain soir , Bella se réveillera sans doute**. « _Je veux être là à son réveil »_

__ _**Au revoir**_, _leur dis-je.

J'allais remonter mais soudain une pensée traversa mon esprit. J'avais pas complètement oublier cela.

_ **Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour les parents de Bella? **Demandai-je, ils se tournèrent tous vers Carlisle.

_ **On devrait peut-être les prévenir et dire que Bella se remet de l'accouchement, elle est très fatiguée, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle reste inconsciente durant trois jours**. **Sa mère ne pourra pas venir à cause de sa jambe cassée, il ne reste plus qu'à éloigner Charlie un certain temps après le réveil de Bella. **

Charlie était donc venu, en pleine nuit chez nous, son premier réflexe fut de chercher à voir Bella, c'était peut-être une bonne chose qu'elle reste immobile. On lui avait mis un masque et plusieurs pansements pour cacher les effets du venin sur son corps. Son père était tombé dans le panneau.

Après avoir passer une heure à contempler ses petits enfants, il finit par rentrer pour se coucher. Avec Renée les choses s'avéraient plus simples, je lui ai envoyé un mail avec plusieurs photos, la plus belle était celle prise il y'a trois heures: les jumeaux étaient côte à côte sur le lit, ils portaient des grenouillères avec leurs prénoms brodé dessus.

J'étais si fier d'écrire: « Je suis heureux de vous annoncer la venue au monde de nos deux anges: Evan Jaymes Masen Cullen et Renesmée Carlie Masen Cullen. »

¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾

Nous entamions le troisième jour, la transformation va se terminer, j'étais au chevet de Bella, 6 minutes auparavant elle avait bougé un doigt. Le seul signe de vie depuis qu'elle était inconsciente.

Son cœur s'affolait, sa main se contracta et nous nous préparions tous au pire.

_ **Dois-je demander à Rosalie d'écarter les bébés ? **

**_ Absolument**.

_« A 6, nous pourrons éviter le carnage ». _

Les doigts de Bella s'agitèrent, ses traits s'irritèrent et contre toute attente elle poussa un hurlement perçant qui m'effraya, son dos s'arqua et elle retomba violement sur le lit. Sa main agrippa les barreaux du lit et le métal se courba .

Son cœur tressauta, une fois, deux fois, puis il s'arrêta définitivement, fini, achevé, son dernier battement de cœur, l'ultime élément qui la rendait humaine, fini, j'avais enfin de pleurer, c'était la fin d'une époque et je devais dire adieu à la Bella humaine, à toutes les choses que j'aimais chez elle comme sa chaleur, ses yeux marrons, ses pulsations cardiaques, sa maladresse, et son visage empourpré quand je lui dis « je t'aime ».

Elle ouvrit les yeux, cligna quelques secondes puis elle sembla enfin sentir ma main sur jambe. Instinctivement, elle bondit et se recroquevilla dans le coin du mur. Je n'entendais toujours pas ses pensées, quel dommage! Avait-elle perdue la mémoire? NON! M'avait-elle oublié? Elle ne m'avait jamais repoussé de cette manière, c'était comme si mon toucher l'avait brûlé ou électrocuté. Avais-je perdu ma Bella pour toujours?

**_ Bella, mon amour, c'est moi Edward. **

**« **_Elle_****_s'accommode à un nouvel environnement, elle évalue les dangers: elle ressent de la méfiance mais c'est partie, là elle est tout simplement stupéfaite_, m'informa Jasper »

Elle m'examina puis la pièce et ses occupants, elle se mit debout et me prit au dépourvu.

En une seconde elle me sauta au cou. Elle me serra si fort que je faillis m'étouffer.

_ **Je t'aime Edward. **Ses mots sortis de sa voix carillonnante sonnaient comme une rédemption, elle m'avait pardonné de l'avoir fait souffrir le martyre, et plus que tout cela elle m'aimait toujours.

_ **Autant que je t'aime ma Bella. **Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire comme un idiot ayant découvert la lumière du soleil pour la première fois**. **Elle était mon soleil**. **

Elle était et restera ma Bella, peu importe sa nature, son apparence, elle est celle qui a conquit mon cœur, celle pour qui je déplacerai ciel et terre, ma Bella mais en moins fragile, je la serre contre moi parce que ma vie en dépendait, je me rendis compte que pour mes sentiments rien n'avait changé, je l'aime encore plus qu'avant. Comme si c'était possible.

_C'est une femme belle et de riche encolure_

_Tout glisse et tout s'émousse au granit de sa peau_

_Elle rit à la Mort et nargue la Débauche ,_

_Elle marche en déesse et repose en sultane_

_Elle appelle de ses yeux la race des humains_

_Que la beauté du corps est un sublime don_

_Qui de toute infamie arrache le pardon. _

_Elle ignore l'Enfer comme le Purgatoire, _

_Et quand l'heure viendra d'entrer dans la nuit noire_

_Elle regardera la face de la Mort, _

_Ainsi qu'un nouveau-né, - sans haine et sans remord. _

_¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾_¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾

**J'ai mis du temps à écrire ce chapitre, je suis contente de l'avoir fini!**

**Je voudrais vous remercier de votre soutien, ça me réchauffe le cœur. Merci. **

**S'il vous plaît laisser une review, j'en ai vraiment besoin pour me faire remonter la pente et apporter de la joie à ma vie. Ça prends moins d'une minute mais c'est assez pour me faire sourire pendant toute une journée. **

**S'il y'a des choses qui vous plaisent ou qui vous dérangent, dites le. Je n'arriverai jamais à voir la valeur de mon travail si on ne me critique pas. **

**P.S: j'ai enfin publié le premier chapitre de ma fic all human. Il s'intitule 4 jours à Londres. **

**Merci! A bientôt!**

**XOXO**

**Anja**


	31. Chapter 31:mille excuses

Bonjour,

Je suis vraiment navrée de devoir poster cette note et je m'excuse pour ma longue disparition. Malheureusement je suis dans l'incapacité de continuer mes fics, l'ordinateur est abîmé et comme je suis fauchée et que mes parents ne roulent pas sur l'or, il faudra attendre un bon moment avant que j'ai un nouvel ordi ! Je suis probablement en train de décevoir beaucoup d'entre vous mais je ne peux faire autrement. Dès que j'aurai un nouvel laptop je me mettrai rapidement au boulot j'ai des tas d'idées qui ne demandent qu'à être immortaliser.

Merci de votre compréhension. Et aussi pour vos reviews.

Un gros bisous à vous tous.

ThinkingOfRobCullen


End file.
